You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by Creirdyddlydd
Summary: Feeling empty and in love with someone she can't have, Sakura leaves on a journey of self-discovery. Her return will shock the heck out of everyone she knows and bring her closer to the one she loves.
1. Getaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This fic is purely made for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain. I do not own Stereophonics songs or album titles and am in no way affiliated with the band. I am merely borrowing the song names and titles for chapter and story titles. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm using that OpenOffice software this site suggests until I have time to install Microsoft Office, so if spacing or formatting is weird, please forgive me. I haven't used this program before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 1: Getaway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura did her best at work that day. She smiled at the nurses, healed patients and gave the kids she saw high fives. No one noticed the empty smiles, the distant look in her eyes as she healed, or the coldness in her hands. No one noticed that Sakura was hiding something, just the way she wanted it.

Sakura made her usual appearance at the bar that night. She was laughing and smiling with her friends, seemingly with nothing amiss. No one noticed that the laughter never reached her eyes, that she didn't speak much, or that she nursed the same margarita the entire time. No one noticed that Sakura slipped out far before the rowdy crowd usually began to wind down, just the way she wanted it.

Sakura gave it her all at training the next day. She punched, kicked and flew through hand signs with ferocity. No one noticed that her hits lacked force, when she botched a hand sign, or her slower movements. No one noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes as she left that day, just the way she wanted it.

When she went to see Tsunade after training with her team, she couldn't hide any of this from her shishou, nor was that her intention. She entered the Hokage's office without her usual smile or bounce in her step. "Good morning, Shishou."

The Godaime looked up at her student's lackluster greeting and frowned. Where was the chirpy voice with a sing-song lilt? Where was the flouncy way the young woman entered a room? Where was the brightness that Sakura seemed to bring with her wherever she went? It had been absent for a few weeks, which Tsunade had attributed to a spell of being down. After all, teenage girls had their moments when they were just depressed. But the older woman was beginning to worry. When Sakura turned to face her, the Hokage's frown deepened when she noticed the dried tear streaks and the puffiness in her apprentice's eyes. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't help the sad smile that came through at her master's straight forward attitude. She was thankful for it since she had no idea how to bring the topic to her Hokage's attention. She gingerly sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and had to blink rapidly and bite her bottom lip to stop the tears from flowing again. She wrung her hands and then knotted them as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Well, I have something to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it, but I have to get it off my chest."

The amber-eyed Hokage didn't like how this was sounding, but held her tongue so her apprentice could speak.

"I think I need to leave the village for a while."

Tsunade slumped back in her chair, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. That had definitely been unexpected. She had expected maybe Sakura had a crush on a boy who broke her heart or someone had died on her operating table. But this? This was something she never thought she would hear her student say.

Sakura saw the shock on her shishou's face and hurried to explain. "I do have good reasons, I assure you." She drew another calming breath and began to speak her piece. "I feel empty here, like there's something I'm missing. I've always been loyal to Konoha and my friends, family and teammates. I thought being a kunoichi was what I always wanted. And I do. I love my job, my position, the people I come into contact with, I love this village. But there's more to life. There's a whole world out there that I only see as a shinobi and I want to see it as a normal person. I want to travel without looking over my shoulder or worrying about the high-ranking official I have to spy on. I want to find out who Haruno Sakura is once you strip away the headband. You did the same thing, so you can understand right?"

Tsunade understood all too well. She also knew there was more Sakura wasn't telling her. Sakura fidgeted when something was on her mind, and the way the young woman couldn't sit still was a clear indication of more to it. "What else, Sakura?"

The pink-haired woman's fidgeting intensified and Tsunade returned to her pre-shock position, sitting forward with her hands folded under her chin. Sakura let out a sob before she was able to speak properly. "I fell in love with Kakashi-sensei."

The Hokage was floored for the second time that day. When the hell had that happened? She certainly didn't recall any signs that Sakura had feelings for the Copy Nin which, when she thought about it, would explain the young woman's recent withdrawal. She had bottled it all up, knowing nothing could come from it and it had eaten at her. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me? I can certainly transfer Kaka-"

"NO! Don't get mad at Kakashi-sensei, it isn't his fault. He doesn't even know!" Sakura had hesitated saying anything for this very reason. She didn't want anyone to think Kakashi had any hand in what was happening with her.

"He never did anything to give you hope or cause this interest?"

"No. He's been the same apathetic, lazy, time-challenged jounin since the day I met him." Her green eyes locked onto a spot over Tsunade's shoulder as she spoke. "I thought it was just some harmless crush, you know? I figured I'd give it time and it would fade, but it grew in intensity and I don't know what to do anymore. When he's around I can't concentrate, my hands sweat, my heartbeat increases and I blush every time he looks at me or speaks to me. And the worst part is, I can't do anything to rectify it. What I told you earlier is true, I do want to travel and find myself. The Kakashi situation is merely the catalyst."

Tsunade thought over her student's words carefully before a small smile broke out over her features. "I had a crush on my sensei when I was your age."

Sakura gaped. "Sandaime?!"

Red painted lips pulled down into a frown. "He wasn't always an old man." She leaned back and clasped her hands over her abdomen. "I thought he was amazing. Deadly, precise and still kind and generous. What's not to like about that, right? But it was short-lived and I knew it was only a crush. Many girls develop crushes on men who hold positions of power, teachers are the most common ones."

Sakura gave her first real giggle in ages. "I had a crush on Iruka-sensei when I was eight."

"See?"

"But that was different. I thought 'Oh, he's so cute!' but that was the extent of it. I never entertained fantasies of us being together. I can't help but picture little pink-headed girls with dark eyes and silver-haired boys with green eyes running around and Kakashi and I on the porch of a house, gazing at each other lovingly. And I know I'm much more of a romantic than I should be and it's silly, but that's the image that pops up most of the time." Sakura blushed at her unintended statement. Really, her fantasy world was not supposed to come up in conversation.

A blonde eyebrow rose in amusement, but dropped as she caught Sakura's beet red hue.

"So all of this leads you to the conclusion that you have to leave the village?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't know what else to do. It hurts too much being here and seeing Kakashi everyday and knowing I can never be with him."

Tsunade smirked. "What makes you say 'never'?"

Sakura looked up wide-eyed. "It's taboo for a student and teacher to have a relationship."

The smirk widened. "Well, it's taboo if the pair is _still_ teacher and student at the time of the relationship, but as far as I'm concerned Kakashi is only your team leader. I'm your sensei. And ninja become of age once they reach jounin status."

Sakura's hope skyrocketed. "So if I become a jounin, it's possible?"

The Godaime sighed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Problem number one, is that you're not ready to be a jounin. I won't promote you unless I'm absolutely certain you're ready. You're close, but not quite there yet. Problem number two, is even if you were a jounin right now you are still very young. Remember there's a fourteen year age difference. I'm fine with it once you're older, but people would not look kindly on a couple consisting of a sixteen year old girl and a thirty year old man." Tsunade watched the light snuff out in Sakura's eyes and stood to come in front of the desk. She leaned back to rest on it and Sakura recognized the position. It was what Tsunade did when she wasn't giving advice as the Hokage or her shishou. She was just a woman with more life experience, a mother of sorts, trying to help a young woman with her problems. "I didn't tell you all this to build you up and knock you down. I told you this because in a few short years, you will no longer be a child. You will be a jounin, a stunningly beautiful adult jounin who will have her pick of any man in this village. If you can be patient, I'm sure things will work out for you."

Sakura smiled lightly at the kind words. But staying around and having her heart crack day after day for a few years was not an appealing prospect. Plus, that didn't help her find out who she was underneath the title of ninja. "Until then, may I have your consent to leave the village? I promise to keep you posted on my whereabouts and I will rush back should you need me. But I feel like I have to do this."

Sakura smiled fully at the warm hands that came to rest on her shoulders. "I'll miss you while you're away, Sakura."

"Thank you so much, Shishou."

"Don't pack your bags just yet. I want you to take this list. It has friendly territories and places to avoid. And money. Do you have enough? You won't be able to take any freelance missions."

Sakura jotted down a figure on a scrap piece of paper and held it out towards Tsunade. "I live in a dump even though I hold a high paying position at the hospital and save all of my mission pay. I think I have plenty."

Tsunade looked at the number and smiled. "You must live frugally, Sakura. I don't think most of my jounins have this much money and they earn exceptionally high salaries if they're elite. You'll be fine on the money front."

Sakura looked at the older woman hopefully and Tsunade sighed before pulling her up and into a hug. "Be safe, Sakura."

"I will, Shishou."

The Hokage pulled back and made her way back to her desk, sitting down and digging into her paperwork without looking at her apprentice again. "Go on before I change my mind."

Green eyes sparkled as Sakura smiled at the gruff tone. "I'll miss you too, Shishou."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took one last look at her empty apartment and smiled. She was feeling relieved already. She had been moving her things into her parents' old house over the past few weeks so it wasn't too hard to get the last few boxes out before she had to get going. Sort of a pity she had that apartment in the first place. She only moved in six months prior, just before her parents announced they would be moving and she could have their house. But the lease had already been signed and she was stuck with it. She had dreaded them leaving to move into that apartment in the outpost town, but it seemed it was a blessing in disguise. Without any sort of rent to pay, that would help her finance her trip. She stopped at the house to make sure nothing was around that could cause a smell and then threw the master breaker so no electricity would be flowing. She had just one more stop to make and then she was on her way.

She found Iruka at the academy, just as she had expected. "Hi, Iruka-sensei!"

Gentle brown eyes looked up in surprise and he smiled at his former student. "Sakura-chan, what brings you here?" He pushed aside the papers he had been grading and turned his full attention to the young woman. He took note of her travel pack and quirked an eyebrow. "Going on a mission?"

A secretive smile graced pink lips. "Of sorts. Could I ask you for a huge favor? I'm afraid I just can't make it to the Hokage tower." Truth was, she couldn't look at her beloved mentor again without breaking down. Also, the more she lingered in the village, the higher her chances of running into someone who would ask too many questions, namely Naruto or Ino.

"Of course! I needed to go there as soon as I was done with these papers and hand in final grades to Hokage-sama. What did you need?"

Sakura knew final grades were due today, which is why she was visiting her old sensei. Being the Hokage's apprentice had its advantages. She pulled a video from her pouch and set it on Iruka's desk. "Would you give this to Tsunade-shishou for me? Please tell her it's for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou and Ino. The names are also written on the case if you forget."

Iruka gave her another bright smile and Sakura wondered if he really was as happy as he appeared. "Not a problem. Good luck on your mission!"

"Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei! Till next time!" And she was gone in a swirl of sakura petals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took to the rooftops to avoid even more people. She still had about five hours of daylight so she could get a good start on her trip. She would probably only head to the outpost town to visit her parents before taking off for good. She pushed a bit of chakra into her feet, her excitement rising as she spotted the huge gates to the village. And then she faltered slightly, heart sinking to her stomach, as she saw him. Kakashi was lazing on a rooftop, one knee bent and his other ankle perched on top, 'Icha Icha Tactics' in one hand, the other hand pillowing his head. How he had the audacity to lounge around on someone else's roof always amazed her. But then again, not many people would say anything to the legendary Copy Nin. He moved the hand behind his head out to give her a slight wave which she returned and then she shot off quickly, hoping he was only noticing her chakra and not looking at her. If he had looked he would have noticed her pack and asked where she was headed.

As soon as she made it to the gates, heart still racing from seeing Kakashi, she gave a sigh of relief. She had made it. Izumo and Kotetsu merely waved, wishing her a safe trip and then she pushed more chakra to her feet and took off. She felt the breeze whip through her hair as she bounded from tree to tree, a smile creeping to her face. She was free. Free to go where she wanted when she wanted. Free to do as she wished. She pulled the headband off and placed it in her pouch and pulled out a plain, black hair band, the stiff and curved kind normal girls wear, and placed that in her hair. She was just Haruno Sakura now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka made it to Tsunade's office fairly early. The teacher was afraid he would have to spend most of his evening in the academy grading papers since the words had started to run together. But a burst of energy had struck and he had finished in no time at all. After giving his end of year report he was standing to leave when an unfamiliar weight in his pouch caught his attention. "Oh I almost forgot. Tsunade-sama, Sakura asked me to give this to you. It's for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Ino. I thought it was strange, but didn't want to pry."

The Hokage took the tape and nodded. "I see. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Shizune!"

The brown-haired woman stepped into the room. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Please gather these five and bring them to my office."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Shizune found Naruto first since he was entering the tower as she was leaving. "Oh, Naruto-kun! I was looking for you."

The Kyuubi-container's eyes lit up. "Is there some super great mission baachan needs me to complete?"

"Uh, no." At his pout, the young woman continued. "But, I could use your help. I need to find Ino, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi. Could you help me?"

"So it _is_ for a mission!" The blonde looked up in excitement and Shizune sweat dropped.

"Still no. But she does need you all gathered for some information she has."

A little confused at the odd turn of events he tilted his head to the side. "Wouldn't she need Sakura-chan, too? And why Ino?"

"I honestly don't know the answers to those questions. Will you help me?"

Deciding the quicker they were all assembled, the quicker he would get his answers, the young man shrugged. "Sure. I've got Ino and Kakashi-sensei covered."

With a nod, Shizune took off one way and Naruto the other. He found Ino quickly at her parents' flower shop. "Hey, Ino."

Surprised at his entrance, the Yamanaka girl blinked quickly. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-baachan needs us at the tower. It isn't a mission, but Shizune-neechan says she has information for us."

With a quick nod, she took off her apron and disappeared in back for a second before hustling out the door with Naruto. "I still have to find Kaka-sensei before we head back."

Ino had heard plenty from Sakura about their sensei's lazy habits, so while Naruto scanned the streets, her eyes were darting rooftop to rooftop. "There. On that roof."

Sure enough, the Copy Nin was still lounging on the same roof as before, book over his face as he rested his eyes. Before Naruto could snatch the book from his face, the jounin's hand covered his book. "Something you two need?"

"We've been requested at the tower, Kakashi-sensei." Ino chirped happily. She didn't have a crush on the shinobi, but she could appreciate a prime male specimen and despite the baggy clothes he always wore, she was pretty sure underneath it all was Grade A material.

"Ah, you two go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Naruto shook his head. "No way. You'll show up late and baachan says she has information for us and I sure as heck want to know what it is. Especially since Sakura wasn't mentioned and Ino was requested. Plus, it's all of us. Yamato and Sai are supposed to be there, too."

The book was removed from his face and his eyebrow furrowed. It was certainly out of the ordinary and had him baffled as well. "I just saw Sakura earlier heading to the gates. She was probably picking up the afternoon reports for the Hokage. And if that's the case, she probably wasn't requested because she's already there. But a large group is unusual." He put a hand to his chin in thought and Naruto sighed.

"Well, the sooner we get there the sooner we find out. Let's go!" He waved at his sensei to get up and after much sighing on Kakashi's part and eye-twitching from Ino, the trio were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glad you finally decided to join us." Tsunade set her harsh gaze on Kakashi. "No doubt the wait was your fault."

He merely shrugged. "My apologies."

With an eye roll, Tsunade popped the video into the VCR. "Okay, here's what's going on. Hear me out. Do not overreact, Naruto. I know how you are. This is very important to Sakura-chan so you must listen before flying off the handle."

The mention of the absent cherry blossom had everyone slightly perplexed. What exactly did she have to do with all of this?

The Hokage continued. "Haruno Sakura has requested to leave the village for an undetermined amount of time."

A chorus of gasps sounded around the room and Tsunade raised her hands to signal for quiet. "She needed to do some soul-searching and I can certainly relate to that. She wanted to get out into the world and do a little growing up before she returns. In addition, she had fallen in love with an older man and needed to get away, knowing there could be no relationship between them at this point in time. I listened to her description of how she felt around him and I can safely say it _is_ love." Was she saying too much? She honestly didn't think so. And if she dropped hints and had Kakashi thinking about her gorgeous apprentice, maybe it would help push him in the right direction when she returned, right? That's what she was hoping for. After Sakura's fantasy description she was kinda looking forward to those cute little kids she could spoil. And kids between those two would be some formidable shinobi. "Do not go searching for her. Sakura needs to do this and I have given her my permission."

Ino's leg was bouncing in a display of nerves. "What about income, Hokage-sama? She'll need money."

Tsunade smirked. "It seems our little cherry blossom is a saver. She earns a very high pay rate at the hospital being one of my top medics and our most requested one. She saves all of her mission pay. And she isn't one to spend on frivolous things, case in point her tiny apartment. I saw how much she has saved. It rivals some of my top jounin salaries."

Yamato spoke next. "Is she aware of dangerous places to avoid?"

A nod from Tsunade. "I handed her a list of allies and enemies before she left. I also informed her of places that were borderline allies and told her she could travel there as long as she kept her shinobi status secret, just in case. She left me this tape to play for you all." She pushed the play button and left, Shizune following behind her. The two women had watched in private while waiting for Kakashi, Naruto and Ino to arrive and couldn't watch again.

The screen flickered to life and the group watched in silence as Sakura appeared. Well, most of the group. Naruto loudly pointed out the obvious exclaiming, "It's Sakura-chan!" before Ino bopped him in back of the head and hissed at him to shut up.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat and smiled nervously. "I guess if you're watching this, I've been given permission to leave the village. Please don't come looking for me. I need to do this on my own. I need to know who I am under the shinobi title. I've been a ninja so long and worked so hard at becoming stronger that this is all I have right now. Each of you has a hobby or something you enjoy, but I worked so much that I didn't have time for a hobby and now..." she trailed off uncertainly. "I just need to get out there and do non-ninja things for a while. Please don't be angry with me for not giving you all a proper goodbye. I knew it would hurt too much and I knew some of you wouldn't let me go."

Naruto muttered, "Damn straight." and Ino bopped him again.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and started with her individual good-byes. "Yamato-taichou, you've been a wonderful friend and trustworthy team leader. I wish you nothing but the best and please make sure Sai doesn't get into trouble."

"Sai, you are socially retarded." The young ROOT member blinked while everyone else tried to cover their snickers as coughs. "But you've grown on me. If you have questions about relationships, ask Yamato-taichou. Naruto would lie just to see you get slapped. And remember that the most important things can't be learned from books."

"Ino, no pig you are _not_ replacing me!" She scowled slightly before a smile took over again. "But please look after these guys if they need it. You don't have to hunt down Kakashi-sensei like I used to. Tsunade-shishou has agreed to look after him. Despite all our disagreements over the years, you are still my best friend and I still love you, Ino-pig. See you when I get back!"

"Naruto, you are the idiot brother I never had. Don't eat too much ramen while I'm gone! And please don't go looking for Sasuke." She averted her gaze to the floor. "You know after all that has happened things will never be the same. He'll never be welcomed back into the village and will most likely be put to death for his treason. I love him just as you do, as a teammate and friend, but sadly that's all in the past and the best we can do is remember him as he was back then. On a happier note, talk to Hinata! Love you and see you later!"

"Kakashi-sensei." Her voice broke and she started to wring her hands. "Just be careful when you go on missions and please make sure to go to the hospital if you're injured. Please!" The sobs started in harder and she was struggling to speak amidst gasps and sobs. "Don't you...dare...die on a mission...while I'm gone! You better...be there...when I get...ba-a-ack." She took a moment to calm down and started speaking again. "Don't read too much of that 'romance' crap." Kakashi smiled at her air quotes. "That stuff will rot your brain. And we don't want that genius mind to go to waste." She managed a watery smile. "I love you too, Kakashi and take care."

She gave a little wave before another fit of sobs took over and she stood to turn off the camera.

They all sat for a minute in shocked silence before Kakashi noticed Naruto clenching and unclenching the arms of his chair. "Calm down, Naruto. She'll be alright."

There was a moment of calm before Naruto stood and flung his chair against the wall. "DAMN IT! Why did she have to leave? Couldn't she find what she was looking for here? Weren't we enough for her?"

Yamato tried his hand at calming the youth. "It isn't as simple as that, Naruto. She cares about all of us. But there are some things that just can't be figured out in one's hometown. Sometimes people need to get out and see new things, new ideas, new ways of life to find out who they truly are. If she had stayed here, she would have ended up stuck in her same routine day in and day out. She wouldn't have figured out anything."

Ino added. "She will come back. I know Forehead and she loves this place with all she's got. Plus all of her friends. We've had our differences and our feuds, but she's always been the most loyal friend I've ever had. She'll come back to us, don't worry."

Naruto took a few breaths to calm himself. "I know. I know she'll be back, but..." He trailed off to gather his thoughts. "What if she's attacked or what if she gets hurt? What if she falls in love with some great people somewhere else and forgets all about us?"

Kakashi took on his teacher voice. "You know Sakura-chan better than that, Naruto."

The blonde withered under his sensei's intense gaze. "I know."

Ino's lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "I'm interested in knowing who this older man she fell in love with is! She never mentioned anything."

After a moment of thought Ino's eyes lit up. "Ooh, I wonder if it's Iruka-sensei! When we were eight, we were all discussing which sensei we thought was cute and she said Iruka-sensei was cute."

Tsunade entered the room at that moment. "It's not Iruka. I know who it is and I'm not saying."

Ino pouted. "Aw, but Hokage-sama!"

"No whining, Yamanaka. My lips are sealed." The Hokage took her seat and sighed. "So, there you have it. My apprentice has gone off into the world to find herself. And don't think you can find her real quick and convince her not to leave. Iruka brought this tape in for her and said Sakura was leaving when she gave it to him. She's long gone by now. She promised to keep me updated on her whereabouts and if she's needed she'll return. But just leave her in peace until she's ready to come back, please. Dismissed."

The group left and Kakashi felt slightly guilty. If he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed Sakura's travel pack when he spotted her earlier. And all he did was give a half-hearted wave to his former student, and who knows when he would get the chance to see her again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made her way through the outpost town. Dusk was beginning to set and she was getting excited about seeing her parents. It had been almost six months since they had left Konoha and she hadn't had a chance to visit and they hadn't had the finances. As she passed an apartment complex, she looked up and saw her mother's silhouette in the window. That hand on the hip and hair flip was undoubtedly her mom exasperated with something. She jumped up onto the second story balcony and knocked on the window. There was a shriek she recognized as her mother's and then her father's large form came up to the window. Sakura put on a bright smile as her father opened the window for her.

Her mother grabbed her in a tight hug and giggled happily. "Oh, sweetie I'm so glad to see you!"

She moved over to hug her father and after being nearly suffocated in his burly arms she looked up to find him frowning at her. "Don't you ninja ever use the door?"

Sakura gave him a cheeky smile. "On occasion."

Mrs. Haruno rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Heaven's sake. Come on. You're just in time for dinner." A thought struck her and she turned to face her daughter. "Do you have time or are you on a mission?"

Sakura sighed. "I'll explain at dinner."

And explain she did. She even told them about how she had fallen for the Copy Nin, which caused a deep frown from her father but a happy squeal from her mother who insisted that was a good catch once she was old enough of course.

And after a visit that lasted well into the night, Sakura agreed to spend the weekend with her parents. Or being bullied into it, as the case may be. She happily flopped onto the cozy bed in the spare bedroom and slept soundly for the first time in weeks, excited about where she would travel next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, if you have the time! Smooches!


	2. Need Some Air

You guys are the best! Thank you for all of the kind reviews and I hope I can continue to please. My apologies if it affected anyone, but I didn't realize I had anonymous reviews disabled. That is fixed now.

Just so credit is given where credit is due, I was looking through Stereophonics' songs and realized I will run out of titles quite soon. So, I'm incorporating titles from Black Rebel Motorcycle Club as well. It's only fair really, seeing as I was listening to both bands while fleshing out the story.

Enough rambling. Enjoy!

If you want to hear the songs that influenced this story the most (and fit very well) then listen to Stereophonics 'Rewind' and Black Rebel Motorcycle Club 'Howl'. Amazing songs.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 2: Need Some Air

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed after taking another swig of his sake. Ninja were allowed alcohol at a young age, which the young man was thankful for at the moment, but it didn't soothe the sting of his teammate's departure. Kakashi slid into the stool next to his one-time student. "Hello, Naruto. It's unusual to see you by yourself."

Naruto stared at the bar's shiny surface. "I'm not used to being by myself. It hasn't even been a day and I already miss Sakura-chan." He smiled into his nearly empty cup. "If she were here, we'd be either getting ramen or there would be a group of us cramming into Sakura's apartment. We always used her apartment for hanging out if we weren't going to the bar."

"Why is that?"

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Sakura's a neat freak so her apartment was always clean and smelled nice. Plus, she always had a stocked fridge which we raided. We all felt at home at Sakura's place, you know. I just wish she was here. If she were here I wouldn't be drinking sake. Sakura always said sake was good if you wanted to feel numb for a little while, but I hate sake." To prove his point, he finished his drink, pulling a terrible face as he signaled for another.

Kakashi signaled the bartender to bring him a sake as well and sighed as he considered his words. "At least Sakura didn't desert the village. Think of it as a very long mission or a very long vacation. That should be some consolation to you."

"I still don't see why she had to leave." Naruto gave a little groan in frustration and Kakashi waited for him to continue. "Okay, I know _why_ she left, but I just don't understand. She always seemed so happy."

Silver hair shifted as the Copy Nin nodded. "Sakura's always worried about how people perceive her. She probably didn't want anyone to see her as weak or worry about her, so she covered it up." After a moment of silence, Kakashi huffed slightly as he gripped his newly delivered drink. "Now you know how Sakura must have felt when you left with Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto's head jerked up. "That's different, though, right? I mean she knew when I was coming back and I was with Ero-sennin so she knew I'd be safe."

Kakashi's eye crinkled ever so slightly from a bitter smile as he shook his head. "You still left, right after Sasuke's defection. And she was all alone."

"Damn it. I guess you're right."

The bell over the door chimed and the two men looked up to see Sakura's rival and best friend enter. She strode over and slid onto the stool on Naruto's other side. "How did I know I'd see you here?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "I think you and I have similar thoughts running through our minds."

Ino shrugged her long again hair over her shoulder. "I miss her, but I stand behind this idea whole-heartedly. She needed this." After getting her daiquiri ordered, she turned a wicked smile to the two men. "I'm still completely baffled by this older mystery man of hers. I was _certain_ it was Iruka-sensei at first, but with that theory shot down I'm more curious than ever."

Kakashi chuckled. "Tsunade-sama will tell you if you're wrong with your guesses, but she won't say a word if you're right."

A light seemed to click on in Ino's eyes. "Ooh, I'm so going to figure out who it is. If I just go to the Hokage and start naming older men Sakura has had contact with, she'll surely give something away." She put a hand to her chin. "Or get fed up and beat the crap out of me." she mumbled to herself.

Naruto was curious also and began to conspire with his newfound partner in crime. "It could go either way with Tsunade-baachan. But I'm beginning to think it's worth a try."

Kakashi gave another slight chuckle before downing the rest of his drink and standing to leave. "I'll see you later. Tell me if you find out anything interesting."

A second after the smoke cleared from his departure, Naruto's head swirled to the counter where Kakashi's empty cup sat and growled, noticing the absence of money. "Cheapskate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura twirled in her new civilian attire and smiled. "Thanks for going shopping with me, Mom. I think it'll be easier to travel as a civilian."

Mrs. Haruno nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to just stay with your father and I for a while?"

Green eyes rolled and a smile broke out. "Mom! I won't figure anything out with you and Dad breathing down my neck!"

Mrs. Haruno's own green eyes closed as she giggled. "Hey! We aren't that bad are we?"

Sakura waved a hand. "I won't answer that. So, how do I look? I haven't worn civilian clothes in ages.

Her mother stepped back and looked her daughter over. "Wonderful. Those clothes suit you."

Sakura looked down at the comfortable jeans and plain white T-shirt with the pristine, new sneakers and then gave a few testing stretches. "They're sort of restrictive. I can't move as easily as I can in my ninja gear."

With hands on her hips, Sakura's mom gave a sigh. "Sakura, how many enemies do you think you'll run into as a regular girl? As long as you avoid the areas the Hokage warned you about, you'll be fine."

"I know. I just feel strange without a kunai pouch and hip holster."

Her mom reached into one of the bags and pulled out a white headband. "At least you can still wear one of these to give you some feeling of normalcy and keep the hair from your pretty face." She pushed the band up and onto the top of her daughter's head and smiled. "So, where do you think you'll head next?"

Sakura chewed her bottom lip. "I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe I'll visit the Kazekage and his siblings before truly taking off. I don't know. I want to basically hike all over the world. I want to experience all I possibly can before heading back to Konoha. Maybe I'll take my hike first and then visit people before picking a place to settle for a bit. Or just visit people as I pass through that area."

Her mom giggled at her daughter's unsure rambling. "Well you just make sure to keep your father and I posted. We'll worry about you if we don't hear from you regularly."

Sakura giggled along with her mother. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll write to you when I write to the Hokage. I'm supposed to check in every two weeks, so expect letters in that time frame." Sakura turned back to her purchases and sighed. The entire bed in her parents' spare room was covered in bags and boxes from various shops. "I'm afraid I went a little overboard. What am I going to do with all this stuff? I can't carry it all while I'm traveling on foot."

Mrs. Haruno patted her daughter on the back. "You can leave it here. If you need any of it, just write or call and I'll mail it to you."

"Mom, you're a life saver!"

"Yes, yes, of course. Now let's go make some lunch. I'm famished!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had agreed to a night out with the other jounin he knew and couldn't help but notice the long faces of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai as he entered the bar. He slid into the booth next to Genma, who jerked his thumb in the direction of the younger shinobi. "Know what's got them so down?"

Kakashi sighed. This topic would be discussed for a while it seemed. "Sakura requested to leave the village and Tsunade-sama granted her request."

Genma sucked his senbon loudly. "That hot little number with pink hair? Now, that's a waste."

Anko shook her head at him. "Do you have to speak of all women like they're a piece of meat?"

Gai added loudly from his corner of the booth. "Here, here! Do not douse their flames of youth with your degrading words, Shiranui!"

Kakashi closed his eye so he wouldn't be so tempted to roll it at Gai. He was almost certain Gai's flowery words were worse than the senbon-wielder's lecherous ones. But too much of the latter and Kakashi wasn't sure he would be able to forgive so easily as Genma continued digging his hole. "What? She's sexy as hell with that feisty attitude and strength of hers. Probably a little wild cat if you ask me." He looked over at Kakashi and fell silent when he noticed the death glare the man was giving him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of my teammate that way, Genma. Not to mention the fact that she's 16 and you're 33."

"Is that all she is? Damn. Thought I would be in the clear if I tried to pluck her-" His speech was cut off as a fist caught him square in the jaw. He looked over at Kakashi in shock. "Shit, man! What the hell was that for?"

The Copy Nin calmly flipped a page in his book. "Warned you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slung her travel pack over her shoulder and smiled giddily at her parents. "I'm off!"

She strode to the door, her parents trailing behind, not quite as excited as their only child. Her father grabbed her in a hug so fierce Sakura thought her bones would snap. "Are you sure you have everything you need? Enough food? Enough clothes? Enough money? I don't want you sleeping on the ground somewhere."

"Daddy, quit worrying! I have all I need right here." She patted her pack as she placed it on the ground and turned to hug her mom, who was trying not to cry. "Okay, if you cry I'm going to cry so suck it up, Mom!"

The older Haruno woman giggled at her child and let out a calming breath. She pulled Sakura into a tight hug and smiled as she realized her daughter was slightly taller than her. _'My baby's growing up so fast.' _"You just have fun and be careful out there."

"I'm a ninja, remember? Even if I run into some common thug it won't be any trouble. I'll send you guys a letter in two weeks. Love you!" She hiked her pack up onto her shoulders and took her time strolling to the woods on the other side of the outpost town.

She jumped up into the first large tree she came to and surveyed her options from the top of the tree. She was in the border town, so if she continued west, she could cross through the River Country and then on into Wind. If she went east, well that would just be going back the way she came and seemed like a waste. Heading north would take her into the militaristic and hostile Earth Country, so that route was out. She could go south and take a boat to Tea Country, but there wasn't anything there she was overly excited about. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to visit Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. So, west it was!

She wasn't thrilled about tracking through River Country. After all, been there done that and none of the memories were pleasant. That was where Akatsuki had extracted Shukaku from Gaara and Chiyo had met her end. However, she hadn't paid attention to the landscape much, so perhaps a nice hike through the country would be relaxing.

After debating with herself over walking or running, she decided on strolling leisurely through River Country. There were no shinobi villages, meaning no reason to continuously watch her back. The climate and terrain were actually very pleasant once she began her trek. True, there were areas of dangerous mountain ranges and craggy cliffs, but rivers and streams carved their way through the landscape offering a peaceful companion to her travels. There were just enough small towns scattered conveniently throughout, so she could admire the country in solitude during the day, but would reach a town near dusk meaning there was always an inn to rent a room for the night.

She ended up reaching the border to Wind three days before her check-in time with Tsunade. Sakura smiled at the thought of meeting up with the Sand siblings again. She had enjoyed the peace and quiet River offered, but she was beginning to miss conversing with others. The most interaction she had over the past week and a half was consumer to business. She stopped about five miles from the border and opted to move her shinobi papers and headband to the small pocket on the front of her travel pack. If she was stopped by Sand shinobi then they could easily check her papers without her moving a muscle. A good idea, since any movement on her part could be considered a threat to other shinobi. Satisfied with her shuffled belongings, she hiked her pack back up and began to walk a little faster in her excitement.

Not far into Wind, she realized running with chakra would probably be a smart choice. It would make her hotter than she already was, but it would get her closer to cool fans and a room to rest in. She took off at top speed and actually felt a little better with the wind running through her hair and over her face. Sooner than she expected, she saw the tiered, sand entry to Sunagakure and almost laughed in delight. Not wanting to alarm any ninja on guard duty, she slowed to a walk and calmly proceeded to the entrance.

Before she was there a gust of wind caused her to stop and shield her face, and when it died down and she opened her eyes again she was met by the grinning face of Temari who was leaning casually against her fan. "Haruno Sakura. What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled brightly back at the blonde and rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance. "It's a very long story. I'm actually here by my own free will, no mission or anything of that nature."

Temari moved forward and embraced the startled young woman. "Well you are certainly welcome anytime. We are eternally indebted to you for saving Kankuro and then helping to retrieve Gaara."

"How are your brothers?"

"Gaara's working hard. Kankuro mainly causes a ruckus and gets in the way. He's very skilled at ticking off the elders." She grinned maliciously. "Though I'm sure the old bastards deserve it."

Sakura laughed. That seemed to sum up the brothers pretty well and was honestly the answer she was thinking she'd hear. "I would love to catch up with all of you when you have a chance. But first, I need to find an inn. After traveling through all that dust, I need a shower and a nap."

Temari waved a dismissive hand at her. "You will do no such thing as stay at an inn. We have lovely rooms available at the Kazekage Tower and no one scheduled to visit for months. You can stay with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

Temari glared at her and Sakura laughed. "Okay. Okay. Kazekage Tower it is."

Temari linked arms with the pink-headed kunoichi and began their walk to the epicenter of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi headed up to the top of the Hokage Mountain to indulge in a little late night reading and was surprised to see Ino looking out over the village. "Ino? What are you doing up here?"

Without turning around she replied. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei. Just thinking."

He watched as she tried to discreetly wipe her eyes and sighed. Hoping to turn her attention to something more exciting he asked, "Did you find out anything about Sakura's mystery man yet?"

She turned towards him and Kakashi noticed the round bruise on her forehead. "What do you think?"

"Ah. The Hokage wasn't feeling patient I assume."

"She threw a paper weight at me! It was uncalled for if you ask me." She folded her arms across her chest and then squealed as she remembered something and dug in her pouch. "Look at this. I listed all of the older men that Sakura was in contact with. It was difficult considering she knows everybody due to being Tsunade-sama's apprentice. But I know Forehead and I know she takes love very seriously. So it had to be someone she came into regular contact with, which helped a lot. So I have it narrowed down to Genma..."

Kakashi shivered. He didn't like the idea of the womanizer having a chance with wholesome Sakura. She was far too good for him. Genma was a great shinobi and a great friend, but he was a terrible person to fall for.

"Or Gai." Ino shivered. "Which is disturbing and I hope I know Sakura well enough to be sure it isn't him. There's also Kotetsu or Izumo. Not bad, they're both kinda cute and almost constantly around her since they're the Hokage's assistants. Maybe Yamato, but she doesn't really mention him much. And then there's..." Ino paused and smiled wickedly at Kakashi.

"What?" His voice went flat, he knew what was coming.

"You." Her smile widened and she continued once she caught Kakashi's blank stare. "Okay, she's known you since she was twelve, she looks up to you, she knows all your bad habits but they don't really bother her. Seriously, if you haven't noticed, Sakura's not known for her patience with others and their personal quirks."

Wanting to steer the conversation from that direction since he considered it ludicrous, Kakashi went back to the Hokage. "So, did Hokage-sama give you any information or did you get assaulted before getting very far?"

"I mentioned Genma and she said 'no', I mentioned Gai and she shuddered and said 'no' and then I opened my mouth to ask about someone else and that's when the paperweight hit me. I want to ask her about the others some other time, but I'm worried about what else she may throw at me. I think I need you and Naruto to help me out here."

She looked back to Kakashi only to realize he had pulled out his book and didn't seem to be paying any attention. With a huff, she stood to leave. "You obviously aren't interested, but just think about it. Maybe something will jump out at you as a clue to who she's in love with."

As soon as her chakra signature faded, Kakashi put the book into his lap and leaned back on his hands. He couldn't deny Ino was making sense. But not about him. He was Sakura's sensei! There was no way it was him. Kotetsu and Izumo, now one of them made sense to him. He smirked slightly before resuming his reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade hurled a chair in Kakashi's direction and the jounin only had his ingrained reflexes to thank for avoiding it. "HATAKE! What in the world has you asking about that?"

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Just curious. After all, I have known Sakura since she was twelve and am her sensei and team leader."

Tsunade smirked. "You haven't been her sensei for three years. That honor went to me when she approached me for training. And believe me, it has been an honor. You had your head too far up the Uchiha's ass to realize what a brilliant student she was in the beginning and then after he left, you decided Naruto was the only one who could _possibly_ become strong enough to defeat Sasuke. You screwed up."

"Ouch." Kakashi winced at the venom in his leader's voice. The fact that he knew she was right didn't help either.

"And 'just curious' my ass! Something has planted the idea in your brain to find out..." She trailed off and Kakashi saw the realization cross her face. "The Yamanka girl put you up to this, didn't she?"

Kakashi laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his head, which was all the answer Tsunade needed. "Damn it! I thought that girl got the picture yesterday."

"So it's not Kotetsu or Izumo, then?"

Tsunade sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but no."

Kakashi gave another nervous laugh. "She thinks it could be me. Which is ridiculous."

Kakashi thought he saw something flicker across Tsunade's gaze, but it was too quick for him to be sure and the Hokage's words refuted him. "No, no. I won't say anything about who it is. You all just leave me be and Sakura will tell you when she's ready. I'm not even going to dignify these questions with a response anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stretched languidly on the soft bed in her room in the Kazekage's tower. Air conditioning was one of the modern commodities that Suna embraced and Sakura was grateful for it. After showering and a quick nap, she was reveling in the cool breeze washing over her skin and the cool cotton sheets at her back when a knock came at the door. In a decidedly cheerful mood, she bounded over to the door and opened it with a smile that only widened as she saw Temari grinning back. She and the Sand kunoichi were already friends, but she had a feeling the bonds would become deeper and stronger if she stayed. "Hey! Dinner's ready if you want to join us."

Sakura stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "I'm starving! And I'm anxious to say 'hi' to your brothers. Will they be there?"

Temari nodded. "Kankuro's always available if food is in the equation and Gaara has this rule about eating with us. There's guilt on both sides for how divided we all were as children, so this is a small way for us to become closer."

As they neared the dining area in the private quarters of the tower, Sakura didn't think she had ever smelled anything so heavenly. After eating in restaurants for the past week and a half she was looking forward to a home-cooked meal. Just as she rounded the corner, she was practically tackled by Kankuro. "Sakura! I'm so glad to see you!"

She giggled at his antics and managed to break free of his hug. "Hey, Kankuro! I'm glad to see you, too. How have you been?"

Before the young man could reply, a low voice came from the other side of the room. "Haruno Sakura-san. I hope your trip was pleasant."

Sakura smiled brightly at Gaara while she tried to figure out how to address him. Deciding formal was best, she gave a little bow. "It was very enjoyable. Nice to see you again, Kazekage-sama. Thank you for allowing me to stay in the tower."

Gaara managed a tiny smile as he dipped his head in greeting. "Just call me Gaara. There's no need to be so formal. We have a lot to thank you for."

After they sat down to eat, Sakura heard the question she had been dreading. Although now that her story would be out in the open, she could enjoy her stay without questioning looks from the others. Kankuro asked around a mouthful of rice. "So, are you on vacation or something?"

Temari made a face as she witnessed her brother's lack of manners. "For heaven's sake Kankuro! Don't talk with your mouth full! That's disgusting!"

The puppet-master shot a retaliating glare at his sister, but immediately turned back to Sakura for her answer. With three sets of eyes on her and considering she was staying at their residence, they really deserved an explanation. She set down her bowl and chopsticks and cast her gaze into her lap to gather her thoughts. "I asked Tsunade-shishou for permission to leave the village for an indefinite amount of time. I just need to do a little soul-searching. Plus, I fell for someone that's off-limits and that was pretty painful. I needed to get away from that, too."

Temari gave a loud 'alright' that made Sakura jump slightly. "Sounds like a girls' night out is in order. You and me Haruno, are heading out tonight. We're going to dance and flirt and get you liquored up, I'll stay sober to make sure neither of us does something we'll regret, and then we'll discuss this off-limits person of your's. Deal?"

The thought of getting this secret off her chest was too appealing. And considering Temari had no reason to contact Kakashi, she was a safe bet. "Deal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Temari and Sakura left the dining room, Sakura shyly confided to Temari. "I didn't bring any clothes to go out in. All I have with me are traveling outfits."

"No problem. Just come to my room with me. I'm sure I'll have something to suit you."

Sakura stood uneasily just inside Temari's room. The older kunoichi would look over occasionally as she went through her closet, mumbling to herself. Sometimes she'd look at Sakura and frown, other times she'd give a 'maybe' shrug and continue her search. Finally she smiled widely and pulled a dark green top out of the closet and started digging purposefully in another area of the closet. She pulled out a black, asymmetrical skirt and turned to Sakura, holding the top and skirt together. "What do you think?"

"It's very pretty. Do you think it'll look nice on me?"

"Wouldn't have pulled it out if I had any doubts. You can use my bathroom to change." She shoved the clothes into Sakura's hands and pulled out a blue halter dress to change into while Sakura dressed.

Sakura turned and twisted as she checked her reflection. She did look nice in the clothes Temari was letting her borrow. The deep green of the spaghetti-strap top made her eyes appear darker and the black skirt with one side ending at just above her knee and the other side ending at mid-thigh drew attention to her long legs. The bunched material in the middle of the top of the shirt also drew attention to her newly-developed chest. With a grin, Sakura emerged to find Temari brushing out her hair to hang loose.

With a whistle, the Sand kunoichi rose and circled Sakura. "Nice, Haruno! We'll have guys tripping over themselves to dance with you. You don't even need to do anything with your hair, just leave it down. Maybe a little eyeliner, though." She handed the dark stick to Sakura who quickly brushed it over her lower lids lightly. "Alright. Just put these on and we're ready!"

Feeling more confident and attractive than she had in weeks, Sakura strapped on the black heels offered to her and gave a happy smile as Temari led the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was prepared to wait in the long line at the door to the club, but Temari pushed her way to the front and the bouncer smiled as he spotted her. "Temari! Hey, baby. How are you?"

She hugged the enormous man and gestured to Sakura. "Just showing my friend here around town. Had to bring her to the best club in Suna."

The bouncer pulled the rope aside and motioned for them to go through. "There's always room for two gorgeous ladies. Have a good time!"

She could hear the music outside, but once inside the doors the sound was deafening. She could feel the music vibrating through the floor and almost felt like she would fall if she tried to walk. She was worried she would lose Temari with the strobe lights flashing overhead, but her hand was grabbed as she was led to a table near one of the corners. Temari leaned close so Sakura could hear. "We're going to get a few drinks to loosen up before we dance. Fine with you?"

Sakura nodded and Temari disappeared into the crowd. She took the time to look around the club and noticed quite a few men were glancing in her direction. She didn't take much notice of any of them, but when she spotted a man with glasses sitting at the bar and looking at her almost shyly she gave him a little smile. The man blushed and quickly looked back at the bar, but Sakura noticed a shy smile cross his lips. She giggled slightly at the cute display and slightly bobbed her head to the beat while she waited for Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three drinks later and Sakura had no reservations about dancing. She and Temari made a pact before stepping onto the floor that there would be no dancing with men tonight. It was a girls' night, dammit! Flirting, okay. Deserting the other girl, not okay.

Sakura swiveled and swirled her hips in time to the beat. She may be a bookworm most of the time and the bar in Konoha may not have a dance floor, but she had danced quite a bit in her apartment and she was a damn fine dancer if she did say so herself. Temari grinned as she noticed men watching her pink-haired guest. Seems Sakura could turn a few heads if she wanted.

As the girls laughed and danced and sang along to the more popular songs, Sakura noticed the same timid man watching her again. This time he looked like he was pondering something as he watched, but Sakura still felt no ill-intent from him and granted him a sultry smile. He smiled back with more confidence than before, but still didn't approach her.

As the club was closing, Sakura was coming down comfortably from her buzz and Temari was giggling with the free feeling a night out provided her. "Damn, I needed that! Just going out and dancing does wonders for a girl."

Sakura nodded her agreement, grinning widely beside the blond. "Are we still having our girl talk or are you too tired?"

Temari looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "Hell no! I'm way too wound up to sleep. We need to make a quick stop at the corner store, because no girl talk is going to happen without goodies. And then you are going to spill the beans about what's going on with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tub of shared ice cream and a bag of chips later, Temari's head swirled with what Sakura had told her. "Kakashi, huh?"

A nod.

"Well I've gotta say, if you've gotta pick an older man, he's one hell of a choice. Never had any real conversations with the man, but I'm sure there's a hell of a body under that uniform."

Sakura giggled. "I know, right? And I have no clue what he looks like under that damn mask either, but it doesn't even matter anymore. He's mysterious and graceful and kind and dangerous and smells _so_ nice." She gave a sigh. "He has so many bad habits that in the beginning drove me crazy, but now they're just so much a part of him that I've started to find them endearing."

Temari sighed. "Sakura, I would forget about him until you've figured yourself out."

Eyes wide, pink hair swung as Sakura whipped around to face her companion. "What?"

"Listen, love is great, but you also have to be compatible. Think about it. What if on this journey, you learn things about yourself and change, which will happen by the way, and then when you go home you're so in love with this warped image you build of him that you head into a relationship you'll regret later?" She noticed Sakura's confused face and tried to break it down for her. "Okay, you love him now. Fine and dandy. During these travels, you will go through changes. That's inevitable. If you continue to think about him, you may build up this image of this man who doesn't even exist. As time passes your mind will emphasize the good and downplay the bad, warping your memory of him. But if you can just put thoughts of him on the back burner until you have yourself sorted out, it would be hugely beneficial to you."

Sakura chewed her lip as thoughts of Sasuke ran through her mind, remembering how she had conjured up a false image of the Uchiha. "I understand what you're saying, but I can't just forget about somebody I love."

"Well, that's just part of it. Love can't survive unless the two people are compatible. You could adore someone so much that you would give your life for them, but if you don't share any interests or have any common ground to stand on then that's going to be an empty relationship and you deserve more than that, Sakura."

As she tumbled the words over in her head, Sakura knew Temari was making sense. Everything she was saying was a valid point. No matter how much it hurt, Sakura needed to take those words to heart. She gave a smile to the girl and ended up yawning right after. "Oh my. I think maybe I should head to bed. All of the adrenaline from earlier has drained and now I'm exhausted."

Temari waved at her as Sakura started to clean up the mess. "You just go ahead. We can take care of this in the morning."

"You sure?"

Temari was already on her bed, half-asleep. "Positive."

Sakura closed the door with a grin. Not even two weeks into her trip and she was feeling so much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after her arrival, Sakura was beginning to feel restless. She had done some basic training in the areas Gaara had authorized for her, but without a sparring partner she could only go so far.

As she strolled through Suna's marketplace, she was tackled - again- by Kankuro. The older Sand brother seemed to have an affinity for that kind of greeting when it came to Sakura. She turned to reprimand him, but it died on her lips as she caught the ear to ear grin on his face. She settled for rolling her eyes at him. "Are you ever going to stop with that?"

"Probably not." He fell into step beside her, a comfortable silence settling between the two. A few stalls later, he watched her as she fingered a piece of silk. "You're bored, aren't you?"

A little taken aback by his question, she floundered for a second. "Well, I'm not bored exactly. There's lots of great things to do here and I've met some wonderful people. The three of you have been so kind to me and so hospitable, but..."

Kankuro prodded her. "But?"

"I do wish I had a sparring partner."

A wide smile split the puppet user's face. "Oh, I think I can fix that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very next morning, Sakura woke and went out into the training areas to do her usual exercises when she felt three familiar chakra signatures approaching...quickly. Slightly alarmed, she went into a defensive stance and dodged behind a training pillar as a gust of wind came at her. When she noticed one of Kankuro's puppets advancing along the ground, she punched at the earth and watched as the puppet was caught in the uneven rubble. She dashed out around the pillar and gasped as a rope of sand wrapped around her ankle and held her tight. When she met the eyes of the three she was staying with she glared. "What the hell is going on?"

Kankuro spread his arms and smiled widely. "Taadaa! You wanted sparring partners, so here we are!"

After taking a few seconds to process the information, Sakura couldn't help but grin widely in excitement. "Oh hell yeah! Bring it on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exhausted, but happily so, Sakura climbed to the roof of the Kazekage Tower to watch the stars overhead. The four had sparred for the entire day, breaks were taken obviously, but it had felt so good to the Leaf kunoichi to punch and kick with an actual moving target and to have to dodge and weave to protect herself. As she reached her favorite spot, she noticed Gaara staring out over the city. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, Gaara. I'll come back later."

"Please sit with me."

Sakura turned, a little surprised at the young man's request. She wordlessly made her way over and plopped down next to him on the roof.

Gaara let his eyes rove over the city before speaking to his guest. "I don't get much company up here. It would be nice to enjoy the scenery with someone else."

Sakura smiled at the Kazekage before letting her own gaze settle on the twinkling lights below. "It's very pretty up here."

"I used to hate this village. It wouldn't have mattered to me if any of its inhabitants lived or died. They used me for their own selfish purposes and then hated me for it. Some of them still hate me, but as I work to protect them and run the village efficiently, they warm up to me more and more everyday."

Sakura nodded, having heard the same sort of story before. "Just like Naruto."

Gaara gave his own nod in return. "Uzumaki Naruto is the reason I changed my way of life. I owe him greatly."

After a few moments of contemplation, Sakura decided to get another's view on her problems with Kakashi. "Gaara, what would you do if you were in my predicament? What if you were in love with someone who you couldn't be with?"

Gaara cocked his head to the side in thought. "You and I would have very different approaches. As Kazekage, I can't leave the village. No matter how much I may want to, it just wouldn't be possible. Also, as Kazekage, there's no one to tell me who I can or cannot be with. The elders and the council can try all they want, but there is nothing they can do but try to persuade me. They couldn't ban me from being with someone."

Sakura lowered her head. "Oh." She had hoped Gaara would have some great words of wisdom for her. When she was getting ready to leave, he spoke again.

"All I can tell you is this. We only live once. When you take your last breath, do you want to regret the love you never tried to capture? Or will you go with a smile on your face, thinking back on times with the one you loved?"

The words hit Sakura hard. Gaara headed inside, leaving the kunoichi to wrestle with her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura spent the next six months with the sand siblings. She trained with all three on a regular basis so her skills wouldn't get rusty and as each day passed she felt more comfortable with her village's allies. Kankuro was the protective older brother, glaring at men who stared a little too long or came a little too close. Temari she now considered one of her best friends, always ready to listen and offer great advice. The two could often be spotted talking and giggling conspiratorially as they wandered the desert town. Gaara had been the biggest surprise to Sakura. Despite being so alone for most of his life, the youngest of the three had rather insightful relationship advice for Sakura. He was also her favorite sparring partner. The sand master had taught her a few tricks that she was eager to show off once she went home. She would miss all three of them dearly, but it was time to move on. As much as she had learned during her stay, she knew she would figure out more if she traveled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura grinned at the Sand siblings as they all stood at the entrance to Sunagakure. Gaara reached forward to embrace her and she smiled. "You know you're always welcome here, Sakura."

"Thank you, Gaara."

"You can head into Earth if you wish. They would attack a shinobi, but civilians are welcome since they aren't considered a threat. Travel as a civilian and you should be fine."

Sakura nodded gratefully at the Kazekage and embraced Kankuro, who apparently was trying to suffocate her. Temari had to whack him on the back of the head. "Let go, idiot! She's turning blue!"

He gave her a sheepish smile and then kissed her on the cheek. "You be careful, alright? And just send word if you need anything."

"I will, sweetie."

Temari stepped forward and gave her a fierce hug. "It's gonna suck again without a girl around. All the other girls around here just want to talk about my brothers and it's gross." Temari made a whining sound before stomping her foot and Sakura laughed at her tantrum.

"I'll come back to visit. It may be a while though. I've decided to just travel in a circle from here, heading north into Earth Country first."

"Well, call us if you find some great place to settle for a while and we'll come visit you."

Sakura grinned at Temari. "Will do. See you guys later!" She blew a few kisses and smiled at them as she wandered away. "LOVE YOU!"

She giggled as she heard Temari and Kankuro's eager replies accompanied by Gaara's more sedate voice. With a skip in her step she headed up into Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto burst into Tsunade's office with his usual lack of manners. "Tsunade-baachan!"

"Damn it, brat! Don't you ever knock?"

He smiled cheekily, stepped out the door, knocked and came back in. "Tsunade-baachan!"

With her eye twitching dangerously, the Hokage closed her eyes and counted to ten. "What is it, Naruto?"

"It's been two weeks again. Any word from Sakura-chan yet?"

The older woman began to rub her temples. It was the same routine every two weeks. He would burst in, want to know if word had come from Sakura, wait for it if it wasn't there yet, demand to know how she was, and then pester Tsunade to reveal Sakura's location. "It just came a moment ago. Let me read it first."

Naruto bounced, trying to remain silent as he impatiently waited for Tsunade to finish the letter. "She's fine, Naruto. She's been staying with some friends for the past six months and she has decided to travel again. No need to worry."

"So where is she headed?"

Amber eyes narrowed as she gave him a blank look. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Well, where was she staying for the past six months?"

"Can't tell you that, either. You'd start troubling whoever she stayed with to give you information. And I'm not about to put someone else in that position."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Tsunade picked up the paper weight on her desk and he clamped his mouth shut. He had been pelted with the surprisingly heavy apple many times and it hurt like hell. He also knew arguing was useless. Eventually Tsunade would not only throw the apple at him, but throw him out the window also. Knowing how to grab things with chakra didn't help if there was nothing to grab until you hit the ground. He pouted and slumped his shoulders as he turned to the door. He looked back with a puppy dog expression and Tsunade sighed.

"It hasn't worked any other time in the past half year. What makes you think it'll work now? I'm immune to puppy eyes, kiddo."

With pout deepening, Naruto dragged himself from the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura could feel someone watching her as she traveled. Without much effort, she noticed the timid guy from the club trying to be inconspicuous as he followed along. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She still didn't sense any ill-intent from him and even if he did attack, she was absolutely certain she could take him. He wasn't very tall and very slightly pudgy, squishy was how Sakura liked to put it. She was curious though. Why was he following her? She had seen him around Suna during her stay there but just figured he was a local. So, what was he doing here now?

She continued to travel, stopping every now and then mainly to check on her pursuer more than to rest. Plus she figured the longer he followed, the more chance she had to find out what he wanted and she knew he was tiring much faster than she was. However, if he wanted something he would have to approach her.

After two weeks, she had finally made it into Earth Country. Her curiosity about the man had slowed her down considerably since she was taking her time for the guy's benefit. After locating an inn, she checked in and decided not to worry about him anymore. If he followed, so what? Eventually, he may work up the nerve to tell her what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And there is chapter 2! Reviews are still highly appreciated so I know what people are enjoying or what could be improved. And the songs I mentioned at the beginning are HUGELY suggested. Not only because they are greatness, but because they influenced this story SOOOOO much. I would recommend reading the lyrics as you listen, though. The singer's are hard to understand for new listeners. Hope to hear from you! Smooches!


	3. Rewind

Hello all! Sorry for the late update, but August has been busy and September doesn't look like it'll be much better. August 1st I saw BRMC in a special acoustic show here in Dallas. Effing brilliant is all I can say. Then the 21st we went to Six Flags for my sister's birthday, the 25th school started, the 29th thru the 31st we went camping and on September 2nd I started a new job. (sigh)

Anyway, about the story, this chapter starts with the lyrics to 'Rewind' by Stereophonics. I put in all the lyrics since I think they fit the first half of this story perfectly. Also, Snow Country isn't on any of the Naruto maps I've found, so I stuck it east of Lightning. That's important later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 3: Rewind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's your time_

_It's your day_

_It's never too late_

_To change lanes_

_How's your life?_

_How's your place?_

_Was it where you wanted_

_Your head to lay?_

_But wait, you can breathe_

_You can see what I can see_

_Don't waste your time_

_You can't make back_

_If you could rewind your time_

_Would you change your life?_

_Do you like you?_

_Do you love your wife?  
Or did you pick what_

_You're told was right?_

_Dream and be_

_What you feel_

_Don't you compromise _

_What you wanna be_

_'Cause change is okay_

_What's the point in staying the same_

_Regrets, forget what's dead and gone_

_If you could rewind your time_

_Would you change your life?  
_

_If Jesus rode in on a camel today_

_With your cross on his shoulder_

_Time to take you away_

_Have you done all you wanted?_

_Are you happy and warm?  
Do you miss someone special_

_You don't see anymore?_

_Have you blood on your hands?_

_Do you dream of white sands?_

_Can you sleep well at night?_

_Have you done all you can?  
The place I was born in_

_Stays crooked and straight_

_I see innocent blue eyes_

_Go blind everyday_

_Rewind your time_

_Would you change your life_

_Today?_

_-Rewind by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura woke with the sun the next morning, she began to rethink her decision on letting the mystery man follow her. Thinking about places she would encounter later on in her journey, she realized she would want to be there alone. For instance, to avoid Sound and avoid heading too far into Fire Country at the same time, she would need to go through The Valley of the End. Knowing it to be the place where Sasuke and Naruto had fought tooth and nail, she would have plenty of emotions to sort through. It certainly wasn't something she wanted to share with others.

She sat on her bed and contemplated how to deal with 'Mr. Glasses', as she had taken to calling him. He didn't seem to be a shinobi, so she could easily lose him. On the other hand, that would alert him to the fact that she was a kunoichi, a fact she was trying to keep secret. Of course, he would probably never see her again so it wouldn't matter if he found out, but at the same time she was curious about why he was following her. She groaned and rested her forehead in her palms, immediately regretting that action as she watched a large cockroach scurry under her bed. This place was disgusting. She grabbed her clothes and made her way into the bathroom, now more alert than ever to the possible presence of insects.

After showering and dressing, she made her way to the front desk and checked out. Although she was trying to be forgettable, she couldn't help but glare back at the unfriendly woman behind the counter. This whole town was dirty and hostile. Everyone watched the unknown woman with suspicious eyes and barely concealed contempt. It was obvious they didn't like outsiders and they were quick to let the young woman know she wasn't welcome. Having no desire to stay regardless of their lack of hospitality, she was glad to hightail it out of there.

As she continued to make her way north, she rolled her eyes as the man from Suna darted from one giant rock to the next in hiding. It was pathetic, really. He had no skill whatsoever. Rushing around trying to not be seen, he didn't pay any attention to all the racket he was making as his heavy footfalls crunched along the rocky paths. She was beginning to get thoroughly annoyed and would need to confront him soon.

Deciding to ignore the man for now, she focused on the landscape of Earth Country. Everything was barren and rocky. No trees, no foliage, no waterways, nothing but hills, dirt and rocks. There were tufts of grass spread around, but they were few and far between. Now and then she would see a house on a rocky outcrop or situated on top of a cliff and those were interesting, hive-like structures, but they all looked the same so once she had seen one, she had seen them all. There was nothing pretty about this place. However, she did want to check out Hidden Rock so she would continue on. As an enemy shinobi, she had to capture the chance while she had it.

She wasn't particularly worried about heading into enemy territory as a civilian. A simple, temporary dye job on her hair would keep her inconspicuous and civilians traveled through and settled in shinobi villages all the time. After all, they needed tailors, merchants and shopkeepers and ninja were highly unlikely to have such outside professions. She would need to get rid of the man behind her before she got too close to the hidden village. But she still had plenty of time.

As the day wore on, Sakura was getting bored. Bored out of her mind. There was nothing to look at and there was no one to talk to since she wasn't supposed to know about her follower. She frowned and then began to hum a tune to pass the time. Before she knew it she was singing some of her favorite songs and wishing she had the foresight to pack her music player. As she sang, she noticed the man creeping closer and closer, cocking his head to the side to hear her sing more fully. Confused by his actions, but not at all shy about singing, she decided to sing a little louder and ended up belting out powerful notes and holding them steady while hitting high and low notes that demonstrated her wide vocal range. She thought she saw the man break out into a wide smile, but she couldn't really turn and look, so she wasn't sure.

As the morning turned to noon, Sakura began looking for a place to rest. She went from singing her favorite popular songs to a silly made up tune about needing to rest and eat. The more she seemed sure of her solitude to Mr. Glasses, the better. And nothing said, 'I'm sure I'm alone' better than whimsical tunes.

A nice grouping of smooth rocks came into view and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't bothered to eat in the town that morning and now she was starving. Setting her pack down and ruffling through to find an energy bar, she leaned back on the smooth surface of the rock to watch some of the clouds roll by as she ate. The activity reminded her of Shikamaru, which reminded her of Ino, which led her to think of her own teammates, which led to Naruto and before she could stop herself, Kakashi's masked face flashed through her mind and she frowned as her chest clenched.

She had been doing so well at keeping herself occupied, but now his visage was firmly lodged in her mind's eye and she felt a burning sensation behind her closed eyelids. What was he doing now? Was he alright? Was he safe? Was he injured? Was he at home? Was he on a mission? Her mind rattled off questions left and right and she couldn't stop them from coming. She sat up and blinked harshly to keep the tears at bay. She leaned back on her hands and continued to watch the clouds as she rattled off shinobi rules in her mind, but they did nothing to dispel the masked ninja's image. Deciding to try a different tactic, she developed a time line in her head. Anything to keep her mind busy.

She left in March, just three days after her sixteenth birthday. She had been traveling for seven months and it was now the very end of October. Her eyes grew wide and she clamped down on her gasp as she realized she had missed Kakashi's birthday! What kind of person was she to forget the birthday of the man she proclaimed to love? Although in her defense, she had been trying to keep him as far from her mind as possible. Temari's advice about figuring herself out first made tons of sense to her, but it was hard work keeping someone you cared immensely about out of your thoughts. The pink haired kunoichi had still managed to keep her mind occupied enough to keep thoughts of home out of the way. She sighed as guilt gnawed at her. Keeping her mind off of Kakashi didn't excuse the fact that she forgot an important date for a good friend. She would just have to find him something nice and send a personal letter to him apologizing along with her gift. She grinned as she realized she could get him something exotic in Earth Country. Surely he hadn't traveled here. Earth and Fire had been enemies since before she was born.

Since she had forgotten Kakashi's birthday, she started to wonder if she had forgotten anyone else. With a grimace, she realized she had forgotten Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru... She let the list trail off into a groan. What a terrible friend she was! Looks like she would be sending a lot of letters and gifts. Even though she felt bad, she had great friends and knew they'd forgive her. She was sincerely sorry.

As a breeze blew past, she felt her expression soften into a contented smile. The air was warm and gentle, despite it being mid-autumn. She was thankful she was in a warm country so close to winter, but the absence of Fire Country's fall foliage made her homesick. She closed her eyes to picture the rich golds, reds and browns as they fell from the treetops to litter the ground. Of course, thinking of fall for some reason made her think of scarecrows which led to Kakashi and she almost screamed in irritation. Feeling absolutely fed up with herself, she decided she needed a distraction and as Mr. Glasses noisily shifted in his seat a few yards away, she found her distraction.

She was tired of being followed, she was tired of her mind running away on her, she was tired of not being able to use her chakra or train, and she was ready to do something about it. Looking over in the direction of the timid man, she let her gaze rove as if she was merely taking in the scenery. _ 'Time to play it up.' _She let her eyes continue looking in that direction and squinted as if noticing him for the first time through a break in the rocks. She made a show of looking alarmed and began to gather her things hurriedly. The actions had the desired effects.

"No, wait! Don't be afraid! I have no intention of harming you!" The man's voice rang out and Sakura turned to regard him warily.

"Who are you?" She continued to gather her belongings and swing her pack onto her shoulders, backing away slightly. Acting every part the weak civilian made Sakura cringe, but it had to be done so this guy wouldn't find out about her shinobi status.

"My name is Tanaka Koji. I noticed you in Suna and I wanted to speak to you, but I never got up the nerve." He blushed and scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Lame, I know. Especially considering my profession, but there was something about you that caught my attention. I didn't mean to follow you or frighten you, but I was trying to work up the nerve to approach you."

Sakura smiled slightly. Lame yes, but the guy was kinda cute in a nerdy sort of way. Her mind finally picked up what he said and reeled. It took him six and a half months to speak to her? And then it was only because she spotted him? The guy was definitely not a ladies' man. That fact kind of soothed her though. She wouldn't know how to handle some suave Casanova. Her only interactions with men of that sort came from Genma and she usually just wailed on him until he got the picture. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Um, I'm a talent scout and agent in the Snow Country. When I first saw you in the bar, I thought you'd be a great model or actress perhaps, but after hearing you sing earlier...wow. You have an amazing voice, you know."

Sakura was truly surprised by his words. But she had heard about men luring unsuspecting women into situations they didn't want to be in with promises of fame and fortune, so she kept her reactions tempered down. "Really?"

Koji gave an emphatic nod. "I think you could have a bright future in the music industry. How old are you?"

Sakura frowned at him. This was starting to sound a little fishy. "What kind of question is that?"

"No, I didn't mean any disrespect. Sorry. My mind just comes up with all sorts of random questions and I ask them as they come to me. If I don't, I know I'll forget them."

With a sigh, Sakura answered. "Sixteen."

Koji looked surprised. "That's all? I thought you were slightly older than that." Sakura narrowed her eyes and Koji quickly realized his mistake. "Not that you look old or anything, but you carry yourself with an older girl's confidence."

Sakura couldn't find fault in that response, so she let her gaze soften again. "So, what are you getting at with all this?"

Koji smiled brightly. "I would like you to allow me to represent you, if you have any interest in singing." He thought for a moment. "Or modeling or acting. You could do the singing and the modeling I'm sure with no problem. I've never seen you act, so I'm not too sure about that one."

Sakura kept her smirk to herself. _'If only you knew.'_ She tilted her pink head to the side. It's not like she had anything better to do. She was traveling aimlessly to find herself. And a chance like this didn't come every day. If he tried to do anything she was uncomfortable with she could easily get herself out of there. But then again, diving into a new lifestyle that was as confined as a shinobi's would do her no good. She bit her lip and looked to the rocky ground, seemingly searching for the answer amongst the multi-colored stones. "Let me think on it?"

Koji gave another bright smile. "Of course! It's a big change to get into show business in some form. I'll leave you with my card." He produced a business card with his name, address and phone number on it and Sakura felt a bit more relaxed. The guy was coming off as more authentic with cards already printed. She still wasn't dropping her guard, but it was something. "If you ever decide this is something you would like, don't hesitate to call! I really hope you do decide to sign with me though. A girl with your talent and exotic beauty would go far. I'll leave the ball in your court."

Sakura rubbed the raised lettering on the business card thoughtfully as she read the address. "Snow Country, huh?" A thought struck her and she paused. "Do you know Koyuki-hime?"

Koji blinked in surprise. "Koyuki-hime? Of course. I took over her representation recently. Although I don't seem to have much work to do with her. Casting directors come looking for her and with her role as Snow Country's ruler, she's too busy to do too many movies."

Sakura smiled. It might be nice to see the princess again. She started off as a snooty brat, but due to Naruto's determination and unfailing faith in people she had turned herself around and into a good person. "I'll think about it. There are some things I would like to do before making a decision. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course. It is a big decision to make. Contact me when you decide." With a last friendly wave, Koji turned to head east toward Snow.

As his form faded into the distance, Sakura gave a relieved sigh and prepared to summon her chakra when she was reminded of the fact that she was in enemy territory. Giving a groan of disappointment, she plodded off to find a town to stay in for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A grouping of earthen structures came into view and she sighed in relief. The day had been eventful and odd. It wasn't very late, but all the kunoichi wanted to do was get a hot meal, find an inn, take a long shower and then sleep late the next morning.

She passed the first few buildings and residents and relaxed. This town seemed a bit friendlier than the last. Not that it took much, but at least she wasn't being glared at constantly. A flash of orange caught her attention and she quickly looked at the bookstore to her right. Caught between a fond smile and a frown, she looked at the 'Icha Icha' cover. Just what did Kakashi see in those books? With a blush, she let the thought turn over in her head. She was miles from home, no one would know and her curiosity could be satisfied. It would be embarrassing to purchase the book, but what harm could it do? She shook her head and continued walking. What in the world was she thinking? She must be pathetically lonely if she was considering an 'Icha Icha' purchase to keep her company on her travels.

She ducked into the first corner store she came to and purchased her mouse brown hair dye. The woman behind the counter looked at her strangely. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to cover those pretty pink locks with brown?"

Sakura gave a grin. "It's only for a friend's costume party. I don't want anyone to recognize me and it's temporary."

Looking at the box more closely the older woman smiled. "Ah, yes. Didn't see that before." She rang up the kunoichi's purchase and smiled wider. "Have fun at your party!"

Sakura waved and then began looking for an inn slightly dismayed. Conversations made you more memorable and she was trying to avoid that. As if her pink hair wasn't enough. It wouldn't be such a big deal if she wasn't in an enemy country. She had opted for a cheap hotel in the last town and regretted it. So when she saw a large hotel with a grand opening banner she nearly squealed in joy. After checking in and gushing over the plush room, she decided dinner first and then she would do some birthday gift shopping.

The smell of fresh vegetables filled the air and she eagerly tracked the source. The small diner was clean and the employees were friendly so she settled in to eat something more substantial than her bland energy bars. After inhaling the rice and stir-fried vegetables, she was energized and ready for her shopping spree.

Hours later and understandably exhausted, she trudged into her hotel room and dropped a dozen bags by the door. "Tomorrow." And she promptly passed out on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke, disoriented and groggy. Her mood darkened as she took note of her clothes. "I hate falling asleep in my regular clothes." With a curse and a frightening scowl on her face, she stomped off to shower and change, grabbing her hair dye as she went.

She stared at the brown haired woman in the mirror. She was actually very pretty as a brunette, though she still preferred her natural pink. She carefully dipped a cotton swab in the dye mix and set to work on her eyebrows. Once finished, she smiled happily. No one would look twice at her attractive, but run of the mill appearance.

She returned an hour later from breakfast and set to work on her letters. She decided to just write to all of her friends, but only purchased presents for those whose birthdays she had neglected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wandered the streets of Konoha without any destination in mind. Nose buried in his book, he deftly avoided running into people with ease. At the sound of an irritated voice, he looked up with wide eyes. He knew that voice all too well. Haruno Aiko was bullying the young fruit merchant for his overpriced goods. Sakura's grandmother was feared throughout the hidden village. She was unpleasant, feisty, mean and downright cruel unless Sakura was concerned. The woman adored her young granddaughter and it was hard to believe the angry woman hitting the man with a melon and cursing up a storm was the same woman who smiled brightly and showered her granddaughter with affection. It was no doubt that Sakura got her violent tendencies from Aiko and it was equally understood that her normally sweet nature came from her mother.

Kakashi looked on in sympathy for the fruit merchant, torn between helping out or letting the greedy man get what was coming to him. The mediocre produce he sold really was too expensive. When Sakura's father came out of the store he had been in, he raced over to restrain his mother and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing Sakura's parents were visiting the village. Maybe they could help to control the old woman. Without them around she had started a reign of terror over the merchants. He continued to watch as Sakura's mother followed her husband and began to tend to the man, helping to clear the mushed melon from his hair as she profusely apologized.

Hoping to hear how his former student was doing, Kakashi wandered over to the chaos. "Good afternoon, Haruno-san."

Sakura's father looked over at the Copy Nin and frowned, confusing Kakashi greatly. He didn't have long to ponder as a sweet voice chimed in. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei! It's good to see you!"

His gaze traveled to Sakura's mother who was cleaning her hands of melon goop. "Good to see you as well. I actually came over to see if you had heard from Sakura lately."

For some reason, Sakura's mother's face lit up at his question and her father's scowl deepened. "She is doing very well. She misses everyone greatly, but I think she needed to get out of the village for a while. In each letter she writes I can tell she has grown by leaps and bounds and I can't wait to see her again."

An age-worn voice piped up. "I can't wait either. Why did Sakura leave again?"

"We told you, mother." Sakura's father interjected.

"Ah, that's right." With an odd expression, Aiko walked a circle around Kakashi, unnerving the jounin. She poked him in the stomach and then in the back and came back to stand in front, a hand on her chin as she looked up at him in thought. "I guess you'll do."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura's mother quickly clamped a hand over the older woman's mouth. "Oh, don't mind her! It's nothing at all! See you around, Kakashi-sensei!"

He left before things could get any more confusing and winced as he heard Sakura's mother shriek. "Ow, she bit me!"

The jounin's pace quickened to get away from the sanity-challenged Haruno family. At every turn they caused more questions than they provided answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Kakashi, Yamato, Team Gai and the Rookie Nine were called into Tsunade's office. "Before you all ask any questions, I called you here because Sakura has decided to write to all of you. When I call your name, come forward to receive your letter."

Naruto scratched at his head. "Why didn't she just send them directly to us?"

Kakashi replied without even looking up from his book as he flipped a page. "Return address and postal markings. You would have been able to find out where she is or was."

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. I'm the only one who knows where she is and it will remain that way."

"Yamato and Hatake stay behind. I want to discuss something with you."

Once all the letters were distributed and they could no longer sense the chakra of the younger shinobi, Tsunade spoke. "She's currently in Earth Country."

Kakashi's eye widened. "What? Didn't you tell her to avoid it?"

"I did. She dyed her hair temporarily and is traveling as a civilian. It's still dangerous, but she's a curious one. She's also highly intelligent and I think she'll be fine."

Kakashi wasn't convinced. "Do you want us to go make sure she gets out safely?"

"For Heaven's sake, Hatake! It isn't a mission! The girl's fine. She just wants to get a peek at Hidden Rock and then she'll leave the next morning. She's only staying overnight."

"Hidden Rock?!"

Tsunade winced. She hadn't meant to let that slip. "Give it two weeks. She's supposed to send word every two weeks. If I haven't heard from her by then, I'll send you and an ANBU squad to get her out. That's why I wanted to talk to the two of you. Just be on standby in case you're needed. Understand?"

The two elites nodded, Kakashi doing so hesitantly. He wanted to storm into Earth and yank Sakura out of there before she could get hurt. With a sigh he turned to leave the Hokage's office. He would be sick with worry for the next two weeks, but he had faith in his student. He just had to believe she would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura finally made it into Hidden Rock with ease. She slipped in while a caravan of merchants were checking in with the guards at the gate and thanked her luck. She took a moment to look at her surroundings and arched a brow. This place was just as dull and boring as all the other towns she had stayed in while in Earth Country. Brown was the prevalent color and the kunoichi found herself missing the bright colors of Konoha. Suna was very brown also, but the people were colorful and the shops and houses made the place livelier with festive banners and signs. It didn't seem like the people of Earth were even trying. She had never seen so many shades of brown.

She made her way through the village, darting from shop to shop, looking at all the different wares the merchants were selling. Nothing differed too much from what could be found in Fire Country, aside from the clothes. A little disappointed that she didn't find anything worth looking twice at, she started to look for a place to stay for the night.

After dropping off her stuff, she headed out into the market again and that's when it happened. She had a moment of weakness, a moment when she just couldn't deny her curiosity any longer. No one would know. Heading for the bookstore across the street, Sakura made a very embarrassing purchase. She scurried back to her hotel room with her face flaming.

She sat on her bed in the room, holding the book in her lap. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she exhaled slowly as she opened the front cover to 'Icha Icha Paradise.' "I am so ashamed of myself." But that knowledge didn't stop the young woman from settling in to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was once again wandering the streets, not paying any attention to his surroundings, but somehow aware of all that was happening around him. As he passed one of the older residential houses, his arm was grabbed and he was yanked into someone's yard. "Okay, young man. You will have tea with me every Tuesday. I understand if missions keep you from me for a week or a few at a time, but you will meet with me."

Kakashi stared at the presumptuous Haruno Aiko in shock. "Excuse me, ma'am, but aren't you being a little rude?"

Aiko cracked a smile at him. "I like you, Hatake. There aren't many around here who would dare speak to me like that."

Kakashi looked down at the woman a little confused. That wasn't really the reaction he thought he would get. "Um...thanks?"

Aiko chuckled at his discomfort. "Look, Sakura-chan used to come have tea with me and I miss her. My only child, my son moved with his wife to the outpost town, my only grandchild has gone off into the world to find herself and no one else in this town gives a rat's ass about me. I have other reasons for needing to get to know you, Hatake-san, but I think I'll keep those to myself a while longer."

He arched a brow at the strange woman. He couldn't deny she was a powerful ally. She was the only woman in the village who could make the elders cower in their boots. Plus, she was sort of intriguing. With a slight nod of his head, he accepted. "Next Tuesday then?"

Aiko gave him a nod. "Be here at 8 PM. I like to have my tea a while after dinner." She started to turn when another thought struck her. "Oh, and don't be late. I've heard about your punctuality problems from Sakura-chan. I'm not a person to keep waiting, young man."

Kakashi gave a slow, almost nervous nod before heading back to the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose as Sakura closed the book she had been reading. Her face was uncomfortably warm and she felt a little dirty, but she couldn't deny the book was interesting. The plot was actually well developed and drew the reader in quickly, but the more risqué parts were unrealistic and cliche. She shook her head with a slight smile. "Okay, now I really need a shower and some sleep."

She spent the rest of the day exploring the village, which was actually much smaller than she had imagined. Finding nothing interesting, not that she expected to without breaking into their Tsuchikage Tower, she decided she would spend one more night and then leave the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She fiddled with Koji's business card as she walked the path out of Earth Country. There were a few smaller countries to pass through to get to the Valley of the End and then she would pass a few more small countries to get to Lightning Country. With no points of interest in between, she had some boring weeks to look forward to. And plenty of time to ponder.

With a frown, she recounted her journey so far. She had traveled, sure, but she hadn't done anything. She hadn't experienced anything new or exciting. Perhaps Koji's offer was her ticket to something refreshing, the thing she needed to learn who she was and finally be at peace. Did she want that? Did she want to get into music or acting or modeling? She thought of the pictures of models she had seen and knew she didn't want to do that. She had worked hard for her muscles and sculpted curves and there was no way she was going to sacrifice those for a size 00 dress. She loved singing and she was good at acting, so she wouldn't be against doing either one of those. Plus she had heard that plenty of celebrities would do various jobs to research for their roles. So it isn't like she would be unable to learn other new things if she accepted his offer. She put the card away in her pack and sighed. She had plenty of time to think about it as she traveled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed in relief as she received Sakura's letter stating she had left Hidden Rock. Of course, the letter also stated she wouldn't be able to send another letter for a month while she headed to her next destination. The elite jounin standing in her office relaxed slightly at the Hokage's relieved sigh.

"I take it she's safely out of Earth then?"

"She's fine, Hatake. I told you there was nothing to worry about and see? I was right. So you can stop coming in here everyday to ask about it. You've been getting on my nerves."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck as his visible eye crinkled. "I can't help but worry. She was my favorite student!"

Tsunade huffed and waved him away. "Yes, yes, whatever. Just get out of my hair and let me get my work done."

With a salute, the shinobi 'poof'-ed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood on the massive stone statue of Shodai Hokage, a lump forming in her throat as she took in the cracks and unnatural holes in the cliffs' otherwise weather-worn sides. "So, this is where it happened."

Her voice cracked and she sat to let the tears come. She thought she had exhausted her tears over the matter, but being in the Valley of the End brought all those feelings rushing back, causing the wounds to re-open. She would never completely get over Sasuke's defection and neither would Naruto, but they had each accepted the fact that their old teammate would never return and if he did, he would be executed for treason. She no longer loved the Uchiha romantically, something that had faded as she matured, but she had loved him as a friend. It was a friendship that her blind devotion and his cold heart had prevented from forming fully, but there had been a trust and camaraderie there that she would miss for the rest of her life.

She sat there lost in her memories of Team 7 until the sun began to set and with a startled blink, she pulled herself to her feet. "I hope wherever you are, you're happy Sasuke. And for your sake, I hope you never return to Konoha." She smiled as she realized the words were true. If her friend and former teammate couldn't return as an ally, then she wanted him alive and happy out there as an enemy. So long as they didn't cross paths, she could allow herself to believe he was comfortable somewhere, fulfilling his life's dreams. She had made peace with the situation and had her closure. That would allow her to move on with her life, thoughts of Sasuke no longer coloring her choices and opinions.

It was best to put some distance between herself and Sound before nightfall, so she set off into the surrounding woods. She smiled at the energized feeling of chakra rushing through her limbs as she bounded from tree to tree. Her smile widened as she came to another decision and bypassed Lightning entirely and continued east toward Snow Country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's eyes widened as she read Sakura's letter. She wasn't sure what to make of it's contents. She just hoped her apprentice hadn't been mislead by some sleazy character, blinded by dreams of stardom, fame and fortune. The Hokage slumped in her chair as she finished reading, a shaky hand reaching for the sake supply hidden in a secret drawer in the side of her desk. She looked at the jounin that had once again, been irritating the crap out of her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Hatake?"

Kakashi remained in his spot leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Not really, no. Are you going to tell me what Sakura's letter said?"

With a huff, Tsunade replied. "You're just as bad as Naruto and no I can't. She asked me to keep it secret. Besides, I didn't ask you what she wrote in the letter she sent to you. You need to learn to respect people's privacy, brat." She frowned at the younger man as she downed a shot of sake.

"Well with the reaction you just had to her letter, I'm concerned."

Brown eyes narrowed. "If she was in danger, I would let you know. It was just a little shocking but nothing to worry about. Now leave before I remove you myself."

With a shrug, he straightened and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Kakashi to just let something go. He was planning something and she had a suspicion that she needed to find a new place to stash Sakura's letters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage's remark about his letter from Sakura had him recalling the letter as he headed to her grandmother's house for tea. It had been typical Sakura, well the typical Sakura they thought they knew, full of happy expressions and well-wishes for him. It was also full of preemptive scoldings, warning him of extensive bodily harm when she returned if he wasn't taking care of himself and going to the hospital for injuries. He had chuckled when he read it, able to picture Sakura's frown and posture perfectly in his mind. She had also apologized for missing his birthday and sent him an amazing pendant from Earth that he kept in his jounin vest.

The pendant enabled the user to utilize Earth-based jutsu and Kakashi had been awe struck at the tiny crystal. Sakura's gifts had always been painstakingly selected and this one had blown him away. He had been like a kid that day, rushing out to a training field to try out some of the jutsu he had copied over the years but hadn't been able to use due to not being an Earth user. Tired, sweaty and bruised he had returned home feeling exhilarated and wishing the pink-haired kunoichi had been around so he could thank her for the amazing gift.

Finding himself in front of the familiar house, he knocked on the door and waited for Aiko to answer. She was definitely an interesting person. His previous opinion of her character had been washed away as he spoke to her, or rather listened to her, over the past few weeks. They had tea together four times so far, this one being the fifth.

Kakashi chuckled as he recounted the first time they had tea. It had been strained and awkward with him being careful not to incur her wrath. He had remained quiet, speaking only when necessary. The second time, he had again remained silent while she had made small talk about the weather. The third tea had been cut short when he received a mission summons and during the fourth, he had seen her for who she really was. Her eyes were red and puffy and he thought he spotted a photo of Sakura with her parents, which Aiko had quickly stuffed into a drawer as they entered the living room. That was when it hit him that she was just a lonely old woman. One who hid her feelings behind a nasty demeanor to keep the townspeople's pity at bay. She was a proud woman and to her it would be better to be lonely than pitied.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the door opened and he gave a friendly eye crease to the tiny pink-headed woman in the doorway. "Ah, Hatake-san! Come in, come in. The tea should be ready shortly."

He followed her into the spacious sitting room where they always had tea and made himself comfortable on the overstuffed chair. She disappeared to gather the tea and returned a moment later, cookies and tea gathered on the silver platter she carried. "So, how have you been Haruno-baasama?"

"Oh, you know me. Getting by, I guess. How have you been?" She turned to Kakashi and for the first time, he saw a smile cross her face for him. He had seen her smile for Sakura before, but that was the only person he knew of who was able to coax a smile from the normally unpleasant woman.

His eye crinkled again. "Good, thanks." After realizing she was lonely, he had made a decision to try to make conversation with the woman. "You know, you never told me why you invited me here."

Aiko chuckled. "I think you mean 'bullied you'. I don't want to reveal all my reasons just yet. But one reason is because Sakura is the first one in our family to join the ninja ranks and I am curious about her genin sensei. I know she is no longer your student, but you were the first teacher she had out of the academy and you made a great impression on her. I must admit I'm curious about you. So, tell me all about you."

Kakashi chuckled. "I don't talk about myself, really. Even my friends don't know about me."

Aiko rolled her blue eyes. "Hatake-san, who am I going to tell? You know what the villagers think of me. When they see me coming they all run the other way. Besides, I already know a little bit. More than you think, I believe."

When the Copy Ninja merely arched a brow, she continued. "For instance, your father was Sakumo-chan, correct?"

It was odd for Kakashi to hear someone call his father, 'chan', but he was wondering what she knew. "That's correct."

"He was a sweet boy. I babysat him a few times when he was little. And you..." she pointed a wrinkled finger at Kakashi. "You I held as a baby. With your little tuft of silver hair, you were precious. And your parents were overjoyed. Sakumo-chan just couldn't decide whether to beam proudly or chuckle, he was so happy. Your mother..." she sighed. "Your beautiful mother was understandably exhausted but still managed to produce some of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. I'm sure you have some bitter feelings towards your father, but hear me out. Know that he did love you, but he was also a sick man. The town had turned against him, his beloved wife had passed on and he had an illness that was going to kill him. So, instead of letting you suffer the village's scorn and having to watch your own father wither away, he committed suicide. He was trying to spare you, not cause you more heartache."

Kakashi didn't know what to say for a few moments. "How do you know all this?"

"Your father and I were friends. But by the time he died, we had drifted apart. My family kept me busy while the war kept him busy. There was no time for us to get together and talk. I must admit there is some guilt on my part. I keep thinking that if I had been there for him, maybe I could have helped in some way."

Kakashi laid a hand on top of Aiko's. "Thank you for telling me."

Aiko took a deep breath and shook off the depressing memories. "Well, now it's your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

Aiko squinted in thought. "You were a terribly handsome child and, despite the mask, I can't imagine adulthood would be much different, so any girlfriends?"

Kakashi laughed outright. "I must admit I didn't expect that for your first question. But no, no girlfriends."

Aiko nodded with a slight smile. The clock chimed and she jumped slightly. "Oh my goodness. I didn't realize it was getting so late."

Kakashi stood to go. "I'll be leaving then. Same time next week?"

Aiko nodded. "Of course, Hatake-san."

"Kakashi is fine, Haruno-baasama."

"In that case, Aiko is fine as well."

With a friendly smile, the two parted ways, each feeling like they had just started a routine they would treasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made her way to the address on Koji's business card. She had sent Tsunade a letter as soon as she had entered Snow Country the previous night and her excitement had eaten at her all night. She looked up at the large building with the correct address. 'Tanaka's Talent Agency' was written in large white letters above the doorway. After entering and sitting in the waiting room, Sakura smiled when Koji stepped out of his office and spotted her. "Hello!" His eyes widened as a smile quickly came over his face. "Did you decide to join...uh, I never got your name."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura and yes. I would like to sign with your agency, Tanaka-san." She smiled brightly and Koji pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, this is exciting! We have so much to do. Come in and we'll get everything started. You will take this world by storm, my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, there is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed. I do have one request to make. I really appreciate the faves and alerts, I truly do. But if you are going to fave or alert, would you please also review? I work on these chapters for weeks, fretting over word choice and what direction to take things, putting a lot of effort into writing and revising. It's a little disheartening to see so many faves and alerts and then only one-fourth that many reviews. While the faves and alerts are nice, the reviews are what motivate my lazy rear to get going. Plus it's nice to hear words instead of just seeing a number, ya know? Please don't think me ungrateful because that's not how it is at all. Just a little wish. Review if you can, please! Smooches!


	4. Rainbows and Pots of Gold

Wow, thanks for all the positive responses, guys! Last chapter just didn't feel right to me but I was done messing with it so thanks for the encouragement. If updates are slow, please bear with me. Work, school and family are keeping me busy. I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 4: Rainbows and Pots of Gold

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And we had some laughs; had some rows_

_But in the end the walls came down_

_You'd like the place I'm living now_

_It's a shame you can't come around_

_And I've grown a lot since we last spoke_

_Got myself together; fixed what was broke_

_I wonder if we'll talk again_

_Or drink together just like then_

_-Rainbows and Pots of Gold by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared at the apartment Koji had provided for her, if you could call it that. This apartment was larger than Sakura's house and she had to pinch herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was fully furnished in tasteful and expensive furniture and the kunoichi was a little afraid if she touched anything it would break. The metal and glass tables were a little cold for her personal tastes, but the space was free so she couldn't complain. "Is this really where I'm supposed to live?"

Koji nodded and smiled at her innocent and disbelieving expression.

"All by myself?"

Koji laughed at that. "Yes, just you."

Sakura ran her hand along the back of the black suede sofa and sucked in a breath. "This is amazing, Koji! Thank you so much!"

He waved a hand at her. "I own a few properties in town and obviously I can't live in all of them at once. So you're actually doing me a favor as well by staying here." His nose wrinkled slightly with a secretive smile. "Less upkeep, you know?"

Sakura giggled. "Basically I'm your maid while you find me work?"

Koji shrugged. "That's the gist of it!"

Sakura finally came around to the front of the luxurious sofa and sank into its soft cushions. Not allowing herself to relax just yet, she sat upright while her hands smoothed over the suede, watching the color change slightly depending on the direction her hands moved. "Where does it go from here? I mean, what do I do first?"

Getting into business mode, Koji adjusted the thin-framed glasses higher on his nose and sat in the white egg-shaped chair across from the kunoichi. "Well, we need to decide what you would like to do. Do you want to act, model or sing?"

Already having considered this, Sakura answered swiftly. "Singing and acting. Modeling is definitely out of the question."

"In that case, I believe our best course of action would be to have you audition for a musical. If you start out in movies and then release an album, it could be hard for people to take your singing seriously. The same is true in reverse. If you begin your career with music, people may be more critical when you start acting."

Sakura frowned. "This all sounds very unpleasant. Will people really be so judgmental?"

Once again, Koji shrugged. "This is a tough business. There are many who want the fame and fortune who have talent. One just needs that something special that sets them apart."

Sakura automatically fingered a lock of pink hair and Koji chuckled. "That helps to get you noticed initially. But that powerhouse voice of yours is the real clincher."

The young woman tried to stifle a yawn and Koji rose from his chair. "It's late and it's been a long day. I'll let you get some rest and get settled. Be ready tomorrow morning around 9:00. I plan to bring over some scripts to let you see if there's something you would like to try for."

Sakura blinked at him in surprise. "It's that easy?"

"It's that easy for _me_. I've been in this business for a long time and have a lot of great clients. Scripts are sent to me daily. You, however, are a fresh face in the industry and have no experience. I'm going to have to pull a lot of strings to get you into auditions."

Sakura's lips pulled into a little pout and Koji shook his head at her. "Don't get discouraged already! I just don't want you to get high hopes only to have them dashed if your first auditions don't go well. Have a little faith, though. I know some phenomenal acting and voice coaches who can get you prepared for whatever you decide to pursue."

Sakura walked with him to the door and Koji clamped a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Remember, 9:00!" And with a smile and wave, he walked down the tiny hallway to the elevator. Sakura closed the door and turned to let her eyes sweep over the penthouse apartment in awe. It truly was massive. Much more room than one practical kunoichi needed. But she was an aspiring starlet now and had to act the part.

Her stomach gave a little gurgle and she realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. Rummaging through the well-stocked pantry, she spotted a few packages of instant ramen and smiled affectionately. She gave a giggle as she imagined her hyperactive blonde friend getting ready to eat the same meal, bouncing impatiently for the three minute wait while the noodles soaked. Figuring the familiar meal may make her feel better about being away from home, she decided ramen was fine for tonight. She ate slowly, worried about upsetting her already fluttering stomach.

After taking a couple wrong turns, she finally located the master bedroom with interior master bathroom. A gasp escaped as she stepped into the marble and porcelain bathroom. A large oval tub with jets, a square stand alone shower large enough for two to easily fit and a beautiful marble sink were in the immediate area. There was a tiny door in the wall that held the toilet, for that little extra bit of privacy and a larger door in one corner. Opening the larger door in curiosity, Sakura gasped again as she found herself in an enormous closet. There were a few chairs over in a corner with full-length mirrors set up to give the user a 360 degree view of their outfit. Standing a bit to the side of the mirrors was a large vanity where one could do their hair and make-up with plenty of room for all of their products.

Sakura shook her pink locks and blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right before dazedly stumbling back into the main bathroom to take a quick shower. The hot water eased the day's stress from her tired muscles and the massaging shower head made quick work of the tiny knots forming in her neck.

Finally flopping onto the massive bed in the bedroom, she was barely coherent enough to set her alarm before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blaring beep of the alarm clock woke Sakura with a start and she jumped from her bed, racing to the other side of the room to shut off the beeps. She looked around in confusion for a moment before the previous day's events came back to her. She hadn't taken much of a look at the bedroom the night before, her tired eyes zeroing in on the bed before being blown away by the bathroom.

The room was sparsely furnished, but beautifully so. The bed was huge with clean ivory sheets and numerous fluffy pillows. The cherry wood headboard and foot board stood out in stark contrast to the lightly colored sheets. A matching dresser lined another wall, a row of four votive candles decorating it's surface. A glass shelf on another wall held four more matching votives and next to that was a wall mounted fountain, the water sliding peacefully along a washboard looking background before pooling in a small half-circle surrounded by little smooth rocks. The fourth wall had a pair of cherry wood French doors with flowing ivory curtains covering the inset windows. Opening the doors, Sakura stepped out onto a partially enclosed balcony, eyes widening as they took in the city scape stretched out before her. She ran a hand along the simple rocking chair set out next to a small end table. The space would be perfect for curling up with a good book on a rainy day.

She gave a squeal before hurrying inside to get dressed and eat breakfast before Koji showed up. Throwing on a comfortable pair of jeans and a green sweater that matched her eyes, she took a good look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Yes, he had already asked her to be a client, but the man was responsible for helping her live this new life. She had to show him she really did want it. Satisfied with the end results, she skipped into the kitchen and made a simple bowl of cereal, again not wishing to upset her stomach since her nerves were already feeling frazzled.

Sakura had just finished when a rhythmic knock sounded at her door. "Talk about timing!" With a bright smile, she flung the door open to a similarly grinning Koji.

"Good morning, Sakura! Ready to find your first movie?"

"Good morning, Koji! And yes, I am."

He hauled two large briefcases into the room with him and Sakura eyed them curiously. Koji gestured to the living room. "Get comfortable. This will take some time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Sakura groaned in defeat. "Koji." she whined. "All of these suuuuck."

The older man chuckled at her. "I have to agree with you. I certainly wouldn't encourage you to audition for any of these."

Koji stood and stretched before heading into the kitchen to grab some water. He suddenly straightened and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, causing Sakura's mind to briefly turn to the one person she was trying _not_ to think about. "Sorry, I just sort of made myself at home."

Sakura rolled her green eyes while smiling at him. "It _is_ your home."

He made his way back over to the couch and relaxed into it. "True, but for right now it's yours."

The two began to pile the scripts back up neatly so Koji could pack them into his briefcases. Sakura plucked at the hem of her sweater. "So what do we do?"

Koji sighed. "The ball's in your court. We could wait for a good script or you could start with either singing or acting and hope for the best when you try to do the other."

Her head tilted in thought. "I'm actually very interested in singing. Maybe we could do that first."

A bright smile lit Koji's already friendly face. "I was so hoping you would say that!" He whipped out his cell phone and punched a few buttons. "Give me just a second."

Sakura sat on one of the plush chairs and waited as Koji began to talk. "Hiro! How have you been?"

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Hey, can I ask you for a favor? This is really short notice but it'd be great if you could do this for me."

Sakura chewed her bottom lip as Koji paused.

"Would you be able to listen to a new singer I've signed? She's simply amazing!"

Sakura blushed.

"Great! I owe you one. In three days, at 11:00 at your studio downtown. Got it. See you then!"

Koji hung up and turned to Sakura, his brown eyes glittering in excitement. "Hiro is one of the country's...no forget that...he IS the country's top producer. If he gets involved with your record it's sure to be a hit!"

Sakura clapped in excitement. "I'm so nervous though. Is there anything in particular I need to do or know before we get there?"

Koji smiled. "Just have that voice warmed up for us." Glancing at his watch, he grabbed his cases and headed to the door. "I have a meeting to get to, but I'll pick you up around 10:00 in three days to go to Hiro's. Okay? Until then, you're free to do as you like."

Sakura nodded with a bright smile and Koji nodded back. "See you then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wondered how she was going to do this. She wanted to visit Koyuki-hime, but she couldn't exactly walk up to a Feudal Lord's home and say 'Yo, open up'. She sat on the little park bench across from the castle and pondered. Taking in the number of guards, it was easy to tell the princess was carefully protected.

"Sakura?"

Her pink tresses shifted as she looked up in alarm. Who knew her in this country besides Koji? As she looked up at the surprised face of her agent, she chuckled at her own bout of paranoia. She should have recognized his voice.

"Hello, Koji! What are you doing here?"

He settled on the bench beside her. "I was heading to a meeting I have with Koyuki-hime. What about you?"

"Well, I wanted to visit her but wasn't sure how to get in. I guess since you have an appointment with her it's a good thing I didn't get to see her." Sakura smiled brightly at the older man as he adjusted his tie.

"I forgot you said you knew her. I could arrange a meeting for you if you like."

Sakura nodded and then a thought struck her. Koyuki had no idea she was here and hiding her identity as a ninja. Quickly pasting on a secretive smile, she leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Koji. "Don't tell her I'm here. I want to surprise her."

With a chuckle he stood and straightened his suit jacket. "Deal. I'll see you later, okay?"

Sakura waved as he moved over to the castle, easily being granted access since the guards knew him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office, arms folded across his chest. Next to him, Kakashi stood with his nose buried in one of his books, other hand in a pocket nonchalantly. With a sigh, the Godaime shook her head. "Are you two ever going to stop this? Every two weeks for almost a year now. The younger brat was bad enough, but now you're in on it too, Hatake?!"

Kakashi lowered his book and crinkled his visible eye. "Just making sure one of my teammates is safe and happy."

Tsunade finished reading Sakura's latest letter and gave another deep sigh at the end. Deciding to be difficult herself (hey she was entitled) she merely tucked the letter into a drawer and went about signing her papers.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Eh, baachan? You gonna tell us what it said?"

"I don't really see how it's any of your business. If Sakura wanted you to know what she was up to, she'd send you a letter." The woman sniffed primly and continued signing documents, inwardly grinning.

"But baachan!"

Kakashi put a calming hand on the fox container's shoulder. "Will you at least tell us if she's safe and healthy?"

Honey-colored eyes shot a blank look at him. "If she were in trouble, would I be calmly doing my work? Hell no! I'd have your ass in ANBU gear with a squad and on your way to get her!"

Kakashi merely stared blankly back at the Hokage and the older woman gave a relenting sigh. "The only part of her letter that causes me some concern is she's living in an older man's house."

Naruto was protesting loudly in the background, but the only thing on Tsunade's mind was Kakashi's reaction to the news.

She watched in satisfaction as Kakashi's hands tightly balled into fists. _'Which is it, Hatake? Care and concern, protection, jealousy? What I wouldn't give to get into that head right now.'_

Kakashi let out a breath as he forcefully relaxed his stance. "Sakura is smarter than that, isn't she?"

"The man doesn't live there, he only owns the place. And Sakura is smart enough and resourceful enough to get out of a situation she's uncomfortable in. Again, you just have to trust her. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND LET ME WORK!"

The two managed to exit a split second before the feared paperweight smacked the door and thudded heavily to the floor.

Outside the doors, Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow. Curious, the blonde fell in step with his team leader. "What is it, Kaka-sensei?"

"Did you happen to notice Tsunade-sama shoving Sakura's letter in a drawer?"

The wheels began turning in Naruto's head. "Yeah, so what about it?"

"If she keeps all of Sakura's letters in the same place, which I'm sure she does, then we can go in and do some research."

Naruto's eyes brightened and then squinted in confusion. "What if she's tossed some of them already?"

Silver hair bobbed slightly as Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura is a kunoichi out of the village. Any correspondence with her must be retained. And easily accessible, meaning they all must be kept together."

Naruto's foxy grin took over. "So are we breaking into baachan's office to do our own investigating?"

Kakashi's eye merely crinkled. "Meet me here at midnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on the steps of the Hokage Tower, wondering if his former sensei would actually show up on time. His musings were cut short when a 'pop' sounded and Kakashi was standing in front of him. After giving his little wave, Kakashi spoke seriously to the boy. "Listen, Naruto. What we're about to do is illegal. If you want to back out now, I'll understand."

Naruto shook his head. "And let you have all the fun? No way!"

Silently, Naruto began to follow Kakashi's lead. Using chakra, the two climbed up to the large window in Tsunade's office and Kakashi easily picked the lock. Sliding inside, he stayed in a crouch for a few seconds, listening for any sort of running or alarm being sounded. When he was sure the coast was clear, he motioned for Naruto to join him and his partner in crime slipped in silently.

"What now, sensei?"

Kakashi looked at the large desk. "You take that side, I'll take this side. We'll see if we find the letters."

The desk was clear of any letters, so the two moved on to the bookcases, the chairs, looking under the potted plants, anywhere the letters could be stashed. With a groan, Naruto slumped into a chair. "Where else is there to look?"

Kakashi eyed the bookcase and hated what he was about to say. "We have to flip through the books. She could have stuffed them in one of them."

Sluggishly getting to his feet, Naruto dragged himself over to the bookcase and began flipping through books.

The door opened quietly and the two never noticed, so engrossed in their task. That and the fact the door opener was one of the legendary Sannin kept them from noticing until a voice spoke up. "Looking for these?"

Silver and blonde heads whipped around to face the woman leaning casually against the door frame, waving a stack of letters in her hand. Kakashi started to sweat. This was bad, very bad. She could easily throw them in prison right now and they'd have no defense. "Um, Tsunade-sama, this isn't what it looks like."

She gave a dark laugh. "Oh? So you didn't break into my office or go through my personal belongings or go through classified documents or search my office for something that didn't belong to you?"

Naruto racked his brain, but it was no use. "Uh, no?"

Honeyed eyes narrowed as she shoved the letters into her top. "Nice try, but I knew what you were plotting long before you even started, brats."

Kakashi looked at the spot where the letters had disappeared. _ 'I'm so not going after those.'_

He watched, slightly horrified, as Naruto squared his shoulders and took a step towards the older woman, ready to do what it took to get his prize. Kakashi snatched the back of his jacket and hauled him back next to him. "Doing that is just asking for death, Naruto."

The Godaime growled at the frowning Kyuubi-container. "He just saved your life, kid. Now why don't the two of you go home. I won't report this as long as it doesn't happen again. But get another hair-brained idea and you'll find your asses in Konoha Prison for a few months. Got it?"

The two nodded mutely, mumbled a few apologies, and flew out of the window they had entered through. Not a word was spoken between them, a silent understanding that this was never to be mentioned again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was lounging around her apartment, waiting for Koji to show up. Today was the day she was to meet with Hiro and her nerves were all jumbled into an uncomfortable ball in her belly. She hadn't eaten much for breakfast, a half bowl of cereal being all she could stomach and then she had proceeded to stare at her reflection for fifteen minutes before trying on every piece of clothing she had.

She idly wondered when all the nervousness would end, if ever. If it kept up like this, then she didn't envy celebrities at all. Koji's familiar knock came at her door and she jumped a foot in the air. Racing for the door, she threw it open and tried to smile happily at the man on the other side. Apparently, it didn't work since he frowned. "You okay, Sakura?"

She let out a breath and sighed. "I'm nervous as hell and I didn't sleep much last night, but other than that I'm fine."

She stepped out of her apartment and he slung a warm arm over her shoulders. "You'll be fine. All you need to do is sing. And we both know you're extremely talented in that department."

He led the frazzled young woman out of the building and stopped in front of a ritzy looking carriage. When he opened the door and motioned for Sakura to get in, she looked at him in surprise. "We're going in this?"

"Well, I certainly don't feel like walking the five miles to Hiro's studio. Do you?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm just not used to things like this. I feel like such a simple person sometimes. The technology is far advanced in comparison to where I'm from. And everything is close enough together that things like carriages just aren't necessary."

Koji's eyes narrowed slightly. "I would have thought you were more familiar with this sort of thing. After all, you know some very important people. For instance, you know Suna's Kazekage, Gaara-sama or at least his sister. You know Koyuki-hime, Snow's Feudal Lord. I often wondered why you knew such high-ranking people."

Sakura answered easily, having anticipated such a question long before now. "I've met a lot of interesting people while I traveled and my home village gets a lot of traffic as well. The Kazekage, his siblings and I actually met many years ago when they were traveling through my home village. The same for Koyuki-hime. She was filming a movie and I seemed to run into her a lot without even meaning to. So, we eventually started talking and formed a friendship."

Her agent settled back in his seat, accepting the answer. A sly smile formed on his face as he changed the subject. "Time to get those pipes ready."

He had Sakura go through a series of scales and warm-ups before singing a few of her favorite songs to get her voice primed. They pulled up in front of a plain building causing Sakura to frown. It didn't seem very promising to meet a producer with such a shabby studio. But Koji had claimed he was the best and Sakura had yet to find a reason to distrust her newest friend.

Sakura stepped in after Koji and took back what she had just said about the building. Outward appearances were obviously deceiving. Inside off in one direction was a small theater. If one went down the hallway on the other side or continued down the main corridor, there were multiple rooms filled with various engineering boards and production equipment. Each room was complete with a soundproof booth for the artist. Koji went down the side hallway and into the last room which was a large office. "Hey, Hiro!"

Hiro looked up and Sakura's breath caught. Here was the Casanova-type she had been worried about. The man was gorgeous. He had nothing on her Kakashi, but he was certainly causing some flip-flops in her stomach. His hair was curly and shaggy, slightly longer in front and shorter in the back. The almost black strands were a striking contrast to his piercing lavender eyes and when he smiled showing perfect teeth and barely there dimples, Sakura's stomach flipped again.

He stood to come around the front of his desk to properly greet his guests and Sakura's green eyes followed the movement. He wasn't much shorter than Kakashi and had the same lean build, the muscles in his arms showing under his fitted black T-shirt. He moved with confidence and the young kunoichi wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She came in contact with attractive and muscular men on a daily basis, but here this civilian was wreaking havoc on her emotions.

Before she could make peace with her thoughts, Hiro was bent slightly to be eye level with her, those captivating eyes staring intently at her. She tried to meet his gaze, but flushed and averted her eyes quickly. "I don't know, Koji. She seems kind of meek to me." His voice had a raspy quality to it, a smoker's voice. Sakura decided it suited him.

Koji gave a knowing smile and bumped Sakura playfully. "Just wait until you hear her."

The trio made their way to a room adjacent to Hiro's office and the producer plopped happily in front of a piano. "This is one of my audition rooms. It seems small and cramped, but the acoustics are good. What will you sing for me today?"

Sakura stammered slightly and Koji supplied her with an answer. "Why don't you sing the one you were singing on the way here?"

Sakura nodded and began the song. She started out rocky, her nerves getting the better of her and contorting her voice. But she soon closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the song. Hiro and Koji were both spellbound as her voice soared beautifully before pitching low with her in complete control. She growled a few of the more powerful lyrics, effortlessly adding a new dimension to an already great piece. Sakura let the last note fade out to a whisper, catching the emotion more profoundly than the song's original artist.

Her eyes opened and Hiro and Koji both clapped enthusiastically. Wordlessly, Hiro hurried to his office, motioning for the other two to follow. He sat in his chair, met Sakura's questioning gaze and beamed. "Meet me here in one week. I'll have all of the documents ready for you to sign on board. That same day, we'll get to work on your album. Your voice is timeless. You have the potential to top the charts for many years to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura left the studio with a skip in her step, Koji similarly afflicted. "I say we go to dinner to celebrate. How about you?"

The woman nodded vigorously. "I barely ate half a bowl of cereal this morning I was so nervous! Where do you want to go? I haven't really been out to eat here yet."

Koji smiled happily. "Then I know just the place."

After a few turns, they pulled up in front of a large and posh restaurant. Sakura took note of the waiters' and waitresses' tuxedos and then looked down at her own casual attire. "I'm not really dressed to eat here, Koji."

Koji pointed to his own casual slacks and polo shirt. "Relax. I know the owner."

True to his word, he asked for someone when they entered and minutes later an older lady was rushing down a hallway to gush over him. "Oh, Koji dear! It's been so long! How are you, honey?"

He chuckled at the woman's fawning and returned her hug. "Good to see you, Hitomi. Been staying out of trouble?"

She scoffed at him. "Honey, I may be old but I still get into all the trouble I can find." Her gaze shifted to Sakura and her eyes widened. "Oh, darling you are just the most beautiful creature I have seen in years."

Sakura blushed but smiled at the friendly woman. Koji introduced her. "Hitomi, I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Hitomi, owner of 'Globe'."

Sakura squinted her eyes in thought. "Globe?"

Hitomi smiled. "I serve a little bit of everything from all over the world. Everyone who sets foot into this establishment is sure to find something they like."

Sakura's eyes lit up. The thought of getting something that was mostly found within Fire's borders was greatly appealing.

Koji turned to their hostess again. "Got any tables available?"

"For you, honey? Anytime!" She let her eyes rove over her seating chart and led them upstairs to a small booth in a corner. "I better get back to work, but you come see me again sweetie!" She bustled off and Sakura smiled.

"She seems nice."

Koji rubbed at the back of his neck. "A little too much sometimes, but she means well. Don't ever tell that woman a secret though. It will be spread all over within minutes."

The singer's mind conjured up the image of Ino and she smiled fondly. "Don't worry, I know how to handle those types."

Dinner was an exciting experience. After much pleading on Sakura's part, Koji let her try champagne, which she hated. The two talked and planned and plotted Sakura's upcoming album and her anticipated rise to stardom. And then Koji mentioned the one thing he hated mentioning. "Sakura, we'll need to get you a makeover."

Pink lips pulled into a frown of confusion and Koji hastened to explain. "For the record, I think you're beautiful the way you are. But consumers want to see a pretty face with the right clothes, the right hair, the right makeup. And there are people who specialize in those things. So, once the record is recorded we'll get you a meeting with those people and have you set up before the photo shoot for the album cover."

Sakura nodded. "It actually kinda sounds like fun."

Some clients had raged and started a ruckus once the makeover was mentioned so he breathed a sigh of relief at Sakura's easygoing response. "You ready to get out of here?"

"You bet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji walked Sakura to her door. "You have the next week off before we meet with Hiro again, so do as you wish."

Sakura nodded with a smile before pulling Koji in for a hug. "Thank you for everything."

The startled man blushed but returned the embrace. "You're very welcome, Sakura."

The two parted and Sakura went to bed feeling like she was on Cloud 9.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week, Sakura decided to try her hand at writing songs. The idea of using someone else's material had never appealed to her. The emotions and feelings weren't there if it didn't come from the heart. She had heard too many powerful songs ruined by some singer's posturing and showing off when simple would have conveyed the idea so much more thoroughly. Once she put her mind to it, she found she was actually pretty good. They say past experiences are the best source of material, and Sakura had a plethora of memories and emotions to sort through. The poor girl had seen her fair share of heartache and sorrow at only 16, but those experiences translated into meaningful songs.

She pulled out a hand held recorder Koji kept in a drawer and started to sing the songs onto the tape. She played them back and once she got over the discomfort of hearing her own voice singing, the songs struck a chord with her. Proud of her accomplishments, she decided a little treat was in order and headed out buy a few trinkets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, she was just settling in to read up on some medical jutsu when Koji knocked on the door. Shoving the book under the couch, she hustled to the door. "Koji? What brings you here?"

He smiled slyly at the songstress. "You have a meeting with Koyuki-hime this evening."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. When you get to the gate, just give the guards your name and mention I set up the meeting for you. They should let you in with no problem."

Sakura squealed in excitement. "Thank you so much, Koji!"

Her evening with the princess wasn't too eventful, which she expected. Sakura had never gotten as close to her as Naruto had, but the evening was still pleasant and the older female had been shocked at Sakura's lifestyle change. She had been even more shocked at the kunoichi's choice in the romance department. But she had to agree the head and the heart each did their own thing when it came to love and logic played almost no part in one's decisions. The event had produced one thing Sakura greatly needed: practice space. There were enough secluded grounds around Koyuki's castle that the young woman could train without being seen. She left feeling fulfilled and relaxed and ready for anything. For the first time since she left Konoha, Sakura felt like she was growing...and that meant the world to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat with Aiko, having their weekly tea. The duo had formed an odd friendship and merchants would frequently ask the Copy Nin if he could possibly dissuade Aiko from her abusive consumerism. The man's response was usually, "What fun would she be if I did that?" causing many groans of disappointment from vendors.

He watched the little pink-headed terror bustle about her kitchen making tea and noticed her mood was brighter than usual. "What's got you so chipper, Aiko?"

One of her rare bright smiles greeted him and she did a little swaying dance as her sing-song reply reached him. "I'm going to see Sakura in a few months."

"Really?"

She nodded. "The girl's birthday is coming up in two months. I will not miss it. I haven't missed a birthday since the girl was born and I don't plan on starting now."

Kakashi leaned against the entryway to the kitchen. "She'll be 17, correct?"

Another nod. "She's growing up so fast. Already an adult if you ask me. But it seems like it was just yesterday that her parents brought her home from the hospital." She set the platter on the usual table and hurried over to a closet, pulling out a few photo albums. "I won't make you look at all the pictures, but there are some that are just too cute."

Kakashi nearly choked on his tea. Oh, the blackmail material he would have! Baby pictures were always the best material. But as he looked at the pictures, he noticed Sakura's eyes were dimmed in a lot of them. From ages 4 to 8, the smiles were empty and forced and he wondered what had caused such a thing.

Aiko shook her head. "Poor thing was bullied at the academy. A lot of the older girls called her names and would beat her up, teasing her about her forehead. Since she had just started, she had little knowledge on how to defend herself especially since it was a group against her."

Kakashi's chest clenched. He had no idea Sakura had gone through such a thing. It explained why she was so sensitive about the size of her forehead. The eyes brightened and the smiles were real from 8 to 10 and Aiko informed him that was when Sakura and Ino had become friends. The more popular blonde had pulled shy little Sakura from her shell and the bond had been strong until Sasuke came into the picture. After that, the smiles were still real and full, a sign of Sakura's own strength.

As he flipped through the photos, he saw a few areas where she seemed down or unhappy. And then he spotted a recent one and his breath hitched. Sakura was wearing a pretty red kimono for one of the village's festivals, but she was standing alone on their red bridge, obviously unaware of the picture being taken. Her hair was piled into a messy bun making her look years older than she was, but what really caught him was the faraway look in her eyes. She was beautiful in the photo but her sadness was palpable and he realized he was probably looking at one of her defining moments. One of the times that led her to the path she was traveling now.

Thoughts of blackmail flew from his mind as he handed the book back to her grandmother. "Will you tell Sakura I said 'happy birthday'? I have a mission coming up and I don't know if I'll get back before you leave."

Aiko stood with her guest and waved her hand. "Yes, yes, I will. Now you be careful on your mission."

Kakashi jolted as Aiko squeezed him around the waist in a short hug. Unsure of what to do, he awkwardly patted her back before she pulled away with a grin. "You're a terrible hugger, Kakashi. Be careful!"

He gave his signature wave before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later, Sakura had completed the recording of her first album. She was deeply disappointed that only one of her original songs had been chosen for the CD, but Koji assured her that once she was more established she would get more say on what was included. "Just trust Hiro. He knows what he's doing." She had heard the phrase so many times over the month that it lost meaning.

And now she was headed to a hotel in town with Koji for her makeover. She was actually excited about the upcoming new look. The two entered the enormous lobby and Sakura stopped to admire the glass dome ceiling and the marble pillars before following Koji to the check-in desk. A woman in a navy suit looked up with a wide smile. "May I help you?"

"We have reservations to use the penthouse suite today under Tanaka Koji. There should be a large group meeting us here."

The woman's smile grew larger. "Ah, Tanaka-sama! Here are your keys. Will you be requiring anything else from us?"

"Would you have a craft services table sent up?"

The eager woman nodded and got to work on the order immediately.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as they headed for the elevators. "She was friendly."

Koji laughed at the tone of voice. "Mention you have the penthouse and the dollar signs start flashing before their eyes."

No sooner had the two gotten to the room than a flurry of activity started. Various people arrived toting trunks and bags and rolling racks full of clothing. Still more people showed up with cases full of cosmetics and even more people rolling carts with hair products. Amidst all that chaos, hotel employees began showing up to set up the food table Koji had ordered and Sakura just sat in a corner, watching the proceedings with wide eyes.

An hour after it all started, it seemed everyone had set up their things and were leisurely mingling and nibbling on the light items on the food table. Koji stepped onto a foot stool and clapped to gain everyone's attention. Sakura had to admire how he could go from slightly goofy and shy guy to commanding talent agent in the blink of an eye. "Everyone listen up! I want to thank you all for coming. Today you have the pleasure of working with this world's newest and brightest star! Her voice is nothing short of magical and her exotic beauty will give you a firm foundation for your tasks today."

He motioned for Sakura to join him on his little perch and when she stepped up, a little chorus of gasps were heard. "May I introduce to you, the talented and lovely, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled slightly. One man could be heard in the background. "Pink?! Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" She wasn't totally sure what the comment meant, but she didn't have long to ponder as murmurs erupted all over the room. She was uneasy with all the pointing and staring, but figured she might as well get used to it.

Koji took charge once more. "I figure we'll start with hair and makeup and then move onto clothes. Agreed?"

There was a chorus of affirmative answers and Sakura was dragged into a side room by a very effeminate male. "Oh, honey! I'm so going to make you fabulous!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stylists were gone and the racks of clothes were being loaded onto the carriage to take back to Sakura's apartment. She stood looking in a full-length mirror. If it wasn't for the pink hair, she wouldn't even recognize herself. She looked good, but she was uncomfortable in her new getup.

"I look like a pop tart. And I don't mean a tasty pastry." She shot a pout to Koji and he chuckled.

"You have to dress the part. Unfortunately, the sound of your first album lands you in short skirts and tiny shirts. The bright side is there are pants and larger shirts you can wear. Before any public appearances, a stylist will be brought in to put you in appropriate attire for that event."

Her hair was very pretty. She had enjoyed listening to the man's ramblings about anything and everything as he worked and she hoped he would continue to do her hair. He hadn't taken off much length and it had grown during the past year. It now hung to the middle of her back and he had pulled the sides back while putting large bouncing curls in her tresses. He had thinned out her bangs and left those laying against her forehead.

The makeup wasn't thick at all as she had expected. "I'm not covering up your flawless skin." the lady had said. And Sakura was grateful. If she was hot while wearing makeup she always felt like her face was melting. Lavender eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara had her green eyes popping. And the glistening red lipstick made her lips appear fuller and extremely kissable.

There had been outfits she loved on the racks, but this was the one everyone insisted she wear. Everything was black, the stylists saying it went magnificently with her pink hair and green eyes. The skirt was a satiny material that went to mid thigh with a slit running up to her hip on one side. A thick belt made of large interlocking silver rings was slung low on her hips, more for fashion than in an effort to keep her skirt on. The tank top she wore was a little too short, showing a small potion of toned midriff and the navel piercing they had coaxed her into getting. Currently, she only had on a magnetic faux piercing, but it looked damn sexy and she had made up her mind to get the real deal soon. They had taken pity and allowed her to wear a leather jacket with her outfit. The boots they had her in were the only thing she felt comfortable in since they resembled her shinobi sandals. They went up to mid-calf and had a small wedge heel on them, making her long legs stand out.

Koji rose from his seat to stand behind the nervous woman. His eyes met hers in the mirror. "You know what I see?"

Sakura pouted. "A harlot?"

Koji laughed loudly. "You nerd!"

Sakura gasped in giggling disbelief. "Did you just call me a nerd?"

He waved her off and with a smirk turned her back around to look in the mirror. "Now, you _are_ a star."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was mortified when they went straight from the hotel to the photo shoot for her album cover. "I'm wearing this?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Koji put his hands on her shoulders. "Because I knew you would freak out. Look, just trust Hiro and I. We're on your side in this."

Hiro nodded from his spot nearby. "They're going to take a lot of pictures of you in various poses. I'm sure there will be ones in there that you like. And you do look gorgeous so there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sakura flushed as his eyes swept over her form, but forced her attention back to Koji. This could not be happening. She was modest, prude little Haruno Sakura from Konoha. A medic-nin who could be found in the library when she was off-duty, pouring over medical texts. A young woman who had never been kissed or even on a date! And now she was half-naked getting ready to be photographed for an album cover that the world would see.

Seeing the panic rising, Koji turned to damage control. "Sakura, you're mostly covered. Have you realized that? You have on a jacket, the boots and skirt only leave maybe a foot of leg showing. And then a tiny bit of tummy. Is it really so bad? It's just enough to tease."

Sakura took a few deep breaths. There was truth in his words, but the style of the clothes and the cut of them made them seem far sexier than the little bit of skin that was showing.

The session started and Sakura followed their directions precisely, ready to go home and get comfortable. The photographer cheered when the session ended. "You are a natural and the camera loves you!" He turned to Hiro and Koji. "I'll get these developed and delivered to your office within a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later, the Haruno family was reunited for a doubly special day for the pink-headed kunoichi. Sakura's 17th birthday was also the release party for her self-titled debut CD. She had chosen to just use her first name in order to protect her family. The cover was, Sakura had to admit, beautiful. Sakura was facing the camera but turned to the side slightly. The leg with the split in the skirt was bent out in front of her at the knee, hands gripping the front bottom corners of her jacket and a few of her curls had been pulled forward to hang over her shoulders. She was looking up at the camera from beneath her lowered lashes with a secretive smile playing on her lips.

Aiko raced at her granddaughter with a speed no one knew the old lady possessed. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"GRANDMA!" The two Haruno women embraced giddily, tearfully proclaiming how much they missed each other.

Aiko reached out to spin Sakura around. "Let me get a look at you! Oh, you've grown so much since I last saw you! You're getting so tall."

Sakura's mother managed to wriggle her daughter away to give her hugs of her own, before Mr. Haruno pried her away and proceeded to squeeze the breath right out of her. After all the introductions and once the festivities were winding down, Sakura left with her family who were staying with her in the massive apartment.

Aiko grinned slyly at the woman next to her. "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She put a wrinkled finger to her lips and mouthed 'secret' to Sakura.

Sakura's parents went to bed after gushing over how proud they were of their 'Sakura-chan', leaving Aiko and Sakura to their private conversation.

Sakura brewed a pot of decaffeinated tea and looked her grandmother in the eye. "Spill."

"I've been having tea with your hunky ninja."

Green eyes widened impossibly. "K-K-Kakashi?!"

"Shush, dear or you'll wake your parents! And yes, Kakashi. He's a very nice man. A little quiet, but cute!" She wiggled her pink eyebrows suggestively and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Grandma!" She whined at the older woman. "You haven't told him anything embarrassing, have you?"

"Oh, of course not! I know better than that!"

Sakura grew quiet and blushed. "Is he...you know...is he okay?"

Aiko smiled affectionately. "He's fine, dear. And still single. So, that's good. He was on a mission when we left but he said it's nothing serious so no need to worry."

Sakura twiddled her fingers as her eyes grew misty. "I asked Tsunade-shishou to block my merchandise from Konoha."

"Whatever for, dear?"

"I don't want people to see it yet. I want to be able to live here and experience this new lifestyle without worrying about what all my friends back home are thinking. And I don't want them to know where I am or what I'm doing. If Naruto or Ino got wind of it, they'd be up here trying to drag me home."

Aiko nodded in understanding. "In that case, I won't play your CD when Kakashi comes over for tea."

"Thank you, Grandma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi trudged his way home from his mission, barely able to see through his exhaustion. The mission wasn't difficult, but it was lengthy and draining.

His mind kept turning back to that poster he had seen in one of the villages in Water Country. A music store had a poster of a very shapely woman from what he could see, but the store was closed and the window was dark. He was with a client so he couldn't stop to really check it out and then when he went back by the store a few days later, the poster was gone. He didn't know why that poster captured his attention so, but he felt compelled to investigate. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He could always check the music stores in Konoha to see what about that poster was so intriguing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: You have no idea how many times I did a re-write on this chapter. It still feels iffy to me, but I'm done messing with it. Reviews greatly appreciated! Smooches!


	5. Roll Up and Shine

Wow! I want to thank everyone for the reviews for last chapter. There were some really in-depth and well-thought out reviews and those are priceless. So thank you very much! Hope I can continue to deliver and meet the high expectations! Just so you all know, I've wrestled with music choices since this idea was conceived. I've known from the start what Sakura will _end up_ singing, but her music on the way was hell. So, no complaints on song choices please. I decided to play while I had the chance. Some are timeless classics (a.k.a. songs I never get tired of) and some are today's hits that will undoubtedly be overplayed and grate on the nerves of even the most patient people. Multiple genres are used. (bright smile) Enjoy!

On another note: Anyone want to beta? I usually don't need too much help with grammar or spelling since I'm a little OCD in those areas, but some help with the story flow would be nice. Plus I have 11 pages of notes for this story - yes, 11 pages - and within those notes are various ways the story could progress. So a little help on which to choose would be great. Thanks in advance!

And now I PROMISE I'm done rambling.

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 5: Roll Up and Shine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's time to live, it's time for love_

_It's time to do what's afraid of_

_It's time to breathe, time to relieve_

_It's time to shine_

_So why don't you take a look around_

_So why don't we take a look inside_

_Roll out the shock parade_

_Free falling from a stage_

_Performance and cocktails_

_Roll up and shine_

_-Roll Up and Shine by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura nervously twirled a lock of hair as Koji and Hiro looked over the list of radio stations that had put her first single into their play lists. The release party they had was more of a wrap party, since her CD had yet to hit the store shelves. But the radio stations were playing her song...and the amount of requests for it were staggering. When Koji had confidently proclaimed Hiro would make her record a hit, it turned out he was right. DJs around the world had hurried to put the song into play once Hiro's name was mentioned.

Despite the instant success and all the perks that came with it, the only thing the kunoichi was worried about was whether Tsunade had gotten her letter. The request to keep her merchandise from Konoha was unusual and she wasn't sure the Hokage could pull it off, but she was hoping for the best. Chances the others would see her CD on missions were slim since they would be too busy working to head into any music stores. At least, that's what she kept telling herself to calm her nerves. Truth was once missions were over and the shinobi were headed home, they could pretty much do what they wanted so long as they returned in a reasonable amount of time. But Sakura chose to remain blissfully ignorant of that fact in favor of more peace of mind.

Koji shook his head and blew out a breath. "Damn, girl! They are loving you!"

Hiro was busy shuffling through the papers, mumbling. "I just had it. Where did it go? I haven't even looked at it yet, I can't have lost it!"

Sakura distractedly pointed to a piece of paper by the side of the desk. "You looking for that?"

Hiro bent down and lifted the paper, his lavender eyes narrowed as he scanned the sheet. Suddenly his eyes lifted in a smile and he gave a whoop as he made a beeline for Sakura. The startled young woman barely had time to blink as she was caught in a furious hug. "You did it, sweetie! You're number 2 on the charts!"

"What?" came Sakura's muffled question from Hiro's shoulder.

Koji scrambled to look at the chart and gave his own cheer as he came over to congratulate Sakura in much the same fashion. Dazedly moving from Hiro to hug Koji, she asked again. "What's going on now?"

Koji pulled back and smiled giddily at her. "Your first single is number 2 on the pop charts!"

"Um, aren't you supposed to celebrate number 1?"

Hiro laughed heartily as he slapped her on the back, his eagerness giving her a bit of a stumble. "You, my dear, are brand new and no one has ever heard of you before. Number 1 is practically impossible for a newcomer, so to get to number 2 on the charts? That is fantastic so don't underestimate its importance!"

"So, this is good right?"

Sakura winced and then frowned as Hiro clapped her a few more times on the back. "Better than good! Koji, you might want to book some performances for this girl. Live performances will really cement her place in the limelight. Once people realize her talent is real and not some studio fabrication her popularity will skyrocket!"

Koji's face lit up in a smile. "Leave it to me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wandered into Konoha's music store, eye searching for the great legs he had seen on that poster from before. He had no idea why he was so fascinated with a silly poster, but he was. Maybe Sakura's greatest fears had come true and 'Icha Icha' _had_ rotted his brain. He smothered his chuckles as he thought about how she would react to the knowledge. Surely her silver tongue and quick wit would be doing a fine job of chewing him out right now. She never resorted to her fists with him as she often did with Naruto or Sai. For that, the Copy Nin was thankful. He didn't think she'd be able to catch him while he was on guard, but if she pounced when he least expected it, he wouldn't come away unscathed.

He stopped his pondering when he didn't see anything remotely close to that other poster. A teenage employee of the store approached him. "Hey man. Looking for something in particular?"

Kakashi rubbed at his head. "Well, I saw this poster on my last mission of this woman dressed in a short black skirt and black leather jacket with long black boots and was wondering if you knew who that was."

The boy put a hand to his chin and squinted, reminding Kakashi greatly of Naruto. "Sorry dude. I got nothing. We haven't seen a poster like that lately."

Shoulders slouched further when he realized he wouldn't be able to dig up any more information unless he left the village and he was just too lazy for that. Maybe he'd get lucky and find the same poster on his next mission. He thanked the kid and left, disappointed in not finding out who the woman was.

The thoughts of Sakura a moment ago alerted him to something he _could_ rectify. He hadn't been able to do any 'Sakura-check-ins' for the past two months and was eager for word on her. It wasn't Tuesday, but he knew someone who had recently seen the young woman, not to mention was related to her, and therefore, was his Sakura expert.

He reached Aiko's house fairly quickly and found her reading on her porch. She looked up as her gate creaked and beamed. "Kakashi! Glad to see you're alive and well. What brings you to this old lady's house today?"

His jounin vest shifted as he shrugged. "Wanted to say 'hi' and let you know I was back. Plus..." his dark eye twinkled "...I believe you just went to visit someone we both know and love."

Aiko inhaled sharply. "Did you just say you love Sakura?"

Kakashi blinked. "Well, yes I mean I've known her since she was 12 and she's a valued teammate and dear friend. Of course I love her in that respect."

Aiko shook her head in disappointment. "Pity. Thought I might hook my gorgeous granddaughter up with a handsome young upstart such as yourself."

Kakashi laughed, louder than he had in years. "Upstart? I've been a ninja since I was 4! And really, I don't think Sakura and I would work as a couple."

Aiko frowned. "Now why would you say that? Is there something wrong with my little angel? Is she not good enough for you?"

Kakashi sighed as he got his laughter under control. An angered and insulted Aiko would no doubt be just as dangerous as Sakura or Tsunade. "No, that's not it at all. I agree with you, Sakura is very beautiful. She's fierce and determined and loyal and honest and charming and funny and brilliant and so many other good qualities. But she's also my former student and 14 years my junior. What would she want with some washed up old man when she could choose anyone else in this village?"

Aiko smiled softly at him. "You sell yourself short. Sakura isn't blinded by age or other superficial matters like other girls her age. She is much more mature than that and you need to give credit where credit is due."

Kakashi ran a hand through his unruly locks and shook his head. "Even if I allowed myself to fall for Sakura - which would be very easy, mind you - I could never give her what she deserves."

Aiko didn't speak any more on the matter after that. Even if Kakashi didn't realize it, with his previous statement he had made it seem like he had to work to keep himself from falling for Sakura. And with that, Aiko figured she had done enough for today. She still had years to break down the stone heart of the great Sharingan Kakashi and open his eyes to Sakura and her feelings. "Bah, ignore this old woman's ramblings. I just figured my granddaughter needed a great man to make her happy. And since you were the only one in years to stand up to me and then tolerate me, I thought you'd be the best candidate. After all, family is important to my little Cherry Blossom and anyone she gets serious about will need to like the family including this wrinkled old prune. Anyway, you were asking how she is, weren't you?"

Kakashi nodded and Aiko smiled fondly, her eyes looking off into the distance. "That girl is living in a huge, beautiful apartment. It came furnished and very tastefully so, I might add. The man who owns it is very nice and very kind to her. She is learning a lot and doing well with everything she tries to do. But we wouldn't expect anything less from her, now would we?" She winked at a softly smiling Kakashi before continuing. "She's always adapted well to her situation and she's very intelligent. She's grown beautifully. You wouldn't believe it, Kakashi! She's gotten at least an inch or two taller. And she's completely changed her look. I won't go into details, but it suits her well."

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "It's a relief to hear she's doing well from someone who just saw her. Letters can be deceiving. Did she have a happy birthday?"

"Oh yes. It seems she's made a lot of friends in her new home. The party was full of people who all seemed to adore her and she was positively glowing!"

Kakashi stood from his leaning position on a porch beam. "That's good to hear. I'm glad she's doing well and feeling better. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I've got a Hokage to check in with."

Aiko giggled. "Ah, Tsunade-hime. A woman after my own heart."

Kakashi's chuckles mingled with Aiko's as he left her yard.

He ran into Naruto not far from the tower and began walking with him. After the customary post-mission greetings, Kakashi asked the obvious. "On your way to see if Sakura's latest letter came in?"

The blonde nodded. "I don't know what the last one said, but Tsunade-baachan rushed out of the office to take care of something. I followed her to see if Sakura was in danger, but she just told me to shut it and that Sakura was fine. I wanted to keep following, but she went into a restricted area and the ANBU stationed kept me from getting in."

Kakashi's pace picked up as he headed to the tower. He was a little concerned. But if Sakura was in danger, he was sure Naruto would be included on a rescue team so he tried to temper it down. If he was honest with himself, he was a little fascinated with Haruno Sakura. She was too young for him to pursue romantically or have any romantic feelings for, but she was many things he would never be or had lost long ago. She was one of the few he would go to the ends of the earth for and one of the even fewer he had let inside some of his barriers. All of the words he said to Aiko on the subject were true, it would be easy to love Sakura. If she was older and maybe a little less innocent, he wouldn't mind taking their friendship to another level. But he didn't want to see any of that innocence tainted, so it was a Catch 22 for him. Her innocence drew him in just as it pushed him away.

In many ways, he and Sakura were polar opposites. Sakura saw death and destruction on a daily basis as a medic-nin. She had seen some of the most horrific sights during her career, had done countless operations, had lost some of the lives she was trying to save. Kakashi had seen her during those times since she came to him, knowing he would understand at least a little bit. She would come to his apartment, shirt soaked in blood, uncontrollably sobbing over her own perceived shortcomings. He had heard about the ANBU squad she just didn't have the time to save, they had lost too much blood when they reached her. He had held her when she just couldn't get a genin's heart to start beating again. He had even caught her when she collapsed from using almost all of her chakra to try and save a chuunin from a gaping chest wound.

Sakura had survived the betrayal of a teammate and the boy she loved. She had seen her other teammate overtaken by the monster residing inside of him. She had assisted in the death of Sasori from Akatsuki. When everyone else called her weak, she had sought the help of Tsunade and pushed through her training to prove them all wrong. She had loved and lost her fair share of friends and comrades. Yet somehow she remained innocent, loving, loyal to those who were important to her. She had kept her inner light glowing and strong.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had lost his innocence before most children graduated from the academy. At 8 when he found his father dead, he started wearing a mask and proclaimed the rules were all that mattered. At 13, he lost a teammate and blamed himself. He took on some of Obito's characteristics and began to hide behind that goofy, fake smile. At 14, he lost his sensei and started to bury his head behind the 'Icha Icha' books. At 16, he had lost himself behind so many walls and barricades that he joined ANBU. He waited for death, welcomed it, wished it would claim him.

There were so many labels used to identify him, so many burdens: Son of the White Fang, the last Hatake, the Fourth's last surviving student, Sharingan Kakashi. They were heavy burdens for such young shoulders. And he had allowed himself to collapse under the strain, too weak to persevere through the tragedies and obstacles placed in his path.

He had thought Sakura weak of mind and spirit when he first met her five years ago. And now he realized how wrong he had been. Sakura had managed to retain herself through all of her hurdles, while Kakashi was just a shadow of who he had once been. He didn't even remember who the real Hatake Kakashi was. The reality was opposite of what he thought it was. Sakura was the strong one, while he was weak. She had surpassed him long ago in that respect, or maybe she had just been stronger than they gave her credit for all along.

He shook his head softly with a smile. He had been weak and cold when he first got his little brats, but now they had thawed him out. Made him human again. And he could never thank them enough for that.

He cleared his mind as they got to Tsunade's office and Naruto waltzed in without knocking. Kakashi waited, heard the cursing when Naruto got pelted with the paperweight, and then went in himself.

Tsunade merely tapped a manicured finger on her desk as she glared. "Again? You know what? I'm not even going to ask anymore. If you two are in the village, I'll just assume I'll see you every two weeks. And Hatake, if you want info then you better have a mission report for me."

Producing a scroll from his vest, his visible eye crinkled. "I expected you would want a trade."

The Godaime shook her head. "At least it's on time. It should be on time because it's your JOB, but I guess I'll take what I can get." She leveled a slight glare at the still grinning Kakashi before getting to the point. "She's fine. Very busy and very happy. She's met some wonderful people and is learning many new things right now. I think you'd both be surprised at how she's grown. Leaving this village did her a world of good. That's all, so get out of my hair. I have work to do."

Kakashi raised a hand. "Actually Tsunade-sama, Naruto said her last letter caused some commotion. Was everything alright?"

Knowing a simple 'yes' wouldn't get the man to leave, she answered truthfully but vaguely. "Everything is fine. She had a request for me and since I'm busy lately, I did it right away so I wouldn't forget. Nothing to worry about. Now go away."

Kakashi eyed her strangely, but left anyway, deciding to leave the fight for another day.

Once the office door closed, Tsunade pulled out her sake and took a quick shot. _'That brat's too smart. One of these days he's going to catch on, Sakura. And I won't be able to stop it from happening.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji sat on the floor in Sakura's borrowed apartment across from the woman herself. The glass top coffee table between them was covered in maps and papers and prices and dates as the two planned out a tour for her soon to be released CD. "Okay, so we'll obviously start in Snow since we live here." Koji wrote a '1' over Snow Country on his map and continued. "Lightning would be next since we're neighbors." And it continued in this fashion, following on through the smaller countries heading west into Earth and then south into Wind before Koji dragged his pencil eastward to Fire. "In Fire, we should definitely hit Konoha. It's the largest village there."

Sakura shot out a hand to clamp over her home village. "No! I'm...I'm from Konoha. And quite frankly, going there is something I can't handle right now."

Koji blinked at the wide-eyed woman. "Care to elaborate? The tour would definitely get a huge boost from a stop in Konoha."

Sakura's gaze fell to her lap and her twiddling fingers. "I fell in love with the wrong person. Please don't make me explain any further."

Koji put a comforting hand on top of hers. "Okay then. No Konoha. I won't force you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

"Thank you, Koji."

They planned a few other stops in Fire before going down south to Tea County and then Sea Country before heading back north to Water Country and then back into Snow where she would do one last show to close out the tour.

She looked at all the little red marks on Koji's map and felt overwhelmed. "How will I do all those shows?"

Koji waved a hand like it was no big deal. "It's your first CD so the shows won't be that big. Plus, this will take a few months. Don't worry. You won't be singing everyday trying to cram it all in."

He pulled out a legal pad and began to jot down some notes. "Now, we'll need dancers and back up singers. A band. A security team. A chef so we don't have to eat out all the time."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "All that?"

"Yes, of course. You're a pop singer. Dancers are expected at pop concerts. The other stuff is normal for any sort of musician. Unless you're in a band and then that point becomes moot."

Sakura just rose to get a glass of water, trying to let the overload sink into her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The singer's CD came out and was welcomed with rave reviews. There was the occasional 'nay-sayer' who claimed she was a one-hit wonder or flash in the pan, a cookie-cutter pop star. But on the whole, the media and fans were struck by her voice and exotic looks. One magazine reviewer had written:

'Sakura's powerful voice and catchy tunes and lyrics are a refreshing change in a music industry that is constantly saturating itself with one cardboard star after another. Her smoky voice emits sensuality with every note despite her young age and one cannot help but wonder what amazing things to expect from this diva. This young woman has spirit and staying power and it will be exciting to see where her path leads her.'

She blushed at the praise and was finding out that a hat and sunglasses were necessary if she wanted to take a walk in peace. It wasn't too bad yet, but she couldn't go far without someone recognizing her and asking for an autograph. Luckily for Sakura, she had made great friends with Koyuki, who had tons of advice on going out without attracting a crowd. The actress-turned-Feudal-Lord had made it into an art form.

Sakura didn't have time to enjoy the favorable reactions to her CD, since plans for her tour were in full swing. All she had been told in passing was that it went straight to number 4 on the album charts after its release. Koji was busy with the mountain of planning that was required. Hiro was auditioning back-up singers. And her choreographer's staff was busy auditioning dancers. This left Sakura with the choreographer, working on her dance moves and perfecting the difficult art of singing and remembering the dance steps and the counts at the same time.

Her choreographer reminded her of Tsunade. The woman was ruthless. She would show Sakura a series of moves, make her work on it until it was perfect, and then add it into all the rest until Sakura was performing as she would on stage. Needless to say, the kunoichi hadn't quite expected all this when she began her new career.

Within the amazingly short span of three weeks, Sakura had a full staff. The backup singers and dancers were all part of the rehearsals now. She had a band that was present for the singing rehearsals. And Koji had found eight massive, walls of men to be her security team. There were two who were the heads of the team and Sakura liked them immensely.

Makoto and Shingo were huge and burly and intimidating, but underneath the tattoos and scowling faces were two teddy bears. With each one standing close to the seven-foot mark, a person would have to be a fool to try to get to Sakura. And she knew they adored her as much as she adored them so she felt completely safe and secure.

They would stand guard when Sakura was at rehearsals and she got a kick out of teasing them during her breaks. She would walk over to the bald, but goatee clad Makoto and sigh dramatically before resting a sweaty forehead on his forearm. He would flinch as if burned before rubbing the arm on his pants or shirt. "That's gross, Sakura." All the same, he would smile at her with a toothy grin and pinch her cheek.

She would frown at the pinch, then giggle, squeeze him in a tight hug and waltz back over to her work.

Another three weeks sped by and it was time to hit the road. Koji had secured seven carriages to transport the staff and the equipment as they traveled. Each carriage would have one member of security while the carriage with Sakura would have two and the order of the carriages would change daily to keep Sakura safe from bandits. The kunoichi felt like laughing. Of course, she couldn't since she was supposed to be a singer and NOT a feared and seasoned ninja. If push came to shove, Sakura would jump in and defend her new friends and co-workers, but she hoped they wouldn't have too much trouble.

The first stop was in town, but since they would leave right after to head to the next destination, the whole caravan packed up and headed to the club where Sakura would be performing. While the scale of the show was large, the first venue was not and it would only be the singers, the band and Sakura tonight. Koji had called it her 'get your feet wet' gig.

They stepped in through the back door of the small club and Sakura coughed lightly at the lingering smoke smell. She got settled in the dressing room and went out to check the stage and seating area. The club was still closed, so she had free run of the place for a couple hours to do a sound check after getting ready. As she took in the small stage and various tables in the club, her spirits sky-rocketed and blocked out her trepidation. "I was so worried I'd be petrified standing up here. But this isn't that big." She smiled at Koji and he returned the gesture.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Baby steps. I'm sure one day we'll be packing arenas, but until then this will do."

Sakura watched as her sound crew scurried around, connecting wires and equipment. "We'll have things ready for a sound check soon, Haruno-san."

Green eyes glittered happily as she shook her head. "Please, just Sakura is fine."

True to Koji's previous words, Sakura had a small team of stylists with her for the tour's duration. One hair dresser, one make-up artist and one person to choose her clothes. Really all the pink-headed star had to do was show up, sing and be on her merry way. She rolled her eyes as the same effeminate man from her first makeover stomped up to her and glared with his hands on his hips. "Look, little miss priss! We need to get you ready and fabulous, so do me a favor and get your little booty back to the dressing room!"

"But Hajime!" She whined playfully and stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout while she crossed her arms. "I don't wanna!"

Hajime did his best to look stern, but the corners of his mouth twitched. "I don't care how adorably cute you are, you need my expert guidance to go from cute to sex kitten, so get a move on woman!"

"All right. All right. See you in a few minutes, Koji!"

Hajime corrected her. "See you in a few _hours_, Koji. Once I get her back there, the other two will descend on her while she's trapped."

Koji laughed at the stricken look on his newest star's face before making the rounds to check on everyone's progress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura peeked through a gap in the curtains and felt sick to her stomach. Empty it didn't look so bad, but the space held more people than she had imagined. The tiny club had a maximum occupancy of 200 people, but there might as well have been 2000 standing out there. It wouldn't have made a difference in the churning in the young starlet's gut. "Koji, this is horrifying! I can't do this!"

He smiled warmly as he placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "Come here. Look at yourself in this mirror."

Sakura obediently took in her reflection. Black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a red abstract design, a black vest with vertical ruffles with raw edges and shiny red, patent leather high-heeled boots. Her hair had been parted on the side and left loose, since Sakura had a tendency to lace her hands into her hair as she sang - a habit that peeved Hajime greatly. Her make-up was heavy around her eyes, making them stand out along with her red painted lips.

"How do you think you look?"

Sakura smiled wryly. She actually liked this outfit better than most of them she had acquired. "I think I look good."

Koji nodded in approval. "Now, how well do you sing?"

Sakura giggled. "I don't think it's really anything special, but people keep telling me otherwise."

"And what position did your first single hit on the overly competitive pop charts?"

"Number 2."

"What about your debut album?"

"Number 4."

"And last, what did all those brutal music critics say about your music?"

"That it was good."

"Better than good. And now you can go out there and prove to everyone that you are _not_ just some flash in the pan, no substance paper doll. So let's see it, Sakura. Show me how bad you want this." He ended in a fierce whisper, his challenging words igniting a fire in the young woman's darkening green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a deep breath, Sakura wrung her hands once and bounced a bit on her feet as her band took the stage. Once they were in place, she emerged from the wing, waving with a bright smile to the cheering crowd. She noted Koji, Hiro and her entourage (she mentally snorted at the idea that she _had_ an entourage) sitting at a table in the front corner and saw the enormous members of her security team stationed in front of the stage. She couldn't make out much else with the bright lights shining in her eyes and was grateful for it. If she couldn't see them, then she could pretend they weren't there.

The beat started up and it was now or never. Her voice began to waver with her nervousness, the notes going up and down since she couldn't hold them steady. She closed her eyes, mortified that it was starting like this. However, with her eyes closed, the music came more naturally, the notes more powerful, the steadiness returning. Her nerves melted away until she was belting it out like she had in the studio. As the song progressed, she started to open her eyes slightly, taking it step by step to make sure her performance didn't suffer. Finally, her eyes were fully opened and she was prancing around on stage, singing her heart out. And the crowd was going crazy.

She stopped in the middle of the stage when her favorite part of the song came up, swinging her hips as she sang:

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna a man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?__  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her group watched enraptured. Koji and Hiro knew she could sing, hell they all knew that. But Sakura on stage was a force to be reckoned with. The start had been rocky, but she had recovered quickly and now it was like they were seeing a whole new person. She was vivacious and playful and commanding and had this amazing stage presence and none of them could look away. Koji was afraid to blink, fearful he would miss something.

As she danced and swayed and swiveled her hips and belted out her songs, Hajime blinked rapidly in disbelief. "Damn. If I was into girls, I would so hit that! Hell, I want to hit that anyway!"

Hiro managed to stifle his chortles into embarrassing snorting noises while the nearby and protective Shingo shot Hajime a nasty look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the concert, Sakura was in her dressing room, her insides quivering with her excitement. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that!" She covered her mouth in glee, the giggles spilling forth non-stop.

Koji and Hiro had a little scuffle in the doorway, pushing each other since they both wanted to hug her first. Koji won with an unexpected hip check and spun the exuberant kunoichi in the air. "You did it! And it was far beyond what I had imagined you could do!"

Hiro stole the still giddy singer and rocked side to side with her. "If you had just sang, you would have brought the house down. With your amazing performance, you could start a riot!"

Sakura jumped up and down, high on adrenaline.

Koji and Hiro had to force the party to wind down a couple hours later. They had a lot of ground to cover and the performers needed to rest before the next night's performance. As Sakura headed to the shower in her dressing room, she caught a glimpse in the mirror and stared in awe. The make-up had smeared slightly, making her eyes appear darker and smoky. It actually looked better than when it was first applied. Her hair was slightly mussed and a few of the sections underneath were damp and stuck to her neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips, although the lipstick was gone, were still bright red from her exertions on stage. She was practically glowing and she had never seen herself look better! With some effort she managed to snap out of her daze and go get cleaned up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour continued without incident. Sakura moved through the countries, making headlines and new fans at every turn. The venues grew larger and larger and a few times they had to hold a second show on the same night to accommodate all the fans, on Sakura's insistence.

The rest of the group had rebelled against the idea, saying she would wear herself out with so much work. But after seeing kids and adults alike down in the dumps because they couldn't get tickets, she had put her foot down. The 10 year old girl who had approached Sakura in tears, saying how much she liked her but wasn't going to be able to see the show had been the clincher. And no one could dissuade the strong willed pink-headed star on the matter.

Koji had arranged a surprise for Sakura in Wind Country and she had been over the moon when the Sand Siblings had come to one of the concerts.

"Sakura, you looked amazing out there!" Temari bear hugged her friend and Sakura returned it just as fiercely.

Gaara had congratulated her more quietly with a tight hug and then it dawned on Sakura that she hadn't seen Kankuro. Before she could ask, the wind was knocked out of her as two strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"SAKURA!!"

She turned with a laugh, wrapping her arms tightly around the older puppet user. With a wicked grin no one could see, she employed a little of her chakra and left Kankuro gasping for air.

"I've missed you guys! How have you been?"

The reminiscing and catching up had been short lived since she had to leave for the next destination, but just seeing them for a few hours had done her a world of good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks flew by and Sakura was running high on the rush of stardom. Her record sales had skyrocketed, taking her to number 1 on the charts and her second single, the only song on the album she had written, had debuted at number 1. This bit of news left Hiro and Koji on Cloud 9. Sakura had trouble listening to and performing the song. It was too raw and truthful to not hurt. She managed every concert to get through it, but she had to take a minute to breathe after she performed the song. A minute to get her emotions under control.

It was during her first concert in Fire that Sakura got a huge shock and a request that left her feeling incredibly honored. Back stage after the concert, Koji had met her in the dressing room with a man dressed in fine robes, not quite royalty but obviously in service to someone very high ranking.

"Sakura, I bring a request from my employer, Fire's esteemed Feudal Lord. The daimyo's daughter has her 15th birthday coming up soon and would like to have a concert from you. The pay and services we can offer you and your team are more than adequate. We would appreciate your help." The man bowed slightly and then offered her a small, almost apologetic smile. "This is really the only thing he can think of as a gift. The princess hasn't asked for anything, but all she does is play your music. She's been distant lately, as all teens tend to be, and the daimyo is hoping to close some of the gap with this gift."

Sakura's eyes darted to Koji and then back to the smiling man. "I would be honored to perform, sir. Just let us know when and where and we'll be there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked at the ninja assembled in her office. "This mission is A-ranked and of the utmost importance. You shouldn't have too much trouble, but due to the high ranking people involved you must be on guard. The daimyo's daughter is having her birthday party in two weeks. Not only will many diplomats and VIPs be present, but I hear there is supposed to be a rising singer performing. With how high profile this could become, they have requested a team of ninja to be stationed around the perimeter and a few inside as well. Hinata, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru, you four will pose as guests inside the party. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kiba, Chouji and Neji, you will be stationed outside. Hatake, you will be outside also and mission leader. You leave tomorrow morning so you can oversee the other security preparations. Dismissed!"

The 11 ninja dispersed and Tsunade sighed. It was unusual for such a large group to take on a mission, but the people who requested the mission were too important to risk anything happening to them. Plus the daimyo's estate was too large for a normal group to effectively protect. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the two brats barging in to hear about Sakura's next letter. With a grin, she dug into her paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Sakura's letter arrived along with news of her performance at the princess's birthday party and Tsunade groaned. If she had known, she would have sent another group on the mission. Not a team of people Sakura was particularly close to, along with the man she loved. She couldn't do anything about it now, either. If she called them back, it would raise suspicion. Not to mention that they were probably already there and it would make Konoha look bad in the eyes of the Feudal Lord to change the assigned ninja in the middle of a mission. She banged her head on the desk a few times before pulling out her trusty sake. Her vice was needed more than ever at times like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino were mingling in the party, on the lookout for anything suspicious. Their earpieces were well-concealed within their attire, the outfits chosen specifically for their high necklines which would hide the microphones without interfering with their reception.

Ino wasn't one to be bored at a party, but this one was drab. Normally she would dread the start of the entertainment since it would make it harder to scout, but she was eager for it this time. At least she would have something to look at other than a bunch of rich kids and their stuck-up parents.

Hinata seemed to be holding up much better, but even the quiet Hyuuga was getting a bit irritated. The daimyo was terrible at throwing a party! She had heard her father mention it before, but had never paid much attention. Apparently, he was right. Then again, maybe it was just the company. After all, the decorations and food were good but with no one willing to loosen up, the party was dull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared in the mirror, doing her usual pep talk. Tonight was important. Being in front of all those officials could do wonders for her career. She looked magnificent, but she did for every performance. Her hair was once again parted on the side and left down, although Hajime had put a few loose curls in it. He was bored with merely brushing her hair, he had said. She had on black, low slung pants with a silver studded belt, a black tank top that hugged her torso and showed a good portion of midriff and a long black leather trench coat. The coat was her favorite part. The bottom was custom made to flare out and it made for a dramatic effect when the young woman performed.

Koji called out his five minute warning and Sakura made her way to the wings, ready to do her stuff. After the whole group of performers did their pre-show cheer, Sakura watched as her band took their spots. The dancers would come later.

The lights went up and the crowd roared in excitement as Sakura went out onto the stage. "Good evening! I want to start tonight by saying 'Happy Birthday' to Kiyo-hime! And she has made a special request that I start tonight with my new single, so here we go and hope you all enjoy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four ninja stationed inside were gaping at Sakura and each other in shock. Well, Ino and Hinata were. Shikamaru was smirking and Shino...well he was just standing there. Ino wanted to shout into her ear piece that Sakura was performing, but once the music started she stayed silent in favor of listening.

Those stationed outside were listening in and just waiting for something to happen. Luckily it was a pleasant night so it wasn't too cold or too hot. Kakashi tilted his head when he heard the familiar voice speak. It sounded a bit like Sakura, but the voice was a tad deeper and very slightly raspy so he dismissed the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On stage, Sakura closed her eyes as she sang, hoping to keep it together during this performance.

_And I don't know_

_This could break my heart or save me_

_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go completely_

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_

_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

_But I know it's never really over_

_And I don't know_

_I could crash and burn but maybe_

_At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

_So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right_

_No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know_

_It's never really over, no_

_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here_

_Three months and I'm getting better yeah_

_Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now_

_Three months I've been living here without you now_

_Three months yeah, three months_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

Ino blinked harshly, the pain and raw emotion Sakura poured into that song were all too easy to feel. And the mind walker, for the first time in years, knew they couldn't tell anyone but the Godaime they saw Sakura. Sure it would have been prime gossip, but she also knew Sakura needed her privacy, needed to do this without anyone from Konoha interfering. Hinata caught Ino's gaze and the two knew that the information about Sakura would go no further than the four of them inside and the Hokage.

Naruto's voice crackled over the communication devices. "Dang, that was a good song."

Kakashi agreed with a head nod no one could see. Out of normal curiosity, he tried to peek inside to see the performer, but all he could see from his spot was the daimyo and his wife. With a sigh and resigned to the fact that he would probably be bored tonight, he stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the sloped roof next to the skylight.

Neji could see the stage from his position and his eyes opened wide when he saw Sakura step out onto the stage, but he also caught the look shared between Ino and his cousin. When Hinata turned and caught his gaze and shook her head very slightly, he understood this was something they would keep secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura giggled to cover the ache the song left in her chest. The deafening roar of the crowd helped to drown out some of the sorrow. "Thank you!" When the clapping and cheering continued, she shook her head in disbelief. "Wow! Thank you so much!"

The cheering finally faded and Sakura's dancers filed onto the stage as the next song started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino watched in awe as her best friend performed, looking nothing like the little book worm she had once been. Admittedly, the group inside forgot about the mission as they cheered and clapped with everyone else while watching the young woman on stage.

The trench coat flared as Sakura twirled and Ino realized why she was wearing something that seemed so out of place. The effect was dazzling and dramatic, adding a little more 'oomph' to an already top notch concert.

Finally, Sakura waved to the crowd. "Once again, happy birthday, Kiyo-hime! Goodnight, everyone!"

The group left the stage and the party-goers began to chant for an encore. Even the stuffy officials who seemed determined to not enjoy themselves earlier were on their feet, calling for more. After a moment, the crowd's roaring became louder as the band retook their positions and the dancers emerged. Sakura came out last, wearing a long flowing, black skirt with a few ruffles and a long slit up the side along with a black top that showed her midriff and shoulders, the puffed sleeves falling to her upper arms. This outfit had been made specifically for performances of her first hit.

Sakura smiled at the rowdy guests. "You all want another one?"

When the deafening cheers started in, Sakura nodded. "Alright then. You guys should know this one."

The steady beat of her first single started up and everyone went wild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

More than ever, the group outside wanted to see what was happening inside. Kiba cursed over the communicator. "Damn it! That sounds like one hell of a party and that singer sounds hot!"

Naruto pouted in his spot. "Can you see her?"

Yamato smiled at the audible pout in the young man's voice. "No one can see the stage from their position except Neji, Naruto."

Naruto's voice turned hopeful. "Switch with me, Neji!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

Kakashi sighed. "Quit bugging Neji, Naruto. You're supposed to be watching for any potential attackers, not drooling over the singer." The Copy Nin wasn't about to admit that he had been doing basically the same thing. As team leader, he could always make the rounds to check on everyone meaning he would pass Neji and the window that had a view of the stage, but the communicators made that task unnecessary and he was sure the rest of the group would recognize the move for what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched Sakura with her Byakugan activated. She had noticed Sakura mumble something before her first song started but hadn't been able to read her lips. When the singer's head dropped away from the mic in much the same fashion as it had for the first mumble, the purple-headed kunoichi puffed her eyes, hoping to catch it the second time. Very clearly, she saw Sakura mouth the word 'Kakashi' and by some miracle alone, Hinata was able to contain her gasp.

Ino noticed the Hyuuga heiress bite her lip and her interest was piqued. She scurried over to the young woman who had a hand clamped over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Hinata flicked off her communicator and motioned for Ino to do the same before dragging her a little further from the guys. "The man Sakura is in love with!"

Ino's eyes were glittering in excitement. Finally the mystery would be solved! She motioned for Hinata to continue.

"It's Kakashi-sensei."

Ino giggled and clapped slightly. "I knew it!" She elbowed the smaller woman with a friendly jab. "Good choice, huh?"

Hinata blushed but smiled. "He is quite attractive."

Ino jumped when Shikamaru spoke behind her. "So it was Kakashi, after all?"

Hinata looked at him, stricken. "Please tell me your communicator is off."

He motioned to his and Shino's, the red power lights were off and the girls sighed in relief. Ino glared at her teammate and Hinata's. "This goes no further, do you understand? Sakura obviously wanted this to be a secret and as much as I love gossip and secrets, this is important. Are we all clear on this?"

The group agreed and the comms were turned back on, the group outside none the wiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura sang, Ino frowned with her newly acquired knowledge. Despite the catchy tune, the words were kinda sad.

_This perfect romance that I've created in my mind_

_I'd live a thousand lives_

_Each one with you right by my side_

_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance_

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance_

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart_

_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be_

_I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me_

_Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain_

_And I don't think that I could face it all again_

It dawned on the blonde exactly why her friend had to leave. If this was how Sakura perceived her chances with her former sensei then it would kill the tender-hearted Sakura to be around him and not be able to show how she felt. Ino had a mission she would see to the end, no matter how long or how hard she had to work at it. She would make sure her friend ended up happy. No one deserved it more than Sakura and her tragedy-stricken idiot sensei.

Her musings ended when the music died down and Sakura started to swivel her hips in a belly-dancing motion. As her hips swirled and her belly rippled sensually while her arms and hands made elegant movements, Ino started to hoot and holler with the others in the room. "You go girl!"

The music kicked up again and Sakura resumed her singing and dancing with a cute male dancer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji felt his eyes almost pop out of his head. "Damn!" The sound of his own voice startled him. He wasn't prone to vocal outbursts, but Sakura had just blown his former view of her completely out of the water. The brainy medic image was replaced by the extremely sexy dancing he had just seen.

Kakashi was on high alert with the Byakugan user's exclamation. "What is it?"

Neji blushed slightly as he answered. "My apologies. There was some belly-dancing. It just surprised me is all."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, wishing more than ever that he was in Neji's spot. Belly-dancing ranked really high up on his 'sexy list'. Why oh why hadn't he picked the spot where he could see the performance? And judging by the noise from the crowd inside it had been one hell of a show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The song ended and Sakura shouted. "WE LOVE YOU! GOODNIGHT!"

Backstage was a whirlwind of activity. The show for the daimyo's daughter had put them slightly behind schedule. Not too much, but now a day off would be a day of travel. No one really minded. It wasn't often that an opportunity such as that would present itself and they all had agreed to take it.

Koji embraced his blossoming starlet with vigor. "That was probably your best performance ever."

Sakura giggled. "There was a lot of energy to feed off of. That crowd was wild!"

Koji nodded before getting everyone's attention. "Get showered and changed. We need to be out of here within three hours so we can get to our next stop by tomorrow afternoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four from inside the party joined their outside group members and smiled brightly. Naruto continued to pout. "That sounded like a really good concert."

Shino surprised the hell out of everyone by speaking. "It was very good. I wouldn't mind seeing the performer again."

Chouji asked around a mouthful of chips. "Who was it?"

Shikamaru stretched his arms back behind his head. "Didn't catch the name. There was no signage on the stage and she never mentioned it."

Kakashi leaned over to talk to Yamato. "I'm going to go scout the perimeter. Get the rest of the group ready to head out. We'll leave as soon as the guests have all left the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura boarded her carriage, the silent and protective Shingo helping her in before taking a spot on top of the carriage so he could watch for possible attacks.

Kakashi stood rooted to his spot on the roof. He could have sworn he saw a flash of pink, but it was so quick that he wasn't sure. He flared his chakra, hoping to catch any sign of someone else's chakra, but he got nothing. He shook his head at his own silliness and continued on his search. Whoever that singer was, she was well-protected with enormous men like that watching over her. Kakashi had contemplated waiting around to see the singer, but the caravan had started and he realized the singer must have already been on board.

Sakura blew out a breath when they had made it quite a ways from the daimyo's estate. Masking chakra while performing was difficult. She had felt that familiar tingling as soon as they arrived at the palace, that sensation that other shinobi were present. She waved it off, knowing they would be stationed outside. And then before the carriages left, she felt the flare of a very familiar chakra and almost cried, wishing more than anything that she could poke her head out the window and catch a glimpse of the man who still held her heart in his hand. All of the excitement coupled with the extra effort she had just exerted took its toll and before she could ponder much longer, Sakura was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four ninja who had been stationed inside the party gave their mission report separate from the outside group. They didn't want the others to know what they had seen.

Tsunade sighed after hearing from them. "I trust you kept this information from the others."

Ino nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. We thought it was best and what Sakura would want, if we kept silent."

Amber eyes settled on the Yamanaka. "I know you have a love of gossip. I hope you will keep this to yourself. In fact, that's an order."

Ino nodded again. "Understood, Hokage-sama." She bit her lip and decided to ask, paperweight of doom be damned! "Um...Hinata saw Sakura murmur a name before she began a couple of songs. We think this is who she's in love with."

Tsunade sighed. "Let's hear it." She couldn't keep it secret if Sakura was the one who had inadvertently given it away.

"Kakashi-sensei."

When all the Godaime did was nod, Ino gave a whoop. "I knew it! That girl is in so much trouble for keeping something like that from me! She's gonna hear it when she gets home!"

Tsunade quieted her down. "That is also not to be spoken of. That is another order."

Hinata bowed slightly. "We understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. The four of you are dismissed. Just remember. Everything you witnessed is of a very personal and private nature. I hope you follow my orders. Not just because they are orders, but to protect the wishes and the feelings of your friend and comrade."

The four nodded. "Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour continued and finally, after six exhausting months, Sakura and her entourage had returned to Snow. The final show had been massive. The venue had to be changed from a small park to a large arena. Sakura hadn't expected such success, but after her CD had been released and fans had learned she was more than a one-hit wonder, her popularity had gone through the roof. Luckily for the once stage-shy singer, the tour had dulled her nerves on that subject and now she only felt a rush of adrenaline before each performance. The fact that the lights kept her from seeing past the front row helped also.

The group had gathered for a wrap party at one of Snow's exclusive clubs. Koyuki-hime had surprised everyone with it, having reserved the club for the night so they could all relax and celebrate in peace. Sakura had been downing drinks in a corner with her royal friend, the two gabbing about men in general when the conversation turned to Kakashi.

Sakura sighed. "You know, I thought leaving home would help me forget about him for a while. But all it does is make me miss him more." She leaned back in her chair. "I honestly can't wait for a few years to pass so I can go home. I want to tell him how I feel once I return, but I don't know how to go about it." She reached out for her drink, the cool glass and fruity liquid soothing to the overworked singer.

"It's always best to play hard to get." Koyuki smirked at her drinking partner, the kunoichi giggling into her drink.

Sakura put it down and smiled sadly at the princess. If only things were that easy for her. "Playing hard to get is something I just can't do. I've always loved openly and honestly, no restraint, no regrets, no games. I can't love someone and pretend I don't."

The older woman shrugged. "Suit yourself. In my experience, men seem to like the chase."

Sakura smirked. "And you're an expert now?"

"Of course!"

Sakura grabbed one of Koyuki's hands and started to examine it.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the wedding ring, oh Mighty Love Genius."

Koyuki laughed as she snatched her hand away. "Shut up! I'll have you know I choose to not be married." She sniffed disdainfully as she stuck her nose in the air causing Sakura to giggle.

"Riiight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the raucous party wound down, Makoto and Shingo walked Sakura home, worried about the young songstress trying to navigate while slightly buzzed and the idea of her wandering around unprotected and not in disguise. They reached the top floor of the apartment building and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks once the elevator opened. Makoto grabbed his cell phone from his pocket while Shingo restrained Sakura from running inside.

The front door to the apartment was opened and she could see papers and furniture tossed aside and broken. With some effort, the two bodyguards managed to keep her quiet while they quickly got back into the elevator and headed back to the ground floor. If the intruder was still inside, they didn't want to put Sakura in danger.

Within minutes, the police arrived along with Koji and the large group headed upstairs and into the apartment. One of the officers allowed them in, but told them not to move from their spots on the couch. Sakura shook in anger and shock. She felt violated and betrayed. She was just thankful she kept all of her priceless possessions with her. Her photos and mementos went everywhere she did.

Koji embraced Sakura in a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm just glad you weren't here when it happened."

Sakura snapped out of her daze and felt bad for not even considering Koji. This was _his_ place, _his_ home, _his_ furniture that had been destroyed. "Oh, Koji. I'm so sorry about your apartment."

He smiled kindly while he shook his head at her. "It's just stuff. Stuff can be replaced. It's upsetting, yes. But nothing I'll lose any sleep over."

Sakura let her eyes skim over the once cold but beautiful coffee table in the living room, shattered from a book thrown through the top. The matching end tables had been knocked over, the tops of those cracking or chipping and the lamps broken. The soft suede couch she had loved was ripped, the stuffing pulled out and strewn across the room.

Before she could process much more of the mess she was looking at, a grim looking officer emerged from the bedroom holding a piece of paper. "We'll need to get her into a safe location."

The four looked up in alarm. Koji tightened his hold protectively on Sakura. "What do you mean?"

The man turned the note so they could read it and Sakura gasped in alarm.

'I will have you.

You will be mine.

You left me nothing to have here.

I'll be watching you.'

The officer gave the plastic bag holding the letter to a man collecting evidence. "It could be a prank or a hoax by some local kids. It could be serious. We don't know and we won't until we catch the person who did this. But rest assured, we will get whoever is targeting you, ma'am."

Sakura didn't answer, merely staring at nothing. She could probably take whoever did this, but the fact that she didn't know who it was and the creepy note left her unbalanced. Coupled with the fact that they had found and broken into her home increased her uneasiness.

Koji turned to the frightened young woman and made her look at him. "Listen to me. We'll keep you safe. You have nothing to fear, do you understand me?"

Sakura nodded, wide-eyed. Koji turned back to the policeman. "I know where we can take her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Koji, Makoto and Shingo sat at Koyuki's kitchen table along with the princess, a pot of tea in the middle. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. Of course you can stay here. I have plenty of guards on duty day and night. You should be safe here."

Sakura smiled slightly at the feudal lord. "Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me."

Koyuki turned to Koji. "You should stay for a while, too. The monster who did this may be after you. It was your apartment after all. They may not have known Sakura lived there."

The idea had merit and Sakura slapped herself mentally for not even thinking about that. Koji nodded. "I'll stay for a while." He didn't believe it was for him, but he wasn't about to disagree and unnerve Sakura any more than she already was.

Makoto spoke up, his deep voice concerned. "If you have room, Koyuki-hime, we would like to stick around too. You have a lot of guards, yes. But it would make us feel better if we were around to make sure Sakura was safe."

Koyuki smiled and turned her attention to the young woman. "You are certainly lucky to have such good friends."

Sakura's smile brightened. "I know." She shot winning smiles to the three men who were so concerned about her and then yawned right after. "Oh my. I'm sorry."

Koji waved at her. "No worries. We're all exhausted after the party and tour." He tried to stifle his own yawn. "Dang it. Those things are contagious."

Koyuki giggled. "I have four free rooms upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

Sakura was placed in one, Makoto in the room next to her, Shingo across from her, and Koji next to Shingo. After goodnights were exchanged, the four surprised even themselves by falling asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Godaime loved getting Sakura's letters. Besides the fact that they were from her dear apprentice, the young woman was living a very active life and Tsunade was riveted by her adventures. The news of the break-in caused a great deal of worry for the Hokage, but once she read Sakura was now living with Koyuki her nerves ceased. She should be safe with all the security afforded to the daimyo of a country, not to mention her own personal bodyguards were staying with her.

Kakashi and Naruto watched Tsunade's brow furrow and then relax with curiosity. Sakura's letter must be interesting this time. If Tsunade said she was 'fine', Kakashi was going to call her on it.

Finally she put the letter down and looked up at the two men. "She's fine."

Kakashi clenched his hand in his pocket. "She's not. Your expressions while you were reading give you away. What happened to her?"

The Hokage shrugged. "She's fine."

Kakashi had it. "Look, if she's in danger or in trouble, I demand to know! I care about her too and I'll be damned if I'll just sit here while someone dear to me is in need of help!"

Tsunade shot up from her chair and pounded her fists on her desk. "How dare you speak to me like that brat? Don't you dare think for even one second that I don't care or that I wouldn't be putting together a team if she was in trouble! Watch your tongue and remember your place!"

She sat down and took a deep, calming breath. "She is fine. There was a break-in to her apartment while she was gone and a rather scary letter was left. She is living with a friend now and will be okay. This person is capable of protecting her. Not to mention many of her friends are also staying with this person to add a little extra safety for her. Also remember she is a kunoichi. This letter was probably left by a civilian and Sakura could take them without a problem. So, yes she is fine. She was a little shaken by the incident but she's feeling much better since she's surrounded by friends."

Naruto's heart clenched. Friends. Did this mean his fears were coming true? Would she forget all about Konoha and her old friends in favor of the new ones? Being a person who wore his heart on his sleeve, his emotions were easily detected by the two elites in the room.

"Hey, kiddo. She'll come back. Don't worry." Tsunade spoke gently. Naruto's fears of being abandoned were easy to understand and nothing to make light of. After being orphaned, ignored, detested and then left by his best friend and rival, it was no wonder the boy needed reassurance that he wasn't being pushed aside again. "She states in every letter that she misses you guys and wants me to tell you so and let you know she can't wait to come home. But mushy stuff isn't my thing and I'd rather not."

Naruto smiled slightly with a snicker at the older woman.

Seeing his face brighten, Tsunade went back to her normal demeanor. "Now get out. I have work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's next birthday came and went. Turning 18 had been a huge affair. Everyone she knew from Snow was there, along with her parents and Aiko and the Sand siblings had managed to come visit as well. While the party had been large and rowdy, nothing overly interesting had happened to the kunoichi. The best thing that had happened was the man who broke into her apartment turned himself in. The fact eased the young woman greatly and she was about to start looking for her own place when Koyuki whined. "No, stay here! It's nice having a girl around to have girl talk with. Don't leave me." When she started to melodramatically fake sob, Sakura giggled and gave in.

She didn't really want to live by herself at the moment anyway. The lingering fears from her ordeal hadn't been erased completely yet. Not to mention that now that she lived where her training grounds were, she was getting back into shape after not being able to train for so long with the tour. It felt good to use her body and interact with her environment.

They had plans to start work on her new album within the next month and she couldn't wait to exert her own ideas a little more. Koji was eager to see what her sophomore album did after the phenomenal success of the first one.

After all of the guests who came to visit for Sakura's birthday left, she was starting to feel homesick. It had been two years since she had set foot in Konoha or seen any of her friends there. While she still loved Kakashi, without a doubt, she was starting to realize she needed to meet some guys. Temari had once said to her, she needed to date to learn what she really wanted in a man. It never had to be anything serious, but casual dates wouldn't hurt anybody and would give Sakura the experience she needed to be more sure and confident of herself.

Not at all thrilled with the idea, Sakura headed out onto one of the palace balconies, hoping to clear her head with the fresh air and gorgeous scenery. Despite being early April, there was still a layer of snow on the ground and covering the trees. She shivered slightly and then jumped when a blanket was placed around her shoulders. "Why would you come out here without a coat, young lady?"

She turned and smiled gratefully at her manager. "Thank you, Koji. I just needed to think."

They stood in silence for a few minutes and then Sakura spoke again. "Koji, I told you I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have, right?"

"I remember."

"Do you think dating is a good idea? I mean, I still love this person and I know when I'm older a relationship might be possible. But Temari told me I needed to date to make sure he's what I really wanted."

Koji sighed. "So this man is older, I take it?"

"Mmhmm."

"And that's why you shouldn't be in love with him?"

"Mmhmm."

"I think dating is a very good idea. Don't just date men based on different personalities though. Age also affects people. For instance, a young man and an older man will have different desires. Same for a young woman and an older man. You should date men within your mystery man's age range along with guys your own age."

Sakura nodded silently as she thought over Koji's words. It made perfect sense. Kakashi was currently 32, so she should date guys that age.

Koji looked over at the beautiful young woman. She had changed a lot in the year and a half he had known her. She was more confident, more mature but still full of wonder and innocence. It was a refreshing combination he didn't want to change. He had grown very fond of her, but if she was in love with someone else he didn't want to get involved. However, she may change her mind. But thinking that was getting his hopes up and that was something he didn't want to do. Sakura was fun and sweet and beautiful and he had enjoyed his time with her more than anything else.

Sakura sighed. "It's all good in theory, but I don't exactly meet a lot of people. Makoto and Shingo are sweet, but definitely not my type. Hajime is...well...not into girls. Hiro is the Casanova-type and I don't know how to handle guys like that. Nor would I want to. Dating someone like that is just asking to have your heart broken."

Koji blushed. "What about someone like me?"

Sakura turned slowly to look at him, not believing what she heard. Koji was adorable, but she didn't know if he was boyfriend material. He was a little squishy, but just a tiny bit. His shyness was endearing but she wanted a little more backbone in a guy. She looked at his kind eyes and smiled. They had been talking about a date, nothing serious. Surely a date with him wouldn't hurt.

"Well, let's see. You are adorable, Koji. I'll admit that. But you seem a little too timid. If I was going to date someone, they would need to have the guts to make the first move. I've never even been on a date before so it would have to be someone who wouldn't be afraid to lead the way, you know?"

Koji straightened to his full height and strode the few steps over to Sakura, who was watching him wide-eyed. He was still blushing slightly, but without hesitation he put one arm around Sakura's waist and the other behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. The contact was sweet and chaste and ignited the fluttering in Sakura's stomach.

Koji had just risen a few notches on Sakura's hot list. So the man did have some courage after all. It was her first kiss and she had never believed having someone's mouth on her own could feel so wonderful. Koji started to pull back and Sakura made a little whining sound and pulled him back down. She wanted her first kiss to be a real one, something with a little more heat and less innocent. She pushed her lips a little harder against Koji's and he got the picture. He smiled slightly before parting his lips, his tongue slipping out to lap at her lips. She opened and then the fluttering turned into sparks. Koji was a damn good kisser. His tongue glided softly around hers and she threaded her fingers into his soft brown hair, pulling him in a little tighter.

They broke apart and Koji pecked her one last time before both of his hands slid to her waist and he squeezed slightly as he whispered in her ear. "How about dinner tonight?"

Sakura shivered and nodded mutely, still dazed from her first kiss. One hand trailed across her stomach as he turned to go inside. "Be ready at 7:00."

Sakura took a moment to gather her thoughts. Should she feel guilty about what she was about to do or had just done? The fact was, she had no claim on Kakashi and he had no claim on her. She had never made her feelings known or made any effort to let him know how she felt. She was hundreds of miles from home, she had no experience when it came to men, she still wasn't ready to say anything to Kakashi, she trusted and cared about Koji and she was following the advice given to her. With a spring in her step and feeling giddy, Sakura glanced at the clock as she entered the palace. When she realized she only had two hours to get ready, she freaked out and became just a blur of pink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fooled you! Bet you all thought she'd have a thing with Hiro didn't you? Now before you all spear me with the pitch forks, the advice given to Sakura is good advice. She should date to learn what she really wants. Things are totally different in theory than they are in practice. Just bear with me. Everything that happens serves a greater purpose. I'm sure some of you can figure out what I'm doing. All the clues are in this chapter. (wink) Songs in order of appearance are: Walk Away - Kelly Clarkson; Sober - Kelly Clarkson; Ain't It Funny - Jennifer Lopez. Please review if you have time! Smooches!


	6. Window

Just want to warn you this one gets a little angst-y in places. Maybe a little melodramatic. (sigh) Angst and I don't get along too well. The lyrics at the beginning totally fit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 6: Window

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You want it, you need it, the words slip away_

_You're crying your eyes out, your mind wants to break_

_Your heart is your weakness, your song plays endlessly_

_Wonder how you sleep, it's a wonder to me_

_So how's it going to feel_

_When you don't know what's real_

_You tell yourself it's love, then tear your insides up_

_So how's it going to feel_

_When you don't know what's real_

_You tell yourself it's love, then tear yourself apart_

_-Window by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (BRMC)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura shifted through all the clothes in her closet, frantically searching for something appropriate for her date. When there was a knock at her door and the excited voice of Koyuki floated to her, she reefed the door open and yanked the unsuspecting princess inside. "HELP ME!"

Koyuki stood for a second, dazedly staring at the pink-headed woman scattering clothes in her bathrobe. As soon as Sakura's predicament dawned on her, she smirked. "Wondering what to wear on your date with Koji?"

Petite hands paused as Sakura glanced up at the older woman. "How'd you know?"

"We all live here, genius! I passed him a few minutes ago and he told me all about it. He's very excited, you know. He really does like you." Koyuki smiled gently at her friend.

Sakura returned to her frantic search. "It's just one date. I don't have any future expectations and I hope he doesn't either. I'm certainly not out to hurt anybody, but I do love Kakashi. I can't just forget about him. But I also know dating will do me some good."

Koyuki began to help Sakura shuffle through her clothes. "Just be honest with him and don't hurt him. He's a very sweet guy and he doesn't really have any luck with women."

"Why is that?"

"He's too shy. He just can't get up the nerve to talk to anybody, and if he does, he can't get up the courage to go much farther than some small talk. He's only had maybe two dates in the five years I've known him!" Koyuki gave a little giggle. "It's sweet, but also a little pathetic."

"How old is Koji? I've never asked."

"He's 27."

Sakura looked at Koyuki wide-eyed. "Seriously? But he's so successful! Doesn't it usually take longer to build a business as successful as his?"

Koyuki shrugged. "His father was in the business, too. So Koji had contacts and networking going before he even really started representing people. And since he grew up around all this, he knows what he's doing." She grabbed a red dress off the rack and held it up to Sakura. "What about this?"

Back in Konoha, Sakura would have rolled her eyes at a red dress since she wore the color daily. But it had been almost two years of mostly black and the vibrant color was just crying out to be worn. The simple knee-length, spaghetti strap dress was perfect. Not revealing, but showing she did put forth some effort. She grabbed the dress and smiled her thanks while Koyuki shooed her into the bathroom to change.

Sakura's muffled voice called through the bathroom door. "I really do want to thank you for your help, Koyuki-hime. I've looked over every dress I have dozens of times and couldn't decide."

The princess called back. "Sometimes you just need someone else to pick for you."

Sakura emerged and strapped on the bright red heels she bought to match the dress. "How do I look?"

Koyuki motioned for her to twirl and then smiled at the completed picture. "Ready for a date!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji smiled brightly when Sakura emerged from the hallway. "You look amazing!"

Sakura returned his smile and looked at his dark suit and light blue shirt sans tie. It was dressy and casual at the same time. "You look handsome, Koji." After bundling up in their coats and scarves, she linked her arm through his. "Shall we?"

Koji took her to a very exclusive restaurant. It was dimly lit to create a romantic atmosphere and Sakura felt a little tug at her heart, wishing it was another's arm she was clinging to. It really wasn't fair to Koji. He was a very sweet man and had done nothing but kind things for her since she met him. And now here she was on a date with him when all she could offer was her distracted mind and none of her heart. She tried not to let the guilt eat at her. After all, she had explained to him that she was in love with someone else. And he had asked her on this date even with that knowledge. She relaxed slightly as they were seated at their table and took a good look around the restaurant. It was small and cozy with a sort of old world charm and Sakura loved it.

"This is very nice, Koji."

Koji smiled easily at his date. "I was hoping you would like it. I haven't been here before, but a lot of people told me it had a great atmosphere and wonderful food."

Sakura looked at the large iron fireplaces, the fires crackling merrily inside them. "They were right. It's beautiful."

She noticed Koji blush lightly before ducking his head to look at the menu. "Koji, why are you so nervous? It's just me!"

He bit his lip in thought before speaking. "I just don't know what to say in situations like this. I either get tongue tied or my mind goes blank. If you haven't noticed, I'm not too smooth with the ladies." He chuckled in embarrassment and Sakura shook her head with a fond smile.

"Just talk to me like you normally would. Whether we're at the palace or at a restaurant shouldn't make a difference."

Koji adjusted his glasses. "It shouldn't, but it does. I just...I really like you. I like spending time with you. You're smart and funny and full of life and energy and gorgeous and I just don't want to mess up."

Sakura sighed. "I need to be honest with you. I agreed to a date, but I'm not looking for anything serious. I already told you I love someone else, but he and I just can't be together at the moment." She ran a hand through her bangs. "I don't know if we'll ever be together, but I can't just forget about him. And I don't want you to get your hopes up and then have nothing ever come of this."

Koji nodded. "I know. I'm fully prepared for whatever outcome you decide on. But I couldn't just stand there and not take a chance, you know? I know how you feel about someone else and that's fine. You can decide what happens from here. If you want a second date, great! If not, well I'll be disappointed but I'm prepared for that, too."

Satisfied that he understood, she picked up her own menu. "Now that that's settled, let's just enjoy ourselves and see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened, was Sakura had fun. She and Koji had always had good conversations, and once he got over his initial nervousness the evening was enjoyable. He had taken her to see things she had never seen in Snow before. The young woman had been so busy that she had missed a great number of endearing qualities about the country. They strolled through the park, tiny white lights hanging in the trees that lined the main pathways, giving the area a soft glow. He pointed out the large and beautiful horses that pulled old-time carriages through the older section of town. There was a group of traditional dancers that performed every weekend in the village square. Sakura had never realized her new home had such an active nightlife.

When they returned to the palace, Sakura smiled brightly at her date for the evening. "Honestly, I had more fun than I thought I would. Thank you, Koji."

Koji laughed at her as he leaned against the stair railing outside the back door they used. "Were your expectations really so low?"

Her pink tresses shifted as she shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just that we're friends and due to circumstances - " she swirled her hand to indicate her love of another " - I wasn't really looking at it as a true date." She saw a small bit of hurt flash in his eyes and hurried to explain. "I apologize, because I didn't give you enough credit. This date surpassed all my expectations for what a date should be like. So again, thank you."

"You're very welcome, Sakura."

Gathering her courage, Sakura leaned over from her perch two steps above him and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Koji." She slipped inside and hurried to her room to avoid any awkward moments or thoughts of more from her manager.

Koji stood on the stairs a few more minutes, shocked at her boldness and lips tingling from the innocent caress. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair and then adjusted his glasses. "You're doing something awfully stupid, Tanaka Koji. And you're going to get yourself crushed." Despite his knowledge that she was in love with someone else, Koji couldn't stop his heart from doing as it wished. And now that he had spent some one-on-one time with the kind-hearted woman without business dictating it and had tasted her lips, he was sinking quickly into something he wasn't sure he could ever get out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later, Sakura and Koyuki were having a girls' night in. With Koji out of town on business and Sakura's bodyguards ordered out to give the ladies some privacy, the two were getting shit faced in Koyuki's game room. The game of billiards they had been engaged in lay forgotten as the two had decided to drink and have girl talk.

Koyuki smirked at her younger friend over the rim of her drink. "So, how are things with Koji?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the teasing lilt in the Feudal Lord's voice. "Fine. You know it's nothing official or serious. We're just two friends going out and enjoying each other's company."

"Mmhmm. So how many dates has it been now?"

Sakura blushed before replying in a mumble. "Six."

When Koyuki just continued to smirk, Sakura glared at her. "Shut up."

Pale hands rose in surrender. "I didn't say a word."

The kunoichi's lips pulled down into a pout. "You didn't have to. That look said it all."

After a moment of tense silence, Koyuki spoke again. "How far have you gone?"

Sakura spit out the fruity liquid she had just sipped. "You waited to say that on purpose!" She dabbed at her jeans and t-shirt with a napkin as the princess laughed loudly at her. She had no intention of answering, but when her green eyes slid over to meet the expectant ones of Koyuki, she knew she was a goner. That woman's gaze was just as commanding as Tsunade's and Sakura was powerless to ignore it. "I've kissed him. That's it."

"That covers a broad range, girlie. How hot and bothered are these kisses?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink as she spluttered over her answer. A few of the kisses had been rather passionate, but Sakura hadn't been able to stop herself. It felt good to be desired and wanted. It felt good to have his soft lips gently nip at her own. And it felt wonderful when she imagined the man kissing her had a mask bunched around his chin and her fingers were twining into soft silver strands. She always felt guilty afterwards, knowing the sweet and timid Koji deserved so much better than that. But she couldn't stop. The sensations were addictive and no matter how hard she tried to remember the man she was actually kissing, creasing mismatched eyes invaded her mind and she surrendered to the fantasy. Lacing a hand into her bangs and giving a slight tug, Sakura mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sensing she had been traipsing dangerous ground, Koyuki turned to a topic Sakura was always willing to discuss. She smirked playfully at the singer, the drink making her expression slightly crooked. "So, when did you fall in love with Kakashi?"

With a blush and a sigh, Sakura's look of unease turned dreamy. "I think it was after Naruto came back from his training and we had to spar against Kakashi. I had always known he was skilled and dangerous and a damn good ninja. But it was then when I realized he was also graceful and beautiful and just downright amazing. I began to see him differently and notice things I hadn't before. I thought it was some silly crush and I'd get over it. But as you can see, it only intensified until it was just painful to be around him."

"So that's why you left the village?"

"Yes and no. I had already been thinking about it. I had no hobbies or interests outside of work and ninja business. And I didn't want to turn into one of those machines that only live for the village and their work. I wanted to remain human, you know? When I just couldn't stand to be around Kakashi anymore, that's when I asked for permission to leave."

Sakura noticed the princess's eyes were becoming decidedly glazed and took note of the almost empty pitcher of strawberry margaritas before taking the half-empty glass from her hand. "I think maybe it's time to call it a night."

Koyuki whined. "Noooo! I've been getting so many juicy stories out of you."

Sakura walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out two water bottles and asked the guards stationed outside to bring them some crackers. She sat back down and shoved a water bottle into the older woman's hand. "We can stay up until you finish the water and the crackers. But after that it's straight to bed, missy."

With an eye roll, the princess responded. "Yes, mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The work for Sakura's sophomore album was slow-going. The young songstress wanted to write her own songs and assert her own musical personality on the record, while Hiro was hesitant to give up total control to a still relatively green singer. The two stubborn personalities had clashed multiple times, creating tense stalemates that left the record in limbo while they had a silent battle of wills.

Sakura had been ready to cave in, just to get the project rolling again when she was invited to audition for an upcoming movie. Elated at the opportunity, the kunoichi jumped at the chance, upsetting Hiro greatly when she announced the album was going to be placed on the back burner.

Koji sat on the couch in his own house with Sakura leaning back against his stomach, his arms comfortably settled around her waist as the two read the script together. "I really like this story, Koji."

The manager had to agree. "It is a great story. And a musical. So, win-win for us!" He chuckled and continued skimming the pages, they were only halfway through and the duo were already set to go to the audition. The story of love, deceit, hope, passion, betrayal and jealousy drew the young celebrity in and she was determined to win the lead role. She swiped at her misty eyes after closing the script and turned to Koji.

"I'm so getting the role of Satine."

With a raised eyebrow, he studied her. "You gonna be okay with the rolling around in the beginning?"

Her look of confusion swiftly turned to embarrassment as she recalled the scene. "Okay, that's going to be a little awkward."

"What about the scenes where you're half-naked?"

Her embarrassment ebbed away to anger. "Are you _trying_ to keep me from auditioning?"

He pulled her closer as he nuzzled the back of her neck in a placating gesture. "No. I just want you to be sure before you agree to it."

Sakura felt her anger dissipate. It was hard to stay mad at Koji. "I know and I appreciate your concern. But I really want this! There are a few scenes I could do without, but overall it's just too good a project to pass up."

Koji gently took the thick manuscript from her hands. "'Moulin Rouge', huh? I'll let the casting director know tomorrow that you're interested."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss and then stood abruptly when she saw the desire for more flash in his brown eyes. "I've got to get going. I promised myself I would write a song so great today that Hiro would have to allow it on my record."

She threw on her light jacket and gave Koji one more quick kiss before dashing away.

Sakura cursed herself over and over as she trudged home. It had been six months since she started seeing Koji. She wanted to keep it casual, but due to not knowing that many people in Snow and having trouble trusting new acquaintances, she didn't really have any other options. It didn't excuse her for leading him on, but she had fun on the dates and liked spending the time with him. She felt something for the man, yes. But it was a little flicker when compared to the all-consuming flame that reared up when she thought of Kakashi. The guilt was still gnawing away at her. Especially since Koji had told her he loved her. It broke her heart and she could see him trying to cover the pain in his own when she hadn't been able to respond in kind. She should have called it off then, but Koji had said he understood why she couldn't agree and asked that they keep dating, so she allowed it to continue. So far she had been able to keep it to kissing, even though she could see Koji clearly wanted to go further. She just couldn't. She wanted her first time to be full of love with someone she could give herself to fully. Unfortunately, Koji just wasn't that person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi let a bored eye roam over the people in the Hokage's office. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" He wasn't normally so formal, but with unfamiliar people around he figured it would be best to mind his manners.

Tsunade sighed and looked up at him, hating what she was about to say. She hated these arrangements with a passion, and this one was even more painful than others considering who it was. "Hatake-san, the council has decided that you should choose a wife and continue the Hatake clan."

The Copy Nin let his eye narrow and settled his deadly glare on the two elderly advisors. "And why is my personal life any of their business?"

The old man spoke. "Hatake-san, it is your duty to protect this village in any way possible. You made that vow on the day you took your ninja oath. This village could use more shinobi from the Hatake clan. Going on a percentage basis, your clan produced more shinobi geniuses and more elites than any other clan in Konoha's history. You can fulfill your duty by restoring your clan and providing this village with more great ninja."

"I refuse."

The old woman tried her hand next. "You don't get that option, Hatake-san. This is an order, not a request."

Knowing neither side would back down and seeing an opening, Tsunade tried to diffuse the situation. She knew Kakashi better than the elders and was sure the old fools would agree while she basically gave the last Hatake a ticket out. "Perhaps I could make a suggestion. A compromise for the three of you to agree on."

When the trio looked to her expectantly, she continued. "Hatake-san, go on the dates and get to know the candidates the council has chosen. And if you choose one of them, fine. If not, the council must respect your wishes and not push the issue."

The elders were about to object when Tsunade spoke again. "If you don't agree, I can guarantee he will leave this village. It would be best to allow him to choose his own bride and keep one of our top shinobi. Don't you agree?"

With a hesitant nod, the elders accepted as did Kakashi, seeing the underneath in his leader's compromise. He was then introduced to the two women the council had selected. One of them was drop dead gorgeous, but when she looked at everyone else as if they were below her, Kakashi ruled her out immediately. He was never interested in women like that. The second woman was moderately pretty, but when he shook her hand and she giggled, he found it odd. After the dates were scheduled and the women were leaving, Kakashi heard the second one speak to her father. "Daddy, I think he likes me. He shook my hand!" A girly squeal followed and Kakashi flinched.

So, one was a bitch and one was brain-dead. Lovely. The elders filed out after the women and their fathers and Kakashi was left with his Hokage. "You couldn't stop them?"

Tsunade shook her head. "The council is stubborn. You know that just as well as I do. However, I did give you that out, so just go on the dates and then say you didn't like either."

Kakashi shrugged. "Done. I already don't like either of them. The prettier one is cold and has a superiority complex. The second one is an idiot and a flirt. And I don't like the idea of the council imposing their wishes on me where it concerns my personal life."

"I don't either." Tsunade agreed. "They read too far into that ninja oath and think it gives them supreme power over every aspect of a shinobi's life. I tried to convince them you would find the right woman eventually and settle down, but they are impatient and want you to start popping out little Hatakes now."

Kakashi snorted. "Not gonna happen. Even if I did marry one of the women they chose, I wouldn't allow any children to enter this world just to be used by those power hungry old fools. So, why did they choose those two?"

"Money." Tsunade rubbed her thumb and fingers together. "Both fathers have tons of it and the council sees it as a win-win situation. They get the continuation of a legendary clan and the access to your future father-in-law's deep pockets."

"So it's greed that's driving them?"

"Yep. Great to know those two are basically running the village, isn't it?" The sarcasm dripped from the woman's words and Kakashi smirked.

"They're going to be sorely disappointed when not only do I not choose a woman, but those two refuse to marry me."

Tsunade grinned wickedly. "So, 'Icha Icha' going on the date with you?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled. "Of course. And I'm pretty sure some old woman will need my help, causing me to be hours late for the dates. Seems to happen all the time with me."

The Hokage gave a huff of laughter. "Just be your usual antisocial self and I'm sure the rest will take care of itself."

With a mock salute, Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi slouched with his hands in his pockets as he headed to tea with Haruno Aiko. Surely this bit of news would send her into a snit of entertaining and furious statements. He was so looking forward to this! He needed a little humor in his life today.

As he rounded a corner, he bumped into a group of younger shinobi. A large portion of the Rookie 9 to be exact. Ino beamed when she saw him. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei! How are you?"

Kakashi lifted one eyebrow slightly. She sure was chipper. "Fine. And you?"

"Peachy! Heard from Sakura lately?"

Hinata's blush spread rapidly across her face and Kakashi watched in fascination. He had heard about the girl's ability to blush fiercely enough that she passed out, but had never seen such a thing. He wondered if he was about to witness it first hand when Ino's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Hellooooo? Sakura? Heard from? Lately?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi smiled. "No."

Kiba spoke from his spot behind Hinata. "I heard you were about to get engaged."

Kakashi blinked. How did he hear about that? "Well, the council wishes for me to marry. They have two candidates selected and I'm supposed to have a date with each and then make a decision."

Chouji whistled. "Just one date? That's harsh."

Kakashi smiled. "The alternative is allowing them to pick and I'm not too keen on others plotting out my personal life."

He noticed a worried glance going between Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata. Those four weren't telling him something. Hinata finally spoke. "Just don't let the council bully you into doing as they wish. Neji-kun and I had to fight our clan tooth and nail to do as we wished. It was hard and stressful, but we both feel much freer now. He's getting the position of clan head like he wanted and I'm no longer tied down to a role I didn't desire."

Ino nodded. "I have to say I'm very against arranged marriages. The feelings of the people involved don't seem to matter much. Then there's the feelings of others, the ones who may be in love with those who are forced to marry."

Kakashi eyed them all strangely. "I suppose." He watched the two women exchange another worried look before they smiled an obviously fake smile at him. "I need to get going. Have an appointment to keep." He gave a wave over his shoulder before continuing toward Aiko's house.

The smell of freshly baked cookies welcomed him as he entered the large front yard and rapped on the heavy wooden door.

Aiko yanked the door open and quickly spun away to hurry back into the kitchen. "Hello, Kakashi!"

The elite jounin chuckled as he watched her scurry about, pulling out one tray of cookies as she dropped spoonfuls of batter onto another before shoving it into the oven. "I hope you don't mind that tea will be a little late this evening. I just got into the baking spirit and it seems the more cookie batter I spoon out, the more I end up with. It's like the stuff is growing when I'm not looking!" She poked the bowl of batter uncertainly and Kakashi laughed at her antics.

Kakashi seated himself at the kitchen table after Aiko smacked his hand rather harshly for trying to steal a cookie. He couldn't wait until she was done. He wanted her seated and giving her full attention before he dropped his bombshell on her.

Finally, the batter bowl was empty and a plate of warm cookies and a cup of hot tea was placed in front of him. "See? If you just be patient I'll make sure you get a treat." Aiko's wrinkled eyes curved up at the Copy Nin and he returned the expression.

"Thank you, Aiko."

She sat down and sipped at her tea before tucking a wayward pink strand back into her bun. "So, what have you been up to this past week?"

Kakashi grinned and told her all about his afternoon meeting. He wasn't thrilled about the situation, but he couldn't wait to hear what amusing thoughts came from his unrestrained companion's mouth.

He watched with mounting concern as the older woman went completely silent, her mouth turning down into a deep frown.

"Aiko? Are you alright?"

There were a few more seconds of stunned silence before she responded, but certainly not with the shouting and curses he thought he would hear.

Instead, Aiko pleaded with Kakashi to defy the council's orders. "You surely can't be serious about pledging your life to someone just based on those old idiots' wishes."

Kakashi rubbed his forehead in irritation. There was something nobody was telling him. Otherwise there wouldn't be so much resistance from everyone else concerning his possible marriage. "What would you have me do, Aiko?"

"Tell 'em to fuck off!"

Kakashi chuckled slightly. There was the statement he was waiting for! "You know I can't do that."

Aiko sighed. "It isn't just your heart at stake here! Do you not realize you'll be breaking someone else's just so the council can get their greedy paws into some man's wallet?"

Kakashi sat a little straighter. "What?"

Aiko wrung her hands. Her emotions and mouth had gotten her in trouble this time. She wasn't sure how to play this one off. "I'm just asking you to forgo a life others map out for you."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, no. I have no intention of marrying either of those women. I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter." He smirked slightly. "Entertaining, by the way. But now I want to know who you were talking about. Whose heart will I be breaking?"

Aiko looked around frantically, trying to think of something to say. "I can't say anything. I've been sworn to secrecy."

Kakashi wasn't stupid. He was putting two and two together very quickly. Four of the Rookie 9 were against the engagement, Aiko was against it. And the only link between the two was a missing kunoichi who was in love with an older man. His mind raced at the implication. It was impossible, right? There was no way Sakura was in love with him. And yet, a traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispered it was entirely possible. And for some reason, the thought made him want to smile and smack his head against a brick wall at the same time. He stood and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Aiko. I think I'll need to cut our tea short today. See you next week!"

As he slipped into his apartment, his mind replayed various scenes from the past two and a half years.

Aiko poking him in the market.

_"You'll do."_

Aiko when she ordered him to have tea with her.

_"I'd rather keep some reasons to myself for now."_

Ino talking to him on the Hokage Mountain.

_"She's known you since she was 12....None of your quirks bother her."_

When he spoke to the Hokage.

_"Ino thinks it could be me." A flash of something in the Hokage's eyes, too quick to notice._

Aiko talking about Sakura.

_"You love Sakura?"_

_"Thought I'd set my gorgeous granddaughter up with you."_

His mind reeled as he plopped down on his bed and ran his hands over his face. "Shit!" This was certainly unexpected. And why did the thought of Sakura loving him make him so happy? Why did the thought also make him sick to his stomach? He needed a drink. None of it made sense.

He loved her, of course. But as he had explained to Aiko, he loved her as a dear friend and teammate. Sakura was too good for him. Too innocent, too pure. He couldn't even begin to consider saddling her with all of his emotional baggage and asking her to understand that there were some things he just didn't want to talk about. He just couldn't. The thought actually kind of scared him and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

The confused Copy Nin flew out of his apartment and headed for the corner store to pick up some liquor. If he was going to get falling down drunk, he'd rather do it in his own apartment. And falling down drunk sounded incredibly great right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura went about preparing for her date with Koji woodenly, her actions automated and detached. After receiving Tsunade's latest letter, the kunoichi had felt her heart crack and fracture in too many places to heal. Not that it mattered, chakra didn't work on emotional wounds anyway. It didn't matter that Kakashi wasn't willing to marry the other women. What mattered was the council was involved, and they had a tendency to twist the laws and regulations to fit their wishes. Sakura was convinced that she had lost her Copy Ninja before she even had him. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter. That she had Koji now and she loved him. Maybe if she said it enough, it would become the truth.

She had cried buckets of tears over the situation and just when she thought she had nothing left, the waterworks would start up again. The thought of Kakashi marrying another woman was excruciating. Picturing him giving that eye crease to some faceless woman, seeing her own dream of tiny Hatakes with white-hair running around with a different mother, envisioning Kakashi touching someone else passionately, all of it made her belly and chest constrict. Her throat would close up and her eyes would burn until she had to cry to relieve the physical and emotional pain that spread to every part of her body.

She would just have to let Kakashi go. No matter how painful or impossible it may be. She would probably always love him, but she would have to force herself to accept another if she didn't want to be alone forever. She kept telling herself she had gotten over Sasuke and she could do the same with Kakashi. But Sasuke had been puppy love, an innocent girl's vision of a boy who didn't even really exist. She knew Kakashi, the quirks, the habits, and loved every bit of him. Kakashi was real, her feelings for him were real. And they didn't matter now. The council would see to it that he married one of those women somehow, and Sakura would have to smile and accept it. After all, if she loved him, she could let him go just to see him happy. Her own feelings be damned.

Sakura attempted a smile in the mirror. It was forced, fake and not at all convincing, but maybe Koji wouldn't notice. He was a good man. He loved her, he treated her well, he could make her happy. She just needed to let him in and give him a chance. She loved him, right? That tiny little spark could grow into that raging inferno given the time and the chance. The words weren't convincing, but it didn't matter anymore.

She noticed the time for her date had arrived and adjusted her hair before pasting the fake smile on her face again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening was pleasant, as it always was with Koji and Sakura began to feel her barriers crumble. There was no need to hold back since Kakashi was no longer an option. No matter how much she loved him, he wasn't going to be hers. She looked over at Koji as they walked along the road back towards the palace. He was cute, very cute, smart, funny, endearing, loved her. She should give him a chance. He could make her happy. She loved him. She continued to lie in her head, a mantra to convince herself she was doing the right thing. "Koji?"

"Yes?"

Sakura blushed. "Could we maybe go back to your place for a while? I just don't want to go home yet."

They quickly reached his house and once inside, Koji gently pushed his date against a wall, careful not to alarm or hurt her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Sakura, it may not be wise to be in here. It's getting harder for me to respect your wishes."

Sakura closed her eyes as she tipped her head up to capture his lips. Koji let her set the pace, holding back so he could control himself. Sakura deepened the kiss, trying to let the actions speak for themselves. When Sakura could still feel his restraint, she pulled away to whisper in his ear. "Kiss me."

"Sakura, I'm trying not to - "

His words caught in his throat when his gaze met Sakura's determined expression. "I said 'Kiss me.'"

"Please, Sakura. I'm not sure I could stop if things get to a certain point."

She took in his pained expression and gently took his hand, leading him down the hallway to his bedroom. She gently nipped his ear before she spoke, his whimper giving her the courage she needed. "Maybe you don't understand what I'm trying to say. I'm hoping our new location clears things up." She pulled back and locked her eyes with his. "Kiss me, Koji. Really kiss me."

Understanding dawned on the man and he wasted no time in pouring all of his passion into his kisses with the kunoichi. He was attentive and thorough, worshiping Sakura as he exposed more and more flesh.

Sakura closed her eyes and kept them closed. She knew it was wrong, knew she was using Koji for her own selfish purposes, but couldn't stop herself. Her heart was broken and she just wanted to feel loved while picturing Kakashi's face one time. One time and then she could let go. All she could ever have of Kakashi now were her fantasies of him and if Koji was willing to touch her in the sweet way he was now, she could revel in the touches and caresses as she pictured Kakashi with her.

She bit her lip as he entered her, bracing for the pain she had heard about. There was only an uncomfortable burning and stretching sensation that soon gave way to pleasure as she envisioned silver hair bobbing as Kakashi thrust into her behind her closed eyelids. She was careful to keep her sounds to little moans and gasps. She wanted to call out to Kakashi, to utter his name as her fantasy played in her mind, but knew anything of the sort would be cruel to the man above her, the one who thought the woman he loved had finally accepted him. As the thought sped through her mind, Sakura felt guilt clench all over again. The feeling was beginning to become all too familiar to the troubled singer.

Koji looked down at Sakura's closed eyes and felt his own burn. He knew what she was doing. She hadn't looked at him once since the whole thing had started and it was easy to guess where her mind was. He loved her. Why couldn't she see that and really give him a chance? He didn't just want her body. He wanted everything. His throat closed and with a small sob he implored her. "Sakura, please look at me."

The moment his tenor pierced the air and not Kakashi's baritone, Sakura's fantasy dissolved and her chest tightened with pangs of sorrow. This act that was done out of love on Koji's part, she had cheapened with her own selfish desires. As she looked up into his shimmering brown eyes, her own tears started. She had caused him so much pain that he just didn't deserve. He really was too good for her. Too good for the selfish, lying woman who couldn't forget the man who was out of her reach or tell him the truth about who she was.

She cupped his face and pulled him down for a deep and meaningful kiss. She did love him. But she loved Kakashi more. She tried to enjoy the act with Koji, tried to make love to him the way he deserved, but her heart just wasn't in it.

Koji held her closer, noticing how her movements became stilted once she opened her eyes. This was going to break his heart, but he loved her enough to give her what she wanted. "You can close your eyes. It's okay."

She wanted to tell him, 'no, it's not okay' and 'you deserve better', but the words never came and her eyes slipped closed again. The picture of Kakashi returned and with it so did her passion.

Koji followed suit. In his vision, Sakura was openly proclaiming her love for him in her actions, looking into his eyes as they joined their bodies as one. He knew this was the only time he would be with her like this, knew this was the last time he would kiss or caress her, knew they would never date again. Because even though he loved her with all he had, Koji wouldn't put himself through that punishment.

The two released together, Sakura biting her lip to stave off the urge to call the name of the man in her fantasy. When her heartbeat slowed and she opened her eyes, she saw Koji's gentle eyes staring sadly back at her, a broken expression on his tear-streaked face. Her tears started in again as she pulled him tighter against her, placing soft kisses on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Koji. So sorry. Please forgive me."

The sound of his voice, broken and pained drove the knife deeper into Sakura's heart. "I love you, Sakura. I just thought maybe you finally felt the same for me."

She couldn't contain her sobs as she clung to Koji, whispering pleas for forgiveness as she apologized. "I do love you, Koji. And I thought if we did this, then everything would be okay. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't hate me. I can understand if you do. I hate myself right now. But, I truly never meant to hurt you and I honestly do love you. Just not like I should."

The arms surrounding her tightened and the two drifted off to sleep. Koji cried himself to sleep in his loss, Sakura in her guilt.

She woke a few hours later, the guilt clenching again as she took in Koji's visage. She carefully removed herself from the bed and quickly and quietly dressed before pausing over the bed. Leaning down, she gently kissed Koji one last time. "There's a woman out there who will love you as you should be loved, Koji. And she will be one very lucky woman. I'm sorry that woman couldn't be me. As for me, the man I love is engaged. I truly wanted things to work out between us. Please don't avoid me or stop being my friend." She whispered to him, hoping his subconscious would stow away the information before hurrying from his house.

Koji's eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at her words as he heard his door close. "I'm sorry, too Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura read Tsunade's newest letter with duel feelings eating at her. Kakashi wasn't engaged, both women had refused after he was four hours late to each date and read 'Icha Icha' the entire time. Sakura laughed in glee, happy that Kakashi was still a free man and still the porn-reading, late to everything man she loved. Then her heart broke. She had wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and who loved her. She had imagined Kakashi whispering soothing words as he penetrated her for the first time, kissing away her tears as she adjusted to his fullness inside her. But she had given away her first time. She had allowed her emotions to run freely, to act recklessly and without thought, and had ruined her first time with pain and guilt that could have been avoided if she hadn't been so impatient.

She had done something incredibly stupid and even though she and Koji were trying to remain friends, she could see the pain in his eyes every time he looked at her. Sakura knew it would take time to heal and get through this, but it was tearing her up daily. Koji didn't blame her. He knew she was still in love with someone else, but had allowed it to happen anyway, hoping it would turn Sakura's thoughts to him instead. And of course, Sakura couldn't blame him. It was her idea. She had started it and he had tried to stop her, but she was too stubborn and hurt to think things through.

With a sigh, she wrote to Tsunade, telling her everything. She needed to vent, to tell someone. She had told Koyuki and the older woman wasn't speaking to her at the moment. Koji told her he would talk to Koyuki on her behalf and tell her it wasn't Sakura's fault. Which he had, but Koyuki said it would take some time to forgive the younger woman for hurting someone like that. Sakura understood and thought she fully deserved the scorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's eyes misted over as she read Sakura's heart-wrenching letter. "You stupid girl."

Kakashi and Naruto watched in concern. The Hokage wasn't an emotional woman, but Sakura's letter was clearly painful to read. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in worry. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade made an attempt to regain her stoic facade, but her face crumpled right away and she let out a shaky sigh. "Just listen."

_I've done something terribly stupid, shishou. When I read your last letter, I let my emotions get the better of me. I read the whole thing of course, but after that one devastating sentence, the others didn't matter. _

_Plenty of people had told me I needed to date to learn what I truly wanted in a relationship and so I did. I had been dating Koji for six months when I received your news. For six months, he had been everything a girl dreams of having in a boyfriend, though I hate to use that label for him. He had been kind and devoted and funny and smart and encouraging and he was just adorable. And he loved me. As soon as he said it, I should have called things off knowing I would only cause him more pain by leading him on. And it did hurt him that I couldn't return the sentiment. But I carried on, thinking if I just let him have a chance, maybe my feelings for another would fade. I've never truly thought I had a chance with my older man, but a woman's hopes aren't so easily crushed. Especially for one who dreams of romance as I do._

_But after your letter, I had convinced myself I had lost him forever. And so, I let my selfishness take over and I used poor, sweet Koji. My first time was supposed to be special, full of love and emotion, and it would have been if I truly loved Koji. Instead I pictured the man I love, I let a fantasy block out what was truly happening and in the process, I hurt Koji and myself. _

_I'm expecting people to hate me, to call me terrible things and curse me for eternity. And I can never apologize to Koji enough for what I did. Nor can I apologize enough to another. If by some miracle, he does return my affections, I can't give him that one thing I had been saving for him. _

_I guess the only thing I can do at this point is accept it and move on. Easier said than done, but I'm a strong woman and I will make it through this. I've enclosed some photos of myself and Koji. He is adorable, isn't he? He'll make some woman very happy someday and I'm actually sort of disappointed that it isn't me. _

_Remember to tell my boys that I love them and I can't wait to see them again. _

_All my love,_

_Sakura_

Naruto was silent, but Tsunade could see the ticking of his jaw. The boy really did wear his heart on his sleeve. But whether his sorrow was for Sakura, Koji or the thought that his childhood crush was no longer innocent, she couldn't say.

Kakashi looked nonchalant to the normal observer, but the straight-backed posture and the fists clenched at his sides gave him away. The conflicted Copy Ninja was torn between elation and agony. Sakura's first experience hadn't been what she expected and he truly felt for her. His own had been a drunken fumble when he joined ANBU, hating the thought of dying a virgin. And he always regretted not being more choosy in his selection, picking someone he could enjoy his time with instead of the older prostitute he had hired in his drunken haze. Sakura regretting her first time was not something that settled well with him. The thought that he could have given her what she needed flew through his mind and he wanted to knock himself out. She was a child, for heaven's sake! That traitorous part of his brain whispered again, telling him she was over 18 and an adult now and that _she_ had _wanted_ her first time to be with him, but he ignored it. The elation was due to the fact that Sakura wasn't as innocent as she had been. She was now touchable, real, not the unstained vision of purity he had made her out to be. He no longer had to worry about tainting her physically, releasing him of his earlier Catch 22. The thought that maybe they could work out made him silence his mind, fearful of what it may whisper to him next.

With another sigh, Tsunade picked up the small stack of photos and flipped through them, smiling softly. "He is a cutie." Her eyes grew round and her jaw dropped. "Holy shit! That's my Sakura?!"

The two men lunged forward, eager to get at the photos. Tsunade snatched them back before either one could lay a finger on the glossy prints. "I'll show you, but be patient so you don't destroy them." She took her time as she went through the stack of three photos, smiling softly at the young woman in them.

She handed them to Naruto who quickly scanned each, squeaking out "Sakura-chan?" as his own mouth dropped.

Kakashi was better at schooling his features, but even he was struck by the image of Sakura. In the first photo, Sakura was bundled up in a mid-thigh length black wool coat, black gloves and a gray scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her arms wrapped around a brightly smiling man in glasses as she pecked him on the cheek. In the second picture, he could see that her hair had grown out to her mid-back and it was curled with half of it pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She was wearing jeans and a sweater while she leaned against the same man from the first picture, the two seated in front of a fancy looking fireplace. Kakashi resisted the urge to suck in a breath. That wasn't the little girl who left Konoha. It couldn't have been, the woman in the photos was an adult. A beautiful full-grown adult. Kakashi's head began to spin, but he continued on as if nothing had affected him. In the third photo, the two were standing on a pier, the ocean stretched out behind them. Sakura was smiling brightly at the camera, but the man was looking at her fondly. From the expression on his face, Kakashi could tell the man truly did love their Cherry Blossom. He handed the photos to Tsunade. "Sakura has always been pretty, but in those pictures she's absolutely beautiful."

Naruto piped in. "She's HOT!"

The Hokage laughed, Naruto's words and expression helping to erase some of the melancholy from the kunoichi's letter. "Get out of here. I've got work to do." She smiled at the two, who smiled back before exiting her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took another six months for things to be repaired between Koji and Sakura. The two months they spent apart while Sakura worked on 'Moulin Rouge' probably had a lot to do with it. She had blown them away in her audition and she had won the lead role of Satine without competition. She was phenomenal and the buzz about her winning an award for her performance started as soon as sneak peeks of the film were being allowed.

With her first movie completed, she figured it was time to really buckle down and work on her new album. She had written plenty of songs, the process cathartic for the guilt-stricken singer. However, sharing personal songs was a little _too_ personal right now. It wouldn't be fair to Koji to put out a record filled with songs about longing for someone you can't have or unfairly using someone when the wounds were still so fresh, when things were just beginning to resemble normal again between them.

She waltzed into Hiro's office and plopped down in the chair in front of him. He glanced up and locked a blank gaze on the young woman. "Can I help you?" Apparently, he was still a bit miffed at her.

A stray piece of pink fell into her line of sight and she blew it out of her face in a comical display before speaking. "I've decided to hand the reigns back to you. Hopefully, the third album will be my songs, but I'm just ready to get back into the studio and release an album."

The producer gave a 'whoop' of triumph before shoving Sakura into a sound booth. "We rehearsed these songs before you took off, so run through them again and then we'll start recording."

Sakura laughed brightly at his eagerness before getting down to business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She did put a few of her songs in the list for her album and had managed to steer Hiro a bit more towards the rock sound she had fallen in love with. She was now between pop and rock, hoping her future concerts would be more about the music and less about the spectacle.

On the eve before her 19th birthday, the whole 'Sakura' camp was ensconced in one of Snow's more trendy clubs which had been rented out for the night to celebrate her birthday in peace. Sakura eyed her quiet grandmother with some concern. The woman was NOT the quiet type and the guilty glances were making the young woman nervous. "What's wrong, Grandma?"

The fake smile only increased the singer's concern and she quickly sat in a chair at the table occupied by her parents and grandmother. Her once light green eyes had darkened over the past couple of years to forest green, the new darker color giving her a more piercing stare. Aiko tried to avoid the gaze locked on her but couldn't deny her beloved granddaughter for long. "I think I may have said something I shouldn't have."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up, already pretty sure where this was going. Her grandmother's mouth had a tendency to run away from her. "You didn't!"

With a guilty smile timidly given to her, she slumped in defeat. "What did you say?"

Aiko sighed. "You know when the elders were trying to force Kakashi to marry?"

Sakura nodded, her stomach clenching unpleasantly at all the memories that drug up.

"Well, I told him it wasn't just his heart at stake, that he would be breaking someone else's. It just spilled out. I never mentioned your name, but I think he put things together. Before we could talk about you just fine, but now he changes the subject."

Sakura felt a pang in her heart. Obviously, he didn't feel the same. If he did, he wouldn't shut out talk of her like that. "I see." With a forced smile, she rose from her seat. "It's okay, Grandma. I know you didn't mean to say anything to him." She hugged the older woman tightly before pecking her on her wrinkled cheek.

Sakura's parents eyed her worriedly and her mom placed a warm hand on her forearm. "Are you really okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mom really. I never expected he would love me back so it's not like I'm devastated or anything." She smiled again before heading off to find Hajime, pulling the surprised man onto the dance floor.

She was far from fine and her family knew that, but they also knew it was useless to push the issue. Sakura would talk about it when she was ready. The only thing they could do was be there for her when she was ready to talk about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi leaned back in his desk chair, staring unseeingly up at his ceiling. Sakura would be 19 tomorrow and he was missing her fiercely. She had been gone from home for so long that he wasn't sure he would know her anymore once she did return. He wondered what she was up to, as he often did when he was alone. He wouldn't deny he was anxious for her to return. He had always enjoyed Sakura's company and witty retorts and he missed those more than he thought he would. Those photos of her had blindsided him and he was struck by how beautiful and grown she had become in just two years. He wouldn't mind trying a relationship with that grown woman in the photos, wouldn't mind seeing if there was an intellectual connection to back up the physical attraction he felt. He realized with a sigh that it didn't matter. He didn't know where she was or what she was up to and Tsunade wouldn't tell him. It was awkward to talk about her with Aiko considering he was practically salivating over the old woman's granddaughter. So he always changed the subject. The Haruno matriarch was probably misinterpreting his reluctance to discuss Sakura, but he didn't know what to tell her without giving away his own thoughts on the subject.

A tap on his window had him swinging his head around. He alternately groaned and rejoiced when he saw an ANBU operative sitting on his windowsill holding a mission scroll. He didn't relish the thought of going on an ANBU mission, but the usually long stint would keep his mind occupied while Sakura was away.

He arrived in the Godaime's office and slouched like usual in his ANBU gear. "Yo."

"Kakashi, I hate to ask this of you, but I need a team leader and no one else who can fill the position available."

When he nodded, she continued. "This mission is long term and a joint effort with Hidden Cloud. There is a suspicious poison circulating in Lightning Country and I need your squad to track down where it's coming from and destroy the base and anyone connected to it. We don't have much more information than that, so you'll be gone a few months at least. Head to Hidden Cloud and have the Raikage debrief you before meeting the squad you'll be working with. Be careful and you all leave at dawn. Dismissed!"

He gave his lazy wave before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade rested her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I had no choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And another chapter...done. You can thank three cans of Full Throttle energy drink for this. Though it was terribly hard to sit still with all that caffeine running through me, it also made my mind spin out of the funk it had gotten itself into. Review if you have time! Smooches!


	7. Mercy

Sorry about the delay! Work has been brutal. I've only had 1 day off in the past four weeks! Hopefully (fingers crossed) things will go back to normal and I can pump out chapters more regularly. Enjoy!

Also, this chapter is more Kakashi-centric than usual. Graphic violence ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 7: Mercy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time stands too still_

_Left you there for the kill_

_But this hope that sorrow bleeds_

_Leaves a man with nothing_

_There's just no mercy in your eyes_

_There ain't no time to set things right_

_And I'm afraid I've lost the fight_

_I'm just a painful reminder_

_Another day you leave behind_

_-Mercy by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura leisurely strolled up and down the sides of trees in her training area, wondering where to go next in her career. After a successful movie and two successful albums, she was left trying to figure out which path interested her more at this point. Movies were fun, allowing her to meet new people and pretend to be someone else for a while, putting her troubles into the back of her mind. However, music was her passion. She loved singing and songwriting, both activities giving her the opportunity to release her emotions in more productive ways than sitting in her room and crying or throwing things.

With a sigh, she sat on a lower branch and leaned back to hang upside down. She started in on her inverted sit-ups and smiled slightly. Her mind could be blissfully blank during workouts or she could ponder life's more difficult questions, whichever she preferred. She decided to push thoughts of her career aside and thought about where the last six months had taken her.

The pink-haired celebrity had done things that made her happy rather than work. She had taken a few classes on art and history, trying to find subjects besides ninja studies that interested her. The most she had learned from those classes was that her 'art' consisted of sad little stick figures. Sakura had also taken up guitar and piano, feeling like a more rounded musician for her efforts. And she truly did enjoy the instruments, finding peace and the feeling of the world's drama melting from her shoulders as she played. The last thing she had taken a class for was cooking. She had always been a decent cook, but now her food was phenomenal, causing her circle of friends to beg her to cook for them when they were around. All in all, she felt better than she had in ages. She felt like she was growing and maturing, things she had hoped to accomplish when she left Konoha. She was discovering new talents and hobbies, improving things she had only been mediocre in before and she had kept busy enough that she rarely thought of Kakashi.

At least that's what she kept telling herself. Truth was he was in the back of her mind 24/7 and nothing she did or thought about changed that. Her greatest success was managing to keep deep thoughts of him from her mind, but those little glimpses of him in her mind's eye and the emotions they produced were constants. Her stomach would clench, her chest would constrict and she'd have to take deep breaths to reel it all in.

The thoughts were getting too depressing for the kunoichi and so she smiled as she wiped her mind blank and just allowed herself to feel muscles contracting as she finished her workout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura swept her matted pink tresses away from her neck as she entered the palace and headed straight for her room to shower. Koyuki wrinkled her nose as she passed and let out a whistle. "Someone's smelling a little ripe."

Green eyes rolled at the Feudal Lord. Thankfully, things had been smoothed over with the princess. Once she realized Koji didn't harbor any ill will towards Sakura, she realized she didn't have the right to do so. And now, things were normal between the three friends.

"You try working out for four hours and not sweat, oh mighty Koyuki-hime."

With a playful smile the brunette waved as she turned a corner. "See you at dinner!"

Sakura groaned as she heard the princess's giggles fade. She had forgotten all about dinner and the fact that she was expected to cook for the large and rowdy group that would be there. After a rushed shower and clothes haphazardly donned, Sakura flew to the kitchen to see what she could whip up for the night's meal. As she gazed in the kitchen's pantry and the refrigerator, an evil cackle escaped her lips. She'd teach them to keep making her cook!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dining room was buzzing with noise as stylists, bodyguards, Hiro, Koji and Koyuki waited for Sakura to present the scrumptious meal she had created for them. The chatter ceased as her pink head bobbed into the room, a large pot in her hands. With a bright smile and a flourish, she lifted the lid. "Taadaa!"

Hiro arched one eyebrow at her. "Beans and franks? Seriously?"

Sakura merely nodded, bright grin still on her face.

Hajime went into one of his rants. "Okay, so let me get this straight. I made myself fabulous so I could go out and all you plop down in front of me is stinkin' beans and weenies? Sweetie, I hope there is something tasty cooking away in there because this piece of stunning-", he paused and gestured to himself, "-doesn't eat slop."

Unable to stop herself, the giggles burst forth as she flung her arms around Hajime's neck. "I absolutely ADORE you! You know that, right?"

Koyuki watched in concern as the hair stylist went through a few unhealthy shades before rescuing him from Sakura's choke-hold/hug combo. "Hell, we have been asking her to cook a lot for us lately. Let's give the poor girl a break."

Sakura took her seat between Makoto and Hiro with an ungraceful flop. "Here, here!"

Dinner was lively with multiple conversations going on at any given time. Everyone laughed and joked and poked good-hearted fun at each other until Koyuki's voice carried over all the others. "So, Sakura, what are your next plans?"

A manicured hand swirled the straw in her drink as she thought. "I enjoy movies, but my true passion is music. Although on this next album, I don't know what to do exactly. There are multiple genres I enjoy and I would love to do something in all of them. All I know for sure, is I'm going to take my time on this next one. I didn't feel a whole lot of passion in the last album and as a result, I'm not overly proud of it. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Hiro beamed at the singer who he fully intended to hand the reigns to on her next project and raised his glass in acknowledgment. "Can't wait to see where you take us!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was hunkered down in the same cave they had been living in for the better part of four months. It had taken two months to narrow it down to the area they were in, but they had stalled there. They knew the base was close, but pinpointing the location was tougher than they had imagined. There was no scent for Kakashi's dogs to pick up and none of his other team members had strong tracking abilities. He would have questioned the Hokage's and Raikage's sanity in choosing team members that couldn't track on a _tracking_ mission ... but to be fair, they had all assumed he would be able to track the base and then it would just be fighting from then on.

A young man with red hair hanging over one eye entered the cave after completing his rounds with a sigh. "Nothing to report, Taichou."

Harada ruffled his curly brown hair. "This is ridiculous. We've been on this mission for six months and are only slightly further than when we first began. Are we even sure we're in the right area?"

Kakashi's icy glare cut off any more of the man's complaints. "Do not question my abilities, boy. I understand your frustrations, but impatience and recklessness will cause any ANBU mission to fail. If you wish to stay within the ranks of the elite, I suggest you start acting like one."

Harada stilled and gulped. Despite all of his bravado and posturing, he was deathly afraid of the intimidating team captain they had acquired. Countless rumors and even more true stories circulated around ANBU about the fearsome Hatake Kakashi and his numerous accomplishments. The man was a legend and still in his prime and Harada knew he would be wise to remember that. Kakashi was not a man to trifle with.

The tense atmosphere turned a different kind of tense as the squad in the cave immediately took their battle stances as a chakra signature advanced on their location quickly. Just before Kakashi gave the signal to attack, a low whistle reached his ears and he relaxed, his group doing the same. One of the Lightning ninjas rushed into the cave. "I found them! Just slightly north of our current perimeter."

Takeshi rubbed his hands together before gathering his blonde hair into a low ponytail. "No wonder we couldn't find them. We weren't going far enough north."

Matsumoto patted himself down to make sure he had everything. He smoothed a hand over his super-short blue hair. "Let's finish this up so I can find me a lady." The way he drug out the last word had Takeshi rolling his eyes.

Shuichi's red hair bounced as he jumped up and down a few times to get his blood pumping. "I vote we go now so we can get this over with and go home. Whether Matsumoto's libido dictates it or not."

Kakashi nodded. "I agree. Let's move out!"

The group bounded from tree to tree, using the fog and large rocks throughout the country to their advantage. As they perched on a treetop, Kakashi uncovered his sharingan to observe the base. "It doesn't look like they have any high level shinobi employed here. It's mainly civilian mercenaries."

Harada slouched slightly. "We spent all this time out here and we don't even get a good fight out of it?!"

Kakashi waved a hand. "Don't get too disappointed. The sheer number of them will keep us busy. Let's get down there an-" His speech was cut off as a kunai whizzed past his ear.

The Lightning nin growled as he dodged a senbon. "Shit! How did they know we were here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight was lasting much longer than it should have. Mostly due to the ungodly number of mercenaries they were up against. When two of the Lightning shinobi fell in battle, Kakashi knew what had to be done. This poison that was circulating was dangerous and Tsunade needed that information. They all needed to leave so if they were attacked, there would still be a chance for one of them to get to Konoha. "You guys get back to Konoha and report to Tsunade. I'll hold them off."

Harada yelled back. "We won't leave you, Taichou!"

Kakashi grunted as he pushed the nin he had just run through off his katana. "What is it with you disobeying me, Harada?! Get your ass back to Konoha, now!"

With an uncertain glance exchanged between the squad members, they took to the treetops at breakneck speed. The enemy tried to follow, but a row of shadow clone Kakashis kept them in place. The echoing baritone of multiple Copy Ninjas rang out. "Your fight is with me, now."

He fought fiercely, punching and kicking with the beauty and deadly precision he was famous for. But with enemy thugs surrounding him and flying at him from all angles, he didn't notice the tiny dart headed for his neck. He barely noticed the prick since he was deeply ensconced in battle. But when his legs gave out and he found he was completely paralyzed, he choked back a curse. He was able to maintain consciousness as they carried him into the base and dropped him in a cell. But without use of any muscles, he couldn't fight back when he was injected with a sleeping potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, a charcoal eye creaked open and a groan passed dry lips. It took only a split second for Kakashi to remember where he was. He did a quick mental check of his body and nervousness clenched in his stomach. He still had no control over his movements and now he had no chakra circulating. To add insult to injury, they hadn't even strapped him to the table he was laying on. He was as harmless as a newborn baby at the moment.

A man with gray hair and wearing a white coat stepped into the room and smiled smugly at him as his eyes raked over Kakashi's almost nude form. Thankfully, they had left his boxers on. "You must be very popular with the ladies, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi remained silent. You were never to tell the enemy anything in these situations. Even if they already knew something, you weren't supposed to confirm or deny. Kakashi always snickered at that rule. He had one sharingan eye with a scar over it, gravity-defying silver hair, his picture in just about every Bingo Book around and a famous father that he was identical to. Hard to mistake him for anyone else!

The man pouted as he inched closer, grabbing a scalpel from a nearby tray as he advanced. "Not feeling very talkative? That's too bad. It would have been nice to have a chat before I made you scream."

He ran the blade along Kakashi's legs, watching with a sadistic smile as the elite jounin fought to stifle his sounds. "Something you wanted to say, Kakashi? Oh, I'm sorry there's just no time for talk now. We have work to do. Now let's hear some of those pretty screams I love so much."

He stabbed the scalpel deep into Kakashi's forearm and grinned when it twitched involuntarily. "Oops! Looks like we hit a nerve. We'll have to try a different area." He pulled back and drove the blade into his bicep this time.

Kakashi groaned and the man smirked. "Ah, progress! But not quite what we're looking for. Let's try again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke again without any concept of what time it was. There were no windows, clocks or anything to give him an idea. He had passed out from pain during his last torture session and now his arms were above his head, cuffed to the ceiling. It would have been nearly unbearable to have his arms like that for so long if his legs and the punctures on his arms didn't overshadow the discomfort his position brought with it. With his head hanging limply, he took in the state of his legs. Multiple cuts ran the entire length of both legs, large and angry red lines that were still oozing blood. There were some trails of the crimson liquid on his torso that he guessed were from the punctures in his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping his team was well on the way back to the village. If they were quick enough, there may be a chance for a rescue team to come get him.

The man in the white coat entered again, a large man following carrying a whip. "Ah, Kakashi. Good to see you're awake! I'm afraid you'll have to play with my friend here, not me. I was never very good with whips, you see? Unless of course, you're willing to give us some information. Then we could possibly let you down and skip this game."

Kakashi merely glared and the man sucked in a breath. "Have it your way." The large man stepped forward and behind Kakashi. There was a loud crack and the sting of the whip along his back. Kakashi was never a very religious man, but he started to say his prayers. As incapacitated as he was, he didn't think he'd be able to get out of this one alive unless a rescue team was sent. Being a genius didn't mean much if you couldn't move. The whip cracked again and Kakashi closed his eyes and continued his praying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four ANBU hurled themselves into Tsunade's office and the Hokage looked up in alarm. When she recognized them as Kakashi's squad and no sign of Kakashi, her heart plummeted to her feet. _'Oh, dear gods, no!'_

One of the ANBU stepped forward to place the map of the base's location on the desk. "We were able to locate the enemy compound. Kakashi-taichou stayed behind to allow us to escape."

Tsunade's brown eyes roved over the map. "I see. Was he still alive last time you saw him?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"How long ago was this?"

"Five days. We rested only when absolutely necessary on the return trip."

Tsunade was proud of her ANBU. They had cut three days off the normal travel time to Lightning. "Very well. Get some rest. We'll give Kakashi one week to return on his own. If he doesn't show, I'll organize a team to retrieve him."

"Actually, Tsunade-sama.." Takeshi gave her his most disarming smile "...I was hoping we could be the retrieval team."

"Out of the question. You just returned and need to rest."

"We want to save our captain. We'll go whether we're authorized or not." Harada spoke with conviction. "Plus, we know the location of the base."

Thoughts of Asuma's students came to mind when they went off to avenge him and she fought down a smile. "Hm. Alright, get plenty of rest. You'll leave one week from now if Kakashi is still missing."

She summoned Shizune after jotting down a quick note and tucking a copy of the map into a small tube.

_'Kakashi captured in Lightning. Map enclosed. Poison utilized. Wait for ANBU backup.'_

The brunette scurried in, Ton-Ton cuddled to her chest. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Have the bird handlers send this to Sakura if Kakashi isn't back by the deadline. She may be needed."

Shizune worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you sure that's wise?"

A manicured finger ran over red lips in thought. "She's closer to Kakashi's location than we are, a capable kunoichi with a strong understanding of poisons and antidotes and she has a right to know. We have to let her know if we intend to bring Hatake home alive."

Shizune nodded hesitantly before racing to the message handlers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura continued plunking out the little tune on the piano, stopping every now and then to jot down some of the notes or some lyrics that crept into her mind.

She let her fingers run over the keys as she smiled and sang.

_We'd be so grand at the game_

_So carefree together _

_That it does seem a shame_

_That you can't see_

_Your future with me_

_Cause you'd be oh so easy to love_

The song was reminiscent of older tunes, a very nostalgic feel to it. The lyrics were a little sad, but the tune was bouncy and Sakura was loving it. The songwriting process was fun for her today. No heart-wrenching thoughts to hash out into song form, just light-hearted tunes. She put her pencil down and stretched her arms way above her head, feeling every muscle pull tight before relaxing again with a sigh.

This new album was going to wear her out. She just couldn't decide on a genre. Rock, pop, oldies, big band, ballads, country, hip-hop, they were all giving her ideas and she just didn't know what to do.

She jumped slightly when Koji's voice spoke from the doorway. "I liked that song." Her head swiveled to see him leaning with his arms crossed against her door frame.

"You startled me!" She patted her chest slightly in a useless effort to try and calm her pounding heart. "So, what brings you here?"

He moved over and sat on the bench next to her. "Came to see how it's going and say good-bye before I head out on my business trip. Got any ideas?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Too many! What am I going to do, Koji? There are too many genres I want to dip into and I can't narrow it down at all!"

Her manager smirked at her. "Who said it only had to be one CD?"

Sakura's confused look morphed into a wide smile. "Koji, you're a genius!"

With a teasing smile, the man replied, "Well, I do try."

Sakura quickly ruffled through the multiple sheets laying on the floor next to her, counting all the songs she had written in the past few months. Koji smiled slightly as he watched the gears turn in her brain.

"Trilogy."

Koji arched an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Sakura grabbed his arm giddily, excitement written all over her face. "Trilogy! The new CD set will have three CDs. One with ballads, one with light-hearted pop songs and one with the harder rock songs. A trilogy that we'll call, brilliantly, 'Trilogy'." She ended with a bright smile and Koji couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, that solves your problem!" He glanced at his watch and stood. "I have to leave if I intend to catch my train. Have important business meetings to attend! I'll see you in a few weeks." He gave her a friendly hug good-bye and let himself out.

With newfound excitement, Sakura turned back to her piano with gusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi eyed the man who entered warily. He still couldn't move. The bastards were smart enough to keep him pumped full of the poison that immobilized him. The man settled in front of him with a bowl of something goopey and gray. "Boss says you need to eat." The spoon was placed in front of his mouth and Kakashi merely glared, keeping his mouth stubbornly closed.

He hadn't eaten in what he guessed to be about four days, but he wasn't about to let these fools demean him any more by _feeding_ him. "I'm not a patient man, Copy Cat. Eat." The spoon was jabbed slightly into his mouth and he narrowed his eyes even more.

Patience gone, the man flung the spoon to the far corner of the room and used his free hand to pry open Kakashi's mouth. The bowl was tipped so the slop slid into Kakashi's mouth and he coughed as some of it choked him. "I told you to eat!" The man chuckled, thinking he had won, when a wad of the food was spit back into his face.

With an enraged growl, the man punched Kakashi in the face, the sound of his jaw cracking caused a satisfied smirk. "That'll teach you to mind your manners."

A few minutes later, Kakashi's main tormentor, the man in the white coat entered, a deep frown on his face. "I hear you haven't been very cooperative, Kakashi. I figured you may be hungry after so many days without food, but you aren't very grateful." He pulled out a syringe and sighed. "I guess we'll have to give you fluids and nutrients intravenously." He knelt down and smirked darkly at Kakashi. "Of course, this means if you ever did get lucky enough to escape, you wouldn't have any strength to run from us." He chuckled slightly before injecting Kakashi with the fluids. "I'll see you later for another round of games, Kakashi."

He wasn't too sure how many more of these 'games' he could take. His body was riddled with punctures and gashes and lacerations. The poison was keeping him still and he was afraid his muscles were starting to atrophy. He had a few broken ribs that were making it hard to breathe and he felt the poison affect his lungs even more every time he was injected with it.

Even worse than his body shutting down, was the fact that he worried for his sanity. Having no concept of time and its passage was more frustrating than he ever thought it would be. He tried to escape into a world he created of him and Sakura living happily ever after to keep the torture from breaking him. However, he worried that the same fantasy world would consume him and he wouldn't know fantasy from reality. After all, that fantasy world was all he had in the dank and dark dungeon he was being kept in.

But if he was going to die, he was going to indulge in some daydreams before he did. He closed his eyes and a slight smile flitted over his features as he pictured Sakura, looking as she did in those photos Tsunade had shown him and Naruto.

_Sakura stood staring over the Hokage Monument, dressed in jeans and a fluffy black sweater. Her long pink hair was wound into a bun on top of her head. "Kakashi! I was wondering when you'd get here!"_

_"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path..."_

_A fond smile lit Sakura's face. "Liar." She walked over and pulled her body flush against his, her embrace tight, secure and comforting. "Are you ready?"_

_Kakashi smiled brightly and adjusted the pack on his shoulder. "To go on vacation with you to that beautiful spa in Tea Country? No ninja business or missions or teammates interfering? To celebrate the fact that you are now Hatake Sakura?" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Absolutely ready."_

He continued his daydreaming with the trip, the conversations and amusing tiffs they'd have along the way. He conjured up a few humorous mishaps and then sighed as he pictured the perfect honeymoon. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi was and could be a romantic person. It just wasn't a necessity for ninja purposes and he wasn't a man who liked to let people in so romance didn't happen for him. However for Sakura, he could and would like to be that special man who made her dreams come true. If only she would come home so he could! That thought tore him up. He would love to be able to fight his way out of there, thoughts of Sakura spurring him on to give that little extra bit to get home. But he was immobilized in enemy territory, being tortured on a regular basis and wasn't sure he would ever see Konoha or Sakura again. So whether she came home sooner or later didn't really make a difference anymore. He wouldn't be able to be romantic with her.

All too soon for Kakashi, his captor entered carrying two syringes, one to keep him paralyzed and one to suppress his chakra. "I do hope you are ready for some fun. I thought of a new game we could play."

Kakashi kept silent and stared at the ceiling, picturing Sakura's sweetly smiling face. It wasn't healthy to be this obsessed with someone he didn't even really know anymore, but she was all he had. He hadn't spoken a word in the days since his capture, but when the first senbon slid under his thumbnail he let out a whispered curse. It always made him cringe slightly when people would pick at their nails, sort of a nails on chalkboard thing for him. So having someone jab senbon under his fingernails was double hard on the poor man. The pain was sharp and excruciating and the added shivers made this possibly the worst torture he had endured. He almost preferred the whipping, stabbing or cutting. It wasn't long before the lack of nutrition, the dehydration and the torture had him passing out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura beamed as she sat in Hiro's office, waiting for his opinion on her CD set. "So, what do you think?"

He smirked as he tilted his head slightly. "I like it! It's unusual and original and I think it will show even more people your diversity and gain you some more fans."

Sakura clapped in excitement. "When do we start work on it? I'm eager to do this."

Hiro chuckled. "I've got someone scheduled to record this week. So, next week good for you?"

Her pink lips pulled down into a pout. "A whole week?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you could work the controls yourself, but it's just easier to have someone else work those while you do your magic."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in a week."

"See ya!"

She strolled home giddily, her wig, baseball cap, sunglasses and large trench coat keeping her free from an ambush by her fans or the paparazzi. She took note of the time on the large clock in the town's square and broke into a run. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!"

She completely bypassed the palace and headed to a large hotel nearby. She skidded into the elevator and bounced impatiently as it rose to the top floor. She hurled herself onto the roof with apologies spilling forth. "I'm so sorry! I had a meeting with Hiro that ran over and I got here as soon as I could!"

The photographer for her latest photo shoot waved a hand dismissively. "No worries. Just go into the tent and let the stylists do their thing. We'll get started once you're ready."

Sakura couldn't believe she had almost completely forgotten her photo shoot. She was supposed to be the cover story, too!

An hour later she emerged from the tent and the photographer sucked in a breath. The slinky black evening gown looped around her neck and hugged her figure all the way down to the floor. A long slit up the bottom half showed off one long leg and her shapely back was bare. Her hair had been left down and arranged into messy waves around her shoulders and the overall effect was breathtaking. Filled with inspiration, the photographer had a field day putting her in different outfits and different poses, snapping pictures until he had used up multiple rolls of film and the sun had set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura finally hauled herself home from the exhausting photo shoot. She was dead on her feet and still needed to shower to get all the makeup and hairspray off of her. She managed to get her shower, but still had to use makeup remover over and over to get all of the eyeliner and mascara from her eyes. It was amazing how much they had piled onto her face.

Despite how tired she was, sleep wasn't coming easy to the young woman. She had the terrible feeling that something was wrong and her intuition was almost always right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune twiddled her fingers nervously next to Tsunade's desk. "It's been a week, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde Hokage sighed. "It has. Summon Hatake's ANBU squad. We'll let them get a two days head start on Sakura. I doubt she would wait for them anyway, so we'll send for her later."

Shizune nodded before darting out of the office to set the right people in motion. She still had doubts about sending for Sakura, but Tsunade was right. Sakura knew more about poisons and antidotes than even Shizune herself. It was entirely possible that Sakura even knew more than Tsunade, who had been famous in the last shinobi war for her knowledge of poisons. With a sigh she realized, like it or not, the young woman would be heading out to rescue Kakashi in a few days.

She scrambled into ANBU headquarters and sent out their couriers to find Shuichi, Takeshi, Harada and Matsumoto. "Tell them it is urgent and to report to Tsunade-sama's office ready to travel." The couriers disappeared and Shizune headed back to the office to await the team's arrival with her master.

The four figures materialized in the Hokage's office and she sighed before beginning. "It has been one week and still no sign of Hatake Kakashi. It must be assumed that he has been either captured or killed by the enemy. You are to return to the compound and retrieve Kakashi if he is alive or destroy the body if he is deceased. An expert on poisons will meet with you at the compound to heal Kakashi if necessary. You are to leave immediately. Dismissed!" With a wave of her arm, the four disappeared with a gust of wind.

She turned to Shizune. "It is eight days travel to Lightning. They will probably make it in five as they did on their return journey. Sakura is a five days journey to Lightning. It will take the bird two days to get to her and I know she'll hurry just as the ANBU squad will. If we send the bird now, she'll probably get to the base at the same time the ANBU squad does."

Shizune looked to the Hokage to make sure she understood what the woman was saying. "You want me to have the handlers send the message now instead of waiting?"

Tsunade nodded. "I was hoping we wouldn't need to do this, but Sakura's needed."

Shizune left the office again, rushing to the bird handlers. _'I hope you know what you're doing, Tsunade-sama. If Sakura can't control her emotions or they get to Kakashi-san too late this could go very badly.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi didn't even bother to glare at the men that came in to harm him anymore. He wasn't a broken man by any means, but he was realistic and it didn't seem like he would leave the compound alive. His only regret was that it would cause Sakura heartache. The young woman had faced enough in her life and Kakashi didn't want to cause her more, but it seemed he wouldn't be able to help it. He wished he could see her again, tell her how much he missed her bright smiles and witty remarks. He wanted to watch her bash Naruto in the head for saying something stupid or for performing one of his perverted jutsus. He wanted to talk with her about all the things she had seen and done on her travels. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for not being able to see if they could have had something. She was obviously drop dead gorgeous and an adult and he had no problem saying he was a man who was physically attracted to her.

The more poison they injected him with, the more labored his breathing became. It seemed to cause instant muscular paralysis, but would slowly weaken the lungs. Eventually, the poison would suffocate him if the torture didn't kill him first. He wanted to laugh about it. He always pictured his death to be some dramatic scene, he and a powerful opponent squaring off. The chidori would be crackling away in his hand while his opponent's own more powerful jutsu whirled with chakra in his hand. The two would dash at each other, but this opponent would get the best of Kakashi and the Copy Ninja would die valiantly on the battlefield, a hero to Konoha. Perhaps he would even save the village from some great threat like his sensei had. But no. In reality, he would be killed off by some weakling's poison and torture from the guy's hired civilian mercenaries, not even ninja.

If they were going to humiliate him by killing him off like this, they could at least give him a copy of 'Icha Icha' or something!

As the man in the white coat injected him again, Kakashi could feel himself losing consciousness just from the poison. He pictured Sakura's smiling face, knowing if his body couldn't even handle the poison, then he probably wouldn't be coherent enough to picture her later. It was a beautiful final image.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry! I know, I took forever to update and then you get this little scrap of chapter. This was the best place to end it. But on the bright side, the next chapter is written. It's been written since chapter 2. It needs to be tweaked slightly because my original idea for this chapter and the way it turned out are slightly different. So just a few plot holes that will need to be patched, nothing major. But please be patient! This was my only day off before starting another 12 day stint, so I may not have time to do the tweaking for a while.

The song Sakura is singing is 'Easy To Love' by the amazing Cole Porter, the Julie London version. Anyway, reviews greatly appreciated! Smooches!


	8. Promise

I'm sadly still in need of a beta. I had a friend who was going to do it but had some things come up and now she can't. So, if you want to give me a hand, I would be forever grateful!

On a happier note, I can't believe how many people have faved and alerted this story! It's not quite the same as a review, but the sheer number is starting to change my mind on the matter. So, thank you to all of you! Reviews, faves, alerts, I'm thankful for all of them. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 8: Promise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The vision softly fades_

_But there's a light that still remains_

_And in these walls I feel your sadness wane_

_But in a moment you'll feel no pain_

_All lines have broken but we need you to hold on_

_Your eyes have opened but you've got to go on_

_I will comfort you_

_I will sing to you_

_It's a promise not forgotten_

_-Promise by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the balcony of the palace just outside her room, breathing in the fresh air. She hadn't been able to get much sleep the previous two nights. That feeling that something was amiss kept her mind active when all she wanted it to do was shut off and let her pass out. She set her cup of tea on the bistro table next to her and let her mind drift. It had been a long three and a half years, but she wouldn't have traded them for anything. She was adored and loved by hordes of fans, she had been busy enough to keep her mind off of those she missed, and she had discovered things about herself that she never would have learned in Konoha.

Inevitably, like it always did when she thought of home, her mind shifted to the man she still loved even after all this time away. She envisioned Kakashi's masked face with the creased eye and smiled softly. Would he return her affections? Her grandmother's admission that Kakashi changed the subject when it concerned her was difficult to hear, but maybe she was misunderstanding something. Kakashi was not a man of black and white. Underneath the underneath, right?

Was he even still available? Tsunade had told her in each letter what the Copy Ninja was up to and no women had been mentioned. Besides that marriage attempt by the counsel, Kakashi's love life was seemingly non-existent. But Kakashi was an extremely private person and chances were he had found someone to spend his life with. He was 33 after all. It wasn't old by any means, but for a shinobi luck started to run out around 40. Around that age they started to have children and generally retired, took lower class missions, or never returned from one.

She had been telling herself that whatever the outcome, she would be able to return home with her head held high and wish him and his wife the best. But if she was truthful with herself, she would never be able to do so. If he had found someone, she would stay in Snow and continue the life she had built here. Perhaps it was built on false pretenses and her fans and those around her were in love with a fabrication, but it beat returning to Konoha and having her heart ripped from her chest.

As she surveyed the fall landscape, she heard a squawk in the distance and turned to observe the outstretched wings of the large bird flying overhead. It was odd to see a bird this far north in autumn and a little knot of nervousness wound tight in her stomach. When the bird flew in the pattern of a figure-eight over her, Sakura shot up from her chair, sending the wrought-iron legs screeching along the concrete. "Messenger bird." she whispered and watched with mounting worry as it landed. She untied the little scroll attached to its leg as quickly as possible with her trembling hands and scanned the contents. A little sob escaped as her panic escalated and she grabbed her napkin from the tall bistro table and a pen from her nightstand just inside her balcony doors. _'Understood.'_ was scrawled in shaky writing and re-attached to the bird's leg and Sakura sent it back to Konoha.

In a flurry of activity, she shot into her bedroom and pulled out her ninja gear, donning the familiar clothes in record time. The clothes were a little tighter and shorter than she remembered, but they would have to do. She almost forgot her weapons and medical supplies due to her worry, but thankfully had enough wits about her to dash back and grab those along with a cloak and some spare clothes for Kakashi. Captives were almost always stripped. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the princess stopped her as they almost collided. "Sakura! Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"There's an emergency back home! Kakashi has been captured on a mission, they're utilizing poison. I have to go help. Cover for me with Hiro, please! I was supposed to start recording next week." Sakura was already out the door before Koyuki could respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She bounded from tree to tree with chakra-enhanced limbs. She was supposed to wait for the ANBU retrieval squad, but if she arrived first there was no way she was waiting. The wait could be the difference between retrieving Kakashi and retrieving his corpse. The latter she couldn't cope with. Just the thought had her legs moving quicker, more chakra being used in her launch off the branches. The trees started to meld into one green and brown blob as her speed increased again, some branches snapping or cracking as she shot off of them with more chakra than they could handle. She was merely a blur as she sped to the west through Snow, heading to the border of Lightning.

It was normally a five day journey. Sakura was there in two days. Soldier pills had been her only source of food, she hadn't slept or rested during her chakra-enhanced travels and she knew when she finally allowed her body to relax she would be in a world of pain. But Kakashi's life was on the line and even if she didn't love him, her actions would have been the same.

She was currently hunched down by some bushes on a cliff overlooking the enemy's compound according to Tsunade's map. Taking stock of the guard situation, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. The thugs outside were definitely not shinobi, but that didn't mean those inside were the same. They were using poison, so they could have gotten in a lucky shot and taken Kakashi down that way. But going on that assumption was dangerous and she had to think of worst case scenarios in her mind. She was borderline genius, so she would have to use her smarts to get her through this.

She quickly created a clone and then made her way into a higher vantage point on the cliff side, blanketed by the thick fog covering Lightning and some large rocks. Her clone made her way closer to the hideout purposely being loud. When the thugs noticed her presence, they took off in pursuit and Sakura jumped down and ran towards the building as soon as they passed underneath her. The clone wouldn't last forever and unless these guys were complete idiots, they would realize they had been duped and come tearing back to the compound soon.

Crouched low, she peered inside the first window she came to and noticed a few men milling around. She continued around the perimeter, looking for an entrance that would allow her to move about freely for a while. Finally, she found a window with one man inside. He was dressed in a white coat and Sakura prayed luck was on her side and she had found the one responsible for the poison.

Quietly and efficiently picking the window's lock, she slid it up and was behind the man, kunai to his throat before he could blink. "Where is the Konoha shinobi you captured?"

The man quivered, clearly terrified of the woman behind him. "I don't know w-what you're talking ab-bout." He was able to spew insults and such when dealing with an incapacitated man, but a fully capable shinobi was a different matter.

Sakura pushed the kunai closer, voice deepening. "I asked where he was. You can answer me now and live or keep refusing and I will kill you. The choice is yours."

"You wouldn't kill me, would you? I have the antidote to the poison used on him." The man's voice was cocky, thinking he had won and Sakura smirked.

"I'm a medic. I don't need you to cure him. And I have no problem whatsoever with skinning you alive, asshole."

There was the sound of liquid hitting the floor and Sakura peered down in her peripheral vision, frowning as she did. The coward had wet his pants. Sakura sneered at him, "Where is he now?"

The kunai pressed deeper and the man gasped as it broke skin, the warm trickle on his neck inciting some panic. "Down in the chambers. Go left out this hallway and there's a door at the end of the hall with a 'Caution' sign on it. Go down those stairs and follow the last hallway to the right. He's in the third cell."

Sakura pulled the kunai back and knocked the man out. As she prepared to focus chakra to her feet, shouting erupted from the other areas of the house and Sakura peered out. Seems the ones following her clone were back and her presence had been discovered.

She emerged from the kitchen-like room she had been in, kunai at the ready. Four kunai flew in rapid succession, each one hitting a vital point and killing four of the mercenaries. Chakra enhanced punches and kicks took out others while poison tipped senbon immobilized even more of them. She kept her back to the wall so no one could sneak up on her and a look of deadly calm settled upon her features. Finally, it was down to her and one last thug. With a burst of ninja speed and a trusty kunai, Sakura had gotten behind the man and slit his throat. There was no remorse in her after killing the mercenaries. She would do it all again to protect or save Kakashi. He was all that mattered in those moments.

She ran through the hallways as fast as her legs would carry her. As she reached the 'Caution' door she flung it open only to have four men come barreling at her. A flurry of kunai took them out and she continued on down the stairs, barely touching them as she took five or six at a time. As she got to the bottom, another group of men shot up from their seats, surrounding her. A quick succession of hand signs had them trapped in a genjutsu where they were still fighting her while the real Sakura made it to the last hallway on the right. She made her way quickly to the third cell and her breath caught.

Emaciated, bruised, bloody and dirty, he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even after so many years with no contact and a situation as dire as this, she couldn't stop her heart from clenching as she looked at him. As she picked the lock, the fear that more men would come after her had her adrenaline pumping. No matter what, she would get Kakashi out of there.

She quickly knelt next to him, letting her chakra flow through him, checking for internal injuries and getting a better idea of what was used on him. She took note of his labored breathing and focused on his lungs. The poison wasn't concentrated there, but it did leave a residue making it difficult for his lungs to expand and take in air. A few ribs were also cracked and she imagined each breath brought on a bout of pain. It was a wonder he wasn't hyperventilating with such shallow breathing. He would wake up as soon as she started to heal him so she hurriedly made the signs for a sleep jutsu and brushed her fingers lightly against his temple. She left for a second to grab some bowls of water and took a deep breath when she returned. This procedure would take quite a bit out of her, but she would get through it.

With another calming breath, she lifted the ball of water and threaded it into Kakashi's body, absorbing the poison and drawing it out of his muscles and away from his lungs. As she concentrated on her task, she whispered mindless and soothing words to Kakashi, hoping her speech was getting through to him, letting him know it would be alright and she was here to save him. She repeated the process, gathering poison and cleaning out his body.

Sakura pulled the last of the poisonous residue from Kakashi's lungs and watched as his breathing eased slightly. Her chakra seeped into him again, looking for anymore poison. When she found only trace amounts, she focused on healing his wounds. She set to work on his ribs and smiled when his breathing became deep and even. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. Wincing, she pulled a bottle of antiseptic from her pack to wash the criss-crossing lacerations along his back. The unmistakable whipping marks had her blood boiling and eager to exact some sweet retribution on those responsible for doing this.

She poured the liquid over his back and stroked his dirty hair as he whimpered. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I need to do this to make sure you don't get infected. You're safe now. Just relax and let me heal you before we get you home." The words seemed to penetrate through to his mind because he drooped just slightly, the tension starting to ease from his shoulders. Smiling tenderly at his surrender, she poured a little more antiseptic over his back before her green hands hovered over the wounds. She watched in slight fascination, the image never growing old, as the veins and capillaries closed, followed by tissue and skin until no signs remained of his trauma. The skin would still be tender being brand new, but his back was healed.

Sakura unfastened the cloak from her shoulders and laid it on the ground before laying Kakashi back on it. There was no way she was going to put him back on the grimy floor of the cell. She healed the large gashes along his legs, the punctures in his abdomen and arms, and the various bruising all over his body. She set his jaw and used her chakra to ease the discomfort and bring down the swelling.

With another internal sweep with her chakra, she frowned. His chakra wasn't flowing at all. She poked around with her own chakra until she found the blocks and forced surges of chakra into them until they gave way. She gave a sigh of relief when she was finished. Her chakra was almost gone and she had only two soldiers pills left, which she would need for the journey back to Konoha. It had taken her almost 24 hours to heal Kakashi, but the bright side was that he was _healed_. He would still need fluids, nutrients and rest, but he was okay for now.

She pulled a spare pair of pants and some socks from a pocket inside her cloak. The clothes would be too small, but at least it was something to keep him covered on the way home. She gently pulled the clothes on him, careful of all the sensitive new skin. She pulled out her water bottle and placed it to Kakashi's lips, fighting back the urge to cry as he greedily gulped it down. She had to pull it away and give him small sips every few minutes as she rested before starting home. Too much water at one time after so long would make him sick. It twisted her stomach and closed her throat when she thought of how cruelly he had been treated.

When she was ready to start home, she fastened the cloak around his neck and grabbed a cloth from her pack, tying it as a make-shift mask around his face. She had wanted _him_ to show her his face, but looking was necessary to heal him properly. And was he ever handsome! But it was just a bonus, she had loved him long before she knew what he looked like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's ANBU squad came upon the compound and abruptly stopped. Takeshi looked down at the base and then back at his comrades in confusion. "Something isn't right. Kakashi-taichou was obviously defeated since he didn't return and there's no sign of him anywhere. But the compound is too quiet. Where are all the guards?"

Harada narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but we need to get down there and rescue Taichou. There's no other option."

Shuichi rolled his eyes at his teammate's melodramatic speech. "Let's go then."

Matsumoto gave a low whistle when they entered the compound. The scene was sickening to look at. Blood and dead bodies were everywhere, littering the floor, the walls, the furniture. Whoever did this had been pissed and ruthless.

Hearing some rustling in the next room, the ANBU rushed in and looked at the man in the white lab coat who was just coming to after the hard blow from Sakura. Matsumoto had him incapacitated within the blink of an eye. "Who are you?"

Seeing the animal masks and knowing what that meant, the man started to shake and figured honesty would be the best policy. ANBU knew some very unsettling jutsu that would make you talk. "I am a scientist. I create poisons and hire mercenaries to bring me test subjects."

The four men scowled. It seemed this piece of trash was similar to Orochimaru as far as using humans as test subjects went. Takeshi growled. "Who do you work for?"

"N-No one! I swear! I was going to create poisons and then make money by selling them to the highest bidder."

"Is there a Konoha shinobi here that you captured about two and a half weeks ago?" Harada just wanted to rescue their commander and get the hell out of that blood bath.

The man began to tremble, remembering the violent woman who had attacked him. "A woman came to get him yesterday. I don't know if they're still here."

Shuichi nodded as he spoke to his teammates. "The poisons expert." He looked back at the man with narrowed eyes. "Take us to your lab and give us the antidote. The woman who came for him may need that."

Sakura paused in preparing Kakashi to travel back to Konoha when four cloaked figures appeared in the doorway of his cell. Making sure they didn't attack her, she called out her shinobi information. "Haruno Sakura. Chuunin. ID Number 012601." She lowered her head and pointed at her headband and the ANBU nodded.

Matsumoto's eyes roved her body, liking what he saw. It wasn't the time or place to put the moves on her, but he was sure once this was over he would be trying for a date. "Are you the poisons expert?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Kakashi will be fine, but we need to get him back to Konoha quickly. I've done all I can here."

Takeshi stepped forward with the man in the lab coat and shook him roughly. "Give her the antidote now."

The frightened scientist handed her a vial and Sakura pulled out a scroll with various script written on it. From one of the bowls, she gathered a tiny drop of poison and let it fall onto the parchment followed by a drop of the serum. When instead of disappearing the poison spread, she turned a deadly glare to the man. If she had injected Kakashi without checking this, it would have killed him. "This isn't an antidote. Where is the antidote?"

The man's trembling increased. "I haven't made one. I was never going to cure anybody poisoned with it."

Sakura shot up from her spot by Kakashi and without second thought, kicked the man in the chest, the chakra-enhancement causing him to fly through three cement walls before slumping on the fourth. The ANBU looked at her wide-eyed. "Is he dead?" Harada was just as afraid of this terrifying woman as he was of his brutal interim commander.

Green eyes narrowed in her rage, her head snapped to him. "Did you hear his sternum crack? Yes, he is dead. The bone shattered and the force of the kick sent the shards straight into his heart." Her expression softened and her movements were gentle as she picked up Kakashi and used a sheet to secure him to her chest, figuring it would be more comfortable than her back. "Let's get him home."

Despite the severity of the situation, Shuichi let a slight smile slip. It was becoming apparent that this mystery woman before him was smitten with the elusive Hatake Kakashi. Another one of the ANBU looked at the sleeping ninja. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. But we need to hurry. I plan on traveling straight through. If you can't keep up, that's fine." Sakura raced up the stairs and back into the main area of the compound. She stepped gracefully around the corpses, barely glancing at them as she made her way outside. Once clear of the building, she stopped and the ANBU looked at her questioningly. "We need to destroy the base, correct?"

The ANBU nodded and got ready to head back inside to plant explosive tags. "Don't worry with those. Just stand back." With a wail, Sakura punched the ground and the group watched in fascinated fear of this woman as the ground erupted around the entire base, causing the structure to rumble and collapse into a pile of rubble.

Matsumoto began to rethink his earlier thoughts of asking her out. If she reacted badly to his advances, he could end up dead!

They raced along the sandy ground, hoping to make it back to Konoha in record time when a large group came at them, a band of mercenaries that had been patrolling farther out from the looks of it. Sakura rolled her green eyes. When would the annoyances stop?

The ANBU fell into battle stances and Sakura motioned for the ANBU to stop. "No need. I've got this, too. Stay back."

She stepped sideways and lifted the leg closest to the approaching goons. When they were too close for the ANBU squads comfort, she stomped on the sandy ground with her foot sideways and a wall of sand erupted from the ground, swallowing the enemies whole. She followed it with a few quick hand signs and the sand crushed down, killing the men instantly. "Thank you, Gaara." she muttered. "Alright, let's go."

She popped a soldier pill into her mouth and took off at a blinding speed. The ANBU, now completely terrified of the powerful kunoichi, obediently followed. As they crossed over into Fire, one of them approached Sakura. "Would you like me to carry him?"

"NO!" The ANBU drew back slightly at the ferocity the young woman spoke with. Feeling guilty, Sakura offered a small smile. "I'm fine. I'll carry him home."

By the time they reached Konoha, three days later, Sakura was accompanied by only one ANBU, the remaining ones having exhausted themselves along the way. Kotetsu and Izumo could only brace against the force as a red and pink blur zoomed past them followed by a black figure. Sakura took to the rooftops to avoid as many people as possible, thankful it was night time. She reached the hospital in less than a minute and instructed the remaining ANBU to fetch Tsunade.

The nurse on duty at the front desk reeled back in alarm at the frightening young woman who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "I need an available room."

The woman ruffled through a chart and quickly answered. "D289."

Sakura was gone in a flash, racing along the corridors to the stairwell and heading up to the second floor. Once in D wing, she quickly located the free room and gently set Kakashi on the bed, doing all the necessary cleaning and prep work so he could rest and get well. She gently turned him this way and that, clearing his skin of the sweat, dirt and grime he had acquired in that cell. Tsunade entered moments later to find Sakura sitting there with one hand gripping Kakashi's as she sat in the visitor's chair.

"Sakura." Tsunade breathed out and raced forward to embrace her apprentice. "Are you alright?"

Sakura smiled through a wave of tears from being home after so long and sheer exhaustion. "I'm fine. But Kakashi needs some fluids and an antidote. I managed to remove most of the poison and heal his other injuries, but there's still trace amounts left."

Tsunade nodded and ordered a nurse to bring her all the necessary supplies. She looked over at her student again and sighed. "How long has it been since you slept, Sakura?"

Frowning, the young woman tried to remember. _'Let's see two days to Lightning, one day to heal Kakashi, three days back. Has it really been six days?'_ She frowned deeper. _'Shishou is going to kill me.' _With a sheepish smile Sakura looked shyly up at her mentor. "You see, the thing is..."

"Sakura..." the warning growl in her Hokage's voice was unmistakable.

"Six days."

Tsunade breathed deeply to keep her temper in check and resist yelling at her stupid apprentice. "Sakura!" She took another few breaths and then sighed. "I guess love can make even the most intelligent people do idiotic things." The nurse rolled the cart with the requested supplies into the room and Tsunade dismissed her. "Let me get Hatake set up and then you, young lady, are going to sleep whether you like it or not."

Sakura began to protest. "No, Shishou. Let me watch over Kaka-"

"ENOUGH! I'll put you in a bed in here, but you must promise to rest."

Sakura gave a resigned nod. "Please promise me you won't let anyone else in here until I'm gone. I'm just not ready to come back yet. Please?"

"Sakura, you've been gone for almost 4 years! We all miss you terribly."

"I know, Shishou. I feel selfish for asking, but the time just isn't right. I have other obligations right now that I can't walk away from. All I ask is for a few more years. Then I will gladly return." She looked at the Hokage with exhausted green eyes, pleading.

With a tired sigh, Tsunade nodded. After all, she had spent more than a decade avoiding Konoha. She would be a hypocrite if she refused. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Always!"

After Kakashi was set up, Tsunade pulled up a chair and sat in front of her favorite medic. "So, mission briefing. Let's hear it."

Sakura giggled and recounted the story to Tsunade. She was exhausted though, so she had to keep stopping to gather her thoughts. After ten minutes of stumbling her way through her recollection of events, Sakura let out a monstrous yawn and Tsunade sighed. "Just get some sleep. We can try this again when your brain is functioning properly."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tsunade turned to ask if Sakura wanted some food brought up, but the pink-haired woman was already blissfully asleep in the bed next to Kakashi's. With a shake of her head and a small smile, Tsunade exited the room.

"Misao!"

A brunette nurse scurried up to the intimidating woman. "Hai, Godaime-sama?"

"Make sure no one and I mean no one, goes into that room until I have given clearance. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Should anyone be allowed in, there will be consequences." She narrowed her eyes, allowing the threat to sink into the woman's mind, before stalking off back to her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke with a powerful headache and a nauseous feeling. Managing no more than a groan, the medic looked up and saw Kakashi was asleep, but looking better than he had. Apparently the male orderlies had been up to bathe him. Feeling the pull of tape on her hand she glanced over and saw an IV attached. Following the tube up to the bag at her head, she noticed it was a bag of fluids. "Wonder how long I was out?"

Shizune's soft voice answered her. "Three days. But that's to be expected with all those soldier pills you were running on. You know that's dangerous, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave the biggest smile she could manage to her older 'sister'. "Sorry, Shizune. It had to be done."

Brown eyes softened as she made her way over to hug the younger woman. "We've all missed you, Sakura-chan."

"I've missed you guys, too." She gave Shizune a tiny smile before glancing back at Kakashi. "Has Kakashi woken up, yet?"

"No. But he was severely dehydrated, malnourished and exhausted from Sharingan overuse and his body was just plain worn out. We've been getting the involuntary responses so we know he'll be fine. His body just needs to rest."

Sakura gave a relieved sigh and her stomach gave an embarrassing rumble. Shizune laughed. "I'm guessing food is next on your list?"

Sakura nodded. "I'd like to shower, but I'm sure I'd just faint without eating first."

"I'll have something light sent up to you. It's best to start slow after so many days. We'll get you multiple light meals today and then tomorrow we'll try something heartier. No showering attempts until this evening. Tsunade-sama or I will come up and you can shower when we're here just in case your body gives out."

Sakura nodded at the instructions and smiled. "Thank you, Shizune."

With a smile from Shizune, the door closed and Sakura and Kakashi were alone again. She made her way to his side on wobbly legs, rolling her IV stand with her. Looking over his chart, she gave a sigh of relief. Shizune had said he was fine, but seeing it in writing was reassuring.

Sitting down in the visitor's chair next to his bad, she sighed and hesitantly grasped his larger hand. "I don't know if you can hear me or register what I'm saying, but I want to say it anyway. I've missed you so much, all of you. The time isn't quite right for me to come back, but soon. I'll be home for good soon."

Sakura just stared at the upper portion of his face that was visible, unable to tear her gaze away from him. She couldn't believe how close she had been to losing him. Just the thought made her want to cry. Licking her dry lips, she took a deep breath and began to softly sing to him, a song she had written just for Kakashi.

_For all I know, nothing's changed_

_Nothing ever will if I don't leave this place_

_For all I know, you're waiting for me to whisper your name_

_What I wouldn't give to kiss your sweet face_

_Cause all I know is I need you here_

_And all I have, I would give away so I could say this dear_

_All I feel, oh I tried so hard to not feel_

_It's killing me_

_For all I know, you forgot me_

_For all I know, you're different, completely_

_And everything we had was never what I thought it was_

_But for all I know, oh it was love_

She couldn't continue from that point. Her emotions got the better of her. The years she had spent pining for someone she couldn't have, the years away from him and all of her friends and family, the fear she felt when she learned he had been taken captive, the myriad of emotions she had experienced during his rescue, the exhaustion of such an intense fight after years without combat. It was just too much and Sakura finally had to break down and let it all out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up later to a loud throat clearing, blinking in confusion she realized her back was aching something fierce and her hand was holding someone else's. Looking up, she saw Tsunade glaring and trying not to smirk at her, a strange combination. "You should be in bed, young lady."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just came over to look at his chart and then Shizune brought me some soup, I ate and then I guess I fell asleep." She glanced apologetically at the powerful woman, a little embarrassed at being caught.

"I brought you some food. Nothing fancy. Just some plain rice and a cup of steamed vegetables. There's also a small cup of fruit if you're up to it."

"Thank you, Shishou. Could I possibly shower first? I feel grimy and disgusting. I'm sure I'll feel much better just to be clean."

Tsunade sighed and looked at her in contemplation. "I suppose. But leave the door unlocked so I can get in if you're in trouble."

"Hai." In a flash, as much of a flash as she could manage anyways, the young woman was standing in one of the best showers of her life. She made sure to keep the water from being too hot. She wasn't sure if her body could stand up to the heat she usually liked in her showers. After washing her hair twice, doing a quick shave and washing three times, she felt satisfactorily clean and sighed as she dried off. "Tsunade-sama, that was the best shower ever."

The Hokage let out some chuckles from the other side of the door. "Post-mission showers usually are the best. I also hear mothers saying post-birth showers are heavenly."

After pulling on the hospital-issued gown, she emerged with a smile. "I can believe that. Birth is a messy thing."

Tsunade let a rare, motherly smile slip out. "Feel better?"

Sakura sighed. "Much."

She looked over to her bed and saw the food from Tsunade sitting there. "Ah, food and then more rest. If I'm feeling my best tomorrow, then I'm going to leave."

Tsunade felt her face fall. "So soon? But you're not fully recovered yet."

"I'll travel slowly and stay at inns, making sure to get plenty of food and rest along the way." Giving a deep sigh, Sakura glanced at the sleeping Kakashi and then back up at Tsunade. "I just can't be here when Kakashi wakes up. You know why."

All the blonde could do was nod. "Eat well and then sleep. I'll be by to check on you tomorrow morning, so no running off until I've cleared you."

"Yes, Shishou."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's parents and grandmother entered her room, the concern apparent on each of their faces. After assuring all of them that yes she was fine, and no she wasn't lying about being fine, she watched her grandmother as the old woman's eyes landed on Kakashi. "Stupid kid."

She trotted over and smoothed a wrinkled hand through his silver locks. "I've missed him, you know. Tuesdays just haven't been the same without my tea buddy. I was worried sick about him and then when they said you had gone to retrieve him..." She trailed off and sighed as she returned to her granddaughter's side. "I've never been more petrified in my life, Sakura." She squeezed the young woman tightly. "I'd obviously give my life for you and Kakashi is quickly moving up to that category. He may be an idiot, but he's a good kid and I'm starting to adore the little jerk."

Sakura had to laugh heartily at her grandmother. Though she was being serious, it was odd to hear anyone speak of the feared Copy Ninja like that. Then again, if anyone was going to insult someone and then say they cared about them in the same sentence, Aiko was the one to do it.

"I'm sure he cares about you too, Grandma. Kakashi isn't one to spend time with just anybody, much less someone he doesn't like."

Sakura's father perched next to his daughter on the hospital bed with a sigh. "Listen, kiddo. You know I've been less than pleased about this whole Kakashi deal from the start. Truly, I thought it was a crush and in a few months you'd come back saying you were over him and had found some new kid to drool over."

Sakura frowned, but her father continued. "Seeing what you went through to protect and rescue him... well I see now that I was wrong. If he really means that much to you and you love him enough to risk your own life for his, then you have my blessings."

Sakura looked at her father wide-eyed and then gave a giddy squeal before hugging the man with an affectionate smile on his face. "Thank you, Dad. I do love him, more than anything. And if you had continued to disapprove of my feelings for him, it would have broken my heart."

Sakura's mother smoothed a hand over the young woman's pink locks. "We just want you to be happy, sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura sat in her clean-again uniform, thanks to Shizune, she ran her chakra through Kakashi's system. "He seems fine. His brain function is picking up and I think he'll be awake any time now."

Tsunade and Shizune nodded. "It was all due to your quick work in the enemy compound, Sakura." The Hokage smiled softly at her apprentice. "There's also something I want to say before you leave. I got the ANBU squad's mission reports. I would have loved to see you 'kicking ass' as they put it. By their accounts you were practically rabid in your protection of Hatake. This is highly unorthodox, but if one of my top ANBU squads confesses to being 'piss in their pants' afraid of you, then you must have something going for you in terms of skill. So, I'm hereby promoting you to jounin."

Sakura's mouth gaped open as she stared at her mentor. "Really?"

Tsunade nodded with a proud smile on her face. "Really."

Shizune gave a bright smile and big hug to the disbelieving woman. "Here. This is our gift to you for your promotion." She pulled a long, thin box into the room from its spot just outside the room's door and handed it to the stunned young woman.

Sakura eagerly tore the wrappings off and looked inside, eyes lighting up as she looked at the beautiful sword. "It's amazing." she breathed. She slowly pulled the blade from the black sheath, eyes roving over the shiny silver blade, checking the edge and smiling brightly at its quality. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tsunade gave a defeated sigh, dreading this part. "You're well enough to be discharged, Sakura." There was a relieved smile, but forest green eyes immediately snapped to Kakashi's sleeping figure. "Memorize this moment, Sakura. Who knows when you'll be back again?"

With watery eyes, she moved over and sat next to him on his bed, grabbing his hand and running her thumb over his knuckles. She stared down at his peacefully sleeping face, what she could see of it anyway. Her breath caught as his eyelids fluttered open.

Kakashi blinked a few times at the deep green eyes in front of him, glistening with unshed tears. They finally came into focus and his eye took in the sight of gorgeous feminine features before a pink strand of hair fell in front of those captivating eyes. "Sakura?" he croaked out. His deep baritone that she hadn't heard in so long was still just as beautiful and captivating, even rough as it was.

She smiled softly at him, a warm and at the same time sad smile. "Sleep, Kakashi." Warm fingertips traced his temple and he was out again. She let her lips lightly skim his forehead in an innocent kiss.

She stood and took a shaky breath before smiling bravely. "See you in a few years, ladies!" She hugged Tsunade and then Shizune before pink petals engulfed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat trying to read one of his beloved books while the members of his current ANBU squad prattled on about this and that in his hospital room. "You should have seen her, Kakashi-taichou! She was hot! Beautiful beyond belief and fucking fierce! I thought Takeshi was gonna piss his pants when she kicked that guy through three concrete walls! It was sexy as hell. And then she was damn protective of you. None of us were allowed to carry you back here and she went straight through! All of us but Harada had to stop and take a break. He managed to keep up with her!" Matsumoto broke off and a dreamy smile came over his face. "Those curves, those green eyes and that pink hair. Damn! What I wouldn't give for a piece of that!"

Kakashi froze. The insane ability to kick a guy through three concrete walls had been tickling at his mind, but he had stubbornly pushed it away. That final description cinched it for him. He thought he had been dreaming when he saw Sakura. Everything from that day was foggy at best. "Pink hair, you say?"

Harada spoke up from his spot by the window. "Yeah. She had it bad for you. I've never seen anyone so careful with a retrieval. I mean, yeah we take care of our own, but she was very gentle with you, and she healed everything she could right there in that cell. She was popping soldier pills to get you here. And from what I could tell when we met up with her, she hadn't slept in days by that point already."

Shuichi's red hair hung over one eye as he spoke. "What I want to know is how a Leaf kunoichi knows Sand techniques. That was definitely one of the Kazekage's moves when we were leaving. That wall of sand and then crushing those guys with it! That was freakin' great!"

Harada spoke again. "After I told Hokage-sama about that move she was stunned so apparently it's a new technique to that woman."

At that moment, the door swung open and Tsunade entered. "Alright, boys. Time to leave. I need to check your captain's vitals."

The four filed out and once Tsunade closed the door, Kakashi gave her an intense stare. "Was Sakura here?"

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Yes. She was the one who brought you back."

Kakashi nodded as he reclined in his bed. "So I wasn't dreaming when I thought I saw her."

"No. She was here. She practically killed herself getting you here. She hadn't slept in a week by the time she arrived and after getting you set up, she passed out for three days straight. Silly girl."

Kakashi chuckled. That stubbornness was typical Sakura behavior. "So she left again?" He supposed he already knew the answer and was disappointed about it. Now more than ever he wanted to talk to her and see if she was just as intelligent and intriguing as she was beautiful. If so, he didn't think he'd be able to resist pursuing her. Taboos and peoples' perceptions be damned! The Hokage herself said she approved of the relationship just after Sakura left.

"Yes. Said she wasn't quite ready to return home. I did promote her to jounin before she left though. She has some amazing new techniques."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "You promoted her? Without testing?"

Tsunade frowned as she jotted notes down on Kakashi's chart. "Hatake, she infiltrated an enemy stronghold by herself, took out a large number of mercenaries alone, located you, healed you, lead the ANBU squad out of the compound, destroyed the compound, killed approximately ten more enemies in one move and got you back here. Without sleeping or eating for six days straight and managing to scare the piss out of several ANBU members. Still think she needs testing?"

"I suppose not."

"Damn straight she doesn't!" Tsunade finished filling out his chart and sighed. "Your vitals are good and the physical therapist says your muscles are toning back up nicely so I'll be releasing you tomorrow. No intense training for another few weeks. And _don't_ get impatient and escape on me."

Just before she reached the door, Kakashi called out to her. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Does Sakura love me? Am I the older man you were talking about four years ago?"

Tsunade turned and looked at the Copy Ninja. "It isn't my place to say."

"I'm not stupid. There are a lot of clues that point to it and I just want to be sure. I've never been so close to death, Tsunade-sama. I've never been incapacitated and unable to help myself. Time in a place like that cell will make you want to appreciate life a bit more, and if it isn't me that she loves then I won't need to feel guilty if I meet somebody to spend my time with." He ran his hands down his tired face with a sigh. _'Please buy my bullshit! I just want to know!'_

Tsunade made a face. "You're asking me because you want to get laid?"

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Kakashi answered. "No, I just...would like to know."

"Like I said, it isn't my place to say. However, if you ask again, I won't lie."

Kakashi smiled softly. "Does Sakura love me?"

With a grin, Tsunade turned and left without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay! I _like_ this chapter! And now after months of sitting on my computer, waiting for its turn to be posted, it's finally getting its moment in the sun. Review please! Smooches!

Song is 'All I Know' by Kelly Clarkson.


	9. Not What You Wanted

I must say I'm amazed at how much response there was to the last chapter. So a heartfelt thanks to all of you for your reviews, faves and alerts!

A HUGE thank you to Shy Tan'ith and ScaryRei for their beta help. You two radiate greatness!!

There won't be another chapter until Spring Break at the very earliest, so mid-March, hopefully. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 9: Not What You Wanted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pinned inside the walls of sound_

_Reaching but your hands are bound_

_Crying but your love's so sweet_

_You're singing but your heart still weeps_

_And no one ever seems to care_

_Feels like she walks on air_

_It's not what you wanted_

_It's not what you came here for_

_This place just leaves you cold_

_Where nothing matters_

_-Not What You Wanted by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura dragged her feet as she made her way back into Koyuki's palace. If she had been less worried about Kakashi, she would have taken the time to notice the gorgeous fall colors and enjoy the slightly chilled autumn winds while she was in Fire. However, she had been worried about Kakashi on the way in and then worried about her cover with Hiro on her way out. She was hoping to make it to her room and sleep for a week without anyone bothering her when Hiro and Koji came barreling at her.

"SAKURA!"

She cringed at the deafening volume and gave out a tired sigh. It's not like she could fault them for worrying about her. "Hey, guys."

Hiro placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady while his lavender eyes penetrated her own, searching for answers. Normally, this would have caused massive blushing due to Hiro's sheer hotness, but she was too exhausted and had seen Kakashi's own uber-hotness too recently to care. "Are you okay? All Koyuki could tell us was that you had an emergency back home. She didn't know any other details."

Sakura gave a little smile and pulled Hiro's hands away while briefly giving them a friendly squeeze. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. A cousin of mine was very sick and ended up having an appendectomy, but he's recovering nicely and should be back in top shape in no time."

There were two relieved sighs and Sakura relaxed slightly. "They didn't know what was wrong at first, which is why I left so quickly. How the doctors could have missed something as frequently seen as appendicitis is beyond me. But luckily, they figured it out."

Her jaw cracked in a wide yawn and she flushed in the cheeks as she apologized. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to take a nap now. Or more likely I'll sleep until tomorrow."

Hiro smiled brightly at her. "We'll let you get some sleep then. But day after tomorrow you, me and the sound booth have a date!"

Sakura giggled at him. "It's a date!"

Hiro took his leave and left Koji and Sakura in the hallway. Her manager and trusted friend looked at her critically. "Are you sure everything is fine? You seem tense."

Dark green eyes rolled. "Koji, I'm fine. I'm worn out and probably still a little uptight from worry, but nothing a good night's sleep, a shower and a hot meal won't fix."

He hesitantly nodded before smiling at her. "Get some rest. I'll see you at the recording session." He enveloped her in a warm hug, tightening his arms a bit before letting her go.

Sakura stepped into her room and sighed again, sighing at all her sighing. She detested the fact that she had gotten so good at lying, but knew it was a necessity. She undressed as she headed for the shower, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood in the sound booth, swaying slightly as she sang one of the love songs she had written.

_I don't wanna dream about_

_All the things that never were_

_And maybe I can live without_

_When I'm out from under_

_And I don't wanna feel the pain_

_What good would it do me now?_

_I'll get it all figured out_

_When I'm out from under _

Koji looked at Hiro, a frown set deeply on his face. "She needs to get away for a while."

Hiro paused in his giddy listening. Sakura's voice was in fine form today and she was singing pure gold. "What do you mean?"

Koji waved a hand in Sakura's direction. "Listen to her."

Lavender eyes showed confusion. "What? She sounds amazing."

Koji shook his head. "That's the problem. Her heartbreak is too obvious. She usually doesn't show it so much."

Hiro's dark curls bounced in front of his eyes as his head swirled back to look at Sakura. Her eyes were scrunched closed and if he listened more intently, the undercurrent of true despair was present. While that honesty would drive record sales, he wouldn't be much of a friend if he let it go. "Oh. What do we do?"

Koji rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe I can find a movie script she's interested in and then she can just get out of here for a while."

"What about the album? She said she wasn't going to allow herself to abandon it this time."

Koji smirked slightly. "You have access to studios all over the globe! Just go wherever she goes to film and in her downtime, you two can work on the album."

Hiro bit at his nails and frowned. "It sounds like you want to work her to death."

Koji shook his head again. "She loves to work. She admitted to me once that work allows her to feel free and forget all of her troubles." He glanced into the booth. "Probably not so much with these songs, although I'm sure this process is an outlet for her emotionally."

"As long as you're sure she won't get burnt out or over-exhaust herself, then I'm in!" Hiro smiled slightly at Koji, hoping the manager knew what he was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the palace later that evening, Sakura sat in a state of shock, staring at the ledger situated between her and her accountant. "Are you sure there should be that many zeros, Takenori?"

The kindly old man laughed. "I know my eyes aren't what they used to be, but my mind is still sharp. And yes, there really are that many zeros."

Koyuki eyed Sakura from her spot on the couch. "Haven't you been keeping up with your finances?"

Sakura blinked out of her stupor and looked over at the princess. "I've been keeping up with my original funds, but I hadn't really bothered with my new earnings. Guess I'll need to keep a better watch on these, too."

Takenori nodded. "It would be very easy for those who have access to your accounts to steal from you if you don't watch your money, Sakura-chan."

She smiled brightly at the grandfatherly figure. "Thank you for your time and advice. I'm very grateful."

"Think nothing of it. It was my pleasure." He stood and put on his hat and coat before turning to the young woman again. "Does once a month sound good for a meeting to keep watch on your funds?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, thank you again."

Once the old man was gone, Sakura plopped down tiredly next to Koyuki, still in a state of disbelief. "How the hell did I end up with millions that I didn't even know about?!"

The Feudal Lord's dark brown eyes closed in her laughter. "You dork! Did you think no one was paying for your CDs or to watch your movie or buy the magazines with your pictures in them? You make money from all of that. Lots of it, too!"

"Obviously." Sakura folded her arms and grew silent.

Koyuki watched the look on her friend's face morph from disbelief to pondering. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I want to experience the other side of stardom. I've done the work and the fan things. I want to experience the part where I get to spend all that money!" Her eyes glittered as she looked at Koyuki and the other woman groaned.

"Don't spend all of it, stupid! You need to save just in case your fame and appeal wear off." Her stern face softened again. "It doesn't mean we can't do a little shopping, though!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Sakura was eager to go out and spend some of that money, her old miserly ways seemed to be stopping the process. She was still sure to check price tags and look to see if an item was cheaper at another boutique. She still chewed on her lip when she debated whether she should buy something or not. For all her big talk about new wardrobes and spa treatments, Sakura hadn't really spent any money at all!

Sakura huffed at Koyuki as they trotted back to the castle, two measly bags hanging from Sakura's hands. "Well, that was a waste! One dress and a pair of shoes?! That's all I could find?!"

The princess laughed. "You get tons of free stuff, you know. All those designers that just want you to be seen wearing their clothes? All those are free gifts. It's not like it's easy to find something you don't already have." She eyed Sakura out of her peripheral vision and grumbled. "Plus you're such a miserable scrooge."

The two continued to stroll through the town, taking a short-cut through a poorer section, when Sakura realized what she wanted to spend her fortune on. A little girl in shabby clothes raced by, heading for a slightly older girl who was dressed just as poorly. The small one looked up at what Sakura guessed was an older sister. "What's for dinner?"

The taller one frowned. "You know we don't have a lot. With Mama sick, we can only afford some bread."

The little one brushed some dirty bangs from her face. "When's Mama gonna get better? She's been sick a long time."

Sakura dumped her two bags on Koyuki and made her way over to the two little girls. "Excuse me, but did you say your mother was sick?"

The older girl looked at her skeptically while the little one hid behind her sister. The two just watched her silently until she spoke again. "I'm a medic, so I may be able to help."

The girls led her to their house, which turned out to be just a shack, and Sakura found a young woman lying on a bed. "Who are you?"

Sakura smiled gently at the woman before brushing a sweaty lock of red hair from her forehead. "I'm a medic. What are your symptoms?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Sakura found the infection in the woman's system and had cleared most of it out. It wasn't normal procedure to intervene in cases of infection, but Sakura couldn't let the woman pass on and abandon her two young children in the process. The remaining traces of infection her body could fight off on its own with no problems. Sakura handed a few bills to the older girl. "Run to the market and buy plenty of fruits and vegetables along with some fresh meat and rice and see the apothecary about some antibiotics for your mother. After some rest and a few healthy meals, she should be just fine."

There was a small sniffle and then tiny arms flung themselves around Sakura's neck in gratitude. With a soft smile and her own tears burning her eyes, Sakura hugged the little girl back and then giggled when the younger one offered her the brightest smile, minus one baby tooth, she had ever seen.

Sakura gave the woman instructions to take her medications and eat well before discreetly laying another large wad of cash on the counter on her way out the door. The woman called out to her, asking for a name, but Sakura merely smiled and left.

Koyuki eyed Sakura as they made their way to the castle. "What was that all about?"

"I'm a medic! I can't just leave someone in trouble. The infection was far enough along that she would have died if I hadn't done something. And you know what?"

Koyuki just watched silently as Sakura's face crumpled. "Here I was, complaining about not being able to find anything more than this dress and these fucking shoes, when there are people here who have no food, no money and no one to help them!"

The young celebrity whimpered a few times, trying to reign in her emotions. "I can't sit in the lap of luxury when I know that others are missing the basic necessities. I won't be one of those wealthy people that turn a blind eye. I'm in a position where I can help and make a difference and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after Sakura's decision, Koji came into her room, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Good news, sweetie! I have here in this case, some of the hottest movie scripts out there today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm in the middle of recording my trilogy. I can't just leave it and lose all the mojo I've got going."

Koji smiled impishly at her. "That's why I've talked Hiro into going with you. He's got access to every studio imaginable. You can work on the album while you do some more movies."

Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip. The offer was tempting. It was like the best of both worlds. "Let's see what you've got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Sakura had a pile of three scripts. "These. I really want these."

Koji picked up the ones she had set aside and his eyes widened. "Those are some diverse choices."

Sakura laughed. "Hell yeah! It'd be boring to do the same old thing over and over."

Koji nodded and read about the characters out loud. "So, an assassin killing off her old organization, a woman trying to decide between two men in a romantic comedy, and a geisha? You'll be a busy lady, but also extremely popular. The expected box office for these films is huge."

"Do you think I'll get them?"

Koji stared at her in disbelief. "You're Haruno Sakura, the hottest celebrity on the planet right now. What do you think?"

A bright laugh filled the room. "Okay, I guess I'll do fine when you put it that way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Sakura and Hiro set off for Wave Country to film the geisha movie. Sakura turned grateful eyes to her producer. "Thank you for coming with me, Hiro. I really do appreciate it."

His teeth almost 'pinged' the smile was so radiant. The tooth sparkle caused Sakura to envision Konoha's green clad duo and instead of the shuddering their image normally induced, she found she missed them as well. Hiro's voice snapped her back to reality. "Hey, girlie, this is like a vacation for me. I get to spend my days on a beach relaxing, doing the music gig I love so much in the evenings, and spending the rest of my time in a luxury hotel. You didn't exactly have to twist my arm!"

The tiny entourage, which included Sakura's trusted security team and Hiro's assistants, made its way to the hotel that would serve as home base. Sakura couldn't help the large gasp that escaped her. Sure she had been living the good life for a few years now, but things like this never ceased to amaze her. The place was huge and opulent. Sakura was almost afraid to breathe, in fear she would ruin something.

Hiro's smirk grew as he watched Sakura slide her card key into the door to her room. Hopefully, Koji's surprise had arrived and was already waiting for the young woman inside. Unable to resist, he stepped up behind her and she eyed him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Just want to see if your room is nicer than mine." He winked at her and she shook her head in amusement.

"You're a piece of work." Finally, she managed to get her door open and stepped inside. Only to be blindsided by someone grabbing her and spinning her around in a delighted hug. "AAAHHHHH!!"

She was about to punch without thinking, until she noticed a giddy Temari and a smirking Gaara whirl by during her spins, which could only mean..."Kankuro!" With a free-spirited laugh that Hiro hadn't heard in months, he watched Sakura and the Kazekage's brother embrace in a tight and friendly hug before the other two raced over and joined in a massive group hug. Amidst everyone talking over each other and happy squeals and more hugs, he noticed Sakura sporting a beaming smile while tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. With his own little grin, he closed the door, silently congratulating Koji on knowing just what would cheer up their little starlet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the chaos died down, Sakura sat on her bed chatting happily with the Sand siblings. "Oh my gosh, how did you guys know I'd be here?"

Temari grinned at her. "Your agent cares a lot about you. He noticed you'd been a little melancholy lately and called us in thinking you could use some old friends." Her grin faded and she looked at Sakura closely. "What's been eating at you, Pinky?"

Said pink head rested against Gaara's shoulder. "I had to go rescue Kakashi from a mission a few weeks ago. He had been captured in Lightning and..." She took a shuddering breath. "Oh god. You should have seen him. I have never seen Kakashi look so helpless. And I never want to see it again." She took another deep breath and her eyes stared resolutely at nothing. "But you know, despite his weakened and battered state, he was still undeniably beautiful. And I wanted nothing more in that moment, than to just hold him and protect him and not let anyone else near him ever again."

Kankuro's normally teasing grin was absent as a true smile spread over his features. "You're so in love, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura nodded. "I know. Although I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same for me."

Temari frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Sakura recounted her grandmother's admission and Gaara, in an uncharacteristic display of friendship, placed an arm around Sakura in a half-hug. "He's an idiot if he refuses you."

Forest green eyes closed in mirth as Sakura giggled. Gaara was trying so hard, he really was, but he was so stiff and business-like with it that it was just funny. "Gaara, you are so adorably hopeless!" She leaned in to quickly peck him on the cheek and the other two siblings joined in her laughter as the feared Kazekage blushed brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro and Hiro were becoming fast friends while Sakura worked on her movie. The two shared a similar sense of humor and a fondness for the fairer sex. Temari, Sakura and Gaara were pretty much inseparable. The group of five went to dinner a few days after filming started and Temari started to snicker at Sakura. "Sakura, you are hilarious in a kimono."

And it was true. She wasn't used to traditional clothing and footwear. Heck, even civilian clothing had given her some trouble when this journey started! Traipsing around in restrictive kimono and unsteady zori was difficult and Sakura had even discreetly employed chakra a few times to keep the soles of her feet from blistering. Temari, Kankuro and Hiro had been having a great time laughing at the clumsy woman from the sidelines of the movie set. Gaara had been polite enough to not laugh outright, but Sakura could have sworn she saw his lips twitching numerous times.

The actress' eyes narrowed at her friend. If they had been on set, she would have thrown one of the hard zori at Temari's head. "Well, excuse me for not having much occasion to wear the damned things! I'd like to see you do better, kunoichi."

The blonde sniffed disdainfully while looking at her nails. "Have better things to do. Sorry."

Sakura grinned playfully and Hiro smiled behind his glass as he watched her. That twinkle that had been missing was returning and he was ecstatic to see his friend happy again. "Hey, Sakura. Why don't you tell them what you're planning to do with your money?" He turned to the Sand siblings. "Wait till you hear this. It's brilliant."

And Sakura began to outline her plan. "Okay, so there are poor regions in every country. It's just inevitable. If you pump money into these districts, it does no good. Sooner or later the funds run out and the people are left destitute again. I was thinking about opening free schools for the adults. The children already have access to schools, but adults don't have anywhere to go to get an education unless they want to pay. And in some peoples' cases, that just isn't possible. It would basically be vocational schools and not traditional institutions. The teachers could be volunteers from different professions who give their time and expertise to teach these adults how to do various jobs so they can become competitive in the job market, or even start their own businesses. This in turn would start to generate revenue into the less prosperous parts of a village and soon, we could wipe out poverty and starvation."

Kankuro frowned at her. "That's very noble and all, Sakura. But do you have enough money for that?"

Sakura smirked as she jotted a number down on her napkin and pushed it over to Kankuro who couldn't contain his shock. "What the hell?!"

"Did you think I was working for free?" Sakura herself had been similarly afflicted when she found out how much she had, but she wasn't about to give the Sand siblings more ammunition to tease her with.

Temari glanced at the figure and then back at Sakura, wide-eyed. "Holy shit."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "I was thinking about making donations to various places on top of that. Mainly schools and hospitals, but also to some reputable charities or even families with nothing. I just have no need for all that money."

Gaara smiled softly at her. "You have a big heart, Sakura-chan."

The young woman just shook her head. Seems she wasn't the only one that had grown and evolved over the past few years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a lull in filming while the producers tried to secure a new location for the movie due to a miscommunication about the old venue. The Sand trio plus Sakura sat trying to find something to do while they waited for word on where to head next. Finally, Sakura grinned devilishly at her friends. "Want to train?"

And with a few swift leaps and checking dutifully to make sure no one was watching, the quartet flew off to a secluded area surrounded by trees to make it even more private. Temari leaned on her fan and smirked at Sakura who was standing next to her. "What do you say to boys versus girls?"

Sakura slid on her black gloves and cracked her knuckles, directing a smug smile at the two brothers. "Too easy."

The earth rattled and shook, wind sliced at their skin, sand wrapped around arms and legs and puppets noisily clanked as they headed for their target. Sakura was sweating, panting, hurting, aching...and loving every second of it.

This is what she lived for, what she devoted her life to, what she wanted to do as long as there was breath in her lungs and life in her body. The thrill of the chase, the heat of battle, the adrenaline that pumped in life or death situations...she loved all of it. Sure the singing and acting were great fun and she was happy and thankful that she had the opportunity to do those wonderful things, but being a kunoichi would always be her life's calling.

Being slightly out of practice, Sakura was exhausted before the Sand siblings and settled under the shade of a tree to watch them continue. The sparring was incredible. Three elites, all throwing taunts and beating the crap out of each other, it was reminiscent of Naruto and Sasuke and before Sakura could stop herself her lower lip trembled.

She missed Konoha, she missed her comrades, she missed her co-workers at the hospital, she missed her friends, she missed her shishou, she missed her family and most of all, she missed Naruto and Kakashi.

She slapped at her cheeks slightly and focused on the fight in front of her. Sitting around moping would do her no good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi knocked at Aiko's door, looking forward to his first tea with the old woman since that disastrous ANBU mission. It had been more than seven months since he had seen her last and he actually missed her.

The door creaked open as one blue eye peered around the crack. He watched the eye widen before the door was flung open. Aiko crushed the startled jounin in a smothering embrace. "I missed you!"

Kakashi smiled slightly and was about to respond when two petite hands started whacking on him with the ferocity the old woman was known for. "You're such a stupid, stupid kid for making me worry like that! If I was a few years younger I'd give you a proper smacking, you idiot!"

Alarmed, it took Kakashi a few seconds before he expertly caught her hands. "Aiko, stop!"

She huffed and smoothed her pink and white hair before turning. "Come inside and have some tea."

Kakashi eyed the woman uncertainly. She was definitely the source of Sakura's mood swings and violent tendencies. He gingerly stepped in after her, careful to avoid her abuse again.

Once seated and sipping at their drinks, Kakashi looked intently at Aiko. "I saw Sakura. I was just coming out of my coma, so the memory is sort of dream-like and I can't really remember details. But I did see her."

Aiko slowly swallowed her sip of tea, debating on whether she should say anything. Finally, her straight-forward nature won out. "Kakashi, why do you change the subject when we start talking about Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Do I? I hadn't noticed." With an eye crinkle, the conversation on that subject was closed, or so he thought.

The two chattered on about the most mundane subjects until Aiko started rummaging around near her television. "I have something I want to show you, Kakashi." She pulled a video tape from a drawer and popped it into the VCR. "It's from Sakura's 19th birthday."

Kakashi tried to look nonchalant and relaxed as he watched, but slowly his torso started to lean forward and Aiko smirked. If there was one thing she was proud of, it was her ability to read someone's reactions and body language. As she watched, it was clear to her that Kakashi was eager to see Sakura.

The tape started in with Sakura's cake being set in front of her as everyone sang.

_"Oh, you guys! It's beautiful! Thank you!"_

_She gave everyone around her hugs and then Koji received an innocent kiss on the lips._

Kakashi felt jealousy surge up inside him. He knew the two were no longer an item, but they had been at one point. Koji had dated Sakura, kissed her, held her, loved her, been with her. All in ways Kakashi would like to be with the pink-headed young woman but hadn't. _'Yet.'_ his mind whispered.

Aiko's smug smirk remained firmly in place as she watched Kakashi's hand fist slightly on his knee. _'Can't stand seeing someone else with her, can you?'_ Mad cackling started up in her mind as she continued to watch the elite jounin from the corner of her eye.

Kakashi felt his eye widen as he continued watching. She had been captivating in the pictures he had seen, but they didn't even come close to how breathtaking she was in motion. Sakura was making her rounds hugging and talking to bunches of people he didn't know, but he wasn't paying attention to the other people anyway. Sakura was gorgeous! Her curves were nicely proportionate to a slender woman, giving her the classic hourglass shape. Her face had lost its child-like appearance and remaining traces of baby fat. She moved with an adult woman's grace and confidence and Kakashi was lost. He had been contemplating dating her when she returned already, but this tape was cementing his decision. She was unbelievably sexy and alluring. If she was still as sharp and intelligent as she had always been, he knew she would be dangerous to him. It wouldn't take much for him to fall in love with her.

Aiko wasn't stupid and she knew Kakashi wasn't either. The Copy Ninja knew Sakura loved him, Aiko was certain of that. So she let the tape continue playing.

There was a little blip where the tape was turned off and started up again.

_Sakura was outside on a balcony, staring off at the landscape. She turned to face the camera slightly. "Hey, Koji."_

_The camera was placed on a table and Koji went to stand on Sakura's other side. "Why are you out here, birthday girl?"_

_"You remember the guy I told you about? The one I'm in love with?"_

_Koji nodded. "The older man?"_

_"Yes." She took a deep breath. "He has tea with my grandmother and she just told me he changes the subject when I come up."_

_Koji winced slightly. "Then he's an idiot and not worth your time. There are lots of men out there who would fall all over themselves for a chance to be with you. Present company included. I know things didn't work out for us and we should never go down that road again. But if things don't work out with your older man and you think maybe this is something you could pursue again, let me know."_

_Sakura never turned to face Koji, but she did smile. "Thank you, Koji. But don't leave your heart open for me. You deserve someone better than me."_

Aiko turned off the tape and managed to look innocent as she faced Kakashi. The jounin was clenching and unclenching his fists and Aiko had to really work to hold back a smile of triumph. "That Koji is a sweet boy, but Sakura needs someone with a little more back bone."

"Hn."

"I know my granddaughter and I know she wants a man who can put up with her temper."

"Hn."

"Someone who can make her laugh."

"Hn."

"Someone she can hold an intelligent conversation with."

"Hn."

"Someone who will love her and treasure her. Someone who will treat her like a lady even though she's a kunoichi. Someone who wants to protect her even when she can protect herself."

Kakashi went silent and Aiko allowed a smile to slip.

"You love her, don't you?"

Kakashi looked up wide-eyed and Aiko amended her statement. "Well maybe not 'love', but it could certainly go that direction, couldn't it?"

Hesitantly, Kakashi nodded. Aiko bopped him in the back of the head. "Then tell her, dummy! She's not a mind reader!"

Kakashi scowled at his friend. "Just how do you suggest I do that when she's not here?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I don't mean now! When she returns."

"But what about her par-"

Aiko cupped a palm over his mouth. "Don't even say it. After she ran herself ragged saving your sorry ass, her dad decided whatever made Sakura happy, made him happy. Her mom already approved and so do I. Also, Sakura mentioned that our beloved Hokage deems the match an appropriate one. And I know for a fact that Sakumo-chan would have approved of her. So what's stopping you once she gets home?"

"I'm fourteen years older than she is, I used to be her sensei, people will talk...should I go on?"

Aiko slapped him upside the head again. "Now without the bullshit excuses, let's try this again. What's stopping you?"

The older woman was right. Kakashi knew the age difference, the former sensei argument and people's opinions didn't bother Sakura or himself. With his barriers and excuses stripped from him, he had no answer to her question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she watched the Sand siblings head back toward Suna. The past month had been magnificent with her friends, but it was time Gaara got back to being Kazekage and Temari and Kankuro headed back to active duty. Plus, her movie was finished and it was time to head home. She glanced over at Hiro who was closely watching Temari as she pushed Kankuro, probably over something stupid the puppet master said.

"Easy, Tiger. That one's not only taken, but more than you could handle." She smirked as he glanced over at her in surprise.

"I wasn't looking."

Sakura gave him a blank look of disbelief. "Really?" she asked flatly. "Cause I could swear you were just ogling her."

Hiro waved her off. "Taken, huh? She didn't mention a boyfriend."

Sakura giggled. "It's complicated. She's dating a ninja in another village, though neither one will admit to the relationship. The guy says it's 'troublesome' and Temari says he's too lazy. But I swear one of these days one of them will crack and it will be way too hot for anyone to get within a mile's radius."

Hiro chuckled as the two led the little group that had traveled with them towards the boat dock out of Wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had trouble keeping up with her schedule over the next four months. She filmed two movies. One was intense and tiring. The other was a fun romantic comedy that Sakura thoroughly enjoyed working on. And then there was her album which she and Hiro worked on in her down time and had finally wrapped up.

Somehow during all that hectic work, she still found time to unload half of her amassed fortune. Charities, schools, and hospitals gave her their heartfelt thanks for her generous contributions. She also started to open the schools she had thought of opening for adults. Placed in struggling communities, the schools were filling quickly with parents wanting to provide better lives for their children, which is exactly what the kunoichi had been hoping for.

Once home in Snow, Sakura spent two weeks lazing around the castle, doing nothing but training and reading her medical books. Koyuki teased the singer about working while she was on vacation and Sakura giggled along with her. "It isn't work to me. I mean, yeah when I'm in Konoha, it's work. But I miss it so much that this studying and the workouts are actually fun."

The Feudal Lord called her a 'dork'...again...and went on her merry way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One year after Kakashi's rescue, Sakura was huffing as she helped her friends and the movers haul her things into the large and beautiful Victorian house she had just purchased. Koyuki had been against Sakura leaving, telling the kunoichi that if she intended to return to Konoha it would be a waste to purchase a home. However, the house cupid had shot Sakura while she drooled over the majestic manor. With four floors, old and intricate wooden detailing, massive iron fireplaces and some stained glass windows, there was no way the young woman could pass up her dream house. It was absolutely charming. Sure, Sakura's dream house would have been in Konoha and contained Kakashi and some Hatake kids. But hopefully those would come later and this could be a vacation home.

One of the movers sighed as he and his partner placed the last couch in Sakura's living room. "That's the last of it, Haruno-san. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

Sakura smiled brightly at the men. "No, you've been a great help already. Thank you very much."

He blushed as he fished a form out of his overalls, a little smitten with the celebrity. "You're very welcome. We just need a signature here saying the work was completed to your satisfaction."

Sakura signed and waved good-bye as the two left her house. Koji smirked at her as she giddily bounced on her feet. "Happy?"

"Extremely! Isn't it fabulous?!" She gushed as she ran a hand along the mantle to the smaller fireplace in the entryway.

Hiro chuckled. "It is a stunning home. Good choice." He cleared his throat and turned serious. "I hate to sort of rain on your parade, but remember the tour starts in two weeks. So make sure to get to your rehearsals and all of that on time."

Sakura nodded. "I know, I know. I won't let unpacking clog my brain."

The album had been finished for months, but the Sakura-camp had debated on whether she should tour or not with the new album since the tour for 'Trilogy' would have to be a huge affair. Eventually, the 'yes' side won and then there had been the task of organizing the colossal event. Sakura had been too busy to be much help. There were interviews to promote her new movies, photo shoots for the movies and photo shoots for the cover of her CD set. Finally things had died down enough that they could focus on the tour and get the ball rolling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled contentedly as she unpacked the last box for her bedroom. She pulled the last photo from the box and gazed at the picture of Team 7 and could finally do so without the lump forming in her throat. She still missed them and she still loved Kakashi, but gone were the feelings of not being good enough, smart enough or pretty enough.

She was happy with who she was now. She was confident, intelligent, often witty and razor sharp with her comments, made those around her laugh and liked to laugh herself, knew she was attractive while still remaining humble and comfortable in her skin. There was a sense of peace and serenity surrounding the twenty year old singer and actress.

Sakura pushed a lock of hair from her eyes and ran a thumb along Kakashi in the picture. Maybe going home wasn't so far off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wandered to the Hokage Tower, beloved book resting in one hand while he expertly dodged the other pedestrians without even looking. He ascended the stairs, sidestepped a genin who looked at the legend in awe and continued unfazed to Tsunade's door. He pocketed his novel while rapping at her door. "Come in."

Her blonde head glanced up as he entered and she returned to scribbling away on some forms. "Hatake. Glad you finally decided to show up. I only called for you three hours ago."

His visible eye crinkled. "Well you see, there was this academy student who was practicing his shuriken and being a devoted sensei, I-"

"Shut it, kid. I don't have time for your nonsense. I would believe that crock coming from Gai, but not you." She leveled a glare at him and Kakashi held up his hands in placation. This time his excuse was actually true. He _had_ stopped to help a kid with his shuriken practice. But then again, Kakashi figured it was sort of like the story of the boy who cried wolf. No one believed his excuses anymore. He shrugged before a small box was tossed at him.

"What's this?"

Tsunade answered while grabbing more reports from the top of her stack. "Happy birthday from Sakura. Now go away, I'm busy."

Not really willing to deal with the irate woman while she was in that kind of mood, he silently bowed and left the office.

Once safely home, he settled down to open his present when the little label on the side of the box caught his eye. He turned the package around and chuckled slightly at the Hokage's mistake. There staring back at him, was Sakura's return address which Tsunade had neglected to remove. "Gotcha, Cherry Blossom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed as a knock sounded at her door. The interruptions had been numerous and while she hated the paperwork littering her desk, the sooner she got it done the sooner Shizune would leave and she could sneak in a little sake break. She gave a low growl before shouting at the door. "ENTER!"

Kakashi poked his head around the door cautiously, afraid of flying projectiles after the rough call to enter. "Um...Hokage-sama?"

"What now, Hatake?"

He stepped into the room fully and stood in front of her desk, scratching the back of his neck. "I was wondering if perhaps I could ask for some time off?"

Tsunade eyed him strangely. He _never _asked for time off. "Why?"

"Well, I've been in the village for a long time not counting the last ANBU mission, which I'd rather not. I was thinking of maybe taking a trip somewhere. I think I'm getting a case of cabin fever." He finished with an eye crinkle and a small chuckle.

The honey-eyed Hokage openly studied him, causing the elite jounin to shift slightly under the powerful woman's intense stare. Finally, she relaxed with a sigh. She didn't have time to sit and ponder his odd behavior and request when there was sake to be had. "That's fine. How long did you need?"

"A month?"

She gawked at the lengthy time. "What?"

"I haven't taken vacation in years. Surely I'm entitled to a month."

"Fine, fine. One month. Be safe on your trip."

With a salute, he 'poof'-ed from her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi shifted his pack as he left the village. Once safely in the trees and on his way, he pulled the address from his pocket and smirked. "Koyuki's palace, huh? Snow Country, here I come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Reviews appreciated if you have time! The song is 'Out From Under' by Britney Spears. Not a big Britney fan (though I am rooting for the poor girl to get back on her feet), but the song is very pretty. Smooches!


	10. Maybe Tomorrow

Sorry about the long wait, though I did warn you it would be a while. :) Next one shouldn't (hopefully) take quite so long. Hope you enjoy!

A massive thank you once again to my two fabulous betas, ScaryRei and Shy Tan'ith. I can't even begin to describe how helpful you guys have been and how grateful I am for your input.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 10: Maybe Tomorrow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So maybe tomorrow_

_I'll find my way home_

_- Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pouted as she looked around her new home. She'd only been there a measly two weeks and she already had to leave on tour. She trailed her fingers along the massive iron fireplace in one of her living areas and sighed. "I won't be seeing you for a while, big boy." The singer shook her head at her own silliness with a little laugh. "I'm talking to my fireplace. I have lost my mind." She grabbed her travel pack, made one last sweep of the manor to make sure everything was locked up and headed outside to join the caravan.

Koji stopped chatting with Hiro to smile brightly at the young woman as she emerged. "Are you ready?"

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. "I'm a little nervous because of the large scale of the show, but I trust everyone involved in this hoopla and I know we'll be fine."

"'Hoopla'?" The manager shook his head with a fond smile. "Hiro and I will meet up with you guys in two weeks. We've got a ton of meetings to attend. But once you hit Earth Country, we'll be there with you!"

The two engaged in a friendly hug and Sakura smiled brightly at him before giving Hiro the same treatment. "See you then!" She grabbed the massive hand offered by Makoto as he helped her into her wagon.

Koji frowned as the multiple wagons headed out of sight. He would much rather be with Sakura on her tour. It was sure to be more interesting than board meetings and appointments with other clients, but duty called and he had to answer.

Hiro chuckled as he looked over at his friend. "You still have it bad for her."

"Shut up, Hiro. Maybe the relationship wasn't a great one, but Sakura and I are both to blame for that. I knew she was in love with someone else and still pursued her. She tried to let me in further than she was truly willing to go. And the end result wasn't pretty. But you've got to admit, she's still an amazing person and if ever given the chance, I'd love to try again with her."

Hiro shook his curly mop of hair. "You need to take a page from my book and just get laid."

The glare Koji shot him caused the handsome producer to burst out in uncontrollable guffaws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stopped to pull on his cloak as the air around him dropped in temperature. The knowledge that he was getting close to Sakura caused a silly grin to cross his face and his speed increased slightly as he resumed his journey. _'It's been four years since I saw her last, almost five. I wonder if she still feels the same way as she did when she left. I wonder how she'll react to seeing me_._' _His mind continued to spew random thoughts concerning the pink-headed kunoichi as he got closer and closer to Snow.

The boat between the small country along Fire's northeast border and Snow would be quicker than traveling on foot along the water's edge. His eye creased as he smiled beneath his mask. He was only a few hours at most from the boat docks and if he hurried, he would be able to catch the day's final boat. With another grin and more motivation, his speed picked up again as he raced through the treetops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura gave a loud yawn as they packed up to head out of Snow and into Lightning. She was thankful they were only doing one show in her 'adoptive' home country before heading out. There would be numerous shows to close out the tour in Snow, but Sakura was looking forward to some warmer weather.

"That was one hell of a show, Sakura!" Hajime ran up and embraced the exhausted celebrity. "I've never seen you so on fire." He waved his hands dramatically, unable to talk without using them, literally. Sakura had told him to sit on his hands one time while he spoke and the man couldn't get the words out unless he stuttered, much to Sakura's amusement. "The love songs were downplayed and emotional, the pop songs had the best dance moves and energy I've seen and the rock songs, which I worried about, were amazing! You growling and belting it out and just giving the crowd pure music instead of all the spectacle that came with the pop portion was refreshing."

Sakura eyed the wound up man with a questioning look. "What are you after, sweetie? You're normally not this nice."

"Why, Sakura! How could you?" Hajime managed to look wounded, but Sakura wasn't buying.

"Yes, yes, I'm an evil bitch. Now, what did you want?"

Hajime smiled sweetly at her with a little giggle. He loved Sakura's 'I'm exhausted' cursing. "Well, there was this yummy little piece of man flesh that I met tonight and I was wondering when exactly we were leaving."

"I knew it, you little whore!" Sakura laughed brightly and the man next to her joined in, agreeing with her.

"I _am_ a whore, aren't I?" He gave a shrug. "Oh well. If the shoe fits, right?" Hajime smiled brightly again, white teeth sparkling at her while his dimples appeared on his cheeks. "So?"

Green eyes closed as she sighed. "You little shit. You smiled like that on purpose."

"What good is my killer smile if it doesn't allow me to get my way sometimes?"

"Pompous ass." Sakura sighed again. "We're not leaving until tomorrow morning, but early morning. So we need you here before sunrise, Hajime."

"Understood." He got up to leave after hugging his friend again. "I'm off to have some fun!"

"Hajime?" He turned and Sakura smiled at him again. "Be careful, sweetie."

He rushed back over to kiss her on the forehead. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

All Sakura's thoughts of heading home after the tour were becoming increasingly difficult. She did love her new friends and the thought of leaving them, especially after they invested so much of themselves into her career seemed cruel. But she loved Konoha, too. That had always been home, her friends there more family than friends, and the man she still loved and pined for was there. Maybe her image of him had warped slightly as Temari suggested it would, but she wouldn't know until she returned and found out for herself.

Sakura's emotions and thoughts had become more tangled and complicated during the past few months and as she watched Hajime leave, she began to wonder what it would be like if he was walking away for good. How would she handle it when that day came? _Could_ she handle it? She got up to find Shingo to escort her to the hotel, leaving the road crew to finish breaking down and packing up the sets on their own. As she curled under the covers and gave into her exhaustion and confusion, she fell into an uneasy and restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was practically skipping he was so excited. There was a bounce in his step that was absent for years and a twinkle in his eye that rarely showed through. He hurried through the streets of Snow, expertly maneuvering to Koyuki's palace. Luckily for Sakura, the man was moving with tunnel vision, so excited to see her that he missed the posters and billboards advertising the tour and the movies she had recently starred in.

The guards at the gate remembered him from the mission years ago when Team Seven had returned the Feudal Lord to her rightful place in Snow Country, which was fortunate for the Copy Ninja. After hearty greetings, Kakashi was allowed through without any trouble.

Feeling giddier as he got closer and closer to the palace doors, Kakashi rapped on the massive structures happily, eye creasing in anticipation. His heart raced and his palms began to sweat for that breathless moment as he waited for the doors to open.

One large door swung open and he watched Koyuki grow pale and a stricken look overtake her features as she recognized him. He noticed the man next to her was the same one from Sakura's pictures and unconsciously sized up his competition. The man he remembered to be Koji took in Koyuki's expression and just looked at Kakashi confused. Before any words could be exchanged, Koyuki slowly closed the door in Kakashi's face, a few locks clicking securely into place on the other side.

Kakashi stared at the door, feeling just as baffled as Koji had looked a moment before. He scratched the back of his head in confusion before his excellent hearing picked up the voices on the other side. He pressed his ear against the thick door, but still had no luck deciphering the actual words they were saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji eyed Koyuki strangely as she hurried him a little ways from the door.

"That's Sakura's mystery man!"

Koji's eyes widened impossibly. "WHAT?!"

Koyuki made a shushing noise and waved her hands for him to keep it down. "That's the man that Sakura is in love with!"

"Why does Sakura know so many freakin' ninja?! Doesn't she have any normal friends?!" Koji was feeling a little put out after seeing the fit and trim shinobi that had stolen the heart of the woman he still loved.

Koyuki looked around panicked, seemingly trying to find an escape route. "That's for Sakura to explain."

Koji's eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me something." The feudal lord wasn't one to lose her cool and the fact that she was definitely losing it now caused tons of questions to form in the intelligent man's mind.

"I've known Sakura a long time, Koji. Much longer than you've known her, so obviously there are things I know that you don't. But those things are for her to tell you, not me."

Koji continued to glare at Koyuki, but she merely turned to head back to the door. "Wait here. And do not tell him what Sakura is doing now. She has her reasons for keeping her new job a secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened again and Kakashi lifted one elegant eyebrow as Koyuki stepped out onto her front deck and spoke quietly to him. "I'm sorry about earlier, Kakashi-san. I was just shocked to see you is all. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to visit Sakura." His eye crinkled in the normal disarming fashion and Koyuki wrung her hands.

"What makes you think she's here?" The smile she gave was strained at best.

"She sent me a birthday present and the return address was on the box." Kakashi smiled brightly once again. "So, can I see Sakura?"

"It's probably best if you come inside for a while. But be forewarned, no one here except for me knows about Sakura's ninja status. Since she isn't traveling as a ninja, she decided to keep it secret for everyone's safety."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Makes sense."

Koyuki opened the door again and motioned for Kakashi to follow her inside. "Kakashi-san, may I introduce Tanaka Koji. Koji, this is Hatake Kakashi, an old friend of Sakura's."

The two shook hands and Kakashi squeezed _just_ a little bit. An alpha-male sort of thing to do, yes, but he was jealous as hell that this man had touched his little Cherry Blossom intimately and he intended to show him who was more man.

Koji smiled tightly, but much to his credit didn't emit a single sound of pain. Impressive for a slightly out-of-shape civilian. "Nice to meet you, Hatake-san. So you know Sakura?"

"Yes, I've known Sakura since she was twelve." His eye crinkled slightly, the smile under his mask smug.

"How did you meet her, Hatake-san?"

"We lived in the same village and seemed to have mutual acquaintances. Our friendship developed naturally from that. How about you, Tanaka-san?" Kakashi kept from his normal slouch, standing straight and tall, which made him quite a bit taller than the other man.

"I initially spotted her in Sand. She was at a nightclub with the Kazekage's sister and I thought she was beautiful. Later on, I ran into her again in Earth Country and we started talking. She ended up settling here for a while." Koji smiled smugly back at Kakashi and the shinobi felt his hand twitch in a desire to punch the man in front of him.

Koyuki stayed silent, feeling the testosterone and the tension in the air rising. Seriously, were they having a battle over Sakura without really saying anything directly? The two were undeniably attractive and the princess wanted to pout at the injustice of it all. She wanted two hot guys to verbally spar over her!

Kakashi glared at Koji for a moment and the smaller man glared back, not backing down from the ninja in front of him. Finally, Kakashi turned to address Koyuki. "Koyuki-hime, is Sakura available? May I speak to her?"

"Well, Sakura isn't here." She spoke slowly, measuring her words. "She's gone off to travel some more and I don't know where she is."

Kakashi sighed. "Damn it! I was really looking forward to seeing her again." There was something the Feudal Lord wasn't telling him, but he played it off. The princess was too wound up and on guard to let anything slip at the moment. He would find out later.

Koyuki smiled warmly. "I'm sure she would have loved to see you, too. If I see her again, I'll tell her you stopped by. She'll be disappointed that she missed you." She sighed slightly as if a weight had been lifted. "Would you like to stay for a few days before heading back to Konoha?"

"That would be wonderful, Koyuki-hime. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stepped off the stage in a western village in Lightning after her encore to thunderous applause. She giggled and laughed with her dancers and back-up singers, all of them high on adrenaline after the show. As they all made their way back to the dressing rooms, Sakura parted ways with them. "I'll see you guys later. We need to pack up and get going so we aren't late to our next venue!"

The rest of the girls turned the corner in the hallway and Sakura's smile fell. The chakra on the other side of the door was unmistakable. Darker and more sinister than when she had felt it last, but that was definitely someone she knew in there. She took a deep breath before opening the door calmly and entering, shucking the shoes and gloves she was wearing as she smiled slightly at her visitor.

"Sasuke. It's good to see you again."

Sasuke smirked at her from his position against the wall, obsidian eyes watching her every move. As long as his eyes remained black, she was safe. "Sakura." He waited a moment and then cocked his head slightly. "No tears or claims of love?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I've grown up, Sasuke. A few years after you left, I realized I had been in love with the boy I made you out to be, not who you really were. I didn't know you enough to love the real you."

The condescending smirk slipped from his features as he regarded her thoughtfully. "Aren't you going to beg me to return to Konoha?"

Sakura stared at him blankly. "Why would I beg you to return when they would execute you for treason? Frankly, I would rather know that you're out there somewhere alive, than in Konoha awaiting your death. Traitor or not, we were once teammates and friends, Sasuke. You can say you've broken those bonds all you want, but you can't change the way Naruto and I see you nor can you change how much we miss and love you."

Sasuke tilted his head again as he looked at her curiously. "You have changed, Sakura. If it weren't for the pink hair, I would swear I was talking to someone else."

Sakura smiled a tiny smile at him before sitting in one of the chairs in the dressing room. She gestured for Sasuke to do the same and waited until he was seated before speaking again. "Water?"

The young man waved his hand in a negative gesture while Sakura took a sip from her own bottle. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I saw the billboards promoting your tour. I was curious. What made you change your lifestyle? Did you finally figure out you weren't fit to be a kunoichi?" His smile was condescending and Sakura's temper was ignited.

"I'll have you know I'm a very skilled medic and a jounin." Her jaw ticked as she ground her teeth in an effort to stay her rising anger. "It would be wise not to make me angry, Uchiha. One finger could knock you through this wall. Imagine if I used my whole fist."

Sasuke let out a small snort. "So you're still a ninja then. What are you doing with all of this?" He opened his arms to indicate the dressing room and concert hall and Sakura sighed, her anger deflating.

"I had to get out of the village for a while. I had thrown myself whole-heartedly into training and my medic studies, so I had no life outside of my duties. I had no interests or hobbies to speak of, so I wanted to get out and find myself. And then there was the Kakashi issue..." she trailed off, but her former obsession's interest was peaked.

"What about Kakashi?"

"I fell in love with him. And it isn't like it was with you. I truly know him. I know his quirks and bad habits, I know his favorite food, his favorite color, all sorts of little trivial tidbits. I know why he's habitually late and the reason he has a sharingan. I know a few things about his old team and I've heard some old stories about his days in ANBU. I know him and I love him. I was only 16 when I figured it out and it hurt to be around him and not be able to say anything about my feelings. So leaving then was a good idea." She paused to take a deep breath. "I feel much better about myself now and I'm an adult. So when I return, I can finally say what I want to say."

Sasuke was truly looking at her for the first time. He was finally seeing Sakura as she was, not just a manifestation of the annoying twelve-year-old he remembered. "You really are different now."

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "It was nice talking to you, Sasuke. But you should leave before someone finds you here and causes a fuss. They don't know I'm a ninja and I'd rather keep it that way. It keeps them safer."

Sasuke stood and lifted a hand to wave good-bye but was stopped by Sakura's tight hug. He awkwardly patted her head and she giggled. "You're a terrible hugger, Sasuke." With a lopsided smile, she pecked him on the cheek. "Be safe."

He vanished from her dressing room and Sakura sighed. His appearance didn't provoke any trepidation or uneasiness from her. He hadn't made any moves to harm her and he gave no indication that he had sinister intentions. The knowledge that he had no desire to hurt her was a huge relief. It would have been all too easy for him to attack her and win since she was tired after performing and out of practice as a kunoichi. She also realized that there was no ache in her chest or clench in her stomach as he left. She was truly over the avenger and that was a great weight lifted from her conscious. She felt better after seeing him. It gave her just a bit more closure. She had said her piece and had told him that a return to Konoha would result in his death. It was odd to see him out of the blue, but nice all the same. With a spring in her step and a relieved smile on her face, she bounced off to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had planned to follow Koji, after hearing the man say he was going to meet Sakura, but Koyuki had stalled him at the palace. After giving the seemingly inept dog trainers a few tips, over and over, he knew something was up. The men were experts in their field. They wouldn't be in the service of a feudal lord if they weren't.

Once he was able to leave the palace, he tried to track where Koji had gone. His search led him to the train station, but he was unable to decipher from there which direction the man had taken. He cursed and hoped he could track the smell of the burning coal. However, the train station was a busy one and there had been a few trains to leave within the past couple of hours.

Feeling frustrated and defeated, Kakashi knew he had no way to find out where Sakura was now. He headed back to Konoha, pissed as hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gears in Koji's head kept turning as he and Hiro traveled to meet up with Sakura. There was something she was hiding from him. She knew way too many ninjas for any normal civilian. Plus, Koyuki pretty much told him there was something that only Sakura could tell him.

He had every intention of finding out what was going on. The trick would be finding the perfect time to ask her.

As the train screeched to a halt, Koji looked out the window and noticed Makoto and Shingo with a pretty brunette between them. When he stepped off the train and the young woman smiled, he shook his head in amusement. He gave her a friendly hug as she jumped at him. "Sakura, people are starting to recognize Makoto and Shingo. You need to travel with some different bodyguards or people are going to know it's you. The wig won't make a difference." He playfully tugged at a lock of the brown hair.

Sakura waved him off after giving Hiro a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, shush. I walked here with Daisuke. The three of us just stood here together."

"There's no reasoning with you, is there?"

When Sakura just beamed at him, he chuckled. "Whatever. Let's get you to the venue. You have a concert in four hours."

Koji eyed Sakura from the corner of his eye as they made their way down Earth Country's monochromatic streets. "Something on your mind, Koji?"

With a sigh, Koji figured if she opened the door, he may as well walk through it. "I met someone while at Koyuki's palace."

"Oh?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Koji watched as Sakura froze in mid-step. The color drained from her face, her whole body began to tremble and her eyes widened. Hiro watched the exchange with interest. He didn't know what they were talking about, but after seeing Sakura's reaction he knew it would be juicy.

She brought one trembling hand to her mouth as she whispered, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"SENSEI?!"

Seeming to snap out of a trance, Sakura cursed as she looked at Koji's disbelieving face. "Why the hell are you calling a ninja 'sensei', Sakura?"

The young woman shot a panicked look between her producer and manager, both with wide-eyed looks on their faces. This would either end the friendships she had built or remove the layer of deceit, allowing her to feel better. "It's a long story. Please believe me when I tell you it was in everyone's best interest that I kept my previous profession secret. Can I explain when we get to the venue? Earth and Fire aren't exactly allies and I don't want to cause trouble for any of you or myself."

Koji looked at Sakura as if she was a stranger to him and it caused her heart to flip. "Please don't judge me until I explain, Koji."

"I'll keep an open mind. But this is huge, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wished this conversation could have waited until they were in Wind Country. If they were there, at least she could have some friends present who knew the real her. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara would be a great wall of support. If the people traveling with her reacted badly, she would end up alone with no one to comfort her after losing such great friends.

The entire group that was traveling with the ninja-turned-celebrity scrunched themselves into her dressing room so she could tell them all at once about her true identity.

"This is hard for me to say and let me assure you all before I begin that what I did was for your safety. Knowing who I was could put you all and myself at risk." She took a deep breath. "Before becoming a singer, I was a kunoichi of Konoha. I am a medical ninja of jounin rank, apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage herself.

"Almost five years ago, I was a lonely chuunin with nothing better to do on my Friday nights than study some medical ninjutsu. I had buried myself in training and work so much that I had no social life and no hobbies. I had friends, but working at the hospital in addition to my mission work kept me from seeing them. I started to think I needed to leave the village for a while. I wanted to see who I was beneath the ninja exterior, to find some hobbies and interests that didn't have to do with strategies and jutsu."

The next part would be difficult and personal, but they deserved to hear all of it. "I also fell in love with my former sensei. I thought maybe it was a crush and it would fade, but it only deepened and the knowledge that I loved someone 14 years my senior who couldn't see me as a woman at the time, was heartbreaking. I was 16 and he was 30, not exactly an acceptable match. That was the catalyst that led me to ask Tsunade-shishou for permission to leave.

"I was going to travel the world for a while, figure myself out and head home. I didn't expect to meet wonderful, new friends and be invited into this lifestyle that I adore. I met Koji while traveling between Wind and Earth and everything clicked into place from there. I love this life, I love all of you. But my true home and my true calling in life, are Konoha and being a ninja. The day will come when I need to walk away from this and return there. It doesn't mean our friendships will end, but we won't see each other as often as we do now. It's going to break my heart, but I needed to be truthful with all of you."

Sakura bowed at the waist towards the people listening intently. "I'm so very sorry for my deception. I understand if you all feel the need to leave and hate me for what I've done. But please know before you go, that I do love you and I adore each and every one of you. That is the truth and nothing can change how much you all mean to me."

As she finished her story, she straightened and closed her eyes to await their rejections. She expected to hear accusations and curses, people telling her they couldn't be around someone who lied like she did. She thought she'd hear shuffling and then open her eyes to an empty dressing room. But when she felt multiple sets of warm arms surrounding her, her eyes snapped open to see what was going on. She certainly didn't expect the group hug or the sniffles coming from some of the women she worked with.

"Sakura sweetie, it doesn't matter if you come from outer space. We all cherish you and your friendship. And as long as that amazing person we've come to know is really you, then we don't care. We love who you are on the inside, not what you do." One of the dancers tapped her on the sternum and Sakura's throat closed.

"You can't imagine what a relief that is. I thought I'd open my eyes and be alone after the whopper I told."

"Oh, posh. Who would call me a 'whore' if you left? I need you to keep me in line." Hajime winked at her and Sakura laughed.

Hiro came closer and smiled at her, hoping to lighten her mood a little more. "Well now that we know you're a medical ninja, I've got this killer scratch on my arm that I need you to heal."

Sakura smacked him on the arm playfully before rolling up the indicated sleeve. "Seriously? This?"

Hiro pouted at her before glancing down at the 'scratch'. The skin wasn't even completely broken, just scraped. "What? It hurts, okay?"

"You big baby." Her glowing hand hovered over the tiny pink line and after a few seconds she pulled away, revealing perfect skin.

Koji shook his head, still a little stunned over the whole thing. "I didn't truly believe you until I saw it with my own eyes. That was amazing."

Sakura blushed as she made another confession. "Didn't you ever wonder why my voice never gave out?"

Hiro whipped his head around to look at her. "Now that you mention it..."

Sakura sighed. "I was channeling medical chakra to my throat every night to soothe and heal it."

Makoto grinned at her slyly. "Well, I'll be damned. Tell me something. Are you only good with medical things or are you perfectly capable of defending yourself?"

"Well, I can't demonstrate anything here. But as I said, I was trained by the Godaime of Konoha herself. Medical jutsu and super-strength, I got it all from her."

Koji cocked his head at her. "I thought you said Kakashi was your sensei."

"He was for the first six months of my ninja career. But he didn't have the same set of skills that I have. He and I just weren't a good match as teacher and student. His strengths are taijutsu and ninjutsu. My strengths are genjutsu and medical jutsu."

There were excited murmurs as everyone agreed they wanted to see Sakura in action. The young woman giggled as she listened to their outlandish predictions of what she could do. She turned to Koji with a small smile. "Hey, Koji?"

"Hm?"

"We have a one month vacation planned after we close out Wind Country, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I think it's about time I went home."

Koji frowned and Sakura giggled. "Not for good. But there are some people I miss dearly and I think you all would like to meet."

Koji's worried face melted into a smile. "As you wish, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi frowned as he stormed back into Konoha, well ahead of his one-month deadline. All his hopes of seeing and speaking to Sakura had been dashed. And worst of all, it was civilians that outsmarted him. Well, not exactly 'outsmarted', he knew what they were up to all along. He just couldn't stop them.

He stomped up the steps in the Hokage Tower and knocked a tad harshly on Tsunade's door.

The woman on the other side frowned at the forceful knock before giving the call to enter. She eyed Kakashi as he stepped in and then frowned at him. "Knock on my door like that again and I'll do the same to your head, kid. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know I was back."

Tsunade took in the stiff posture and unhappy look in his dark eye and made a motion for him to sit. Once he sank into the chair, he relaxed and instead of looking angry, he looked like a lost puppy. "Okay, so what happened and why are you back early?"

Kakashi knew he was going to get in trouble for this one, but couldn't lie to his superior. He could, it just wasn't a good idea with something like this. Excuses for tardiness, fine. This, not so fine. "I saw Sakura's return address on the birthday present she sent me. You forgot to remove it. So, I went to Snow to visit her."

Tsunade began to smirk behind her clasped hands. She knew damn well Sakura was on tour and that the reason for the young man's sour mood was that he didn't get to see her apprentice. "You went to find Sakura after I specifically told you to leave her alone five years ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know you failed in your attempt. She isn't there anymore. However, I'm still upset that you deliberately did something I told you not to do. After your vacation, I'm keeping you off the roster for one week. No missions, no pay."

"I understand." Frankly, it was better than the punishment he thought he would receive. Tsunade was either in a good mood or didn't really care. Either way, he wasn't about to complain.

"Very well. Go home and get some rest. And cheer up. You look like someone kicked your puppy."

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he opened the door to the office.

"Oh and Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to regard the woman curiously.

"She's fine. I received her latest letter yesterday. She misses you and the brat."

Kakashi's smile widened before he left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's smile glittered brightly as she joyfully embraced the Sand siblings. After a lot of squealing and chattering and general noisiness, Sakura looked at them happily. Her eyes sparkled as she clapped in excitement. "Once we close out this leg of the tour, I'm going home!"

Temari's eyes widened, a little shocked that the time had finally come. "Sakura, that's great! Are you staying or just to visit?"

"I'm only going to visit, but damn can you believe how amazing that will be? I can see Yamato and Sai and Ino and Naruto and Ka-" a sob broke out "Kakashi! Not to mention everyone else!" She swiped at a happy tear that had welled up in her eye. "I still have an obligation to finish the tour. I don't want to abandon all the people who have given so much to make my career a success. But they do know that most likely, my career is ending after this tour."

Kankuro frowned. "Couldn't you do both? You're such a talented singer it seems a waste to not use that gift."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks for the compliment. But do you know how busy being a medical ninja is? Not only do I have my hospital rounds but mission work as well. I just don't know when I would fit singing into that. Unless I took a few years in between releases."

Gaara smiled a small smile at the beautiful woman. "Whatever you decide, we're with you all the way, Sakura."

Temari's grin turned sly. "So, are you going to tell Kakashi what a hot piece of ass you think he is?"

Sakura's face flamed as she sputtered. "T-Temari!"

The older woman laughed before imitating Sakura. "Oh, Kakashi! You're so hot! Do any of your 1,000 jutsu involve taking off your pants?"

"TEMARI!" Sakura's blush was so fierce that she could feel herself sweating. "You wicked woman! Shut up!" As her blush faded, she smirked. "Think that last line would work?"

To the pink-headed woman's surprise, even Gaara snickered at that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour was such a huge affair that time in between venues was a long period. It would be Sakura's 21st birthday before they were in Konoha, but she was happy about that. She could spend her last landmark birthday with the people she had known since childhood.

She penned a letter to Tsunade, telling the older woman about her plans. The reply note from the Hokage merely contained three words written in huge, bold letters. **'IT'S ABOUT TIME!'**

Sakura laughed merrily as she read the note and then a bout of panic struck as she raced to find Hajime and her other stylists. She burst into the backstage area her team was lounging around in before it was time to get her ready. "I need help!"

The startled stylists looked up at her in surprise. Her clothing stylist got up to soothe the obviously rattled singer. "What's wrong, honey?" The older woman placed a calming hand on Sakura's tense shoulder.

"Well, you all know that we're heading to Konoha to do a couple shows during the vacation. You know that's my hometown and you know that the man I'm in love with will be there. I mean, you guys make me look great anyway, but a little extra couldn't hurt, right?" Sakura looked at the confused faces. "Maybe we could pick out my best clothes and do something different with my hair, things like that."

Hajime gave a whoop of excitement. "MAKEOVER!!"

And that was how Sakura found herself being dragged to a spa during an off day one week before their scheduled arrival in Konoha. "What exactly are they going to do here, Hajime?"

"Oh, honey you are going to love it! There are these amazing massages they give, plus the facials and waxing. Maybe a mud or seaweed wrap. Then we can get you a manicure and pedicure. Oh, you'll just love it!" He squealed happily, excited to be going with her and Sakura giggled at him.

"I think _you're_ going to love it just as much, if not more."

"Oh I know I will."

The duo spent the entire day being pampered and Sakura left feeling much better. The tension had been rubbed from her muscles, her nails were shaped and painted a beautiful deep gray, almost black. Her hair and skin felt soft and silky. Her legs had been waxed and would remain smooth for the next month. It was a wonder Ino had never bullied her into going to a spa before.

"That was well worth the money I spent, Hajime."

"I knew you'd feel that way, sweetie. Come on. Aya says she has some new outfits for you to look at and I'm ready to play with that hair of yours."

With a giggle, the two raced toward their hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was used to traveling at night since it was safer for Sakura. With most people asleep, she didn't have to worry so much about fans. But tonight was different. The people down in the wagons watched in awe as the celebrity they worked for went jumping from tree to tree above them.

The wind raced through her hair and over her skin and she let out a few giggles. She felt free and happy and whole as her chakra filled her limbs and her muscles contracted and relaxed during her trek up high. The tall gates of her home village came into view and she hopped down to stop the caravan.

"Koji, take everyone to Takamura's Stables. Takamura-san has been informed of our late arrival, so he'll still be awake. The horses and wagons will have plenty of room there and there is a nice hotel next to it. It isn't as fancy as the ones we're used to, but it's one of the nicer ones in Konoha. We're not exactly a tourist destination." She smiled apologetically at the people who had become accustomed to the high life.

Koji nodded. "How do we get there?"

"Turn left as soon as you get checked in at the gate. The stables are at the very end of that road. You can't miss them. The hotel is the only building next to it. I'll have to check in with Tsunade-shishou and probably end up staying with her."

Hiro frowned. "You're abandoning us?"

"Oh, don't think about it like that! This woman is like a second mother to me and I haven't seen her in five years! She and I have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled brightly and the rest of the group had to smile right back. Sakura was excited and radiating happiness. It was easy for her excitement to rub off on the rest of them.

"I'll send for you guys tomorrow so you can meet Tsunade-shishou. I just don't want people seeing me until I'm ready. Good night, everyone!" Sakura took off at breakneck speed and the people she had come to love could only watch in rapt fascination at the dust cloud she left behind.

Koji blinked a few times in surprise before turning to the driver of the first wagon. "You heard the lady. Off to the stables!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura bypassed the check-in gate, slipping by easily as she flew over the wall. She raced along the rooftops as fast as she could, heading directly for Hokage Tower. She smiled softly, her eyes watering a little as she passed Ichiraku, picturing her blond friend slurping up noodles. She passed the hospital and felt homesick as she looked into the lit up windows. She saw the window to Tsunade's personal quarters come into view and smiled teasingly.

She landed on the balcony outside and knocked softly on the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade paced her room as she waited for Sakura to arrive. She knew the young woman was due to arrive that night and was certain she would seek her out. When she heard a soft tap on her window, her heart jumped into her throat and she smiled in excitement. She pushed the curtain back slightly and was a little worried when she saw a figure covered in a black cloak perched on her balcony.

The figure lifted its head and forest green eyes twinkled happily at her, strands of pink hair framing the face. Tsunade yanked the curtain back the rest of the way and suffocated the young woman in a crushing hug as she pulled her into the room. "SAKURA!!"

"Shishou, I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "The brat and Hatake have been pains in my ass since you left. They've been in here every other week to hear what's going on with you. I haven't told them anything of course, but they've been here. They even tried to steal the letters once since they knew I wasn't telling them everything!" She smiled fondly before muttering 'idiots' under her breath.

Sakura grew silent and worried her lip between her teeth before asking. "H-how are they?"

"They're just fine, Sakura. Hatake drove us all crazy until he was released from the hospital, but you know what a terrible patient he can be. And Naruto hasn't had anything overly interesting happen. Well, except for dating the Hyuuga girl."

"He and Hinata are dating?! Finally?!"

Tsunade giggled at her apprentice's awestruck expression. "The girl finally worked up the courage to tell him a few months ago. They've been taking it slow, but they're incredibly cute together. I'm pretty sure they'll be married within a year or two."

Sakura giggled and then yawned right after. "Damn. Sorry about that."

Tsunade waved it off. "No worries. Everyone is in town, just like you requested. It wasn't hard since missions are scarce lately. The Sand siblings are due in town tomorrow. And the pub has been closed for 'renovations'." Sakura giggled at the air quotes and the way Tsunade said it.

"Thank you, Shishou. It means a lot to me."

"Now, do you mind telling me what all this is about? I know why you wanted everyone here in town, but why close the pub and then hold a mandatory meeting for those closest to you in three days?"

Sakura smirked slyly. "I plan on announcing my arrival with style. Here's what I want to do."

Tsunade's honey-colored eyes widened and twinkled as she listened to Sakura. "Consider it done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, yeah. Transitional, but I had to set the stage for the next chapter, which should be a pretty good one (fingers crossed) if I can successfully write it the way I see it in my head. Reviews appreciated. Smooches!


	11. You're My Star

Here is the next chapter!

A big thanks must go again to my amazing betas, Shy Tan'ith and ScaryRei. Without their helpful input, this chapter would have been riddled with grammatical errors. Thank you, ladies!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 11: You're My Star

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's a thrill to see your imagination_

_Just watching you is an education_

_What's in your mind, is my fascination_

_It blows my mind, it sets my heart racing_

_- You're My Star by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, her mother, Grandma Aiko and Tsunade were all sitting around a small table in Tsunade's personal quarters, sipping tea and pouring over catalogs and magazines. The young celebrity was attempting to remodel her parents' old home without actually going there. The pink fabrics, glitter-covered clocks, stuffed animals and brightly hued furniture reflected the tastes of sixteen year old Sakura. The mature and sophisticated twenty year old Sakura had entirely different tastes. If the young woman was going to have friends over, both old and new, she wanted her home to reflect who she was now, not who she used to be.

"Ooh, this one! I like this one a lot!" Sakura pointed to an ivory chaise lounge and her mother leaned over to peer at the picture.

"That's gorgeous, sweetie! Where do you plan on putting it?" Her mother's green eyes went back to her own catalog before looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Probably my room. I've got a maroon, gold and ivory color scheme in there. Or at least I should. That's what I hope the decorators are doing. I haven't been able to go look since I'd be spotted." She absent-mindedly rubbed at the low-grade chakra inhibitor on her arm.

Tsunade frowned at the movement. "I don't see why you insisted on wearing that thing. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"It makes me a little tired, but I didn't want to have to worry about hiding my chakra for three days straight. You know for a fact that someone would feel my chakra if I let it go." Sakura countered her mentor's frown with her own. "This is the last day I'll have to wear it. No big deal."

The door opened and Sakura looked over to see Temari entering. "Hey, there! We were wondering when you'd get here."

"Sorry. Your manager is being a big baby about having to stay in the hotel. So I had to remind him that Kakashi-san knows what he looks like so he just has to stay hidden for one more day. And then I ran into Naruto who has been glued to Gaara's side since we got here." The Sand ninja sighed, ready to be done with all the secrecy.

"What reason did Gaara give Naruto for being here?" Sakura's wide eyes studied the blonde.

"He said we were here to renew a peace treaty." Temari shrugged and sauntered over to the table, plopped down and grabbed a magazine from the pile. "Some sort of political mumbo jumbo."

Aiko patted her granddaughter's hand. "Just imagine, sweetie! Tomorrow you'll see everyone! And you can show that idiot Hatake what a knockout you've become!" The spry old woman winked at the giggling singer. "Speaking of the little jerk, it's Tuesday, so I better get going. I have a tea date to keep!"

Sakura's mother eyed the older woman with worry. "You don't need to go to the market, do you?"

Aiko looked at the ceiling and tapped her chin in thought. "Actually, I think I'm running low on sugar. I guess I could also pick up some little tea cakes while I'm there."

The three kunoichi in the room struggled to hold their laughter in check as Aiko flounced out of the room, her daughter-in-law tripping over herself to follow along and keep the older woman from assaulting any innocent merchants. Once the two older women were gone, Sakura let a few giggles slip. "Can't help but love my Grandma. Although I'm insanely jealous that she's on her way to spend time with Kakashi."

Temari wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "If tomorrow goes well you'll be doing more than just spending time with him."

Tsunade snickered behind her catalog as Sakura choked on air at the Sand woman's blatant innuendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's eye crinkled happily as Aiko opened the door with a bright smile. "Come on in, dear. I was just about to start brewing the tea."

Kakashi took his usual spot at the small kitchen table as he watched the pink-headed old woman bustle about the room. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, no. I've got it." She set the kettle on to boil and then placed a few tea cakes on the table before sitting across from Kakashi. "I saw the Kazekage and his siblings in town earlier. Is everything alright?"

The jounin nodded. "Tsunade-sama said they're here for some sort of meeting about a treaty. Then tomorrow there's a meeting for a lot of us at the pub. I'm guessing it's to discuss the treaty and what changed or what was reaffirmed in it. Though it's a little strange to have meetings at the pub." His gaze went from pondering to a small smile. "Although with our Hokage's penchant for sake, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at the venue."

Aiko smiled slightly. "Sounds oh so interesting."

Kakashi snickered at her sarcasm. "So how have you been?"

"Oh you know me! Fit as a fiddle and still feisty!" She went to collect the kettle and then her smile grew impossibly bright with Kakashi's next question.

"How's Sakura?"

"Wonderful. She's been thinking about coming home. And I'd say it's about damn time, too! Do you realize she will be twenty-one at the end of this month? It seems like she's been gone for an eternity!" Aiko sighed as she poured Kakashi's tea. "Although I must say, leaving for a while has been incredible for her. She's more well-rounded now and I'm terribly proud of her. I can't wait for her to come home."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I can't wait either."

Aiko clapped a little as her blue eyes twinkled. "Are you going to ask her on a date?"

Kakashi laughed at her child-like expression and behavior. "Well, I'll need to get reacquainted with her first! She's been gone for five years. She could be nothing like the girl I used to know."

Aiko pouted. "Spoil all my fun, why don't you?"

"Tell you what. If I do ask her on a date, you'll be the first person I tell."

Aiko looked at him seriously, her mood doing a complete turnaround. It just reaffirmed for Kakashi where Sakura's seemingly bipolar nature stemmed from. "Treat her right, Kakashi."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A disguised Koji made his way into Tsunade's quarters. He had a newfound respect for Sakura and all the disguises she had to don just to be able to take a stroll. It certainly wasn't fun. The scene he walked in on made him smile in amusement. She was flanked by Aya and Hajime as all three shuffled through her wardrobe. The younger woman looked absolutely frazzled as she flung clothes around hastily. "What am I going to wear?!"

Aya tried to soothe her. "Sakura honey, you have tons of clothes here. And all of them look magnificent on you. Don't fret so much."

Hajime nodded his head in agreement. "I know it's easier said than done, but Aya's right. If that man you love doesn't drop and worship the ground you walk on, there is something seriously wrong with him."

There was a loud sigh and the fabric stopped flying as Sakura slumped into a chair. "You're right. I'm just...It's been five years! I just want everything to be perfect and I want to look better than I ever have." There was another loud sigh. "I'm just really nervous and anxious about tomorrow."

Tsunade stood silently behind Koji, having slipped in silently during all the fuss. "I know what will keep your mind occupied. At least for a little while."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question and her mentor smirked. "I'll teleport us. Come on."

Hajime blinked in confusion. "Teleport?"

Sakura stared at him for a split-second before realizing the three with her knew nothing about ninja techniques. "A ninja can teleport by gathering chakra and forming hand signs to mold that chakra in particular ways. And since Shishou is an elite ninja, she can gather enough chakra to transport a few people at a time."

Hajime nodded like he understood, but the tight smile was a give-away to his continued confusion.

Sakura huffed affectionately and rolled her eyes. "Just lay a hand on her shoulder or arm and don't freak out when everything gets a little fuzzy. It will be dark for a second and then we'll be wherever Shishou is taking us."

The four people laid a hand on the older woman and then with a poof, materialized inside the closed pub. Sakura looked at the tightly closed eyes of Koji and her stylists and gave a little giggle. "We're here."

The trio slowly opened their eyes and then released the breath they had been holding. Aya bounced on her feet a few times. "That was fun! It sort of felt like the first hill on a roller coaster."

While the three discussed teleportation, Sakura looked around in awe. She had been on much larger stages, so the size of the venue didn't faze her. She was startled because the pub looked nothing like what she remembered it to be. The neglected and dusty stage had been repaired and cleaned. Her equipment was already set up and a large screen hung on the wall next to the stage, covering almost the entire surface. "What's that for?"

Koji beamed at her. "I thought it would be fun to show your friends what you've been up to. I put together a video montage of you in concert, some fun moments, a few of your movie clips, various interviews and assorted photos taken of you."

Sakura squeezed his hand in appreciation. "Thank you, Koji. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful."

Tsunade gestured to the stage. "Why don't you try it out?"

Sakura gingerly stepped up onto the stage and looked out over the pub. The small space looked even smaller from her higher vantage point. However, she knew from experience that once the place was packed with people, it would look like a vast sea of faces. She didn't know whether to be relieved or to be even more nervous since the faces would belong to her friends and loved ones.

Her green eyes closed as she took a deep breath to sing and then she abruptly stopped. Koji watched anxiously with his brow furrowed as she flew through a series of hand signs. "What was that?" he whispered to the busty blonde next to him.

"She performed a jutsu to soundproof the building. That way if someone she knows walks by, they won't hear her singing."

"Oh." All of this ninja stuff was foreign and a little baffling to the Snow Country native.

They watched as Sakura began to sing. She only did a few bars from various songs, getting a feel for the acoustics in the pub and making sure the microphone and speakers were set up correctly.

Tsunade watched entranced as Sakura sang. She had heard Sakura's CDs since the young woman had sent them to her, but watching her apprentice sing was a very different experience. Her emotions were displayed clearly and her face glowed with a maturity and elegance that she hadn't possessed before. It was like looking at an entirely different person.

Sakura abruptly stopped singing. "Okay, everything sounds good." She began to bounce nervously. "Oh my gosh. Tomorrow. There's still so much to do!"

Koji watched the play of emotions across her face and intervened before she could completely have a breakdown. "Sakura, it's okay. There's a whole team of people working on this. All you need to do is relax for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow, we'll spend the morning in rehearsal, we'll spend the afternoon getting you ready and then you can perform and see all of the people you miss. We'll have a big party here afterwards and you can let loose and reunite with your old friends." Despite his feelings about the masked ninja, he knew what would cause a smile on the young woman's face. "Kakashi-san can see how much you've matured and grown into a beautiful woman."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Koji. You always know what to say." With a deep breath, she glanced at the clock behind the bar. "It's getting late. Let's head back so I can help pick everything out for tomorrow."

Aya and Hajime smiled brightly at their friend. "We're going to make you look fabulous." Aya's motherly voice floated over Sakura and immediately calmed the young woman even further.

The four held onto the Hokage as she teleported them all back to her quarters. "I've got some paperwork to do, but I'll see you in the morning." Tsunade grumbled something about a 'slave driving Shizune' before heading to her office.

The two stylists turned to Sakura's wardrobe along with the singer. With their heads cleared and frustration gone after the brief distraction, they set about selecting her clothes for the next day.

Koji gave a big smile before gaining Sakura's attention. "There's something else I came here to tell you."

Sakura peered over at him, but continued to browse the racks of outfits. "What is it?"

"How do you feel about doing a photo shoot next week?"

Sakura's bottom lip protruded in an adorable pout. "But I'm on vacation! I'm only doing this show because I haven't seen everyone in so long and it's a great way to make an entrance." She winked playfully at him.

Koji's smile turned sly. "What if the photo shoot is because you just won the 'Most Beautiful Woman in the World' award?"

A jaw dropping was his immediate answer. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Sakura started to stutter out a verbal reply. "W-w-what?"

"'Most Beautiful Woman in the World.' The magazine that prints that issue annually called and said they have chosen you. You were already in the running, but due to all of your charity work they said your inner beauty matches your physical beauty and that put you heads above the rest." He waited a few heartbeats before continuing. "So, what do you say?"

Sakura squealed. "Of course I'll do it! That's amazing news!"

"I'll let them know tomorrow morning that next week is good." Koji yawned and embraced Sakura. "I'll see you in the morning. Get plenty of rest, okay?"

"Sure thing. Thank you for everything, Koji."

"Anytime." He made sure his disguise was straight before heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took a few minutes after rehearsals to rest and eat a small lunch with her beloved mentor. "I can't believe I'll see everyone in just a few short hours." Sakura sighed and a dreamy smile lit her face. "I wonder what Kakashi will think of my new look and my performance."

Tsunade gave a little chuckle. "I'm sure it'll be a shock in a good way." She gave Sakura's shoulder a pat as she passed her. "I need to go get some work done. But I'll see you tonight."

Once the Hokage was gone, Sakura smiled at Hajime and Aya. "Ready to make me look fabulous?" She smiled a teasing smile at the two.

Hajime waved a hand with a little frown. "We're doing nothing until you shower. Rehearsals must have been rough."

Sakura laughed heartily. Hajime always made her worries disappear with his humor and harsh wit. "Fine, fine. Be out in a few minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Kakashi finally decided to arrive, the small pub was filled to capacity. He noticed Naruto waving frantically from a table in the front and sighed as he weaved through the crowd. "Hey, Naruto."

"You're late. And for an important meeting, too." Naruto pouted slightly at the older jounin. "Hey, hey, sensei. We all have assigned seats. There's place cards at every table." The blonde picked up his own card to show and Kakashi's eye roved over it before making sure his own name card was there also.

Yamato and Sai were also seated at the tiny table and Kakashi quirked a brow at the two. Being ANBU members, the wood user and ink user had been in countless meetings and knew it was unusual to have seating assigned to you during a meeting. It was also unheard of to have a meeting inside a pub. Something was up and the ninja would just have to wait to find out what it was.

Yamato leaned over to speak to the older shinobi. "The stage is new."

Kakashi nodded toward the screen on the wall. "So is that. Tsunade-sama is up to something."

Naruto had been listening and then motioned toward Tsunade making her way onto the stage. "We'll find out soon enough."

The village leader stepped onto the stage and signaled for quiet. The various conversations around the bar stopped and Tsunade surveyed the crowd for a moment. Sakura's parents and grandmother Aiko were present, but the dark corner booth they occupied kept them hidden from everyone else's view. The Kazekage, Kankuro and Temari were there. And then there was the Rookie 9, Team Gai and the other shinobi and kunoichi Sakura had contact with on a routine basis before her departure.

"Thank you to all of you for being here tonight. It's a special night with a very special surprise. It is not a meeting, which I'm sure most of you have figured out by now." She paused and flew through a set of hand signs. "Please do not be alarmed. I put a jutsu on all of you to make sure you stay seated. You still have control over your actions, but you won't be able to leave your seats. The reason will be clear later." She shot a quick look at Naruto before continuing.

Sakura stood backstage, breathing deeply to keep her emotions in check. She switched her weight from one foot to the other as the ball of nerves in her stomach intensified. She peeked through a very tiny sliver between the heavy, velvet curtains on the stage and saw a familiar hand covered with fingerless gloves. It was all she could see, but it was enough to let her know Kakashi was out there. The ball of nervous energy in her stomach seemed to migrate, making her chest tight as it moved. Hopefully once she took the stage, it would be business as usual.

Sakura moved to look over herself in the mirror as Tsunade spoke out front. Hajime had trimmed her hair earlier that day. Her pink locks hit just above the middle of her back with a few shorter layers. There was a light layer of bangs covering her forehead and then the hair around her face was trimmed so it framed her features perfectly. Her makeup was understated as usual with just eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss; she found she looked best that way. Sakura finished examining her face and hair and let her gaze travel to her outfit. A pair of simple black pants were slung low on her hips, emphasizing the gentle flare of her curves. She also wore a black crushed velvet coat that was fastened from her waist to her neck, but flowed open around her legs and fell to mid-calf. The ruffle around her wrists softened the look of the dark and heavy garment. She looked amazing and she knew it. If she couldn't catch Kakashi's attention in this, then he was a lost cause.

"And now without further ado, I give you the main reason for our gathering here tonight." The Hokage left the stage and Sakura let out a silent prayer. Her dancers and band took the stage, patting her back with soft whispers of 'good luck' as they passed.

The lights went out as Sakura and company took the stage. The music softly started and there was a flare of chakra as Sakura cast a small genjutsu. With the stage back lit, everyone saw slowly drifting sakura petals until the drums and Sakura joined in the song. The genjutsu abruptly disappeared as the lights flickered from back lighting to spotlighting the young woman.

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_No care to ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

Kakashi didn't know what to think. His mind was racing with a million thoughts but he was also struck speechless by the sight of the woman before him. He ceased breathing and was rooted in place, absolutely motionless. Just a few feet away, was the woman he had been dreaming about for a couple of years, the woman who had saved him from torture and certain death, the woman who invaded his thoughts without warning, the woman he fantasized about while detained. The woman that would surely capture his heart if she was still the intelligent and loving person she had been before her journey.

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

The Copy Ninja finally got his brain back under control and first noticed the outfit she was wearing. It suited her well and made his mouth go dry. How she managed to look unbelievably sexy with so many layers was a mystery to him. The dark colors made her exotic hair and eyes stand out. Kakashi noticed her new hairstyle and decided he liked it. It was beautiful and feminine but had a hint of a tough girl look. The hairstyle was Sakura through and through. Sakura locked her gaze with Kakashi and his breath caught again. Her once sea foam eyes had darkened to a deep emerald green, piercing with their intensity. She bravely held his gaze as she continued to sing the next verse.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own (I'm screaming I love you so)_

_On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)_

Sakura was glad the song required her complete attention after that verse, with plenty of yells and notes to be held. After holding Kakashi's scorching gaze with her own, she felt like she needed to collapse into a chair and fan herself. If anything, she found Kakashi even more amazing than she had before leaving. Maybe her maturity made her appreciate his rugged magnificence more or maybe it was just because she was seeing the man she had pined for during her five-year absence. But whatever the reason, the fact was she wanted to cry in joy at seeing him. She wanted to run into his arms and feel the security and strength he always provided her. She wanted to tell him over and over how much she loved him. She wanted to yank down his mask and kiss him senseless. Just sitting at a table and talking with him, listening to his deep rumble, would be enough for her tonight.

In addition to the new level of gorgeous Sakura had achieved, Kakashi enjoyed listening to her enchanting voice. Her voice was beautiful, sultry, clear and pleasant. So many contrasting qualities all embodied in one sensational voice. She really was a talented singer. He was surprised she had managed to keep such a secret from them, not only during her new career but also before her travels. No one on the team had ever heard her sing. He applauded her skill in keeping her new lifestyle a secret from an entire village of shinobi when the rest of the world knew.

The song drew to a close and it was pandemonium. The applause were deafening and coupled with the shouts and catcalls and 'welcome home's she was being offered, the sound level was almost painful. She laughed merrily, eyes twinkling in elation. This was, by far, the happiest she had been in over five years.

She noticed some furious squirming at a table directly in front of her and looked down to see the young man she loved as a brother. He was desperately trying to break Tsunade's jutsu and get out of his chair, no doubt to tackle her in a bone-crushing hug. She offered him an affectionate smile, shaking her head in a negative fashion as she did, and Naruto calmed immediately. Later, he would get his chance to pounce on her in his customary manner, but for now he needed to be patient.

Kakashi closed his eyes. Seeing her looking so stunning was causing his body to do things that just weren't appropriate in public. Luckily, the bar was dark and everyone was focused on the pink-headed celebrity, so no one would notice his attempts to get comfortable with a half-formed erection. Hopefully with his sight removed for a moment, he could get his body back under control.

Aiko was observant for an old woman and smirked from her position in the back of the pub. _'I'm glad you find her that attractive. But you better keep it in your pants or I'll chop it off, Casanova.' _Her smirk turned to a scowl and she diverted her attention back to her granddaughter.

Sakura raised her arms for quiet and silence fell as everyone waited to hear what she had to say. "I want to thank you all for being here this evening. I've missed you terribly."

Kakashi wanted to groan at the unfairness of it all. Even her voice was doing things to him physically. It was lower and breathier than it used to be, and infinitely sexier. He grudgingly opened his eyes. If he was going to be affected either way he went about it, he may as well enjoy the whole experience.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you all a proper good-bye, but I just couldn't handle that. It was hard enough leaving without adding a heartbreaking farewell to it. I want to show you what I've been up to for the past five years. It's been one hell of a journey and I can't even begin to describe it. So I'll let this video speak for itself." Sakura made a motion to start the tape and the lights on stage darkened as the clips began to roll.

They saw Sakura at the photo shoot for her first CD cover and Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura struck the pose that was used for the large posters. It was _her_ legs he had ogled years ago! It was serendipity at its best.

The crowd continued to watch the video as it showed Sakura prancing around on stage for her first tour, commanding the audience's attention as she danced and sang. At one point she fell to her knees and rolled her hips close to the stage, one hand tangled into her hair as she sang and every male in the pub had to adjust themselves slightly. Kakashi, however, had a little more trouble as Sakura's action caused his semi-erect member to fully harden. He began to wonder if he was destined to be humiliated tonight.

And then came the movie clips. Sakura as a courtesan in her first movie, as a geisha in her second, as a woman torn between two suitors in a romantic comedy and finally as an assassin out for revenge in her fourth movie. The most memorable moments of the films were shown and Sakura felt a wave of pride wash over her. She _was_ talented and had done a damn fine job in those roles.

Finally, Koji finished the tape off with some of the more candid photos from the last few years along with the results from some of her photo shoots. There were shots of Sakura clowning around with the various performers and crew members for her tours, a shot where she was standing in between Makoto and Shingo, who were a good two feet taller than her, her shoulders raised in a 'whatever' expression. There were also shots from that photo shoot on the rooftop that she had almost missed. Pink hair cascading in messy waves down her back as she peered over her shoulder in the black, backless evening gown was one of her favorite shots. There were also a few black and white photos of Sakura standing in front of the schools she had opened, overjoyed parents who were about to become students surrounding the generous singer.

As the tape stopped, Sakura turned to the audience. "So as you can see, it's been an interesting five years. No matter how frustrating or exhausting it has been, I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

She motioned to the side of the stage and a row of people filed out to stand around her. "I want to introduce you to some of the amazing people that have helped mold me into the woman I am today." She went through the dancers, back-up singers and the band. Next she introduced Aya and Hajime. Hajime slung his arm around her shoulder and leaned close to whisper. "Honey, there is a lot of man candy out there!" His voice echoed over her microphone and Sakura quickly set it on the stand before pulling him over a little ways.

"See the one in the mask and tilted forehead protector in the front?" she whispered.

Hajime peered around her with a surprising amount of stealth. "Mmm-hmm. Oh sweetie, he looks scrumptious!"

Sakura smiled lightly. "That's Kakashi."

Hajime's confused look quickly cleared as shock registered. "You go, girl! Ride that stallion!"

Sakura's smile melted into mortification since Hajime had basically yelled those statements in his excitement. "Shut up, you dolt! He'll hear you!"

And Kakashi _had_ heard him. Thankfully, his mask covered the majority of the dark flush he could feel creeping onto his cheeks. He could only hope the darkness in the pub covered the rest of it. Despite his own embarrassment, he smirked at the statements. If it _was_ him they were discussing, then apparently Sakura still had some feelings for him and he still had a good chance of dating the beautiful woman.

Hajime's hands covered his grinning mouth, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Sorry."

Sakura grabbed Hiro and pulled him to center stage with her. "This is my producer and good friend, Hiro."

Anko's eyes roved over the black jeans and skin-tight black t-shirt the man wore, his arm muscles bulging under the fabric. "Hell yeah!"

Hiro's eyes widened and his curls bounced as he turned quickly to locate the source. Anko merely waved with a lusty smile in place and Hiro grinned, looking every bit a predator. Sakura rolled her eyes at the display. "Down, boy." She playfully pushed him, but he ran back and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"You know I love you, right Sakura?"

"I know. And I love you, dummy. Now go on."

Hiro moved away, giving her his best innocent look and she rolled her eyes again. Sakura crooked a finger at Koji, giving him her brightest smile. As he stood next to the young woman, his eyes locked with Kakashi's. It was almost a repeat of Koyuki's palace, only it was a silent battle this time around. Koji's brown eyes glared harshly into Kakashi's dark eye, Kakashi returning the glare just as fiercely.

"This is my most trusted friend and manager, Tanaka Koji. He was the one who told me I could have a future in something like this and has guided me every step of the way. Thank you for everything, Koji." She hugged the manager tightly and he returned the embrace. Once he pulled back, she tilted his head down to place an innocent kiss on his forehead before smiling softly at him.

Kakashi felt his hands clench into fists. The action made Kakashi a little uncomfortable as he realized he was jealous! The elite jounin knew he wanted to try dating the beautiful celebrity, but he didn't think he should feel jealousy when the relationship hadn't even started yet. Additionally, jealousy made it seem like he wanted more than he was ready to admit to. He didn't want Sakura to show any affection to a man that had already enjoyed too much of it, by his standards. The only thing that eased his jealously was the realization that Sakura still wanted something with himself. If the look she gave him earlier and Hajime's exclamations were any indication, then she still felt strongly about Kakashi. There were so many conflicting thoughts racing through his mind and he was feeling thoroughly confused. The only things he was sure of were that he wanted to spend some quality time with Sakura and the more time he spent with her, the more clear his feelings would become.

Sakura's voice rang out once more. "All right. We're through with the introductions, so let's get this started up again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone watched, completely enthralled, as Sakura twisted, twirled, sang and demanded complete attention with her mannerisms and attitude on stage. She was a force to be reckoned with. Nobody in the pub wanted to look away or even blink, fearing they would miss something special. As she performed, her hair began to curl at the ends and stick to her damp neck and face. Her lips, long free from their gloss, had darkened to a deep red from her exertions and her cheeks held a pretty flush. The kunoichi's eye make-up had smudged slightly, causing a smoky effect around her sparkling forest green eyes.

Kakashi was thankful for his mask as his mouth hung slightly agape. Sakura was even more beautiful now than when she started performing. Her heavy coat had been shed after a few songs, showing the black long sleeved shirt and white vest she had on underneath. The vest was held closed with ties going up the front, reminiscent of the ties on a straight jacket while the collar had a small square gap at the top, the black shirt underneath filling the spot. It looked like an inverse priest collar. Kakashi began to think the woman would be lucky if she made it through the night without him assaulting her in a dark corner.

She sang the songs she had performed at the birthday party for the daimyo's daughter and Kakashi was shocked again. So many times he had an opportunity to see her, but he had missed each and every one. It seemed his keen sense of observation had failed him time and again.

Sakura emerged in the long skirt and puff-sleeved, off the shoulder shirt she had worn at the end of the daimyo concert. Her hair had been piled onto her head in a messy bunch. Some of the ringlets that had been curled into her hair fell from the middle of the knot at her crown. Ino smirked at the familiar outfit. _'Go get him, Forehead.'_

As she performed the belly dance that Neji had mentioned, Kakashi very nearly groaned out loud. Was Sakura _trying_ to make him lose it on the spot? Her hips rolled sensually and Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. The little minx had to be doing some of this on purpose. He would bet money on it! His suspicions were confirmed when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking slightly during a hip roll.

Sakura stepped up to the microphone breathlessly. "I have one more song for you tonight. Hope you've enjoyed the show!"

There was a deafening roar of applause just before the bluesy sounds of the last song started up.

Sakura swayed and worked the stage during the song until the third verse. She hopped down and began wandering through the pub, teasing and flirting with various shinobi as she did.

_Everything inside you, about you_

_I want to know, taste, hold, love you anytime I want to_

_Let me show you, let me give you everything I have saved just for you_

_I know you love me but I'm gonna need more than what you're giving me_

_I want to feel you but I feel empty_

_You gotta help me, you gotta meet me halfway_

_There I see you, can you see me, closer now_

_Just tell me, show me, what it's gonna take to get you to trust me, love me like I know you can_

She turned to Kakashi just before the last line, their faces inches apart as she half-whispered, half-moaned the line, looking directly into his eye. There was a pause in the music afterwards, where Sakura gave him a slow, sultry smile, winked at him playfully and then turned abruptly as the music started back up, making her way onto the stage.

Could someone be teased to the point of insanity? Kakashi was seriously pondering this question. Sakura had tempted him all night; most of it unintentional, and Kakashi feared his self-control might not hold up much longer. Thank the powers that be for Tsunade's unbreakable jutsu or Sakura may have been rushed off stage in a show of raw passion from the Copy Ninja.

The show ended and Sakura's dancers and band had taken their bows and left. With a gesture to Tsunade, the Hokage released the jutsu from just Naruto, knowing the young man was about to explode up onto the stage. Sakura braced herself and still was knocked onto her back from Naruto's hug. Kakashi watched as eight massive men, Sakura's security squad, were about to rush onto the stage until Sakura's merry laughter reached their ears.

"I've missed you too, Naruto! Gods, I've missed you!" Kakashi's attention shifted back to the stage to watch the reunions unravel. He would bide his time. After all, he had a rock hard problem under the table that he needed to will away before standing.

Sakura embraced and sobbed against the Kyuubi vessel. "Sakura-chan, if you ever run off like that again, I'll hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming!" Naruto's scolding lost its intensity as he shed a few of his own tears. "I've missed you so much."

After the teammates had their moment, the Hokage released the rest of the pub's occupants. She watched with a fond smile as her apprentice was swarmed. There were a lot of people who had missed the talented medic during her five-year absence and they were all excited about her return.

Most of the ninja stood back, letting Sakura's teammates and closest friends smother her first. After Naruto had begrudgingly relinquished his hold on the woman, Ino took his spot, again suffocating Sakura with a fierce hug. "Forehead, I've missed you! You know you have a lot to tell me. I want to hear every detail about celebrity life! And then boy do I have gossip for you!"

Sakura laughed at her friend and rival. "And I will gladly listen to all of it! But first, you need to let up so I can breathe easily."

Ino relaxed her arms with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that." And then the claws came out. Five years of pent up rivalry needed to be expressed in some manner. "Can't handle my superior strength?"

Time seemed to slow in that moment. The people closest to the pair backed up, expecting Sakura's famous fist to send the blonde woman flying out of the pub. But Sakura merely smiled brightly and shoved Ino's shoulder lightly with a small laugh. "Silly cow."

It took Ino by surprise, set the woman off balance and she merely accepted the gesture without so much as a frown. Somewhere along the line, Sakura had learned subtlety in her form of rivalry. There were no loud screams or expletives, no flying fists or fierce stares. No matter what Ino said or did, as long as she was still loud, Sakura's calm retorts would make it seem like the pink-headed kunoichi was the victor. With a huff, Ino stood to the side and watched her friend. The scowl she had acquired was replaced with a smile as she watched Lee spin Sakura around in the air.

"SAKURA-SAN! YOUR FLOWER OF YOUTH IS BRIGHTER THAN EVER!"

Sakura giggled as Lee set her down. "Lee-san, I never thought I would say this, but I have never been so happy to hear a 'flower of youth' reference!"

Lee rubbed at the back of his head as a blush and pretty smile lit his face. "Um..I was wondering if...now that you're back...maybe we could go out some time?"

Sakura smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "Lee-san, you are absolutely adorable. But I'm not the one for you. Trust me on this. However, I know someone who might agree to that date." She let her gaze rest meaningfully on Tenten, who had been quietly crushing on Lee for a few years. Judging by the hopeful look on Tenten's face and then the shy blush when Lee looked at her, the torch was still burning.

Sakura had said 'hello' to everybody, just biding her time, quietly talking with everyone, until the last person made their way up to her. She was going to let Kakashi make the first move, however long that took, she would patiently wait. She saw her grandmother making her way to Kakashi and smirked. It wouldn't be long at all until the older dynamo bullied Kakashi into greeting her.

Aiko slid into Naruto's vacated seat next to Kakashi. "You haven't welcomed her home, yet."

One dark eye coolly assessed the cunning old woman. "You knew she was coming home today, didn't you?"

Aiko giggled. "Actually, she's been home for three days. But things like this - ", she gestured to the pub, " - take time you know."

"Three days?! Why didn't I feel her chakra?"

"She was wearing some sort of brace on her arm. Tsunade called it a 'chakra inhibitor', but all this ninja stuff is foreign to me." Sakura's grandmother shrugged.

Kakashi shook his head with a fond smile. "She went to great lengths to surprise us all." His gaze perused the young woman's form again and he bit his lip when he noticed the naval piercing for the first time.

"She sure did. So get up there and say 'hello' to her." Aiko pushed lightly on Kakashi's arm and watched with mounting excitement as he made his way over to the pink-headed star.

Sakura was talking animatedly to Temari, hands waving around to get her point across. "You've got to see it, Temari! The house is grand and beautiful! A dream house, really. I can't wait to show you!"

Temari kept silent, her mouth forming a wide grin as her eyes looked over Sakura's shoulder. "I'll see you in a minute, Sakura."

Sakura stared, confused, at her friend's retreating form. She missed the tiny head nod Temari had given to the person behind her.

She shrugged and turned to go find Naruto, whom she had promised a dance. Her dark green eyes blinked as she came face to face with a flak jacket. She let her gaze slowly travel upwards, heart racing in her chest so hard she feared it would pound itself out of her ribcage. She saw his mask and started to bite her bottom lip in a show of nerves. Finally, her gaze rested on his lone dark eye and she couldn't help the beaming smile that burst through, eyes glittering with tears of happiness.

His deep baritone rumbled a greeting and she was smitten all over again. "Yo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And there you have it! I'm hoping the next chapter will be quick, but I have an accounting project and multiple Japanese tests coming up. So please be patient. The first song is 'Decode' by Paramore and the second is 'Yeah' by Kelly Clarkson. Reviews appreciated! Smooches!


	12. My Friends

Hello all! I've been terrible and neglected to thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts for the past few chapters. So, I apologize for that oversite. THANK YOU!! They all really do make my day! Enjoy!

As always, massive thank you's go to my mahhh-velous betas, ScaryRei and Shy Tan'ith. Thank you for pointing out where my brain failed me. I swear college is sucking out some of my smarts.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 12: My Friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kick back, think back, look at you_

_You got the look, you got the shoes_

_I'd like to fill your world and be with you_

_Your lust for life just turns me on_

_A star above that's shining on_

_Think I'd like to see the world like you_

_-'My Friends' by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura took in the eye crease and the hand raised in his traditional salute. "Kakashi."

The barely whispered word caused the Copy Ninja to open his eye and look at her. He watched her cheeks flush adorably while her smile increased in radiance. Before he could utter a 'welcome home' or any other greeting, her slender arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. Kakashi wondered briefly if he should return the gesture. After all, he had a strict 'no public displays of affection' policy. Then he decided to hell with what anyone else thinks. He wanted to embrace her and she wanted to embrace him, so he slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on the top of hers. Kakashi was surprised at how perfectly the two of them fit together. Sakura had grown quite a bit in the time she was gone, and now the top of her head was just under Kakashi's chin. The way she held on tightly, the way they were pressed close together and the way she snuggled into his chest were not ways a student and teacher greeted each other. It was intimate, sweet and affectionate, causing Kakashi to smile tenderly underneath his mask. "Welcome home, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji bit his lip and wrung his hands anxiously as he watched the exchange between Kakashi and Sakura. There was still that tiny glimmer of hope that he could make her happy and earn her love, but seeing her practically glowing in the ninja's arms was making his chest hurt. He started to make his way over to them, intent on making up an excuse to pull Sakura away, when a blonde woman blocked his path.

Ino smiled brightly and extended her hand for Koji to shake. "Hi there! I'm Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend and rival." She laughed lightly at the antonyms.

Koji gave a strained smile, wanting to get to Sakura but unwilling to make a bad impression on her friends. "Tanaka Koji. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and then made to move past her. "I don't mean to seem rude, but I must speak with Sakura."

Ino moved to block his path again and then shook her head in a 'no' fashion, crossing her arms as she did. "I don't think so, Koji-san." She turned to regard the couple and smiled softly as she placed a friendly hand on Koji's shoulder. "That woman has had enough heartache and sorrow in her young life. And as much as it baffles me, she loves that man with everything she has. I don't really understand what she sees in him since he's so secretive all the time, but he makes her happy. She _deserves_ to be happy, Koji-san. If you love her even a tiny bit, you'll see how Kakashi makes her face light up and calms her all at the same time. You want her to feel that joy and contentment permanently, don't you?"

As much as it pained him, Koji nodded slowly. He truly did love Sakura, everything about her seemed to draw him in and keep him glued there. However, it was becoming increasingly apparent that she had already made her choice, completely sure of her decision. The hardest part now was knowing he loved her enough to let her go.

Ino patted him on the back. "Good man." She turned him toward the bar. "Now I hear this place is dishing up free alcohol all night, so let's go get a drink! You look like you could use a strong one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's arms tightened briefly before she pulled back just enough to look into Kakashi's charcoal eye. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." He noticed with a bit of a blush that one hand was resting on the bare flesh of her back between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the skirt. Kakashi quickly moved his hand up to rest over the cotton shirt, not needing any more temptations. He'd already had quite enough in his opinion. "You'll have to tell me all about your travels when you have time."

Sakura nodded happily with a bright smile that reached her eyes, ecstatic to not only be speaking to Kakashi, but to have his arms still wrapped around her waist. She felt safe, secure, and stronger just because he was with her. No one made her feel as safe as Kakashi did. Even Makoto and Shingo with their massive size, their strength and their friendship, couldn't stack up to the feelings she had whenever the elite ninja was around. "I was planning on having a smaller reunion at my house in a few nights. Just you, Naruto, Yamato, Sai and Ino over at my parents' old place. Will you be there?"

Kakashi's eye creased at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sakura pulled him close to briefly squeeze him again and then released her hold on him. "I hate to run, but I need to get cleaned up after that concert. Plus I think I've promised a dance to just about every man in this room...and a few girls."

"Well go on and get ready then." Kakashi chuckled as he waved her off, then froze when she scowled at him.

"Don't you dare disappear on me, Hatake! I haven't seen you in five years and I'll be damned if you poof out without spending some time with me!"

God, she was gorgeous when she was angry! The jounin contemplated leaving just so he could see those glowing green eyes and pouting lip again, but held up his hands in a placating gesture. Tonight was too special to rile her up. "I'll be here. Promise." Sakura nodded with a smile and turned to clean up and change.

Sporting a slightly dreamy smile under the mask, Kakashi sighed. There were traces of the old Sakura in there and he was grateful for it. He had always loved her spunk and her witty remarks and was glad those seemed to still be intact. The silver-haired shinobi was also thankful that he couldn't quite reconcile the image of a teenage Sakura with the beautiful adult who had just re-entered their lives. The woman who just performed was not the Sakura he remembered. Old Sakura would have never swiveled her hips the way this person had. New Sakura was a stranger to him; a beautiful, captivating, alluring, sexy as hell stranger and he desperately wanted to get to know her. If she was anything personality wise as she had been before, the idea of falling for her was not far-fetched at all. From what he could see this new Sakura was gutsy and unapologetic in her mannerisms and music and he was eager to see what other surprises awaited them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura emerged from the back an hour later looking more beautiful than ever. With black skinny jeans, a black lace shirt over a silky red tank top and red high-heeled boots, she looked stylish and completely sexy. Her make-up was gone and her hair was left down and straightened which emphasized the layers down her back and around her face.

Kakashi didn't get to ogle her for long since she was swept away quickly by Naruto, who was ready for his dance with her. The enthusiastic young man pulled her along to the dance floor and immediately started to twirl her around in a variation of the polka. Naruto's tempo didn't exactly match the tempo of the techno song blaring over the speakers, but he and Sakura were laughing and having a good time so it didn't matter.

Kakashi watched the two spinning around swiftly, grinning at the carefree display. It was good to see the teammates together again, laughing and giggling as they tripped over each other from going too fast. He did notice that Sakura seemed to be carrying herself differently, more confident and sure of herself than she had been before her departure. When it finally registered that she had forgone the makeup, it dawned on him what had changed. Sakura was gorgeous, she always had been. But now she knew she was beautiful instead of wondering about it. Despite the newfound knowledge, she didn't flaunt it or have any hang-ups about being herself. That made her all the more beautiful to Kakashi.

The song ended and Naruto spun Sakura one more time before hugging her tightly and scampering off to find Hinata. The pink-headed woman took in a few gulps of air while she waited for the room to quit spinning and then giggled lightly as she went to look for some water.

"Sakura sweetie!"

She turned at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled brightly. "Hey!" She noticed Grandma Aiko's yawn and frowned. "Are you guys already leaving?"

Sakura's father chuckled. "What do you mean 'already'? It's nearly 1 A.M."

Her mother added, "You don't want your old fuddy-duddy parents hanging around at your party."

Sakura hugged them all briefly. "Are we still having lunch tomorrow?"

Aiko giggled. "If you're up in time for lunch! This party looks like it's shaping up to be one hell of a shindig."

Sakura laughed at her adorable grandmother. "'Shindig'? I love you, grandma."

Her father waved his mobile phone in front of her. "Call us if you need anything."

She rolled her eyes before smiling affectionately. "Daddy, everyone here is a friend. I'd say I'm safer than most people right now."

With a nod, the three older Harunos left.

After finding and ingesting plenty of water, Sakura was blindsided by the one man who enjoyed sneaking up on her more than anyone else she had ever met. Her green eyes closed in mirth as she was spun rapidly. "KANKUROOOOO!"

Kakashi watched with an amused head shake as the puppet master pulled her onto the floor for another awkward dance. Sakura was sure to get one hell of a work out with all of her eager dance partners tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to her word, Sakura danced with almost every man in the pub...and a few of the girls. She had even danced with Sai, Yamato and Gai. Kakashi noticed the tight smile as she danced with Gai. She was polite and friendly, but he could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable. Especially when the taijutsu master began to weep loudly about her blossoming springtime of youth while crushing her in a smothering hug.

She was currently sitting next to Kakashi at a tiny table, talking with the group of people that had pulled up more chairs than the small table could fit. Ino nudged her in the side. "So Forehead, tell us what you did once you left the village and how you got to be oh-so-famous."

Sakura giggled into the diet soda she was nursing. "Well, I went to Sand for a while and stayed with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari in the Kazekage Tower."

Temari interrupted. "This is where she saw Koji for the first time."

Sakura smiled and reached across the table to pat her manager's hand. "Oh, it was so cute! Okay, Temari heard why I left the village and declared we needed a girls' night out. So we went to this nightclub and while Temari was getting drinks, I was looking around the club and noticed this guy staring at me."

Koji blushed and Sakura continued. "I smiled at him, just being friendly, and he quickly looked away with this shy smile and I thought that was adorable. Then later on, Temari and I were dancing and I noticed him looking at me again. I didn't see any harm in some light flirting, so I gave him a teasing smile and he smiled back. I saw him a few more times around the village but thought he was just a local, until I left Wind Country and noticed him following me."

The manager groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "You knew?!"

Sakura flashed him an apologetic smile. "From the beginning. You did well at hiding, but you didn't do so great with being quiet."

As the hours passed, the group listening heard all about Sakura's decision to join Koji's agency. They heard about her first album and tour, different highlights of her absence and funny stories.

The number of ninja present dwindled as some passed out drunk and others just decided it was time to head home. Finally, Iruka asked the question that Sakura was hoping to avoid. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

Sakura bit her lip, glanced at Kakashi and sighed. "I had been planning on leaving for a while. I needed to figure out who I was. If for some reason my medic duties and ninja responsibilities were stripped away, what would I have left? I had no answer and decided leaving was the best course of action. If I remained in Konoha, I never would have broken out of the routine I had established of working to the point of exhaustion and somehow fitting in training, studying and mission work. Then I fell in love with someone, whom at that time, I had no business drooling over. I was only sixteen and a relationship between myself and someone older would have been unacceptable. But I couldn't stay here and risk seeing him with another woman or having my heart broken some other way by him. So it made the leaving idea even more desirable, and I finally gathered the courage to ask Tsunade-shishou for her blessing to leave."

It made Kakashi ache to know that she felt she had to leave partly because of him. But she was right. If he was ignorant of her feelings for him, there was no telling what he may have said or done to unintentionally hurt her.

Hiro spoke to break the tense silence. "Hey, tell them what you did with your millions."

There were gasps around the table from the shinobi. Ino grasped Sakura's hand. "Sakura, did he just say 'millions'? As in money?"

With a nervous giggle, the celebrity responded. "Yeah. I didn't even realize I had amassed a sizable fortune until an accountant informed me. I knew I was getting paid for the albums, movies, photo sessions and various appearances and endorsements. I just didn't know how much."

Kakashi recovered from his shock and spoke next. "So what did you do with your money?"

"I still have a lot of it, but I donated most of it to schools and hospitals around the world. Then there were the schools I started."

She told them about the vocational schools that she had formed for people in the destitute sections of villages and countries and every person in the vicinity felt their respect for Sakura grow. They all knew she was selfless and caring before she left. It seemed stardom hadn't dampened her generous nature in the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hugged the last of the guests as they filed out of the pub. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Forehead? There's a new breakfast cafe you need to try and it should be opening up soon."

Her tired green eyes still managed to sparkle as she smiled softly at Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto and Hinata. "No. I just want to clean up a little since Yamada-san was nice enough to let us use his pub. Plus, he trusted me with the key. I'd feel utterly ungrateful if I left a mess after that."

"Are you sure you don't want us to help?" Hinata offered quietly from Naruto's side.

"You guys go on. I won't be long. You're already helping by clearing out the final drunk." She motioned to the passed out Genma who was slung over Kiba's shoulder.

After another round of crushing hugs, the five left and Sakura yawned as she stumbled back into the pub. There really wasn't too much of a mess. Her friends were rowdy and loud, but they could be depended upon to pick up after themselves. If she wiped off the tables and did a quick sweep, the pub should look fine. As she moved to grab a cleaning rag, her arm was snagged gently. "I'll help you."

Her fatigue quickly diminished as she recognized the low voice behind her. She spun to face the man in the pub with her. "Kakashi. I thought you left."

"I did. But then I felt bad about leaving you with all the cleaning by yourself." He gave her an eye crinkle and she melted.

"Aww, thanks Kakashi! There really isn't much to be done so it shouldn't take long."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you want to sweep or wipe down tables?" She held up a rag and a broom for him to choose from.

Kakashi took the large push broom from her hands. "I'll sweep."

Sakura gave a quiet cheer. "I was hoping you'd pick that! I detest sweeping."

The silver-haired shinobi chuckled at her. "How does it feel to be home?"

"Amazing! Marvelous! Great! Magnificent! Magical! Unbelievable! Shall I continue?" Her smile was playful and teasing, drawing Kakashi in.

As much as he just wanted to hear her enchanting voice keep going, he shook his head. "I think I got it."

Sakura moved over to the radio before starting on the tables. "Mind if I turn on something quiet? Despite being exhausted, I'm still a little wound up."

Kakashi motioned for her to go ahead and then started in on the floor. The two worked in companionable silence for a while; the only sounds were the soft classical music coming from the radio and the scratch of the broom. Sakura wiped down the last table and surveyed the seemingly clean pub. "That should do it."

Kakashi took her rag and put it in the back with the broom. "Should we do something about the dishes?"

The kunoichi shook her head. "Yamada-san said he was going to bring in his staff early to get the place clean. I don't know how his dishwasher works or his method for cleaning the dishes anyway."

Kakashi moved to the radio and turned it up slightly. "I came back for another reason tonight. I seem to have forgotten something."

Sakura shook her head, fond smile in place. "I don't see any of your smutty books here, so what could you have possibly forgotten?"

"I didn't get a dance with the guest of honor."

The wide green eyes and rosy flush to her cheeks was endearing. "Oh...um...I..."

Kakashi chuckled as he took her hands and pulled her to the dance floor. "It's certainly not fair if you grace everyone else with your splendid dance skills, but neglect your poor old sensei."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "You're _not_ old, Kakashi. You're what...thirty-four or thirty-five?"

"Thirty-four."

"See? Not old. And you don't seem like you've aged a day since I left."

She smirked victoriously and then blushed and diverted her gaze shyly when Kakashi pulled her close. The Copy Ninja stealthily breathed in her scent, reveling in the combination of lavender, jasmine, cucumber-melon and something sweet that he couldn't quite identify. When she left, she had smelled of cherries and strawberries, innocent scents fit for a teenager. Her scent now was mature and grown-up, the smell of a beautiful woman. Kakashi pulled her a tiny bit closer, making it easier to take in her intoxicating blend of fragrances. "I'm glad it's slower music playing now. I'm much better at ballroom than those noisy songs you were dancing to earlier."

Sakura's gaze shot up in astonishment. "You know ballroom? All of the ballroom dances?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I know most of them. I had to learn for a mission years ago."

Sakura's face lit up. "Could you teach me sometime?"

"You don't know how? I would have guessed from your dances with Naruto and Kankuro that you were an expert." He smiled as his teasing caused a glare from her.

"Seriously? Those two manhandled me in their own warped way of dancing." Her expression changed from scolding to pleading. "Please teach me?"

Kakashi chuckled at her reaction. "Anything for my favorite student."

The duo began to sway slowly and Sakura was certain she had died and gone to Heaven. She didn't have much experience to compare with, but her gut feeling told her Kakashi was an exceptional dancer. He spun Sakura out from him only to pull her back in closely, continuing the slow swaying they had adapted.

As the dance continued, Sakura's exhaustion began to catch up with her, robbing her of her inhibitions. The warmth of Kakashi's embrace and the gentle swaying only added to her tired state. She gently lowered her head to rest against Kakashi's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Kakashi smiled softly as he felt her lean against him more and then smiled wider in amusement when he felt her putting more of her weight on him. "Are you sleepy, Sakura?"

His deep voice seemed to soothe her further as her weight against him increased again. She mumbled a 'yes' sleepily and then sighed again. "Kakashi, can I tell you something that's going to sound weird?"

"You can tell me anything. Go ahead." He tightened his arms around her, partly because he wanted to and partly to keep her from falling.

"You smell nice."

A goofy grin spread under his mask. "How is that weird? I happen to view that as a compliment. I think you smell nice, also."

Kakashi waited for a response and when none came he looked down at the kunoichi wrapped in his embrace. "Sakura? Are you awake?" She was smiling a tiny bit, but definitely passed out. He gave a soft huff in wonder. How the heck did someone fall asleep standing up? He supposed it just showed how comfortable she was with him and how much she trusted him. He lifted her bridal style and grabbed the pub key from the table she had set it on.

After locking up, he stood for a second wondering where to take her. Ino and her other friends would still be out at breakfast. He didn't think she felt comfortable enough with the other people at the party to stay with them. Personally, he didn't want to take her to Koji and her other Snow friends. They had hogged her long enough according to him. His apartment was filthy and he wanted to clean it before she saw it. He didn't know where her parents' old house was. Then with a little eye roll at himself he set out towards Aiko's house. "Of course her grandmother would be a logical choice, idiot."

Once in front of the familiar door, he gave a hesitant knock. He didn't want to wake anyone up, but really had no choice in the matter. Sakura's father peeked out after cracking the door open and then opened it wider, smiling fondly at his daughter who was cradled against Kakashi's chest and gripping his vest with one hand. "She fell asleep standing up." Kakashi's voice was filled with awe. He was still perplexed by the idea.

Sakura's mother giggled softly from further inside where she was setting a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Get her tired enough and she'll fall asleep anywhere. You wouldn't believe some of the places we've found her."

Kakashi didn't remember any strange sleeping areas while on missions. However, life and death situations tend to keep people awake. He brought her in and set her gently on the couch. "Here's the pub key. I don't know if Sakura had arrangements to meet Yamada-san somewhere to return it or where he lives. Otherwise I'd return it for her."

Sakura's father took the key and smiled at Kakashi. "Thank you for bringing her here."

"No problem. Please tell Sakura I'll see her later. I've got to get home and get some rest myself."

"Good night, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's mother's cheerful voice called from where she was fussing over her daughter.

After trading farewells with Sakura's father, he finally poofed home and fell into bed, passing out instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wandered the village with the five growths she had acquired. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto and Ino had successfully suctioned themselves to her side. Ino was pointing out new buildings and reminding Sakura where things used to be, but Sakura's mind was elsewhere. Her mind was being occupied with thoughts of the previous night, and it was easy to see how she wasn't entirely focused on the present. How embarrassing could one night be after starting out so perfect?

She had revealed her new image to all of her friends, she had fun at possibly the best party she had ever been to, she had danced with everyone she had missed while away and then the man of her dreams had returned to help her clean and dance with her while they were alone. It was romantic and perfect and then...she had passed out from exhaustion.

No doubt Kakashi had brought her to her grandmother's house, an inconvenience to himself. She wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her whole. Did she drool on him? Did she snore? Did she talk in her sleep? Her mortification grew as more and more worries crept into her mind.

Sakura was thankful that Kakashi probably would not be around for the day. It was better for him to see her in moderation than to be with her constantly for a few days, only to avoid her like the plague for a month following. She knew Kakashi well enough to know how he worked. Plus, the extra time away from him gave her embarrassment at falling asleep on him time to ebb away.

Ino huffed next to her. "Earth to Forehead! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, Ino. My mind is elsewhere."

Temari smirked wickedly. "So, tell us what happened with Kakashi to make you so spacey?"

Naruto's head swiveled to Temari, a look of confusion on his face. "What does this have to do with Kaka-sensei?"

It finally dawned on Sakura that she hadn't told anyone about Kakashi except for the Sand siblings and Tsunade. "Um...let's head to that little tea house. I think I need to talk to you two." She gestured to the Leaf shinobi with her.

Ino shook her head. "I already know, Sakura."

"What?"

With a sigh, Ino started in. "A few years ago, there was a large mission for a bunch of us to guard the birthday party of the daimyo's daughter. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and myself were stationed inside as guests while the rest of the group guarded the outside."

"Hey, I remember that mission! I was there, too!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura felt her heartbeat increase. "So was I." She had sensed Kakashi's familiar chakra after the show and knew he hadn't seen her perform. If he had, he would have gotten a signal to her somehow. However, knowing others had seen her, she wondered what he knew before she returned.

Ino nodded and continued. "Hinata saw you drop your head and mouth something. So she used her Byakugan and saw you saying 'Kakashi'. The four of us on the inside knew that night, as did Neji since he saw you performing from his position outside." She noticed the discomfort radiating from Sakura and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "We're the only ones who knew or saw you that night. No one else on the outside could see you from their vantage points and the four of us agreed to not say anything. During our briefing, we did tell Hokage-sama and then she told us it was an order to keep silent. So your secret was still safe."

Sakura calmed slightly. However, her blonde teammate was full of questions. "Why were you there too, Sakura? I still want to know what this has to do with Kaka-sensei."

Her green eyes closed as she took a steadying breath. "I was the performer that night, Naruto. I was giving the concert." She paused to let the information sink in and then watched the light switch on for Naruto. She had performed some of the same songs during her homecoming concert, so she was a little stunned he hadn't put the two pieces together sooner. "As for Kakashi, you remember the older man I was in love with when I left?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, large blue pools of shock. "No way! You're in love with Kakashi-sensei?!"

Sakura gave a slow nod. "Well, I was. I need to get to know him again. I've changed a lot during my absence so I need to see if we're compatible. But I do know that I'm terribly attracted to him and I feel deeply for him. Every time he's around my heartbeat increases, my palms sweat, my stomach flips, I want to smile like an idiot, I blush when he looks at me, I love just listening to his voice. I feel safe and comfortable with him." She sighed before continuing. "I'm in deep, Naruto. Whatever it is, if it isn't love, it's damn close."

She expected a little resistance from the blonde, knowing he saw the team as his family and liked the dynamic the way it was. But after a moment of quiet contemplation from him, she had to brace against the impact. "I'm so happy for you, Sakura-chan!" It was the star's turn to be stunned while her teammate burrowed himself into her side.

Sakura awkwardly tried to return the embrace, but Naruto's position made it difficult. "You're okay with this?"

Naruto stepped back and cocked his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you see the team as a family, right? I thought you liked things the way they were."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I did like things the way they were, but they can also be great if they change. The way I see it, I have Hinata and I'm incredibly happy and grateful. Why wouldn't I want the same thing for two of the most important people in my life?"

Sakura had to hug him. She just couldn't stand it. "Thank you, Naruto. That really means a lot to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sakura met up with Tsunade in the Hokage Tower, wondering why she had been summoned. As far as she knew, she wasn't on active duty so she was a little bit puzzled. She noticed her team standing in the Hokage's office along with the Sand siblings and was even further confused. "You called for me, Shishou?"

Tsunade smirked at Sakura, that smirk that appeared when she knew she was about to be entertained. "Sakura, this is your third day in the village. I think it's time you showed us your skill level."

The kunoichi smirked back. "I know some people who would love to see this."

The rest of the group from Snow had headed home to enjoy the one-month reprieve during the tour, but Koji, Hajime and Hiro stayed behind. Koji stayed since Sakura had her important photo shoot in one week, Hajime due to an abundance of 'shinobi eye-candy' and Hiro stayed because he was quite enamored with the kunoichi in the village. Once the manager, stylist and producer had been situated a safe distance away next to Tsunade and Shizune, the teams squared off.

Sakura looked between the three from Sand and the four from Leaf. "To even things out, I'll be on the Sand team for this one. Is that okay with you guys?"

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Naruto nodded their agreement and the eight headed to opposing sides of the training field. Kakashi was having trouble keeping his eyes where they needed to be. Sakura had upgraded her wardrobe to the standard jounin ensemble and she looked damn good in it. Her headband was back in its usual spot up on her head, a reminder of the teenage girl who had left. With a shake of his head, he tried to focus again. The problem was when his eyesight focused, it was focused on Sakura's rear in the sweatpants and he had to start all over.

Sai looked at the four they were about to fight. "So, two shinobi who are usually stuck behind desks all day and two ugly kunoichi?"

Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi stared over at the Sand siblings plus Sakura in varying degrees of alarm. They weren't concerned about the two males since men threw trash talk like that all the time. However, Temari's jaw was ticking furiously and they could see the impending eruption. But when they looked at Sakura, their apprehension rose a few notches. Here was Suna's most volatile kunoichi paired with Konoha's most volatile kunoichi, but Sakura was merely adjusting her gloves with a small smile, head bowed. She placed a hand gently on Temari's arm and shook her head slightly before letting her smile widen at the older girl.

That action put the four Konoha men on high alert. Even the emotionally clueless Sai knew that was trouble. Sakura directed a blinding smile at them before it turned sinister. She punched the ground with a fierce yell at the same time that Temari let a great gust of wind go from her massive fan. Not only was the ground hard to get a footing on for the four Konoha shinobi, but now the loose bits were flying right at them. They started to retreat backwards, but were stopped by a giant wall of Gaara's sand, tendrils of the substance wrapping around their arms and legs to anchor them. The four could admit they were starting to panic. They had nowhere to go with sand surrounding them and huge chunks of earth flying at their faces. The Leaf ninja tried to break the sand ropes with chakra to no avail. They stared wide-eyed at the incoming dirt but just before the rubble smashed into them, the largest pieces were stopped by Kankuro with his puppet strings. Only tiny bits of earth and pebbles got through to tap harmlessly against the captive men.

There were four collective sighs of relief from the Leaf side of the field. Naruto looked over at the triumphant faces on the other side of the training ground. "Damn." was all he managed.

The three from Snow were staring wide-eyed at Sakura, not fully believing what they had just witnessed. They had an inkling Sakura was a good kunoichi, after all it took a lot of training and dedication to reach jounin status. That was common knowledge, even for civilians. However, they had never heard of anyone splitting the ground with their fist like that. It was beginning to sink in just how powerful their little starlet was. The realization pained Koji. Sakura was formidable, respected and now had the attention of the man she loved. She was adored here in Konoha, not for the famous singer and actress she had become, but for the talented and intelligent medic and kunoichi she had always been. She was loved because she was Haruno Sakura, plain and simple. If she had so much pure love and friendship here, why would she choose to continue the lifestyle she had maintained for the past five years?

He was snapped from his thoughts by Tsunade's quiet exclamation. "Show 'em how it's done, Sakura!"

When he glanced back onto the field, he was befuddled again. Sakura was all fluid grace and power as she dodged hits and then landed fierce blows of her own. The pink-headed woman seemed to be dog piled by numerous Naruto clones and Koji stepped forward slightly, but Tsunade placed a hand on his chest. "Just watch."

His worry mounted when she didn't reappear for a few seconds. The Naruto clones stepped back from a log and Koji sighed in relief when Sakura appeared behind the original Naruto, kunai to the front of his throat.

"Do you concede, Naruto?"

"Of course not!"

With those three words, the training fields dissolved into chaos. A sort of battle royale situation sprang up as the ninja just had fun pummeling the crap out of each other. No care to whether one was a teammate, sibling or friend; it was down to just good old-fashioned brawling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura healed the last of Yamato's cuts with a giggle. "That was fun."

Yamato nodded and then leaned forward unexpectedly to hug the young woman. "It's good to have you home, Sakura."

"It's good to be home."

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly before coming to his senses. Yamato was a good friend, not only to himself but to Sakura as well. There was no reason to be jealous just because the wood user hugged her. Hell, Naruto hugged her constantly and it didn't faze Kakashi in the least. With a sigh, he stepped up behind the medic and rested his forearm on her shoulder. "That was a good spar."

Sakura looked at the setting sun and nodded her agreement. "I can't remember the last time I just wanted to spar all day long. Well, here in Konoha anyway. I did have a day with the Sand siblings in Suna where we sparred from sun-up to sundown."

She looked up at the jounin next to her and her breath caught as their gazes locked. It wasn't the normal goofy eye-crease or half-asleep Kakashi look. It was alert and intense, making her heart race and her pulse thunder in her ears. As soon as it began, it was over and Kakashi was staring out at the horizon again. "Still having that get-together tomorrow night?"

Sakura was still reeling so it took a moment to process his question, but as soon as she realized what he said she grinned brightly. "Yep, it's a pajama party so bring your overnight bag!" She poked him teasingly in the side and he grinned down at her.

"A pajama party?"

Sakura's look was carefully blank. "Kakashi, I haven't been home in five years. Five." She held up an open hand for emphasis. "So yes, a pajama party. I wouldn't have allowed any of you to leave anyway. We have lots of catching up to do."

Kakashi could only shake his head with a grin. "Want me to bring anything else? I could bring a movie."

Sakura frowned. "Don't you dare bring an 'Icha Icha' tape, Kakashi. I'll burn it if you bring one into my house."

"No worries, Sakura." He grinned under his mask. Sakura left the loophole wide-open on that one. He would just have to bring the movie on DVD, not tape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sighed as she lit the final scented candle in Sakura's living room. "That should do it, Forehead. I think we finally got that paint smell aired out."

Sakura fluffed the throw pillows on her couch. "Or we're just used to it. Thanks for all of your help, Ino. I never would have purchased enough food to fill Naruto's stomach. Then again, I guess his appetite would have grown as he did."

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "You should see the blonde idiot in action down at Ichiraku."

"We went there day before yesterday. You were there, too." She smiled teasingly at her rival. "Going senile, Pig?"

"Hinata was there. He always cuts back when she's around. Wait until you get him there without his girlfriend." Ino shuddered and Sakura figured she really didn't want to see how much Naruto could devour. The amounts he _used_ to consume made her stomach flop.

The doorbell rang and Sakura rushed over to answer, a bundle of excitement. She swung open the door and grinned widely at Naruto, Yamato and Sai. When her gaze landed on Kakashi, she poked her head out the door and looked around as if searching for something.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Naruto looked at his teammate like she had lost her mind.

"Kakashi's on time. I'm making sure the sky isn't falling and the apocalypse is not upon us. Oh, wait. Did Hell freeze over? Can you fly, Ino-Pig?"

A pillow flew into the back of Sakura's head and they all laughed at the disgruntled look on the Yamanaka girl's face. Sakura stepped aside and gave a wide sweep of her arm. "Come in. Welcome to Casa de Sakura."

Naruto whistled as he entered. "Damn, Sakura-chan. It looks great in here!"

Kakashi liked her style. The muted colors and earth tones were relaxing, elegant and subdued. In contrast, the personal touches that Sakura added to the room, such as the scented candles and photos coupled with the comfort of the furniture made the room warm and welcoming. As he scanned the photos on the wall, he noted they were in chronological order and shook his head. Sakura's organizational traits were a little obsessive at times.

Sakura gave them a small tour of the downstairs and then excitedly motioned for them to follow her upstairs. "Come see my room! That one's my favorite."

She bounded into the room and then watched as the men took in the scene. Sakura had a massive four poster bed with a tiny two step stairway on each side. The bed was done up with rich gold and maroon sheets and lots of decorative pillows. It was surrounded by thick ivory netting, creating a little haven in which she could relax. The walls were painted a deep red with swirled brush strokes that softened the color. The dark wood floors and cream-colored curtains covering the French doors added an extra bit of sophistication. Her ivory chaise lounge was set up next to the doors and the dresser and night stands were decorated with lots of votive candles.

Ino whistled, not having looked at Sakura's room yet. "Damn, Forehead. This room oozes sensuality. It was made for sex!"

Sakura blushed but had to admit, only to herself, Ino was partially right. She wanted a romantic bedroom that would encourage romance from a man, preferably Kakashi. Even if it didn't work, she still loved her room.

"Alright, people! Let's head downstairs and eat. I'm starving!" The returned singer was just itching to show off her new cooking abilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again, playing 'Chopsticks' on Sakura's black, grand piano in the living room while she cooked dinner. The young woman emerged in an apron, a rolling pin gripped tightly in her fist. "I swear, Naruto. If you play that freakin' song one more time, I will shove this rolling pin so far up your ass you'll be coughing up toothpicks for months."

Kakashi covered his amused chuckle as a cough, knowing it was dangerous to attract Sakura's attention when she was riled.

Naruto slunk away from the piano, afraid to test Sakura's seriousness.

"I also came in to tell you all...dinner's ready!"

Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto all exchanged nervous glances. Sakura had been a decent cook, but the sight of her food had always been a turn-off. It was always either mutilated or discolored and they would have to close their eyes while they ate. They had always just been thankful she cared enough to give them home-cooked meals. With slow and apprehensive steps, they made their way into the dining room, worrying over what concoction would be set in front of them.

As Sakura and Ino began bringing in the food, the men found their stomachs growling and their mouths watering. Bowls of steaming hot miso were placed in front of them, followed by perfectly steamed rice and bright red lobster tails with small saucers of melted butter. Next, each was presented with a plate of steamed and seasoned vegetables, the bright and festive colors complimenting each other to create a tempting combination. Finally, a small dish of vegetarian sushi rolls was served to each. The way it was all arranged on the platters artfully and perfectly garnished told them Sakura had learned more than singing and dancing during her time away.

Yamato looked up with wide-eyes after tasting the miso. "You made all this, Sakura?"

"Yep." She beamed proudly at them, overjoyed to see them savoring the meal she cooked. "Do you like it?"

Kakashi swallowed the sushi roll he had been blissfully eating. "Anytime you feel like cooking, I'll be glad to help you eat it."

Sakura giggled at the compliments as the meal progressed.

Happily stuffed, the group moved into the living room to watch a couple of movies. Sakura and Kakashi sat next to each other on the smaller sofa while Sai, Yamato and Ino took the larger couch. Naruto was about to sink into the oversized chair when the doorbell rang.

"Naruto, would you get that? I just got situated." Sakura pouted as she gripped the throw pillow she had set in her lap.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

A minute later, Hajime came bounding into the room. "I don't mean to crash your party, love. I just came to say 'good-bye'."

He moved the throw pillow out of Sakura's lap and plopped down on her. She grunted softly at his weight before asking, "Where are you going, sweetie?"

"I decided to head back to Snow during the break. I don't think any of these shinobi hotties are interested." Hajime pouted at her and she giggled.

"Whore." She shifted slightly and then whined. "Hajiime, your bony ass is digging into my thighs!"

Hajime scooted backwards until he was sitting in Kakashi's lap with his legs thrown across Sakura's. He shot his most charming smile to the wide-eyed jounin, complete with eyebrow wiggle. "Well, hello there stud muffin."

Sakura struggled not to laugh, biting her lip roughly. The others in the room were in similar situations.

Kakashi, still stunned and with his hands high in the air, took a moment to respond. "Uh, hello."

Hajime turned his torso to regard the jounin more thoroughly. "You know, if you want to have some fun..." he wiggled his eyebrows again and Kakashi's wide-eye widened even further, his arms still suspended high in the air.

Sakura at this point was laughing so hard she was crying and her stomach was starting to hurt.

Kakashi cleared his throat and spluttered out a reply. "Um...I'm sorry...Hajime-san..."

Hajime narrowed his eyes and interrupted with a moan. "I love the way you say my name."

Kakashi began to sweat. "I don't, uh...play for that team."

Hajime hopped off his lap with a wink. "You're missing out. If you change your mind, ask Sakura where you can find me."

Sakura stood and walked to the door with the stylist, giving him a tight hug and telling him to be careful before re-entering the living room. She calmly took her seat next to Kakashi again. She looked over at his traumatized expression and the barely restrained laughter burst forth again.

Kakashi looked over at the uncontrollably laughing kunoichi with a scowl. "Thanks for the rescue, Sakura."

"Oh, Kakashi. Hajime's harmless." She managed to reign in her giggles for a second, only to have them erupt again with her next statement. "Besides, that was hilarious!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura groaned as the chick-flick they were watching came to a kissing scene. She threw a piece of popcorn at the screen. "I bet you he's a _terrible_ kisser."

Ino's eyes lit up with the prospect of a juicy story and Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly in jealousy. Ino spoke first. "What makes you say that? Experience?"

"Oh, heavens no! I've never worked with him before."

Kakashi relaxed and quirked a brow at her. "Then why do you say that?"

Sakura motioned to the screen. "Look at that! Is he kissing her or trying to eat her face?"

Yamato snickered at the question. "I can see your point."

Sai asked an innocent question. "What makes someone a good kisser then?"

Sakura and Ino traded looks before starting in.

"Teeth can be a valuable tool."

Sakura added to Ino's statement. "But no rough biting, nibbling is good. And not too much tongue. We want to be tasted, not devoured. Don't go slobbering all over us."

Ino joined in. "Ooh, and if a guy pulls on our lips with his lips, that's greatness."

Sakura spoke quietly with a dreamy expression on her face, her single word surprising the group. "Dominance."

Kakashi was thoroughly intrigued. A strong kunoichi who liked a little domination was rare and a major turn-on. Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "Care to elaborate, Forehead?"

With a little blush, Sakura answered. "Just a little dominance. I just want a man to show that he _is_ a man. We kunoichi have to be tough so often that it's nice to be a little submissive and feminine sometimes."

The conversation ended as the group turned its attention back to the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi laughed as Sakura buried her red face into the throw pillow again, every now and then peeping out slightly. "What's the matter, Sakura? It's just a movie."

"It's porn, Kakashi! How the hell did we wind up watching porn?"

"Well, let's see. I said, 'I have a movie we can watch.' I pulled out the movie and everyone except you agreed to watch it. So here we are."

There was a loud feminine moan from the movie, causing Sakura to fake sob into her pillow. "I'm pretty sure most women don't even sound like that."

She chanced a glance at the screen and saw the woman clearly trying to look like she was enjoying herself, but the boredom was too obvious. "And didn't I say no 'Icha Icha'?"

Kakashi raised a finger in the air. "Ah, but you said 'tape' and clearly, this is a DVD."

Sakura pouted at her own carelessness. "Damn."

Naruto laughed at the screen. "This movie is terrible, Kaka-sensei! And you like this stuff?"

"I like the books, Naruto. The 'Icha Icha' movies aren't anywhere near as good as the books."

There was another loud moan, a man this time and Sakura stopped whining to listen more closely. Everyone was concentrating on the movie, so Kakashi leaned over to whisper to Sakura. "So you like it when the man does it?"

"Kakashi, I will hurt you if you try to embarrass me again. Your stupid porn is playing so shut up." She crossed her arms and tried to sulk, but wet squelching noises and flesh slapping started to come from the movie, causing Sakura to bury her face into the pillow again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all leisurely lounging around, enjoying the rare time off to just hang out. Yamato, ever the sensible one, thought they should be sleeping since it was the middle of the night, but was outvoted by the rest. Sai pointed over to the piano and guitar in the corner of the room. "Can you really play those? Or do your skills equate to Dickless over here?"

There was an ignored 'hey!' from Naruto as Sakura answered. "I can play."

She didn't say anything else and Yamato urged her on. "Would you play something for us?"

Sakura giggled as she looked at her apparently tone deaf friends. "Didn't you all notice when Naruto was playing the piano that it's not tuned? I can't play it until I have someone come to tune it for me."

"You don't know how?"

She shook her head again at Naruto's question. "It's not exactly an easy task."

Sai nodded to the corner again. "What about the guitar?"

"I burned the tip of my finger while cooking. I wouldn't be able to properly hold the strings down."

Ino pouted and then noticed the stack of videos next to Sakura's TV. "What about one of your videos there?" She began to shuffle through the pile. "You have concert footage, dance rehearsals, recording sessions, behind the scenes at your movies....ooooh, the movies themselves." She wiggled her eyebrows at the pink-haired singer. "Did you ever get to kiss an actor?"

Sakura blushed and then looked around her apartment, trying to find an escape route. Yamato chuckled at her. "That's a 'yes', then."

Ino was all girlish squeals as she beamed at her friend. "Who? Who?"

"Okay, listen. Movie kisses are _not_ romantic. You basically put your lips to someone else's, close your eyes, and move your head. There's no tongue involved, you're not really alone on a mountain top or deserted street. With a whole crew filming the damn thing you can't really get into it or enjoy it. That's why it's called 'acting'." Sakura frowned at Ino's pout. "What?"

"You just know how to suck the romance out of something, don't you?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I wasn't going to lie and say 'oh, I've kissed so and so and I swear my feet left the ground' because it's not like that."

Ino's grin turned devilish again. "Okay, no names. But how many actors have you kissed? Better yet, give us the full count, actors and not."

Sakura wanted to refuse, but seeing four sets of eager eyes and one set of narrowed eyes, figured she better answer. "I've kissed five actors and one non-actor. So my total is six."

Ino gasped. "That's more than me!"

Sakura blushed and hurried to defend herself. "Hey, five of those didn't even mean anything! Remember, movie kisses which means it was a job. The only one that actually meant anything to me was the one non-actor I kissed."

Ino smirked again, eager to get all the juicy details. "Who was it?"

Sakura sighed. "Koji."

Ino squealed and then covered her mouth with her hands. "You kissed your manager?!"

"Dated him, actually. We were a couple for six months, but it just didn't feel right. I loved him, yes. He was sweet, affectionate, caring and funny, but I wasn't in love with him. Not in the romantic sense."

Ino smirked. "Because of your older man, right?"

Sakura glared at her best friend, knowing what she was up to. "Bite your tongue, Ino."

Ino raised her hands. "Alright, alright. I'll stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ino emerged a few moments later in their pajamas. Sakura had on cream colored satin pants and a matching long sleeved shirt with a matching satin robe, while Ino was wearing tiny shorts and an equally tiny tank top. Even though Ino was showing much more skin than the conservative Sakura, Kakashi thought Ino couldn't even hold a candle to the Cherry Blossom.

Sakura looked over at the men and quirked an eyebrow. "Weren't you guys supposed to get into your pajamas, too?"

Naruto stood and grinned. "I'm on it, Sakura-chan." Without any thought to decency, he stripped off his jacket and flung off his pants so he was left in his boxers and t-shirt. "Done!"

Kakashi smirked. "I'm done, too."

Sakura let her eyes rove over the masked man. "The only thing that's different is your shirt. It's sleeveless."

Kakashi's eyes creased. "My forehead protector is gone."

Sakura looked at the messy hair and smiled. He was so much more attractive with his hair falling into his face. "Touche."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had decided to camp out in Sakura's living room since it had the most space. They set up their sleeping bags and after everyone else had drifted off, Sakura turned to face Kakashi who was behind her. Sakura loved the way he looked without his forehead protector. He looked younger, more handsome, more dangerous. She thought she could ogle him for a while as he slept, but his good eye opened lazily and Sakura smiled at him.

"It really is good to have you home, Sakura."

She reached over to grasp his hand. "Thank you, Kakashi." She intended to give his hand a quick squeeze and then release it. But Kakashi laced his fingers through hers and held on.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Stunned at his actions, but liking the results, she smiled softly at him. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated! Smooches!


	13. Crush

Hello all! Sorry about the delay in updating. This chapter just wasn't willing to be written. Hope you enjoy!

Once again, I must say 'thank you' to my amazing betas, ScaryRei and Shy Tan'ith. The time they take to comb through these chapters is truly appreciated.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 13: Crush

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I like to feel the crush it makes me feel alive_

_To have you in my life, than not it just feels right_

_And when the sun goes down the moonlight paints the night_

_That's when the sleeping dog awakes and comes alive_

_-Crush by Stereophonics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up slowly, blinking against the harsh sun beaming into her eyes. As her vision focused, she smiled softly at the man next to her. Her hand was still entwined with Kakashi's and during the night they had shifted even closer together.

She hated to do it, but nature was urgently calling, so she gently disentangled her hand from Kakashi's, unwilling to wake the sleeping ninja. As soon as his hand was free, he gave a sleepy sigh and curled his hand under his chest. Sakura desperately wanted to squeal at how freakin' adorable he was like that, but bit her tongue to keep silent.

She scrambled up to take care of her morning business, cleaning her face and brushing her teeth before quietly starting to make some tea. It wasn't long after that her other friends woke up, in a sort of chain reaction. One would get up and as they took care of their morning routines, the next would be waking up and so on.

Sakura started rummaging around to get breakfast ready, but Ino steered her back to her seat at the kitchen table. "I've got it, Forehead. You made an amazing dinner last night, so this one's on me." The pink-headed woman gratefully took her seat and sipped at the tea in front of her.

Naruto peered at the light amber liquid in her cup and jutted his chin towards her. "You don't like coffee anymore? I remember you saying you 'had' to have a cup in the morning."

"Coffee can deepen a person's voice, so I'm not supposed to have too much of it. I indulge in it only once in a while now." Sakura explained as she warmed her cool hands on the ceramic mug.

Breakfast was a lively affair. Ino babbled on about all the latest gossip as Yamato and Sakura listened eagerly. Kakashi snickered at his kohai. Yamato was so girly about things like gossip. The other three men listened, but just because it was the only sound in the room.

The silver-haired jounin watched Sakura discreetly. He wasn't quite sure why he held her hand the previous night, but he enjoyed it and would do it all again if given the chance. He was beginning to wonder if Sakura was going to admit to being in love with him. Sure she had only been home for five days, but she was never shy about her feelings. If she loved you, you were going to know about it. Then again, maybe she had matured in that respect as well. Kakashi was hoping she had. While he wanted to pursue a relationship with her, he didn't want her judgment to be clouded with dreams and fantasies. If the relationship was a success, he wanted it to be because she enjoyed his company and cared about him. It had to be real; not a product of fanciful daydreams or a vision of a man that didn't really exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura could only sit there, completely embarrassed, as her guests eagerly watched one of her movies. Yes, she could admit that she was a decent actress, but it still made her uncomfortable to watch herself. It didn't bother her if they watched; she just didn't want to be present when they did.

She chanced a glance at Kakashi, who seemed enthralled as he watched her perform the debut dance in the geisha movie. A slight smile spread across her lips, pleased that he was interested in a film without "Icha Icha" in the title. As her movie-self bent backwards at the end of the dance Ino whistled. "Kunoichi training came in handy there, didn't it?"

A light pink spread over the young woman's cheeks. "A little bit, yes."

Sakura was never so happy to hear her doorbell ring as she was in that moment. She bolted from the living room, leaving her friends to watch the movie without her. Koji's grinning face met her as she opened the door. "Koji? What's up? I thought you were going to be on conference calls all day today."

The manager merely clamped his hands on her shoulders. "The people from the magazine are arriving today. Let's go greet them, beautiful."

Naruto's voice came from behind her. "You're working?!"

There was a slight screech as he startled the pink-haired woman. "Geez, Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that," she scolded as she held a hand to her pounding heart. She took in the boyish pout on his face and softened. "It's only one photo shoot. It'll take a day at most."

Koji smirked at the confused faces that had gathered behind Sakura. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a second before answering. "Well, it's not exactly something that you would just blurt out in normal conversation."

"You're a celebrity, love. You don't have normal conversations." Koji adjusted his glasses before diverting his attention to the other people in the house. "Sakura was named "Most Beautiful" by the magazine that publishes that issue every year. Her photo shoot is in three days."

There was a small commotion behind the blushing woman, who merely turned to cast a shy and guilty glance at her companions. Yamato, ever the logical one, tilted his head. "If you have three days, why are they here now?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, however Sai jumped in. "They probably need to find the location for the session. They may also need to see how the lighting is in various areas. For instance, would it be better to photograph her during dusk, dawn or daylight?"

There was a brief nod from Sakura, who then opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"Do you guys want to come along?" To Sakura's surprise, Koji was the one to invite them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knocked on her shishou's door, knowing the group from the magazine would have checked in with her first. "Enter!"

Koji entered first, shaking hands with the photographer standing in the middle of the room. "Kawamura-san, always a pleasure to see you."

"Ah, Tanaka-san, likewise. Now, where is..." he trailed off as he noticed Sakura standing behind Koji. "Oh my dear. You are even lovelier in person! It will be an absolute joy to work with you."

Sakura smiled gently as they shook hands. "Thank you. I've heard great things about your work, so I'm looking forward to it as well."

Koji took note of the office, devoid of any assistants or stylists. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"I sent them ahead to the inn. Poor things were dead on their feet after our trip here." Kawamura surveyed the ninja standing around Sakura curiously.

Sakura blinked for a second before realizing what was wrong. "Oh! I apologize. Kawamura-san, these are some of my friends. Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino," she gestured to each one as she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He nodded at the ninja who returned the greeting. "I would like to take a moment to outline our time frame here. Today, we will obviously be resting. Tomorrow and the day after, a few assistants and I will be scouting the village for a location. Sakura, you will see the stylists a few times for fittings and things of that nature. They will contact you about the times. On day three, we will meet at the appointed place, do your photo shoot, and that will be that! The issue featuring you will be on stands the following week." He yawned slightly. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I'm exhausted. It was nice to meet you and I'll see you in a few days!"

Tsunade grinned at her apprentice once the photographer was gone. "Well, seems you'll be busy the next few days."

Sakura shook her head with a tiny smile. "It's not so bad."

"Sakura, I was thinking about your medic skills earlier today. I would like you to assist in the hospital for a few days while you're here. I know you're leaving at the end of the month to finish your tour, but I would like to make sure your skills haven't suffered during your absence. After all, famous or not, you are still one of my soldiers."

"Yes, shishou."

There was a little whine behind the young woman, who turned to see Naruto and Ino pouting. "You're leaving, again?!"

"I need to finish out my tour. I fully intend to return once that's over, though," Sakura reassured her friends. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she spun to face Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou, would it be alright if they accompany me for the rest of the tour?"

The Hokage peered at the five shinobi behind her apprentice, their eager expressions letting her know the answer they were hoping for. "It has been rather peaceful lately." She laced her fingers together as she thought. "I guess they're entitled to a vacation. Hatake took a vacation a while back, but he was a few years overdue." There were a few moments of tense silence and then Tsunade sighed in resignation. "That's fine." There were a few cheers before she raised a hand. "However, they must agree to rush back if they're needed."

Kakashi nodded. "Understood, Hokage-sama."

"Then you all may leave with Sakura when her stay here is up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro stood at the village gates, preparing to head back to Snow and Suna, respectively.

Sakura pouted cutely at her friends. "I can't believe you guys are leaving already!"

Gaara shrugged, but a smirk tilted his lips. "I have to get back to running the village. And these two need to help keep the council and the ninja in order."

Temari grinned widely. "I love scaring the crap out of shinobi who think they're hot shit."

Sakura laughed loudly. "I'm sure you do!"

Hiro embraced her before explaining why he was leaving. "I have to take care of some other business back home. But I'll be here to get you when the tour starts back up again."

Temari pulled her in for a hug. "Go get your Copy Ninja. I'm pretty certain he's interested, so all you need to do is turn on the charm and flirt like your life depended on it."

"Thank you, Temari. I'll do my best."

After hugging Gaara and getting a final spin from Kankuro, she headed back to her Konoha friends who were waiting a few yards away.

Temari yelled over at her. "Good luck with your photo session!"

Kankuro added, "Knock 'em dead, gorgeous!"

Sakura merely blew a few kisses and yelled back, "Love you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Kakashi ambled along Konoha's dusty streets towards the sakura grove on the other side of town. Sakura's mood had soured slightly since leaving the Sand siblings and the Konoha group just figured she missed them already. "I can't _believe_ they chose that location! Of all the places they could pick...yes, it's pretty. But isn't it a little cheesy considering my name and features?!" There was a collective sudden understanding of her irritated mood. Sakura ranted as her friends simply listened, knowing not to interrupt as she vented.

There were a few more peeved huffs from the young woman before they neared the picturesque grouping of trees. It was a gorgeous place. Packed dirt pathways wound through the trees, which were situated amongst rich green carpets of grass. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom; the pink and white flowers adorned the trees while the escaped petals floated leisurely through the air before dusting the ground.

The ninjas accompanying Sakura watched with interest as her face switched from one of frustration to a pleasant smile when a young woman from the photographer's group scurried up to greet them. "Sakura-san! My name is Miyami. It's a pleasure to meet you. I will be your assistant during the photo session today. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. Would you like something to drink? Perhaps something to eat?" she rattled off the information quickly.

After a moment of processing what was said, Sakura waved a hand. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Miyami." The small woman turned to leave before Sakura addressed the squad of ninja behind her. "What about you guys?"

There was a chorus of 'no's but Miyami blushed slightly, realizing the ninja were to be treated just as well as the celebrity.

Naruto arched his brow at Sakura. "Do they always fawn over you like that?"

There was a roll of green eyes before she nodded. "The first few times I was flattered, but now it just feels like I'm being smothered."

"Sakura! There you are. The tent on the right is wardrobe, the tent on the left is hair and make-up. They'll have a robe for you to put on for hair and make-up in that tent. Go ahead and put it on. The stylists should be here soon." Koji gave her a gentle push in the direction of the tent.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" she called to her Konoha friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She returned a moment later with a white satin robe on, tied at the waist. Her hair was down, the shimmering pink strands contrasted beautifully with the robe. Her make-up hadn't been done yet, but Kakashi thought she was stunning.

The Copy Nin watched, a bit smitten, as the wind blew. Sakura put up a hand to stop a wayward lock of hair from blowing into her face as her head tilted down slightly. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she breathed in the scent of the petals and blossoms flowing around her.

Kakashi wasn't the only one affected. The photographer quickly began snapping photos while Sakura was unaware. In that moment, her natural beauty was mesmerizing. Sakura didn't need fancy clothes and products to make her irresistible.

With the wind rustling the trees, Sakura didn't hear the soft clicking of the camera until the fifth shot. At once, her eyes snapped open and the spell was broken. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. It was just one of those magical moments that I had to capture." Kawamura apologized for catching the young star off guard.

"Oh, it's fine. I was just surprised is all."

A small army of people swarmed onto Sakura from out of nowhere, each one babbling about styles and outfits as she was pushed into one of the tents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing how breathtaking Sakura could be sans make-up, Kawamura decided they should go for a natural look. Sakura's hair was styled into the messy waves that people loved so much on her. She was given a pair of boot cut lightly colored blue jeans and a dark green fitted shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. The dark green of the fabric was a perfect match for her eyes, making them stand out more than they already did.

She sat to talk quietly to Kakashi for a moment and Kawamura started to click again while she wasn't paying attention. The images appeared on the enlarging screen next to Kawamura and Koji sighed. Her eyes were shining with love and happiness; the tilt to her lips just right. The manager came to a decision as he looked at her. Sakura had never looked at him like that, had never even come close. The warmth that appeared in her eyes was reserved solely for the jounin sitting next to her on the other side of the clearing.

She was whisked away to be changed again and when she returned, Koji made his way over to Kakashi while Sakura was distracted. With the stylists and Kawamura fussing over her, she wouldn't see him speaking to the silver-haired ninja.

Koji sidled up next to Kakashi, the ninja's silver brow arching in question. It was no secret that the two weren't exactly friends, so why did Koji approach him? "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not going to argue with you about Sakura anymore. I love her deeply, but if you make her happy, then she should be with you. I won't be selfish anymore."

Kakashi looked wide-eyed at the shorter man. "Thank you, Tanaka-san."

"Please, just Koji is fine." He adjusted his glasses and continued to speak. "I knew from the beginning that I was setting myself up for heartbreak. Before our first date, she told me she was in love with you. But Temari told her she needed to date to see if you were what she really wanted. That was easier said than done, considering her new profession. Too many people would gravitate toward her just because she's so famous, not because of who she truly is. That's why I'm the only one she ever dated." Koji exhaled loudly to ease his nerves and fidgeted with his glasses again. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I knew it was a bad idea to date her when she had already given her heart. But I was just so drawn to her. I was hoping she would open her heart to me, fall in love with me and forget all about you." He gave a little chuckle. "Obviously, that didn't happen. That's okay, though. If she's happy, then I'm happy. Treat her right, Kakashi-san." Koji clapped him on the back in a friendly manner, then stepped away to converse with the photographer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura grumbled as the group made their way back into town. "I'm so tired! Being poked and prodded and ambushed by stylists is _not_ a fun way to spend your day."

Ino gushed at her. "But Sakura, you looked so pretty! I wish I had people to fuss over me." She pouted, with her bottom lip protruding.

"Trust me. It's not that great once you realize what's involved. Plus, it's a little disheartening to know those people wouldn't give a rat's ass about you if you weren't famous. Not only that, but do you realize I'll have to wash my hair three times to get all this goop out?"

Kakashi chuckled at her. "Ah, the price of stardom."

Sakura shook her head in amusement before turning down her street. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to try to clean all this junk out of my hair and then sleep."

She was almost at her door when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. "Kakashi! Are you _trying_ to cause me to have heart failure?"

The crease in his eye melted her anger immediately and Sakura silently cursed him for having that power over her. He reached forward to gently twirl a lock of wavy hair around his finger as his gaze locked with hers. Suddenly breathless, Sakura could only watch stunned as he leaned closer so his lips were next to her ear. "You did look beautiful today, Sakura." His masked lips brushed her cheek lightly as he spoke and when coupled with the deep rumble of his voice, Sakura's mind shut down. Before she could utter even a squeak, Kakashi had disappeared again.

Wide-eyed, she fanned herself to reduce the blush as she ventured into her house. Kakashi smirked from his position a few roofs over. "I hope you're sure about me, Sakura. Because I have no intention of losing this battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just because Sakura was home didn't mean Kakashi was going to give up his tea time with her feisty grandma. It was earlier than usual, but once their friendship was established, he was free to show up whenever he had time. He rapped a familiar rhythm on the large door of Aiko's house and grinned widely as the sprightly old woman greeted him. "Ah, Kakashi! Come on in, sweetie! We're just in the kitchen making a pie."

The man briefly wondered who 'we' entailed before he stepped into the kitchen. Her back was to him, but that pink hair was a dead giveaway. A teasing smirk tilted his lips as he purposely deepened his voice. "Hello, Sakura."

There was a loud crash as she pushed the rolling pin too hard, causing it to knock over several metal bowls. The following squeal was rewarding as well. After their encounter a couple days prior, she was hesitant to look at him. Her fantasies and dreams had been exceptionally risqué after his flirtations and she was certain the elite shinobi would be all too able to read her expressions. "Shouldn't you be a little more on guard, Miss Kunoichi?"

Trying to cover her desire, she directed a pretty glare his way. The look was enough to make him sigh dreamily, if he was prone to doing such a thing. "I didn't think I'd be attacked in my grandmother's kitchen!"

He tsk'd at her. "Sakura-chan, you should know that an attack could happen anywhere."

Green eyes narrowed more as she turned slowly to face the jounin fully, hands coming up to rest on her hips. Kakashi's eye was crinkled in its customary fashion, but a challenging glint was unmistakably present.

Aiko wasn't sure if she should leave and give them some privacy or step in to preserve her granddaughter's virtue. It sounded like an argument, but there was a strong vibe passing between the two and the old woman felt a bit like a third wheel. A determined look crossed her features and she marched over to the island in her kitchen, pretending to be oblivious to the blatant flirting. "Okay, kiddos. Let's get this pie made!"

One hour later, they poked at the blackened lump. Sakura sighed before glancing at the Copy Ninja from the corner of her eye. "I told you the heat was too high."

"Well, excuse me for following directions. I did just what the cookbook said," Kakashi retorted as he tapped at the exposed page.

Aiko dumped the 'pie' in the trash. "If you did, then the cookbook was wrong." She wiped her hands off and removed her apron. "You kids take another shot at it if you want. This old lady needs a rest."

Sakura swiftly began to mix ingredients into a large bowl. "I don't know about you, but my stomach is ready for pie."

Kakashi chuckled and started to prepare the filling. "I agree. Round two it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood side by side, rolling the dough for their third attempt at pie making. They were now convinced the cookbook was a load of garbage since it wasn't working out at all. So, the two agreed to just 'wing' it.

Sakura started to giggle at seemingly nothing and Kakashi eyed her strangely. "What?"

"This is just humorous to me. The great and feared Hatake Kakashi, legendary Copy Ninja, making a pie in an old lady's kitchen." She smiled at him. "Sounds a little silly, don't you think?"

A ponderous look entered the jounin's eye. "I could use this as one of my late excuses. Failed pies are a serious problem, you know."

Sakura's mouth gaped open. "I KNEW it was all rubbish! All of those excuses are just lame stories you made up."

"Now, now, Sakura. Each one of those stories has actually happened, maybe just not when I used them."

Sakura grew silent and Kakashi could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought back to his previous excuses. "So...did you really save all those children from a burning orphanage?"

There was a slight bob of his silver hair as he nodded. "When I was seventeen. I was on my way back from border duty when I smelled smoke. I followed the smell to the orphanage. The smoke was too thick for ordinary shinobi to see anything so they were waiting for some of the Hyuuga and Uchiha to show up and locate the children. However, since those family compounds were on the opposite side of the village, it would have been too late by the time they got there. So, I used my sharingan and rushed in. All the children were saved, end of story."

Sakura felt a sting in her eyes as she regarded the brave man in front of her. Kakashi shook his head at the look in her eyes. "Don't go getting all sappy on me. It was a long time ago and anyone in my position would have done the same thing."

Unable to stop herself, she flung her arms around Kakashi's torso and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Downplay it all you want, but what you did was amazing." She pulled back and quickly turned to her dough, suddenly embarrassed at her actions.

Kakashi ran a soothing hand over her hair and back and Sakura looked over to see the easy crease in his eye. If he wasn't bothered by her spontaneous burst of affection, then she shouldn't be bothered by it either.

A wicked glint entered Sakura's eyes as she casually glanced at the older man next to her. There were two white handprints on his back where she had hugged him and an idea occurred to her. She grabbed a tiny handful of flour and flung it at Kakashi, dusting his dark blue uniform. Kakashi paused, but didn't look over at the giggling woman. Deciding that retribution was in order, he picked up the bowl of flour next to him and rapidly fired a few small scoops of it at Sakura. She gasped loudly, surprised at his action but then smirked devilishly. Kakashi's own lopsided smile widened as Sakura raised the bag of flour. As she moved to dump it over his hair, she found her own vision obscured by white as the lightning fast shinobi stole the bag and dumped it over her head.

"Kakashi!"

She lunged to grab him but her feet slipped on the powder covering the floor. Trying to be chivalrous the silver-headed man tried to catch her, but just ended up going down with her in a tangle of limbs.

Sakura managed to straddle Kakashi and started to rub handfuls of flour into his messy silver bush. After a moment of looking at him curiously, she burst into laughter and Kakashi quirked a brow at the odd behavior. "They're the same color!" she chortled.

Kakashi flipped them so he was above her and began to tickle mercilessly. "What was that again, Sakura? Something about my hair? Are you trying to say it's white?"

She began to flail, gasping that she couldn't breathe in between her bouts of laughter. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." Although she was still giggling, Kakashi could hear her intakes of air.

"Nice try, Sakura."

"Okay, okay! It's silver! It's silver!" she cried, hoping her admission would stop him. She would have tried to catch his hands, but there was no way she was as fast as the man above her.

He sat there straddling her, hands on his hips as he grinned triumphantly down at her. His smug attitude didn't last long as Sakura flipped them again. "You jerk!" She slapped him playfully a few times and managed to reign in her giggles.

As the pair's chuckles died down, everything froze. Time slowed to a stop and there was no sound except for their slightly labored breathing. They were both a mess with flour coating their clothes, hair and faces. But none of that mattered. Their gazes locked and one of Kakashi's hands reached up to wipe a smear off Sakura's cheek while the other began to creep around Sakura's back, intending to pull her down for a kiss. Just then, Aiko's pitter-pattering steps sounded in the hallway and the two quickly broke apart, the moment over.

Sakura blushed as she glanced at Kakashi, who was slightly pink in the cheeks also. An embarrassed smile escaped Sakura's lips and Kakashi's eye crinkled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?!" The old woman's eyes frantically darted around her kitchen before landing on the two ninja. "And what happened to you two?!" Aiko's look of shock was priceless.

Sakura's burning cheeks deepened as she smiled at her grandmother. "The pies weren't coming along so well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino squealed in delight as she walked home from the hospital with Sakura. "Ooooh, Forehead! You should have kissed him! Don't hesitate, just do it!"

There was a loud sigh from the pink-haired medic. Ino had been hounding her all day with 'advice' after Sakura told her about the incident in Aiko's kitchen. "I told you, Ino-pig. I don't want to rush things with Kakashi. He's a private person and I'm worried if pushed, he'll clam up. Plus, I just think it'll be so much sweeter if we slowly build our relationship."

Ino huffed. "Have it your way. With you two tip-toeing around each other, you'll be lucky to get a kiss before you're fifty. And don't _even_ get me started on when you'll get him to f-" Ino's speech was halted by Sakura's hand.

"Just shut up, Pig."

Ino pried Sakura's hand away with a triumphant smirk. "Fine, fine."

Of course, Kakashi chose that moment to stroll around the corner and almost bump into the two medics. Sakura was fighting the urge to bolt. After what Ino had said, Sakura was picturing Kakashi doing all sorts of wonderfully naughty things to her. She was sure by this point her skin matched her hair and her eyes were in danger of bugging completely out of her head.

"Hello, Kakashi." Sakura cringed as her voice squeaked pathetically, while Ino snickered and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Sakura. Ino." He nodded slightly. "How was your first day back at the hospital?"

Comfortable with the familiar and safe topic, the heat receded from Sakura's cheeks and her vocal chords began to function properly. "Great! It's just like I never left."

Ino butted in. "Except that she's better now. I really don't get it. How do you leave for five years, not do active duty, and come back a better medic than when you left?"

"Well, it's not like I sat around and did nothing, you know. I trained my chakra and studied all my medical texts. I trained in combat techniques on Koyuki-hime's property. I did what I needed to do."

Ino waved a hand, eager to get out of there and give the two some alone time. "Whatever. I need to get to the flower shop. Later, guys."

Sakura watched her leave, feeling the butterflies start in again. Alone with the man she had almost kissed, she wasn't sure how to act. "Um...I hate to run, but after dealing with the sick and injured all day I need a shower."

Kakashi nodded, equally unsure himself. He had certainly kissed women before, but a woman he was intent on having a true relationship with was a different matter. "Sure, sure. See you later, Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura finished boiling her rice and set the small pot on her table, surveying the food with a frown. It was the first time she had been alone in weeks. It was the first time she had cooked for just herself in months. It certainly showed, since she had made way too much food for just one person.

As she took her first bite, her mind wandered to that incident with Kakashi two days ago. He was going to kiss her, she was sure of that. But it was too soon. She wanted them to get to know each other again, to reconnect on a friendly level before taking it that extra step.

There was a knock at Sakura's door and she frowned slightly. Someone was disrupting her long overdue solitude. The frown disappeared and a bright smile replaced it when she saw Kakashi standing on the other side of the door. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. Come on in. Would you like some food? I just finished making dinner."

Kakashi's demeanor brightened at the mention of Sakura's home-cooked meal. "I would love some."

Sakura moved to grab an extra place setting and served Kakashi his dinner. "I haven't cooked for just myself in ages and ended up with more than I could eat."

Kakashi took a bite and his eye glazed over slightly. "This is so good."

Sakura giggled and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Once full, the two sat on Sakura's couch. "What was it you wanted to talk about, Kakashi?"

"Well, about that day in Aiko's kitchen...I wanted to apologize for any forward actions." Kakashi had wanted to kiss her; he very much wanted to kiss her. Only after they had been interrupted did he realize it would have been too soon. He knew he was very attracted to her, he knew she was still highly intelligent and generous. But they needed to rekindle a true friendship before they went down that road.

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "It's quite alright. We both got a little carried away."

Kakashi knew he was the older man she had been in love with, but he wanted to hear it from her. Sitting here on her couch, talking about an almost kiss, seemed as good a time as any to bring it up. "Sakura, about that older man you were in love with, would you tell me who it was? I've been given a lot of hints and want to see if I'm correct."

The blush was bright, covering her entire face and traveling down her neck. Maybe she could just beat around the bush and evade the question. "The operative word there is 'was'. I _was_ in love with an older man, but it's been five years since the two of us had any contact. I want to get to know him again before pursuing anything. If something is going to happen, I want it to be real. I can't do casual or a fling with this person."

Kakashi smirked slightly, relieved she wanted the same thing he did but she hadn't answered him. "You're avoiding the question." His expression turned serious as he gazed intently at Sakura. It seemed the direct approach would work best with her. "Sakura, was it me?"

She couldn't lie to him. Besides that, a small part of her wanted him to know, wanted to get that weight off her chest. If he knew, he could either reject her now or let her know if he was interested. Knowing was certainly better than not knowing. "Yes." Her voice was strong and confident, a definite contrast to how she felt.

Kakashi's charcoal eye crinkled as he smiled lightly. "That's what I thought." He leaned over and embraced the startled young woman. "Let's see where things go."

Sakura's head tilted curiously as Kakashi strode to the door. He turned back and winked at her, something only someone who had known him so long would be able to decipher, before opening the door. "Goodnight, Sakura."

A silly smile that made her cheeks ache spread across her lips. "I didn't get rejected." Normally, this would not be the most optimistic thought. However, with Kakashi, things were never that normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks sped by peacefully. Between her shifts at the hospital, team training and spending time with her friends, Sakura was beginning to settle back into the familiar pace of her old life. She and Kakashi had engaged in subtle flirting, which was all Sakura wanted at the moment. More often than not, lunchtime was spent at Ichiraku with Naruto. Her shifts at the hospital were filled with 'welcome home' gifts and cards; some from patients she had treated years ago and some from people who only knew of her because she was the Hokage's apprentice. Life back in Konoha had been wonderful. The kunoichi regretted the fact that she had to leave again so soon.

The arrival of her entourage from Snow was a bittersweet moment. She was excited to see her friends and the people she had met on her journey, however she wasn't ready to leave home. It had been refreshing and grounding to be in Konoha, to just be Haruno Sakura, to just be the Hokage's apprentice, to just be a kunoichi again. In one short week, she would be on the road once more to finish her tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura laughed and danced and chatted with the friends she would be leaving behind. She had rented out the little pub from Yamada-san again, hoping a farewell party would make her departure easier. A hesitant tap on her shoulder caused her to spin rapidly. "Oh, Hinata! I'm glad you could make it." Her bright smile slipped a little as a thought occurred to her. "I'm sorry I'll be stealing Naruto for a few months."

Hinata smiled brightly. "No worries. I'm actually headed out of town for a few months myself. There are Hyuuga branch families in other countries that I need to visit and inform them that Neji-kun is succeeding father as clan head. It's lucky that it coincides with the time Naruto will be gone."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I don't feel so bad now. You have no idea how guilty I was starting to feel! The idiot finally starts to date you, and now I'm taking him with me."

Hinata giggled at her. "Don't feel guilty. He views you as a sister, so it's natural that he would want to spend some time with you after being apart so long. Trust me, I understand team dynamics and how close team mates become." She glanced meaningfully at her male team members who seemed to be interrogating the kyuubi vessel.

The celebrity tried to muffle her giggles. "Poor Naruto."

"I suppose I should help him out. Good luck on the rest of your tour, Sakura!"

"Thank you, Hinata."

As she was watching the small heiress try to talk Kiba and Shino into leaving Naruto alone, she felt someone behind her and spun around again. Strong arms grabbed her in a hug and all she could see was green. It had to be either Gai-sensei or Lee. Sakura was praying it was the younger of the two. "Sakura-san! It is a shame our village is losing such a beautiful example of youth and vitality again! May your springtime shine brightly on those you encounter!"

Confusion melted into recognition, causing a slightly relieved smile. She pushed back from the suffocating embrace. "Lee-san! It's good to see you."

Tenten spoke from behind the young man. "We wouldn't have missed it, Sakura."

Curiosity caused an arch in Sakura's brow and Lee stepped back, lacing his hand with Tenten's. "I KNEW IT! Can I call 'em or what?!"

Tenten giggled. "I want to thank you. Lee has been terribly oblivious for years."

The taijutsu master blushed. "I always thought you had a thing for Neji."

Her brown eyes rolled. "Yeah, when we were thirteen! That was nine years ago. I developed a crush on you six years ago. And you," she poked him in the chest, "have been absolutely blind to it."

Sakura smiled at the playfully arguing couple. "I'm off to find Shikamaru and Chouji. I haven't seen them yet. See you guys, later!"

Shikamaru embraced the young woman. "Sakura, it's going to be sad to see you leave again."

"I won't be gone for too long. My tour has six months left and I'm coming home for good after that."

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Troublesome." Then he smirked teasingly at Sakura as he cracked open one eye lazily. He had gotten to know the kunoichi well when she worked in the Hokage's office. He was called in frequently to discuss strategies and Sakura had been very insightful and helpful during the discussions.

Chouji glanced at the instruments set up on the stage. "You're going to sing for us, right?"

His voice carried and started a chant in the pub. "Song! Song! Song! Song!"

Sakura giggled in slight embarrassment and sighed. "Fine. I'll sing for you."

Everyone cheered as she took the stage, her band following suit. Kakashi watched from his spot in one dark corner as Sakura picked up her guitar. He hadn't had the pleasure of hearing her play yet and he was excited that he was finally getting the opportunity.

The sounds of the keyboard filled the suddenly silent pub for a few seconds before Sakura began to sing.

_You try so hard to be cold_

_You try so hard to not show_

_I give you nothing to doubt and you doubt me_

_I give you all that I have but you don't see_

_Now I know that my eyes must close here_

_Every word seems to feel like you don't care_

_But I know that you're so confused and afraid_

_I just want to be one true thing that don't fade_

_I don't wanna give up tomorrow_

_I just can't understand why we're going on_

Kakashi watched in rapt fascination. It was a different sound from the pop songs she had performed during her return party and he actually preferred the music she was playing now. The words were an eye opener also. Was she singing about him? Had he really been that insensitive to her in the past? It was entirely possible and unintentional. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. Now that he knew Sakura wanted to have something with him, he wasn't about to lose his chance.

_You try so hard to be heard_

_You try so hard to not hurt_

_I give you nothing to doubt and you doubt me_

_I give you all that I have but you don't see_

Kakashi stopped listening to the words as he watched the young woman perform. Her eyes were closed as she sang and strummed her guitar, lost in her music. She was always beautiful, but Kakashi was struck speechless each time he saw another facet of her as an adult. It only pushed him closer to the idea of falling in love with the kunoichi. It would be entirely too easy to lose his heart, what was left of it anyway, to the woman on stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting on her balcony, looking at the brightly lit streets and the families and young couples finishing some late evening shopping. Their group would be leaving in the morning and the young woman knew she would miss the village terribly. An affectionate smile graced her lips as she watched a little girl crush a newly purchased stuffed animal to her cheek. _That_ is why she became a kunoichi, to protect those who were innocent, to fight and defend so they wouldn't have to stain their hands with blood. She would just have to remember that when it came time to say goodbye to Snow and fame forever.

The door behind her opened and she turned slightly to see Kakashi moving to occupy the empty chair next to her. "Hey, Kakashi."

"Getting in one last good look?" He handed her the extra cup of tea he was carrying before turning to tug down his mask and take a sip of his own.

"I know I'll be back in a few months, but it's still hard to say 'goodbye' to this place. There's a lot of charm in Snow Country, but it just isn't Konoha."

Kakashi nodded before turning again to take a sip of his tea.

Sakura shook her head at the familiar action. "I've seen you without your mask on before, you know." Almost immediately she regretted saying it. The memories it dredged up were not pleasant ones. "It was a terrifying experience and I hope you never have to go through that again."

Kakashi's eye widened as the experience she was referring to finally registered. He set his mug down and fidgeted with the gloves on his hands. "I never did thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, I surely would have died in that compound."

"Please don't say that. I know you were in bad shape, but you would have made it. The ANBU squad was only one day behind me." She didn't quite believe it herself, but it made it easier to bear. Her mouth just wouldn't stop, the emotions from that day propelling her forward. She confessed her fears, which contradicted her previous statements. "I was so afraid I wouldn't be strong enough to get to you, or have enough chakra left to heal you. I was worried I wouldn't be able to save you. I've never been so scared as I was then."

Kakashi moved to kneel in front of her, grasping her hands in his. He felt the need to comfort her, to let her know how magnificent she was. "Sakura, you are an amazing medic and a brilliant kunoichi. If you had any doubts about your abilities, that's purely my own fault. I didn't train you as well as I should have. I overlooked your own potential since I wasn't sure how to hone your skills. Instead of searching for an appropriate sensei I just kept protecting you, hindering your own growth."

Sakura tightened her hold on his hands as she shook her head in the negative. "No, no. You taught me plenty of great lessons. Never think I didn't learn anything while under your guidance. I didn't realize how important teamwork was until I was part of Team 7. 'The whole is greater than the sum of its parts' was just some old saying until you helped me learn what it truly means. Not to mention 'underneath the underneath'. That one has come in handy in non-combat situations."

She hesitantly reached a hand up to touch his mask covered chin. When he didn't pull away or even flinch, she bit her lip while she gathered her courage. "For instance, beneath all your walls and barriers, I think there's a lonely man who wants to be loved and cherished just as much as anyone else." She pulled down the mask and smiled softly at the stunned face before her. He was still absolutely beautiful, more so since he was alert and healthy this time around. She pulled up the forehead protector and removed it from his head, letting his hair fall in the messy arrangement she loved so much.

Kakashi didn't know what to think. He had been so careful to keep his distance from others for so long, but somehow Sakura had pushed her way through all his posturing and saw who he was underneath his aloof exterior. This woman could read him better than anybody else had ever been able to, and the thought simultaneously scared and excited him. Maybe he and Sakura were meant to be together. He hesitated for only a second before moving in closer to the pink-headed woman in front of him.

Sakura couldn't move as she watched his bare face coming closer. The thought that things may be moving too quickly entered her mind, only to be pushed out immediately. She and Kakashi had been spending a lot of time together, re-igniting a friendship that was stronger than ever. Their light flirtations had been fun; drawing her even closer to the man she was certain she still loved. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Kakashi for the rest of her life. Snapping to a decision, she leaned forward slightly to meet his lips halfway.

The kiss was sweet, chaste and innocent but still was enough to make Sakura melt. Kakashi moved to deepen the kiss, increasing the pressure of his mouth against hers and letting his tongue creep out to taste her. Sakura had the same intentions, her own tongue meeting his in the middle. As their kiss intensified, Sakura laced her fingers into Kakashi's hair and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Sakura began to lead, slowing the kiss down and moving her hands from his hair to rest lightly on his shoulders. She was not about to let things spiral out of control. With one last small peck, she pulled back and then placed her lips gently to his forehead as she stood. "Goodnight, Kakashi." She winked and smiled at him before heading inside.

Kakashi sat there trying to catch his breath and slow his pounding pulse. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, and it had been well worth the wait. No one had ever evoked so many emotions within him with just a kiss. He pulled his mask back up with a silly smile. The next few months were going to be interesting to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura giggled at Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Yamato as they tugged uncomfortably at the civilian attire they were sporting. Despite having to wear the civilian clothes for the past few days, they were still having trouble adjusting. "Why can't we just wear our ninja gear, Sakura-chan?"

There was a sigh as she shook her head. She had already answered this question multiple times. "I'm supposed to be a civilian. This will keep all of us safer if no one knows any of us are ninja. Besides, we're in Mist right now, which isn't exactly friendly territory," Sakura answered as her blond teammate continued to whine.

Ino flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I don't know what you guys are complaining about. These are just as comfortable as ninja clothes."

Koji poked his head into the carriage carrying the Konoha shinobi. "We're here. Time to get ready, Sakura."

"Did you get the tickets for these five?" Sakura hooked a thumb towards the people behind her as she descended from the wagon.

"Yes. They'll be in the first row tonight." Koji smiled brightly at the excited look that crossed Sakura's visage.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato watched Sakura as she prepared for the concert. The stylists buzzed around all the dancers and performers as hair, make-up and costumes were donned. Sakura sat in a corner chair quietly as Hajime fixed her hair. Her eyes slipped closed and Ino giggled. "Sakura always loved having her hair played with. I think she's asleep."

Koji bustled by on his way to talk to the sound engineers. "Nope. She's meditating."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the revelation. Sakura had never been the meditating type. Sitting still and quietly concentrating on finding inner peace wasn't really her cup of tea.

A few moments later, Aya pulled her into a dressing room and she emerged in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. "I'll just set the jacket on this hook here, sweetie."

"Thank you, Aya." The black leather jacket that was meant to complete the outfit was going to look stunning on the fair-skinned and pink-haired woman.

Another woman swooped in to do Sakura's make-up and then the back-up singers gathered around Sakura. The warm-ups were performed; Sakura did a few more stretches and then hopped up and down while looking in the mirror. "Show time. Show time. Show time."

Koji stepped up behind her. "Get out there and show them what you can do!"

With a nod she approached her Konoha friends. "I'll have Makoto take you to your seats and I'll see you in a few minutes!" With a bright smile, she followed the other performers down a hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto escorted the five ninja to their seats just before show time. "Enjoy the show!"

They had seen her perform before, but nothing this large. The tiny pub in Konoha would fit entirely onto the gigantic stage in front of them. Yamato's large eyes widened as he turned to look behind them. "There's got to be at least several thousand people here."

The rest turned and Naruto whistled. "Sakura-chan is popular."

The crowd started to go wild and they turned to see Sakura's band and dancers moving in the darkness to take their places. Ino grinned. "I'm sure what she did in Konoha is nothing like what we're about to see here. Let's see how our little Forehead Girl became so famous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier to write. But don't hold your breath! Even if I have tons of inspiration, I still need time to sit and write the darn thing. The song Sakura sings is 'Howl' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. It's one of the songs that gave birth to this whole fic. Listen to it! It's brilliant. I recommend a live version since you get an extra verse with it. Reviews appreciated! Smooches!


	14. Feel It Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 14: Feel It Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And all the reasons invading_

_Twist and turn my aching soul_

_I leave myself behind in pieces_

_I know you'll need them when I'm gone_

_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll know it now_

_I'm on my own I'm sure I'll feel it now_

_I'll never see again_

_I'll never see again_

_The worst has come I'm falling in_

_I'll never see you again_

_I'll never see you again_

_The worst has come I'm falling in_

_-Feel It Now by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music started to fill the stadium as Sakura's dancers began to dance in the semi-darkness on stage. However, there was no sign of Sakura. Naruto began to squint, trying to better see in the dim lighting. Before he could start to ask questions that his peers wouldn't know the answers to, there was a crescendo in the music and the beat sped up slightly. A spotlight focused on the center of the stage as a figure began to rise from underneath.

The applause were deafening as Sakura came up from beneath the stage, shaking her hips in time to the music. Once the platform lifting her stopped, she strutted toward the front of the stage as she began to sing.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me_

The group of shinobi could only watch in rapt fascination as Sakura danced and performed. Apparently, she had toned it down for her show in Konoha. The dances were sexy and uninhibited, her expressions and movements were seductive, and she seemed to get more lost in the music the louder the crowd cheered.

Kakashi recoiled slightly as a girl nearby almost smacked him in the head with her flailing arms. The girl was crying and screaming, no doubt overcome with emotion at the sight of her favorite idol. The magnitude of what Sakura had become was finally making itself clear to Kakashi. She wasn't just a beautiful and talented singer or actress. She was a role model for these girls; a confident woman who could be herself and wasn't ashamed to show how gorgeous she was.

Konoha's brainy little bookworm had come into her own, in more ways than one. Sakura had always been a brilliant medic. Now they were seeing what she had made of herself outside of shinobi life. The difference was amazing - she'd been the serious young woman who had slapped Naruto upside the head for his perverted jutsu. Yet here she was, dancing provocatively without being trampy, on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. She had become immensely famous, someone people would pay tons of money to just glimpse. It was a staggering discovery; something they hadn't fathomed while in Konoha. Back in their home village, it was impossible to realize just how popular she was since everyone had known her before her stardom.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun_

A saucy wink from the singer sent in his direction made Kakashi's jaw go slack under the mask and he peered over at the others to see them in similar states of shock. That had to be one of the sexiest lines of a song he had ever heard...and completely unexpected. It could always just be a part of the song, he knew that. But if Sakura was game for some unusual bedroom acts, then he would have to be the luckiest man alive. Brilliant, generous, affectionate, gorgeous, talented, famous and adventurous: that was his Sakura and she - maybe - loved him.

With his own body swaying to the infectious music, Naruto watched his teammate prance across the stage to one end and lean over to high-five some of the concert-goers. His heart stopped for one agonizing second as the fans rushed the stage in that corner and the massive security guards had to push back against the throng. One young man dissolved into tears as Sakura's hand made contact with his, overwhelmed that she had touched him. Naruto's blonde spikes swished as he shook his head in disbelief. If he ever acted like that with a celebrity, he wanted Kakashi to just raikiri him out of his misery.

The song ended with roars from the excited crowd. A pumped Sakura waved to the audience as she put the microphone to her mouth. "HEY WATER COUNTRY!! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?"

Screams rang out as her answer. "THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING!"

The Konoha shinobi watched, completely entranced, as Sakura sang and danced her heart out. She was energy personified, never once seeming tired or winded as she performed song after song. The fans were screaming, singing, shouting and reaching towards the stage even if they were several rows away. Ino looked around her, flabbergasted at what Sakura had become and the power she wielded. It was unnatural.

Kakashi let out a groan as Sakura fell to her knees and rolled her hips just like she had in that montage video they saw in Konoha. For a scant heartbeat, he nervously wondered if anyone heard the embarrassing noise. The screaming fans and blaring music guaranteed his noise had gone unnoticed. Couple that with the fact that 90 percent of the stadium screamed louder when she did that move and he let out a whooshing breath of relief.

Yamato smiled as he watched Sakura jump around on the stage as the band free-styled after her final song. She seemed carefree and happy, like she was having fun. It was good to see the young woman who had faced so much hardship with a beaming smile on her face. The band finally stopped and Sakura quickly spun to face the roaring crowd. "GOODNIGHT WATER COUNTRY!!"

The stage fell dark and immediately the crowd began to chant for an encore. Sai looked around in amazement. These people were greedy! Sakura had just given it her all for three hours straight and the audience still wanted more. He shook his head in bewilderment as Sakura emerged from backstage with her band and dancers.

"YOU WANT MORE, HUH?" More deafening screams pierced the arena. "ALL RIGHT, THEN! START IT UP AGAIN, GUYS!!"

Three songs later and finally, Sakura was done. "WE LOVE YOU WATER COUNTRY! SAKURA OUT!" There was a loud bang and a flash of smoke. In an instant, Sakura was gone and the lights on stage dimmed for the final time.

As the lights in the rest of the arena came up, Naruto blew out a breath as he looked at the others. "That was one hell of a show!"

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Sakura's amazing! I didn't think Forehead had it in her."

Makoto approached the shinobi after the crowd had thinned out. "I'll take you to Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The visibly exhausted woman managed to wave excitedly at her friends as they entered her dressing room. "Did you guys like the show?"

Yamato, Kakashi and Sai nodded happily while Naruto and Ino were more vocal about it.

"That was great! I can't believe what I just saw!"

"Sakura-chan, don't get so close to the fans again! I was afraid they would pull you off the stage!"

"All those times I tried to set you up with a guy and it turns out _you_ should have been helping _me_!"

Sakura laughed heartily at Naruto's and Ino's compliments and scoldings. "You guys are funny!"

Kakashi watched as she unsuccessfully tried to hide a massive yawn. "Tired?"

Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "I am now. I don't feel it on stage since my adrenaline is pumping, but a few minutes later and I just want to crash."

Kakashi eyed her form appreciatively. The damp ends of her hair were curling slightly, her face was flushed and her lips red from her dancing, her make-up was smudged slightly and her eyes were darker than usual and heavy-lidded due to exhaustion. He hated to think it, but she looked thoroughly sated; like a woman who had just been pleasured over and over. His mind started to taunt him with imagined scenarios and conjured images, whispering that _he_ could make her look like that and that he wanted to. Silver locks shook as he tried to banish the impure thoughts from his mind. He could explore those fantasies later, when he wasn't surrounded by so many people and the object of his desire was not within arm's reach.

Aya gently maneuvered the young woman up and over to the showers. "Shower first, sweetie. You know you'll be grumpy if you sleep without cleaning up."

Sakura turned to the shinobi. "Wait here. There's one more obstacle I want you guys to see."

Puzzled, the Konoha group sat down on a large couch to wait as Koji burst into the room with Hiro. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Kakashi nodded. "Very much so."

Hiro's violet eyes scanned the room from beneath his dark curls. "Where's our little starlet?"

Aya's motherly voice floated into the room before she entered. "She's getting cleaned up."

Makoto and Shingo appeared in the doorway. "Everything's ready, Koji."

"Thank you." He turned to Hiro. "Will you get everyone else loaded so we can focus on Sakura when she's done?"

"I'm on it."

Yamato's ninja senses went on high alert. "Is everything all right?"

Koji smiled reassuringly at the tense soldiers. "This is normal procedure after a concert. A lot of the crowd will still be standing around outside the venue, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sakura or get an autograph. She used to make sure everyone got their autograph of photo with her, but there's just too many now. Plus, if she sticks around, it presents a danger to herself and other fans who may get trampled by overzealous admirers." He adjusted his glasses. "We make sure to get the band, dancers and back-up singers loaded on their wagons and taken to the hotel first. They aren't in any danger really. Then, we take Sakura out once we have the full staff of bodyguards available. We try to take her out a side door that fewer fans are milling around. Most of the time, we don't even have Sakura in the same hotel as the others. Some fans follow the other wagons hoping to catch Sakura at the hotel."

Ino's head was spinning. "Is Sakura really in that much danger?"

Aya put a calming hand on the young blonde's shoulder. "Not since the guys take such precautions with her. Her whereabouts are kept secret to make sure she's safe."

Sakura came back from the showers, seemingly half-asleep. Koji embraced her in a friendly hug. "You did great, love!"

A sleepy 'thanks' was mumbled into his chest as she practically collapsed against him. With a gentle push from Koji, Sakura backed up and walked over to her friends. She plopped down on Naruto's lap, swung her legs over Yamato's and pillowed her head in Kakashi's lap. She offered a drowsy smile to the masked ninja who creased his eye in response.

Kakashi hadn't kissed her since that night in Konoha on her balcony and quite frankly, he was jonesing for a Sakura fix. Sakura had been surrounded by numerous people the entire time they had been away from home and it was hard to get a moment alone with her. Seeing her shower fresh and adorably sleepy so close to him was making it hard to keep his actions in check. Instead of leaning down to kiss her, like he wanted to, he satisfied himself with running his fingers through her freshly washed hair.

Sakura was just drifting off when Makoto's deep voice broke the peaceful silence. "It's time to go."

With a little groan of protest, Sakura hauled herself off her comfy perch and followed the gigantic man to a doorway. "Stay close, guys. This can be dangerous." The fact that she had snapped to a more lucid state and the seriousness in her voice had the shinobi nodding in agreement.

Eight men, built like brick walls, surrounded Sakura, Koji and the shinobi. Sakura was placed in the middle with Koji, the shinobi around them and the security team around them. As one unit, they quickly left the building.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!!" The people surrounding the doorway screamed and yelled at the young singer. Notepads and sheets of paper with pens were thrust towards her as the cameras clicked from every direction, blinding Sakura with their flashes of light. She winced as one man's hand managed to grab her sleeve for a half-second. "WE LOVE YOU!" More screams sounded around them as they picked up their pace to reach the carriage.

Sakura, Koji and the shinobi were loaded into the waiting carriage and Makoto pounded the roof once they were secure. The driver cracked the reigns on the horses and the carriage sped off towards the hotel as the security team stayed behind.

Sai blinked in confusion as the carriage lurched and bounded down the road. "What about the others?"

Koji smiled. "They'll be fine. The fans won't bother them at all. They'll be arriving at the hotel within a few minutes."

Ino patted Sakura's hand as the young woman took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. "Are you alright, Forehead?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It gets a little scary when one of them actually touches me. I'm not worried so much for my safety as their safety. I'm a kunoichi; I can handle it if a civilian gets a little rough. But the security guards aren't going to pull their punches if they're trying to protect me."

Kakashi let another smile slip. She was too adorable sometimes. Someone as caring as Sakura was a gem and he would be a fool to let her get away.

When they reached the hotel, Kakashi thought maybe he'd finally get a moment alone with his kunoichi, but she had other plans. "Come on, Ino. You're sharing a room with me."

The two quickly went into the suite and shut the door, Sakura almost asleep on her feet. With a little frown, Kakashi went into the room he was sharing with Yamato after exchanging good nights with Naruto and Sai.

Yamato smirked at the disgruntled Copy Ninja. "Miss spending alone time with Sakura?"

Kakashi's head swiveled so fast he thought his neck would snap. "How did you know about that?"

Yamato let out a little scoff. "Ninja, remember? Besides, you two aren't exactly secretive. You've been giving each other googly-eyes since we left Konoha."

There was a choked snort of laughter from the silver-haired man. "'Googly-eyes'?"

"Call them what you will, but you two are completely obvious." Yamato shrugged as he settled into his bed. "Goodnight, sempai."

Kakashi grunted in agreement as he got into bed, still grumpy that he didn't get any time with Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was normally an early riser, but the extra early wake-up call was not appreciated. Sleep hadn't come easy the previous night and he was still a bit put out that he didn't get any private time with his pink-haired love interest.

Kakashi looked over at Yamato, who was apparently dead since he wasn't stirring at the pounding on the door. With a roll of his eyes, he made his way over to the door and made sure his irritation was apparent for whoever was standing on the other side.

Hajime was leaning against the door frame suggestively, the smile that usually devastated men and women adorning his lips. "Hello again, Stud Muffin. Up for a little early morning tumble? Your cute friend in there is invited, too."

Kakashi gave a crabby groan of 'uh' before shutting the door and slumping his way back to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfazed, Hajime giggled as he headed over to Sakura's and Ino's room. Using the key he was given, he quietly crept inside and gave a devilish grin before he jumped onto Sakura's bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sakura jolted awake and proceeded to slap the man who was jumping on her bed and yelling. When Hajime finally quit giggling and had calmed down, Sakura huffed at him. "That's such an annoying way to wake people up."

Ino grumbled from her cocoon of blankets on the other bed. "No doubt."

"Well, I just came to tell you two that it's time to get up. We have to leave in two hours, so be ready and fed by then." He gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"You heard him, Pig. Up and at 'em."

Ino groaned before cracking an eye at her pink-headed friend. "I thought you loved sleeping in. What's with the early morning travel? The sun's not even up."

"Two reasons. One, we have to leave early to get to the next stop on time. And two, it's safer for me to leave when fewer people are surrounding the hotel." Sakura headed into the bathroom to shower. "Go ahead and sleep a few more minutes. I'll wake you again when I'm done in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at the groggy faces in the carriage. "Sheesh. If I had known you guys would be such big babies, I wouldn't have invited you."

Naruto pouted before a yawn cracked his jaw. "Don't be so mean, Sakura-chan. It's only," he paused to check his watch, "six a.m. Which means, we were up at four a.m. That's the middle of the night."

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Go ahead and sleep some more. That's what I plan on doing." And sure enough, five minutes later everyone was sleeping again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura blinked at the silver hair obscuring parts of her vision. A smile lit her face as she realized Kakashi had slumped over onto her shoulder as he slept. It was flattering that he was comfortable enough to let his guard down with her. His side was warm and welcoming as he rested against her and she had the desire to lean her head against his. Giving into her impulses, she laid her head atop his and sighed in contentment.

She was tempted to close her eyes and rest some more, but they would be stopping for lunch soon so she forced herself to lift her head. "Hey, Kakashi?" She whispered softly as she gently ran a hand through his hair, making sure her nails scratched lightly along his scalp. "It's almost lunch time."

He snuggled deeper into her shoulder as her nails continued their pleasant scratching. With a little giggle, she moved her shoulder to bump his slightly. "Wake up, sleepy head. We'll be stopping to eat soon."

She glanced around at the rest of the carriage's sleeping occupants briefly. She didn't want them awake until she had a little more time with Kakashi. Deciding she needed to wake him quickly if they were going to have a few minutes alone, she pushed at his shoulder more forcefully. "Wake up."

Finally, he lifted his head and then slumped forward, resting his head in his hands as he rubbed at his face and then ruffled his hair. He turned to the woman next to him who was smiling gently at him. "Finally! It took me forever to wake you."

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." He scrubbed at his head again before leaning back in his seat, his side resting against Sakura's. He internally winced at his pathetic excuse. Sakura had seen him get maybe a few hours of sleep on week long missions before. The truth was that he was more comfortable with Sakura than anyone else. Falling asleep that deeply next to her was far too easy and something he could definitely get used to, which worried him slightly. Thankfully, Sakura was an ally.

Green eyes narrowed slightly at his little lie, but Sakura continued the conversation without saying anything about it. "You get used to it. I've learned to grab a few minutes when I can while touring." She glanced out the window and noticed a town in the distance. "We should be stopping for lunch in this town coming up."

"Good. I wasn't hungry before we left so I didn't eat."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who seemed entranced by the passing scenery and smiled impishly. His hand was resting on the seat, within easy reach. Her mind went back to that kiss on her balcony and she decided it had been long enough. He initiated that kiss, he said they should see where things went and she had made it clear she didn't want just a fling with him. She slipped her hand under his, lacing their fingers together. She was relieved he wasn't wearing the shinobi gloves as the warmth and rough texture of his hand glided along hers.

She glanced nervously up at his profile and saw his mask stretch slightly in a tiny smile as his fingers tightened around her fingers. Her breath caught as he turned to face her, his gaze warm and intense, as he kept their eyes locked and brought her hand to his masked lips, giving it a slight kiss.

Sakura wanted to melt into the seat, her pulse thundering and a pleasant heat curling in her chest, as she continued drowning in his charcoal stare. She wanted another kiss and it appeared he was thinking the same thing as his hand went to the edge of his mask and they moved in closer.

The snort Naruto always gave before he woke up broke the intense moment and she frowned adorably at the waking ninja. "Later," was whispered by Kakashi and Sakura's eyes lit up hopefully. Kakashi chuckled slightly and gave her hand another squeeze before pulling away. They weren't ashamed of their budding romance and their friends knew about it, but they didn't want it to be a public thing until they were sure where it was headed.

As usual, Naruto's thoughts were centered on food as he sniffed at the air. "I smell ramen." He stuck his head out the window to locate the source of the smell and Sakura just hoped a tree branch didn't lop off his noggin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sakura were grateful for the quiet moment while the others ate lunch. Sakura couldn't eat inside the restaurant peacefully, so she stayed in the carriage with the older jounin while the others ate inside the little ramen place Naruto insisted on.

Comfortably full, she eyed Kakashi curiously. "So, if a tree falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

He quirked a brow at the off the wall question and then grinned. If she wanted to discuss some of the philosophical questions people had been asking for centuries, he was game. "Of course. It would still strike other plants and the ground to cause vibrations."

"There's a flaw in your reasoning."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat across from the kunoichi. "Is that so, oh wise one? Please educate me."

"Gladly. Sound is defined as 'the sensation produced by stimulation of the organs of hearing by vibrations transmitted through the air or other medium'. So if there are no 'organs of hearing' around for the vibrations to reach, then there is no sound."

Kakashi smirked. "There's always bound to be a life form somewhere in a forest to make the definition of sound complete."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "If 'no one' in the question applies to just humans, then I guess the tree does produce a sound. If 'no one' applies to all life, then there is no sound. Can we agree on that solution?"

Kakashi couldn't take it any more. She was smart, she was beautiful, they were alone...finally...and he wasn't about to waste his chance. With startling speed, Kakashi propelled himself forward and crushed the surprised kunoichi to his chest as their mouths clashed together. Where as their first kiss had been tentative and sweet, this one was a burst of unbridled passion. Sakura found herself preferring this one - an unrestrained Kakashi was a huge turn-on.

Kakashi shifted and Sakura let out an 'oomph' as her back hit the seat, knocking the wind from her. A maskless Kakashi grinned down at her before slamming his lips to hers once again. Sakura pushed back just as fiercely, tongue and teeth working frantically to get her fill of him before the others got back from lunch.

Kakashi's attentions moved to the smooth skin of her neck, his rough ministrations becoming gentler to avoid hurting her. "I've been waiting so long to get some time with you," Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear, his hot breath sending tingles up her spine.

Sakura wove her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry...There isn't much time...with the busy tour schedule." A particularly pleasurable nip to her earlobe caused her hips to involuntarily arch into Kakashi's.

As much as Sakura wanted to grind up into the hardness she had felt again, her conscience warned her that it was too much too soon. She was getting ready to calm things down when Kakashi sat up, pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry. That went a little too far." He laced his hands into the hair at the back of her head and pulled her in for another deep kiss. "I still plan on enjoying these thoroughly," he spoke against her lips as they parted to breathe.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders as she raised herself up, intent on giving him a kiss that would steal his breath and rob him of his ability to think.

Her gaze shifted out the window as a flash of blonde caught her attention. "Well, shit." She settled back into her seat and quickly pulled Kakashi over for a brief kiss. "They're done." Her eyes locked on the obvious arousal in Kakashi's lap and placed her hand a few inches above it, green chakra swirling around her hand and the affected area.

Kakashi watched in fascination as the bulge disappeared, his blood flow being redirected. "Thanks." He blushed slightly in embarrassment and then realized his mask was still down. With a swift tug, he was covered again and everything seemed normal to the Konoha ninja and Koji as they all re-entered the carriage.

Yamato cast a sly glance at Sakura and Kakashi, wiggling his eyebrows when they made eye contact with him. Sakura mouthed 'shut up' and Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, the entire exchange finished before the others clued in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months sped by, the various arenas and towns becoming a blur for the shinobi who were caught in the whirlwind of Sakura's life. Kakashi and Sakura had managed to exchange kisses in a few stolen moments, but true quality time still eluded them.

Sakura smiled as they boarded the boat that would take them back to Snow from Sea Country. The trip was a long northeastern journey, filled with twists and turns as they maneuvered around the many islands surrounding Water Country. It would take a month, but it was a month Sakura was looking forward to. She needed some time off from concerts and media appearances.

They had splurged to rent the entire boat so they had separate rooms during the trip, knowing too much time in cramped quarters would drive them all insane. Kakashi glanced at Sakura repeatedly as they explored the large, private boat. With individual suites, he was certain he would get some time with his beautiful kunoichi.

Ino bounded out of the cabin she had chosen, a beaming smile on her face. "Sakura! This is amazing! Have you always traveled like this?"

A slight giggle escaped the blushing star. "No. We used to have to cram all the carriages on tiny ferries to take us from one little island to the next, island hopping our way between mainlands. This is actually the first time we've rented a private boat that didn't have the rest of the crew on board."

Sakura grabbed Ino's and Kakashi's hands and dragged them up to the deck with her, eager to watch the shoreline shrink as they headed out into the open sea.

Once out in the sunshine, she raced over to one of the boat's edges and leaned on the railing next to Naruto. He breathed in the salty air and sighed as he sagged in relaxation. "This is great! I've never been on a boat without being on a mission or returning from one."

Sakura grinned as her eyes locked on the rapidly disappearing coast of Sea Country. "It is fun if you don't have a problem with motion sickness." She nodded toward the green-faced Hiro, who was breathing deeply in an effort to keep from getting sick. "Hiro, why don't you go to your cabin, sweetie? You can take some of your medicine and then sleep."

The producer nodded and then motioned for Koji to help him to his room. Koji shook his head and then shot an amused smile to the watching shinobi. "What a weenie." Sakura snorted at the remark as Hiro loudly protested.

She gave a tired yawn before heading towards the cabin area. "I think I'm going to take a nap, too. See you guys at dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi grinned as he noticed Sakura leaning against the boat's railing. "Why are you up here so late?"

Sakura spun quickly and then sighed in relief. "It's kind of eerie when you can't tell where the sea ends and the sky begins. With it pitch black as far as the eye can see it's a little mesmerizing and chilling at the same time."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and then leaned on the railing next to her. There was a moment of content silence before Sakura shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Kakashi slung his arm over her shoulders and rubbed at her bare arm to warm her up.

"Thank you," she murmured as a light blush colored her cheeks.

Kakashi tilted her chin up towards him and brought his lips to hers in a small, innocent kiss. "Why so shy all of a sudden?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not shy. The blushing is something I can't control, though."

Kakashi removed his arm and then rubbed at a spot on his shoulder with a little wince.

"What's wrong?" Sakura eyed the rub critically, her medical mind kicking into gear.

The older jounin tried to play off the action. "Nothing to worry about."

"You're not one to rub or wince at nothing, Kakashi." With her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed, the silver-haired man knew he wouldn't win this one.

"I think I pulled something. My shoulder's been sore for a few days."

"Why didn't you tell me? A small pull is an easy fix." With a little eye roll, the medic motioned for Kakashi to follow her. "Come on. I'll give you a medical massage in my cabin. That will take care of your sore shoulder."

As soon as they entered Sakura's cabin, Kakashi strolled over to the window and stared outside quietly. Sakura arranged the medicinal oils on her night stand and then eyed the man she was in love with. He seemed unaware of what she was doing, lost in his own world and Sakura grinned fiendishly.

She crept up behind him and slowly brought her teeth to his bicep, lightly biting through his shirt. She didn't bite hard, but it was enough to draw him out of his pondering.

"Did you just bite me?!" His tone was incredulous and his open eye was wide as he regarded the woman next to him.

Sakura stood there with a wide eyed and innocent expression, a smile trying to pull up the corners of her mouth. A muffled snort of laughter forced its way past her tightly pressed lips. "I'm sorry." She gave a few more giggles. "You were completely spaced out over here."

"Biting me was your solution?"

Sakura gave a nonchalant shrug, which made the masked ninja fall a little farther for her. Her playfulness was something he absolutely cherished about her.

He pulled his mask down to reveal his smile and gave her another small kiss before pulling her around in front of him. He clasped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into his chest. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Kakashi tightened his hold briefly. "What do you see in me, Sakura?" The question had plagued him on and off the entire time he had known about her feelings for him. Sakura was an amazing woman who could have any man she wanted, yet she chose him, an old and jaded warrior who didn't have much to offer her. He was stubborn and set in his ways, unwilling to bend the slightest bit to accommodate another in his life. However, Sakura seemed to meld into his space and life seamlessly. She had made a space for herself without Kakashi even realizing what was happening, and he found he didn't really mind at all. But the question remained, why did she want him when she had her pick?

She brought her hands up and behind her to lace into his hair and then tugged. He gave a little grunt at the sudden sting. Sakura eased her hold and then turned her head to give him a small peck on the chin. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Kakashi nodded before nuzzling her neck. With a sigh, Sakura brought her hands back down to lace with Kakashi's around her waist. "What do I see in you? I see a man who is brilliant, strong, loyal, protective, caring, generous-"

Kakashi interrupted. "I'm a cheapskate."

"You're generous in your actions, which is much better. Now shut up and let me finish."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Generous and funny. You do have issues with tardiness, but I can overlook that." She twisted in his embrace to face him. "You have a lot of qualities that attracted me to you." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a once over. "Not to mention that sexy thing you have going on when the forehead protector is gone and your hair hangs in your face." She gave a little purr and a wink.

Flattered by her flirtations, but determined to get his answers, Kakashi frowned cutely at her. "There are other men that have those qualities, too."

Sakura put her arms around his waist to pull him closer as she rested her head on his chest. "Yes, there are," she admitted. "However, I believe there are some things you just can't explain. You obviously had something extra that drew me in. I can't tell you what it was because I don't even know. What I do know, is that I care about you very deeply."

Kakashi gave her another warm smile before pulling her in for another sweet kiss. It wasn't earth-shattering or heart-stopping. Just a gentle push of his mouth against hers to let her know he felt the same.

Sakura gestured to her bed and the oils situated next to it. "Did you still need that medical massage for your shoulder?"

Kakashi shook his head before turning her around again to stare out the window with him. "This is plenty for now."

Sakura peered over her shoulder at him with a cute smile. "Not many have refused my medical massage."

Kakashi peered down at her with a mock scowl. "Just how many have you offered a medical massage to?"

A playful smirk tilted her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With another smile, Kakashi looked out at the never-ending inky blackness. Sakura felt Kakashi yawn against her shoulder. "Are you sleepy, Kakashi?"

"I should probably head to my cabin. I don't think I'll be awake much longer." He pulled back and Sakura spun to face him.

"Stay here."

Kakashi froze, not sure how to respond. He wanted to be with her, very much so. But he didn't want things to progress too rapidly and ruin the relationship. "Sakura, do you really want that?"

She spluttered slightly as she realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that! Just...stay here and sleep."

That sexy smirk that made her knees weak spread across his lips. "I think I can manage that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt her insides flutter as she stepped out of her bathroom to see Kakashi in her bed, lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. Seeing him in nothing but his sweat pants looking absolutely delectable, Sakura felt a little frumpy in her gray pajama pants and shirt. She didn't even have any pretty pajamas on for him.

Kakashi flipped the covers back and patted the bed beside him. "Come on."

Her stomach flopped again at the husky timbre of his voice. She laid down next to him on her back, all of her muscles going rigid in nervousness.

"If you're going to be this tense, I should go."

Sakura turned to face him and slipped an arm around his waist. "Don't go. This is new territory; just give me a minute to get used to it."

Kakashi's dark eye twinkled as he grinned at her. "I think I can help you relax." The kisses he gave her were meant to settle her nerves instead of excite her. They seemed to be working as her muscles eased and she began to drift in and out of consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month was over far too quickly for Sakura's and Kakashi's liking. He was in her room more often than not on the boat. They never went past kissing and cuddling, but both were starting to feel it was about time they did. Sakura knew she still loved Kakashi. It was blaringly obvious to her, though she hadn't verbalized it to him yet. And she felt Kakashi loved her. She knew she'd probably never hear the words from him since he wasn't one for sharing his feelings. However, the intense looks that seemed to peer into her soul, the scorching kisses, the careful way he held her; it all seemed to point to love in her mind.

Hiro did a little tap dance once he was on the boat dock. "Land! Finally!"

Koji shook his head at the spectacle. "Sakura, do you want me to take your friends to a hotel or are they staying with you?"

"They're staying with me, of course!" She hid behind a few crates on the boat dock and emerged as a brunette. "And now I can head home without too much trouble."

Koji and Hiro embraced the singer and shook hands with the shinobi. "We'll see you in a few days. Get some rest and we'll finish the dates for Snow."

As they strolled the snow covered streets and bundled deeper into their cloaks against the chilled winds, Sakura felt conflicting emotions. This had been home for the past five years. These places and these people had been kind and welcoming. After the tour was over, she would be leaving. It was sad to leave Snow, but she was excited to make Konoha her permanent home again. Besides, she still had her manor in Snow that she could use as a vacation home.

She led the group down a secluded, tree lined avenue. "It's just down this lane here."

Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto and Ino were awestruck as Sakura's manor came into view. Kakashi found his voice first. "_This_ is your house?!"

"Yep. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Kakashi had seen mansions before. Hell, as a child he lived in one! But this was something else.

Ino's blue eyes widened as she scanned the property. "How much did you pay for this thing, Forehead?"

A blush slid across Sakura's face. "Well, I did splurge a little on the house. It was love at first sight with this house and I just had to have it!"

As their feet crunched up the gravel walkway, Sakura's heart began to thump in excitement. She had only lived in the manor for two weeks before the tour started, and then she was gone for eleven months. The house was still new to her.

"HALT!"

Sakura's head snapped up at the sharp command and she finally noticed the two guards standing on either side of her door. "Oh, Toshi. Hiroki. You startled me."

The guards looked at her puzzled. "Do not come any closer to this house. You have no business here."

It finally dawned on Sakura why they were acting like they didn't know her. She dropped the henge and her hair returned to its natural pink hue. "It's just me, guys." Koyuki's guards, who were on loan to Sakura to guard her house, sighed with relief upon recognizing her.

"Welcome home, Sakura-san! Did you enjoy your tour?" Hiroki's normally lop-sided smile was a familiar and comforting sight.

"It's been fun so far. Did anything exciting happen while I was away?"

Toshi kicked at a rock. "No. It's been boring as hell."

With a giggle, Sakura gave a little bow to them. "Thank you for watching over my house. Please give my regards to Koyuki-hime and tell her I'll be by to visit after a few days of rest."

With a salute, the guards began to make their way down the lane.

Naruto bounced on his feet. "Koyuki-hime?! Will we get to see her soon? Why can't we go now?"

Ino gave him a little bop on the head. "Idiot."

Yamato turned to the kyuubi vessel. "Don't you think everyone else would like to rest first? Plus, you don't just show up to a feudal lord's palace unannounced. There are appointments that need to be made and clearances - "

"We don't need those," Sakura cut in. Yamato didn't know about their mission to Snow years prior so she explained a little to the wood user. "Kakashi, Naruto and I know Koyuki from a mission when we were Team 7. Plus, she and I have become good friends. We'll go see her in a day or two. That or she'll be barging in here once the guards relay the message."

Sakura opened the door and gave a sweep of her arm. "Come on in."

The place was impressive from the outside, but the inside was even more so. Hard wood floors, marble fireplaces, intricate wood detailing, stone walls in some places, the shinobi were amazed at the obvious fortune Sakura had spent on the home. Sai ran a hand along the cold marble of a fireplace. "This is beautiful."

Ino peered into a tiny alcove in the living room. It was big enough to contain a fireplace, but small enough to only allow a few people inside. "Does every room have a fireplace?"

Sakura nodded. "Almost. It's an old house. It was built before electric heating was available." She turned toward a staircase and motioned for the others to follow. "I'll give you the full tour in a minute. First, let me take you to your rooms so you can put your stuff down."

Everyone had 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over the massive house, impressed with the beautiful structure and the fact that it now belonged to one of their friends. Sakura plopped down on one of her overstuffed sofas with a sigh. "This is happiness."

Kakashi sank into the couch next to her. "Ooh, this is happiness."

Naruto slowly sat on her other side and was swallowed into the puffy cushions. "The only thing that would make this moment better is food."

With a giggle, Sakura nodded. "For once, I agree. However, I'm not cooking and I'm not going out for ramen."

Naruto gave a groan of protest, which the others ignored. "Does anyone deliver around here?" Sai asked.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "There's this place down the road that makes the best burgers ever! They'll deliver to us."

Yamato quirked a brow. "Burgers?"

Sakura answered without looking at him as she dug through a cabinet for her phone book. "Snow Country food. They're great if you want something quick and don't feel like cooking."

Ino shrugged. "I trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura let the other half of her hamburger fall from her fingers with a moan. "No more or I'll burst."

The other occupants of her kitchen were in similar states. Kakashi frowned at her. "They were good, but now I feel sluggish."

Sakura grinned at him. "It'll wear off. By tomorrow morning, you'll feel like yourself again."

Sakura's doorbell rang and the singer groaned. "Who the hell could possibly be here?"

With the Konoha shinobi following in case there was trouble, Sakura answered the door only to come face to face with a few grocery bags. "Wha-?" The bags were thrust into Naruto's arms and Sakura was swept up into a tight hug by feminine arms.

"SAKURA!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!!"

Sakura managed to push back enough to get a glimpse of a familiar face. "KOYUKI!" She leaned back in to return the suffocating embrace. "It's so good to see you again!"

Koyuki pulled away and gestured to the bags. "There's enough food in the bags to get you through a day or two. I figured your pantry would be empty since you were gone for so long." Her gaze swept over Naruto and Kakashi. "There are some familiar faces."

Koyuki smiled slyly at Sakura. "So did you two, you know, bow-chick-a-wow-wow, yet?"

Sakura's face flamed at the blatant question. "KOYUKI!" She leaned over to hiss at the older woman. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. Not yet."

The princess's smile grew. "So you admit that you will, then?"

Sakura tugged at her hair with a growl while Kakashi smiled in the background, amused to no end with this conversation. "I haven't seen you in eleven months and the first thing you do is embarrass me!"

"Well, isn't that what friends are for, Sakura-chan?" Koyuki grinned again. She finally noticed Yamato and Sai. "So, who are these hunky guys?"

Pleased that the conversation was no longer about her and Kakashi, Sakura smiled. "This is Yamato and Sai." She pulled Ino over from the back of the crowd. "And this is my best friend and rival, Ino."

Koyuki smiled pleasantly at all of them, but her smile lit up just a bit more when she looked at Yamato. Sakura felt a feral grin spreading across her lips at the realization. She wouldn't say anything yet. She would bide her time and soon, when Koyuki least expected it, she would pounce!

As they all sat and talked, Sakura noticed Koyuki getting closer and closer to Yamato. She was sly, Sakura would give her credit for that. The feudal lord would make sure she was talking to Yamato about something when she shifted, slowly scooting just a little closer to the elite jounin. While Koyuki was talking to Naruto, she shifted again and bumped into Yamato. With a blush and glide of her hand along his arm, she apologized but only moved a tiny fraction away. What Sakura couldn't understand was that Yamato seemed oblivious to the whole thing!

Sakura let it go for the night. The time was just never right to embarrass the princess about her obvious crush. Once she had left, Ino was the first to head to bed. "I'm exhausted. See you guys in the morning."

The rest parted and Sakura gave Kakashi a quick kiss before heading up to her own room. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

When he went into his room, Sakura thought that was it and she would see him in the morning. So, she trudged up to her room and showered before getting ready to collapse on her own bed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, gorgeous."

Sakura's head shot up at the husky voice and felt a tingle up her spine when she saw Kakashi reclining on her bed. "I didn't think you would come up."

"Disappointed I'm here?" A worried expression crossed his face.

"Actually, I'm delighted." Sakura smiled before cuddling up to the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last month of the tour was bittersweet for the group from Konoha and pure torture for the group from Snow. The Konoha shinobi and Sakura were glad she would be coming home soon, but a bit saddened that her amazing talent would become dormant once more. The gang from Snow thought it a travesty that her voice would no longer be heard on new material and were heartbroken at losing such a marvelous friend.

Sakura gave no indication to her fans that her career was over. She continued doing her shows and interviews the way she had always done them, with no one the wiser. Koji, Hiro and Koyuki agreed it was also safer to keep her retirement secret. If her fans and the press knew, she would no doubt be swarmed by people from all over the world trying to get one last glimpse or autograph from the celebrity.

On the night of her last concert, Kakashi watched from the wings as Sakura called out her normal goodbye. "SAKURA OUT!" She stealthily threw down the smoke bomb and the trap door beneath her opened allowing her to fall through quickly, making it look like she disappeared. She sat for a minute on the mat below the stage and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" Kakashi held out a hand to help her up.

"Just a little emotional. This has been my life for a long time now and it's over." Her green eyes started to glitter with tears before she hastily blinked them away. "Nope. Not gonna cry." However, when Aya came running up to her, tears cascading down her cheeks, Sakura was a goner. "Damn it, Aya! I was doing so good to not cry!"

Before long, there was a whole group of them hugging and sobbing right there in the tiny space beneath the stage. Hiro managed to still his quivering bottom lip before clapping to get everyone's attention. "I hate to break this up, but we need to get going and clear out of here. There's still the tour wrap party tomorrow night, so look forward to that."

After getting showered, Sakura started the trek out of the arena with Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Ino and Naruto. Naruto glanced around worriedly. "Don't you need a carriage and some security, Sakura-chan?"

The singer waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. They don't bother me in Snow. The locals just see me as another resident."

All of their heads swiveled to investigate the commotion down one hallway. Two members of Sakura's security team were doing their best to hold in a throng of fans, but there were just too many and at the sight of Sakura, the group was finally able to push past the burly men.

Yamato's eyes grew wide. "Shit!"

Kakashi quickly built a wall of shadow clones. "I can hold this! The rest of you get her out of here, now!"

Sakura grasped at Kakashi frantically. "No! Someone stay to help him! There's too many!" Naruto grabbed her around the waist to haul her off as the other three surrounded her, creating a barrier with one person watching the back and two on her sides. "KAKASHI!"

Yamato tried to reassure her as they ran. "He'll be fine, Sakura. There's no need to worry about Kakashi."

"There were so many people, Yamato." Her fearful whisper made Ino grasp a hand as they continued toward Sakura's house.

"He'll be alright, Forehead. You just have to trust him."

Naruto chuckled slightly. "That old pervert won't let a few civilians get the better of him. He's stubborn."

Sakura relaxed slightly. She was no longer hysterical, but the worry was still evident in her posture and visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura paced her room, listening for the front door to open. She jumped with a muffled squeal as someone tapped on her window. She twirled around to see Kakashi chuckling at her. Relief flooded her as she raced to the window to let him in.

"You really need more training if that made you jump."

"Shut up. I've been worried about you! Are you all right?" Her hands automatically came up to poke and prod at him.

He winced as her fingers brushed over his back and she sighed at him. "Lie down on your stomach on the bed."

"Why, Sakura!" Kakashi gave her a scandalized expression.

"Shut up. Again." She started to rummage through a drawer in her bathroom. "You have a massive knot in your back. I'll give you a massage to knead it out."

With a tiny, happy moan Kakashi spread out on Sakura's bed. He snuggled a pillow close to inhale her scent and then closed his eyes. Sakura's medical massages were pure magic and he was ecstatic to be ordered to receive one.

Warm chakra seeped into his tense back, loosening the knot of muscles before warm hands accompanied the flow of chakra. He was beginning to drift off from the soothing sensations when Sakura's voice floated to him. "Don't ever do something like that again, Kakashi. Please."

"Sakura, I had to protect you. There were a lot of people there."

"Well, keep a partner if something like that comes up again. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt."

He felt the chakra fade and her hands stopped as she finished working at his back. He continued to lie there, feeling boneless, just enjoying the carefree feeling. When Sakura rested her forehead against his shoulder blades, he swiftly turned so she was on her stomach under him.

"What are you doing, Kakashi?" She flailed slightly, trying to get out from underneath him.

"Shh. Calm down. You're tense, too." He squeezed a bit of the ointment onto his hands and then rubbed them to warm it. "I'm not as good at medical massages as you are, but I can at least do a decent job."

The moment his large hands pushed into her shoulders, she gave a soft moan and he felt her body relax in surrender. "Okay, maybe I do need this," she admitted as he continued rubbing.

He finished and moved to kneel beside her. Sakura turned over and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." His mask was down, allowing him to give her a dazzling smile.

For the past six months, Sakura had been alternately pulling and pushing at this man. She loved him; that was without a doubt. But she didn't want the relationship to progress too quickly. Finally making her decision, she pulled him down for a deep, lazy kiss.

Kakashi had no choice but to stretch out on top of her, since she wouldn't let him settle any other way. With a last playful nip to her bottom lip, Kakashi grinned at her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Sakura nudged his nose with her own before giving him another breath-stealing kiss. As they broke apart, she pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "Make love to me."

Kakashi froze. Every fiber of his being wanted to comply with her wishes, but if she regretted this in the morning, he couldn't do it. He wanted to be with her completely. He didn't want her to view their first time as a mistake or as happening too soon. Plus, she had only done this once before a few years ago. "Are you absolutely sure, Sakura?"

"Kakashi, I've been in love with you for over five years now. For the past six months, we've been getting closer than ever and trying to control our feelings for each other. I've had six months to think about this. Yes, I'm sure." She pulled him in for another kiss and he was hers.

Suddenly, he jumped up and blew a tiny fire jutsu to light the candles in Sakura's room. He looked around the sensual room, very much like the one she had set up in Konoha. "There. That should do it."

Sakura propped herself on her elbows and raised a confused brow at him. He gave her a boyish grin. "Just wanted to set the mood. We need to do this right."

Sakura giggled at him as she flopped back onto the bed. Kakashi started to settle down next to her, but a hard yank had him sprawled across her again. "What was that for?"

Sakura blushed, a little embarrassed at her actions. "Your weight feels nice, like we're closer somehow." She loved feeling his heartbeat, pulsing hard just as her own was. She loved feeling his increased breathing, matching her own ragged breaths.

Kakashi smiled down at her affectionately. With his beautiful smile, his mismatched eyes gleaming down at her and his silver hair falling messily around his face, she was powerless. It was unfair that he carried such power over her, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Her bottom lip trembled in nervousness as she thought about what was happening between them. Kakashi ran his thumb over her quivering lip. "It's alright. We'll do only what you're comfortable with, at your pace. You're in control tonight."

Her nervousness melted away at his words and actions. Kakashi was the one man she didn't need to worry about hurting her. Kakashi leaned in for another kiss. He would let Sakura call the shots, but he also knew he would have to initiate everything. He was hoping to keep her calm with the familiar kisses, but Sakura's kisses were mind-shattering. With the charged atmosphere, the knowledge of what they were working up to and Sakura's amazing kisses, he wasn't sure he could keep things slow enough for her.

Kakashi was shocked when slender hands worked their way under his shirt. She smoothed her hands up his torso and then pushed slightly at his chest to break the kiss so she could push the shirt over his head. Apparently, he didn't need to go as slow as he thought he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no hard thrusts, no loud cries, barely any sound at all save the blissful sighs and content murmurs coming from the two ninja. They were beautiful; a sculpted tangle of limbs and skin as the candle light spilled over them, casting a golden glow. Their movements were slow and measured, meant to draw out pleasure and express passion without any vulgarity or rushed actions.

With each of Kakashi's slow pushes in, Sakura would raise her hips at the same tempo, creating heavenly friction before the equally slow withdrawal. Sakura clutched at his hair as she kissed him deeply and leisurely, before moving her hands down to knead his hips as their pelvises met again in a cascade of ecstasy.

A tiny whimper pushed past Sakura's lips as every muscle in her body tensed and shook. She had never felt anything like this. It was cataclysmic, stealing her breath and thoughts as her body acted on its own. Kakashi gave an equally soft grunt into her neck as his pumps grew erratic, signaling his own descent into oblivion.

Once he caught his breath, he rolled to his side, wrapping an arm loosely around the sated pink-haired woman next to him. Sakura gave a barely coherent smile. "I love you."

Kakashi couldn't respond. The phrase was trite and inadequate to express how he felt for the woman snuggling closer to him. He knew Sakura felt the same, but she was a woman who liked to express herself vocally.

Green eyes watched the unguarded facial expressions with a little smile. Kakashi wasn't one for vocalizations and Sakura was fine with that. His actions tonight, the way he held her and caressed her, his care for her in all his movements, the way he stared into her eyes as he made love to her, all told of how he cherished her. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

Knowing Sakura wanted to hear the words, no matter what she said, he smiled. He could at least give her that, even if the words weren't enough to describe how he felt. "I love you, too." The smile on her lips spread as her eyes closed and she pulled him over for a sleepy kiss to express her appreciation.

As he watched her drift off to sleep, the magnitude of his feelings for her struck him. It was more than love and he wasn't sure how to handle that. It was too much. He couldn't love that deeply. He was broken and hollow, someone like him had no business with someone as lovely and vivacious as Sakura.

Yet, he didn't want to give her up. No one had ever made him feel the way Sakura made him feel. He was happier, lighter with her. He felt like he could take on the world, as long as she was next to him.

He was beginning to drift off when a tap on the window caused panic to clench hard in his stomach. It had been peaceful in the world of ninja lately. There was no way Tsunade would send for them if she could help it. He pulled on his pants, shirt and mask before moving over to the window. His worry only increased as he saw a messenger for the council, not Tsunade, on the balcony.

The messenger gave a short bow as Kakashi opened the balcony door. "Sorry to disturb you, Hatake-san. A message from the council." Kakashi took the scroll with a confused expression. The council wasn't one to issue orders or send messengers. They preferred face-to-face meetings.

_Hatake Kakashi,_

_You are to report back to Konoha at once. A bride has been chosen and you do not have the option to accept or refuse. You will marry in six months, the bride's chosen length of engagement. So the order has been issued._

_Homura and Koharu_

_Konoha Council_

Kakashi stared at the scroll's message with wide eyes. He contemplated defying the order and staying with Sakura. However, that would only result in ANBU being sent after them both. He could avoid the hunters for a while, but not forever. He couldn't ask Sakura to live that life, either. Doing so would be asking her to give up her home, her shinobi career, her family and friends, everything just because of him. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, trying to think of something with his genius mind. Every scenario ended the same way, with the hunter nins dragging him home to Konoha or disposing of him and Sakura as missing nins.

He should have known it was too good to be true. Someone like him could only cause tragedy for someone like Sakura. He quickly collected his things from the room Sakura had given him on their first day in Snow, not that he ever used that room. Kakashi went back into her room and stared at her peaceful form for a long moment before scrawling a quick note to her.

He fled through her window and into the forest surrounding her home. There was no way he would let ANBU be called out to hunt down Sakura. If he was no longer an option, Sakura could move on and find someone worthy of her love and devotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Heart Soul

I'M BACK! Yes, I know it's been over a year, almost a year and a half. I'm sorry, but life decided to punch me in the face. But hopefully things will stay calm for a while and I can finally finish this thing! I didn't get it beta'd since I had 12 emails last week asking when I was updating next. I figured I'd just send this one as is. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 15: Heart + Soul

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Cause I don't think you care to know_

_But you've taken out my heart and soul_

_Now I don't think you care to know_

_But I gave my life to be your whore_

_I think our moments come_

_And if you feel this love you can save me_

_I fear my selfishness can be the end of this_

_If you don't save me_

_Save me_

_Heart + Soul by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes with a sleepy smile, ready to greet the man who had made the sweetest love to her the night before. She blinked in confusion at the empty side of the bed and sat up as she listened for the shower or for the sound of him moving about in the bathroom.

Her room and adjoining bathroom were completely silent, causing a curious frown to crease her forehead. She had hoped Kakashi would lounge around with her after they woke up, cuddling and enjoying the afterglow from the previous night. She glanced over to the other side of the room to see if maybe he was sitting in one of her chairs when she noticed the folded piece of paper on her nightstand.

With trembling fingers and a knot of anxiety and panic growing in her stomach, she unfolded the note.

_Sakura -_

_I'll never be what you want or what you need. _

_It's best to forget about me and last night._

_Sorry, but it was a mistake._

_-Kakashi_

The curt words were a knife, twisting and turning in her abdomen. His blase apology only added to the brutal pain tearing through her chest and stomach. She was sure he loved her. He had said so himself. No one could be so sweet and considerate, so full of tenderness, if they didn't truly love the person they were with, right?

The confusion, betrayal, heartache and anger swirled within her, releasing in one loud, furious scream that brought Ino, Naruto, Yamato and Sai barrelling down the hall to get to her. The quartet were shooting questioning glances to one another, wondering what had Sakura so worked up. Ino rushed in first, took a quick glance at the heartbroken woman and then twirled to halt the men. "Stay here. No offense, but this is girl territory."

The blonde closed the door and leaned against it as she more thoroughly took in the sight before her. She knew Kakashi had gone into Sakura's room last night. She had heard their voices after Kakashi returned. Seeing the kunoichi alone in her bed with a glazed expression and crumpled note in her hand, she could make a good guess at what happened. With slow and cautious movements meant to calm and comfort, Ino made her way over to Sakura's bed and sank slowly onto the mattress. She stayed silent, knowing the woman would talk when she had wrapped her head around what had transpired.

It wasn't long before Sakura threw a bitter look at Ino, a look that told of all her anguish. "Apparently, I was a good fuck, but I'm not good enough to love."

Ino felt her heart crack at the broken look on her best friend's face. Kakashi was so going to pay for what he did to her. "Oh, sweetie!" She embraced the young woman, trying to offer some measure of comfort, no matter how small it may be. She wanted to press for details since the more she knew, the more she could help. However, she knew the answers would have to come later. Her first priority was Sakura's well-being.

Sakura kept rock still, neither retreating nor leaning into the gesture. Ino pulled back and fury filled her as she looked once more at the now empty face of her best friend. It seemed the poor girl was torn between wanting to cry and the numb feeling that follows loss. "That bastard! He won't know what hit him when I'm through with him!"

The words trailed off for Sakura as her blonde friend started ranting and raving, how she was going to castrate Kakashi or rip out his beating heart and shove it down his throat. Though Sakura appreciated her friend's desire to protect her and exact some revenge for the kunoichi, she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment.

On the one hand, she wanted to do just as Ino said. She wanted to join in and rip off Kakashi's man bits so he could never touch another woman again. She wanted to tear out his cold heart and stomp on it the way he had her own. On the other hand, she still loved him. After all, it's impossible to love someone fiercely for more than five years and then have your feelings do a complete turn-around in the span of a few minutes. No matter how deeply that person may have hurt you. The part of her that still loved Kakashi wanted to run to him and tell him to watch out for Ino, to head the other way if he saw her.

Sakura tried to sort through the jumble of emotions in her chest, but couldn't find any rhyme or reason to them. The only thing she was sure of, was that keeping it all bottled up would do her no good. The corners of her mouth twitched down and Ino abruptly stopped her tirade. Sakura slumped forward to rest her head on the other woman's shoulder as her body heaved with heavy, wracking sobs. Ino patted her back and whispered soothing phrases. Crying wouldn't solve her problems, but she needed to have that cathartic release before anything else could be done. Sakura had been through this sort of thing enough to know that much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the hallway, the men had been listening intently, ears pressed to the wall and door. Naruto clenched his fists and a ferocious snarl twisted his lips. Sakura was more important to him than most of the other people in his life. She was like a sister to him, one of the few people who acknowledged him in her own frightening way when others ignored him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the young woman. "Someone is so fucking dead."

Yamato's eyes widened at the jinchuuriki's anger. "Naruto, despite how terribly Kakashi treated Sakura, he is still our superior and someone we should still respect."

"Did he respect Sakura? Did he have any consideration for her feelings when he did this?" Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke, making Yamato and Sai crouch into fighting positions. "Someone who treats another that way, especially when they're supposed to be a friend, doesn't deserve anyone else's respect and consideration."

Yamato's hands began to fly through a series of handsigns as Naruto's eyes settled on red. "Calm down, Naruto. I don't want to ruin Sakura's house with my jutsu to contain you. That's the last thing she needs right now."

With a few deep breaths, the kyuubi container sagged slightly. "You're right. But - " he held up a hand " - as soon as Sakura gives the word, I'm ripping that assholes throat out."

Sai gave a creepy smile, one that Naruto actually appreciated for once. "Need any help with that?"

Yamato tried his hand at maintaining the peace once more. While he was furious himself with what seemed to have happened, he also had respected and admired the Copy Ninja for most of his shinobi career. He wanted to believe the man had acted with Sakura's best interests at heart, however misguided he may have been. "There are two sides to every story, guys. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Ino emerged from Sakura's room, her own eyes red-rimmed. "She wants to be alone for a while. Let's head down to the living room."

Yamato glanced worriedly at Sakura's door before following. "Should she be alone?"

The mind walker sighed tiredly while rubbing at her eyes. "Sakura's...been through this sort of thing before. Plus, she's not the same Sakura we used to know. She's stronger now, more indpendent. I'm sure after a good cry and a little pity party, she'll come out just fine." Ino didn't entirely believe the story herself, but she was optimistic.

Naruto threw one last look at Sakura's door. "If you want me to beat the crap out of him, just say the word, Sakura."

There was a gurgled giggle; the kind someone gives when they're crying and laughing at the same time. "Thank you, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately for Sakura, her attendance was required at the wrap party for her tour. Sakura emerged from her room that evening, looking relatively normal except for the layer of foundation across her flawless skin.

Koji had arrived moments before to walk to the party with the Konoha shinobi and the celebrity. "Sakura? Are you feeling well?"

Glassy green eyes creased slightly as she tried to hide her tumultuous emotions. "Everything's just fine. Why do you ask?"

His brown eyes squinted as he peered more closely at her. "You don't normally wear foundation. And where's Kakashi-san?" The first thought to flood Koji's mind was abuse. A bruised face was the only conclusion he came to for why Sakura was wearing the heavy make-up and a man was missing.

Sakura bit her bottom lip on a whimper and Koji watched in concern as her face crumpled. She couldn't say a word. If she opened her mouth to speak, she would cry. As long as she could press her lips tightly together, there was hope that the flood of tears could be averted.

Ino came to the rescue and pulled Koji to the side. "It's best not to mention Kakashi tonight. He left last night. None of us know why exactly. He and Sakura took their relationship to the next level and when she woke up, he was gone. All she had was a note saying it had been a mistake and she needed to forget about him. The foundation is to cover how splotchy she is from crying all day."

The normally mild-mannered manager balled his hands into fists. "That fucking piece of shit!"

Ino reared back at the unexpected exclamation and Koji sighed. "I'm sorry, Ino-san. I'll keep it quiet for tonight and hopefully I'll get a chance to tell the others not to bring it up before they see Sakura." An expert at damage control, Koji turned and smiled at the group. "Alright! We have a party to attend! Let's head out!"

Koji caught the gang's attention while they were walking. Sakura was staring at the ground, so it was easy to avoid her curious gaze. Koji motioned to keep her busy while he called Hiro who was already at the club, telling him to let the others know that Kakashi was a banned topic of discussion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura seemed to enjoy herself that evening. She laughed, drank and talked with her friends, sharing funny stories and embarrassing moments from the tour. She gave sly eyebrow wiggles to Koyuki when the princess flirted with Yamato. She danced with every man in attendance. She even traded innocent flirtations with Hiro, a common occurrence for the two friends.

But it was Ino who found her in the bathroom halfway through the evening, trying to silently cry in a stall. "Sakura, sweetie, come on out. I can't claim to know what it feels like or claim to understand what you're going through because I don't. But what I do know, is that there is a club full of people out there who love you and care about you. Instead of worrying about Dickhead-sensei tonight, just let yourself be surrounded by those caring people and focus on the feelings they inspire within you."

There was a choked giggle-sob combo that made Ino snort slightly in amusement. Sakura finally spoke after a few tense seconds, her croaky voice echoing in the empty restroom. "Dickhead-sensei?"

"Hey, it fits right now, doesn't it?"

Sakura nodded even though her friend couldn't see through the blue metal door. "You do know you sounded very cheesy at the end there, don't you? '...the feelings they inspire within you'? What the hell is that?"

Ino snorted again at the woman. "I'm no good at this consoling crap. The most consoling thing I've ever done for you is trim your hair during the chuunin exams after you got your ass handed to you. And if you remember right, I was growling at you the whole time because you hugged Sasuke and I didn't." Her blue eyes brightened as she recalled another memory. "There was also the time we first met. But even then all I did was give you a ribbon. I'm not exactly a pro here."

Sakura opened the stall door, still dabbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be social and seem like nothing's amiss." She took a shuddering breath. "It's incredibly hard right now to do that."

Ino nodded. "Let's head back out there. I know Hajime's been looking for you."

There was a relieved sigh from the pink-headed woman. "As aggravating as Hajime can be, he's nothing if not distracting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi trudged through the gates of Konoha, weary and feeling even more broken. He missed Sakura and had fought with himself numerous times about whether he should go back or not. He knew his life would be empty without her. But he couldn't stand to watch her dim because they were on the run from ANBU, all because he defied the council's orders.

He marched straight past the Hokage Tower, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He climbed the steps of the Council Building and took the winding and confusing paths that would lead to the elder's office. Kakashi took a deep breath to steel his nerves and then rapped sharply on the door.

"Enter."

When he stepped into the office, Koharu and Homura gave him an appraising glance, their haughty smirks making his fists clench in anger. Those selfish geezers knew exactly what they were doing. "Ah, Hatake-san. You've finally come to your senses. That child you were infatuated with is not fit to be the bride or mother for such a valued clan as yours."

Kakashi felt his lips curling in a snarl under his mask. "Leave Sakura out of this. You know nothing about her."

Homura adjusted his glasses before glancing down at a file in front of him. "Very well. You will meet your intended tomorrow morning. Be here at 8:00. No later, Hatake. I mean it."

With an exaggerated, sarcastic salute, Kakashi poofed from the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was hoping to offend this new bride so much that she refused. If she refused, the elders were back where they started and he was free to continue his relationship with Sakura. He would just have to explain his note, grovel a bit and hopefully she'd understand. So with his trusty 'Icha, Icha' glued to his face, he sauntered into the elders' office at noon the next day. He was hoping he'd walk in, be bombarded with yells from the woman's father, suffer through her glares that could never compare to Sakura's, and be off the hook as they stormed out. However, when he entered and the woman and her father were sitting patiently, he wondered if this would work as it had before.

The elders practically vibrated with anger. "We told you 8:00 in the morning, Hatake. That was four hours ago!"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, hoping that would incite a reaction. "Lost track of time." He peeked at the two again and got nothing. _'Damn. This has to be the family with the most self-control in all of Fire Country.'_

The man stood and walked up to Kakashi, a smile on his face. He looked too young to be the woman's father, but people with money tended to look younger than they were. The friendly gentleman introduced himself, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was trying to come up with more ways to infuriate them enough that they left. "This is my lovely daughter, Manami."

Kakashi had to admit she was beautiful. She was no Sakura, but she was pretty. Her jet black hair fell in shiny waves down her back while her warm brown eyes glittered at him. The silk kimono she wore probably cost more than Kakashi made in a year. Her delicate features turned into a pleasant smile as she bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hatake-san."

Beautiful or not, Kakashi was already in love with Sakura. _She_ was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. _She_ was the woman he wanted to return to each evening. _She_ was the woman he wanted to bear his children. _She_ was the woman to which he felt a soul-deep connection.

This pleasant woman was not Sakura. This is not how Kakashi had hoped things would go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people gathered at Sakura's house watched in varying states of worry as the woman paced in her living room. She would stop, open her mouth to say something, close her mouth, pace furiously, and repeat the process. Koji, Hajime, Naruto, Ino, Yamato, Sai, Koyuki and Hiro kept glancing at each other, wondering what to do. It was one week after Kakashi's departure and Sakura had come down that morning in a grouchy mood, a far cry from the melancholy that had been draped over the manor for the past several days.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT IDIOT THINK HE'S DOING?"

The eight jumped in alarm at Sakura's loud exclamation. They stared wide-eyed, waiting for her to continue. After a few more passes, she started in on her rant.

"He can't just toss me aside or tell me it was nothing! I'm not stupid! He told me he loved me. Kakashi isn't one to say things he doesn't mean unless he's trying to aggravate someone. There's something else going on here. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure as hell going to find out! I waited patiently for him and I've loved him unconditionally for five long years. He isn't going to skip out on me without an explanation! I'm going to Konoha right now to get some answers."

Ino jumped up and gently steered her away from the front door and toward the stairs. "You may want to pack first."

"Right. But as soon as I pack, I'm leaving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, Yamato and Sai struggled across the treetops, trying to match Sakura's frantic pace. Naruto happily kept up with his friend, his boundless energy coming in handy.

"At this rate, we'll be home in half the time it normally takes." Yamato gasped at Ino, holding his side as it cramped on him.

Ino just waved to signal she had heard him, not having the breath to form a reply. Koji was traveling by carriage to Konoha since he was unable to leap through the trees like the ninja could. Ino was seriously wishing she had traveled with Sakura's manager. Then again, Koji was likely going to be late for the initial confrontation and that was something Ino didn't want to miss out on.

Finally, the large gates came into view and Ino would have cried if it was possible. But she was sure she had sweated out any extra moisture long ago. Sakura's pace seemed to double and Yamato groaned as he pushed that little bit harder to keep up.

Sakura hit the ground running as they passed into Konoha and sped past a confused Izumo and Kotetsu who merely looked at each other in alarm, wondering what had her so worked up. Now that they were within the village's walls and close to Kakashi, the others found some energy returning, ready to see what was about to happen.

Sakura skidded to a stop as she spotted familiar, silver hair bobbing in the road. Her chest clenched as she saw him, but her mouth quickly twisted into a scowl. She had come for answers and with everyone as her witness, she was going to get some answers. She never noticed the pretty woman near him as she marched forward, the four behind her following closely.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly as he saw the woman he loved coming closer with her eyes shooting emerald sparks. With her hair billowing behind her and her cheeks and lips flushed from her run to the village, he thought she was magnificent. His dreamy inner monologue was cut short as her open hand came up and slapped him sharply across the face.

Every one in the street stopped to watch the drama play out after the loud smack caught their attention. Kakashi stayed in his position, head twisted to the side, as he let his situation sink into his brain. "Hatake Kakashi! How dare you?" she hissed. The venom seeping into her lowered voice was enough to make even Ibiki quake in his boots. "I know you well enough, to know that you don't say things you don't mean. You told me you loved me. I had no reason to doubt you and I still don't believe you were lying. Something else is going on here and I demand to know what it is." Her voice and posture softened as she put a comforting hand on his arm. "Whatever it is, we can work through it together."

Kakashi sighed. She was too damn smart and there was no way he could lie to her. She could spot his bullshit a mile away. "Believe me when I say, you have to forget about me. Please Sakura."

"Kakashi, you always taught us to look underneath the underneath, so I know something's up. You also taught us the value of teamwork. A couple is a team. We can get through anything as long as we're together."

There was nothing Kakashi wanted more, than to sit down with her and explain what was going on. With her so close, the urge to pull her into his arms and hold and kiss her was almost more than he could stand. He could feel the muscles of his arms twitch as he consciously worked to hold them down. He knew this was it, knew he would likely never see her again after this, which made it that much harder.

Sakura smiled softly at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Please, Kakashi. Let me help you. You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do if it would make you happy."

That statement steeled his resolve. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to fling his engagement in her face, but her arguments were wearing him down. If he broke and took off with her, ANBU would be on them within a few short hours for sure. He couldn't have the elites hunting her. It would kill him. "Sakura, there's someone you should meet. This is my fiancee, Manami-san." He turned to the confused woman standing a few feet away. "Manami-san, this is Haruno Sakura."

The woman smiled hesitantly as she took a step forward to greet the pink-haired woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san."

Sakura's shock managed to keep the tears from welling up, but her stomach was twisting and turning painfully while it felt like her heart was being brutally squeezed within her chest. She wished it would just explode and end this terrible anguish she was feeling. Kakashi and Manami both watched as true despair and heartache flashed into Sakura's eyes. "I see." The smile she attempted was more of a grimace. "I wish you both the best." She managed a tiny bow and then turned and fled, unable to stand there any longer.

It took all the willpower Kakashi had to resist running after her. The heartbreak that flashed into those beautiful eyes was devastating. Even worse, was knowing he caused that pain. He always swore he would protect her, that he would never hurt her. It broke his own heart to watch her's break.

The four that had watched the exchange in disbelief finally focused on the masked ninja. Naruto was shaking, trying to control the kyuubi inside him. If he lost control, too many innocent people would be injured. "How could you, Kakashi? You knew how long she loved you and you seemed to return her feelings, and now this? I never thought you could stoop so low." He turned to Yamato. "I'm sorry, Yamato-taichou. I can't agree with what you said back in Snow. He doesn't deserve anybody's respect." He directed a red-eyed glare at Kakashi before taking off after Sakura, Sai and Ino hot on his tail.

Yamato looked at his sempai in disapproval. "We need to talk later." He turned and followed the three younger shinobi to go find his female teammate.

Manami looked at Kakashi in concern as his forehead creased and he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. She took a tiny step closer, still uncomfortable around the silent ninja. "I apologize. This seems to have caused you quite a bit of grief," she murmured, her quiet voice barely carrying in the breeze.

Kakashi sighed. "It isn't your fault, Manami-san."

"No, perhaps not. But the council ordered you to marry me, did they not?"

"They did."

She closed her eyes in shame. "I see." She never meant to cause anyone harm. When the council had approached her about an arranged marriage, she specifically asked them to make sure the groom had no romantic entanglements or feelings for another. Clearly, that wish had not been taken seriously. With another uttered apology, she took her leave of Kakashi, needing to think and clear her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat in the bar with Yamato that evening, trying to drown his sorrows in sake. It wasn't working. "Tenzou, I don't know what to do."

"Break off the engagement and apologize to Sakura." It seemed to be the only logical, and obvious, solution in the wood user's mind.

"It isn't that simple." Kakashi's tired sigh made Yamato hope he was ready to talk a little more. He had been unusually tight-lipped about this whole ordeal.

"Why isn't it that simple?"

Kakashi leveled a look at Yamato. "I can't tell you that. You'll tell Sakura and then she'll get some half-assed idea that would likely get us all killed. I'm not taking that chance with her safety."

"Maybe you should believe in Sakura a little more. She may understand and be able to help."

Kakashi's incredulous stare would have made Yamato chuckle if the situation wasn't so serious. "She's more bull-headed than any woman I've ever met! She puts the Hokage herself to shame. As much as I lo-...care for her, I know she doesn't think before she acts. Sakura's an impulsive creature...an act now ask questions later sort of person."

More interesting to Yamato than Kakashi's statement was his slip. "Do you love her?"

Kakashi sighed as he thought about it. The less people knew, the better. It would help Sakura move on if she thought he truly didn't love her. Instead of the lie formulating on his tongue, the sharingan user blurted out the truth. "More than anything. Which is why we can't be together and I have to follow through on this marriage." Kakashi rolled his visible eye at himself. So much for keeping the truth from anybody else.

"You're not making any sense, sempai." Yamato rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere with Kakashi. They had been running through basically the same loop for two hours now. Just as he was about to get up and leave, someone burst loudly through the pub door and everyone swiveled to watch the newcomer.

Kakashi could only watch in confusion as Koji marched up to him and punched him square in the nose. "Koji?"

"Don't act surprised, Hatake. I may be a civilian and not some super ninja like you are, but I love that woman dearly. I told you at the photo shoot to treat her right. How dare you use her like that? She deserves better and for all your so-called genius, you're a goddamned fool." The manager was radiating anger as he growled at the man in front of him.

Kakashi's eyes darted around frantically, searching for a pink head of hair. "Is Sakura here?"

Koji scoffed. "As if any of us would ever let you near her again. All you do is cause her heartache. Why would you insist on tormenting someone as wondeful, kind and loving as she is? You're a callous bastard and a heartless asshole." With his piece said, he turned on his heel and stormed back out the door, Yamato following behind him.

Kakashi stared at Koji's retreating back in something akin to awe. The smaller civilian had just gained much more of Kakashi's respect. Not many would stand up to the Copy Ninja. Even skilled shinobi retreated in fear, yet that man had no reservations at all about doing so. And all for Sakura.

At least Kakashi knew she had good people to help her through this. She would forget about him eventually. As much as it killed him to believe it, he had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Ino and Sai sat with Sakura at her grandmother's dining room table, watching silently as Aiko comforted her heartbroken granddaughter. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't even begin to fathom what that idiot is thinking. But I guarantee I have some sharp words next time I see him!" She shook one small fist menacingly and the others felt no pity at all for the hell-fire that was about to reign down on Kakashi.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned. He liked this old woman's style! "You need any help with that, granny?"

Before Aiko responded, Yamato and Koji entered the house and frowned at the scene in the dining room. Ino looked up hopefully. "Any luck?"

Yamato shook his head. "Apparently, Kakashi has it stuck in his brain that he needs to marry this woman to protect Sakura. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it's something outside of Kakashi's control. He did admit to loving you more than anything, Sakura. We just need to figure out what's going on so we can help him out of whatever mess he's landed himself in this time."

A tiny spark of hope entered Sakura's eyes and she managed a small smile. "Thank you, Yamato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura waited in Konoha for a month, hoping to get the chance to seriously talk to Kakashi, but the man was hell-bent on avoiding her. If Kakashi didn't want to be found, you didn't find him. It was that simple.

The waiting and knowing he was engaged wore on Sakura. She was tired, her appearance had dimmed and she was withdrawn and silent, even around those who had been with her through this whole ordeal. And now this. She stared at the order, pure hatred in her heart directed at the elders. They knew exactly what they were asking of her, she was positive.

It wasn't a request, it was an _order,_ to perform at the engagement party of Kakashi and Manami. She didn't know what she had done to infuriate the old crones, but they were trying to destroy her for it...and succeeding. She couldn't refuse. Refusal of the council's orders led to either imprisonment or the stripping of one's shinobi rank. Sakura couldn't handle either one of those. But she couldn't handle the performance any more than those options. With an enraged yell, more emotion than she had shone in weeks, she picked up a glass in her kitchen and flung it at the wall, watching in mild satisfaction as millions of tiny glass shards glittered to the floor.

Ino came from the living room with a questioning look in her eyes. She wouldn't leave Sakura alone while she was dealing with this. "What's going on, Sakura?"

Sakura just tossed the order scroll to Ino before breaking down into tears.

"Those fucking...," Ino halted her words and let out a low growl instead. She enveloped Sakura in hug, knowing it wouldn't help but there was nothing else she could do. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. You know we're all here for you, right?"

Sakura knew that and nodded her head against Ino's shoulder, but that didn't make what she had to do any easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura stepped out onto the stage in Konoha's pub, Kakashi thought his heart would explode. It had been a month since he had seen her last and that month had obviously been rough on the poor woman. She looked thinner than she had and the sparkling eyes and glossy hair now looked dull and lifeless. He wasn't sure what was going on until she started to sing.

_If anyone asks _

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

Sakura just closed her eyes and prayed she could get through this. If being a shinobi wasn't her life's dream, she would tell the council to shove it and hightail it out of Konoha. But she had come too far in her career and fallen too hard for the shinobi lifestyle to give it up for good now. A few years was one thing, to know she would never do it again was something else entirely.

Tsunade watched her apprentice perform the heartbreaking song and knew she was feeling the words more than she ever had before. It broke Tsunade's hardened heart to watch her apprentice fall apart and not have any way to help her. She stole a glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to Kakashi and noticed more than once that Sakura couldn't help but look in their direction, though it was probably the last place she wanted to look. At the moment that Sakura's voice broke and the tears started, the Hokage cursed the council.

Old and decrepit busybodies that served no purpose other than to meddle in people's lives, all under the guise of serving the village. They were unnecessary, a relic from a long-past war and teammates of Sandaime. He relied on them and trusted them. She did not. And unfortunately for her, Kakashi and Sakura, there was nothing she could do about it. The council wielded more power than the Hokage did, a checks and balances measure put in place during her grandfather's watch over Konoha. The most she could do for Sakura was offer some comfort and advice that would never help.

Kakashi watched the young woman perform. Sakura shouldn't have to shoulder so much hardship, but in the long run it was best. The idea wasn't holding up so well anymore, but Kakashi had to keep believing in it. There was no way he was damning her to a life on the run. The fact that she may already be just as broken and hollow as he was caused the fragments of his heart to clench. That was never his intention.

Manami looked over at Kakashi and frowned as he sighed. She could tell from the look in his eye that he loved Sakura. Anyone with half a brain could see the love and devotion pouring from him. She didn't know what to do though. She had no idea how shinobi laws and codes worked, she just knew they existed. She couldn't cancel the engagement. The young woman had already tried to talk to her father, but he insisted she was being silly and wouldn't hear anymore about it. She just hoped she could figure something out before it was too late.

Finally it was too much for Sakura and she let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry." And then she rushed off stage and straight past the friends waiting back there to comfort her. She shut her dressing room door and let the flood happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji poked his head around the door to Sakura's dressing room, hoping she wasn't changing since she offered no response when he called to her. He frowned as he looked at her red-rimmed eyes as they stared unseeingly at the floor. "Sakura?"

She didn't answer, unaware of him as she was lost in a world of torment and sorrow. It was cruel of them to summon her to perform. There were enough people out there who knew she was in love with Kakashi. She couldn't understand what she had done that was so vile that they would punish her like this.

Koji felt mostly anger as he watched her eyes tear up slightly. He was mad at himself for clearing the way for Kakashi to get close to Sakura, he was mad at Hatake for what he had done, and he was mad at Sakura for allowing him to have that kind of power over her. Koji was done coddling her. It had been an entire month, and while he understood she would still be vulnerable and injured, it was time she recaptured her life.

"Sakura!" She jumped slightly, a tiny spark flickering in her eyes before diminishing just as quickly.

Koji felt relief flood his chest. Maybe he could get through to her with a little tough love. "I've had enough of this!" His harsh whisper caused Sakura's eyes to focus and stare into his, not the end result he wanted but it was a start. "What Hatake did was despicable and loathesome. You can't let a man who does things like that run your life. There's an old saying that goes: 'The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears, but the one who is worth your tears will never make you cry.' There is a lot of merit to that saying, Sakura. Forget Hatake! He isn't worth it. Do you really want someone who is capable of using others like that? You are better than that, Sakura! You're better than him! Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and reclaim your life! You have too much to offer to just let yourself rot like this!"

Sakura's eyes brightened slightly as a miniscule smile pricked at her lips. He had to strain to see it, but it was more than she had done in the past four weeks. "You're right, Koji. Let's go home."

There was a trace of confusion in his gaze and Sakura clarified. "Snow. I can't stay in Konoha. That can't be home for me anymore."

Her heart clenched as she thought about the crooked, colorful buildings, the warm sunshine, the twinkling lights that lit the streets at night. Konoha was warm and friendly, full of happiness and comraderie. She thought of her friends and acquaintances that she would only see on ocassion now. But, she just couldn't live in her old village.

She couldn't walk down the street and look at Kakashi, knowing he was engaged to another woman. Later on, she wouldn't be able to see him, knowing he had spent the night wrapped in his wife's arms or his wife wrapped in his, the way he had held her. She couldn't look his way, knowing he would be returning home to another that wasn't her. She couldn't bear it when his wife became pregnant, couldn't watch the happiness light his eyes as he prepared for fatherhood. She wouldn't be able to stand it when he raced down the streets, telling anyone who would listen about his new daughter or son, overcome with love and joy for the child he had created with someone else. Any life she had left would snuff out as he chipped at her little by little, creating a hollow shell of who she used to be.

Koji held out a hand with a frown as he watched the emotions play across her face. "Snow it is, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song is 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. Review if you have time, please! Smooches!


	16. Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the show in any way. I only writing this story for entertainment and not monetary gain.

A massive 'thank you' must again go to Scary Rei for her magnificent beta skills! I tinkered with this a bit after she beta'd so any mistakes are purely mine. Without her, I'm sure it would be riddled with many more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 16: Vision

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As soon as my vision clears_

_As soon as these visions leave us_

_I saw my love as bright as the farthest sea_

_Every day I'm with you I can almost feel_

_Soon as I can get my mind around_

_Soon as I can get my hands around_

_I'd give you everything but still I'd let you down_

_Every seconds ending but you'll come around_

_-Vision by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto frowned as Sakura threw another armful of clothes into a trunk. He reached in, pulled them out and started to hang them back in her closet.

"Naruto," came the tired sigh.

"Sakura-chan, you can't leave! You just got back!" His blue eyes squinted in thought. "Actually, you got back seven months ago, but then you left with us and now for the second time, you just got back!" Naruto's pout deepened, hoping to get her with puppy eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, Naruto? Kakashi is _engaged_." She paused for a moment, still feeling a clench in her chest just by saying the words. "I can't stay here and go through this."

"But what about us? What will we do without you?" Naruto's lower lip trembled slightly and Sakura pulled him into a hug.

"We'll still see each other. After all, you're like my idiot brother, right? What kind of sister would I be if I just forgot about you?" She pulled back, hoping to see a smile on his whiskered face but got a sad frown instead. "Just this one last time, I need to be selfish. I'm sorry."

"You will forget me eventually, ya know?"

Her green eyes snapped wider in disbelief. "Seriously? You? You, my dear friend, are probably the least forgettable person in this entire world! There's no way I could forget you, even if I tried." She saw the frown start to spread and quickly added. "Not that I would, mind you."

Naruto let out a little sigh of defeat as he sat on the bed. "I can't convince you, can I?"

Sakura sank down onto her bed next to him. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't stay. You know why and you understand, don't you? We've been talking about this for hours now."

Naruto nodded. "I do understand, Sakura-chan, I really do. But it doesn't make it any easier." He started to help her pack again, since he had delayed her by unpacking everything she put into the trunk. Suddenly he growled lowly. "I'm gonna knock that bastard's head off!"

Sakura giggled slightly. "You let me know as soon as you do. I'll do a little victory dance for you."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the little smile on her face. It had been far too long since he had seen any sort of happiness from her. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood with Koji, Ino, Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade at the gates to the village. "Remember, Sakura. You must report in monthly. I won't request every two weeks like last time, but you are still one of my ninja and still need to keep me informed. Also, should I need you, you must report back immediately."

"I understand, Shishou. And I really am sorry about this. To all of you, I offer my sincerest apologies. You've been great friends while I dealt with my situation, but I can't stay any longer." Sakura bowed slightly as her lip trembled. She had been right the first time she left, saying goodbye in person was especially hard. Considering she had no plans to return this time, it wouldn't be right to just leave them though. She looked around at the patched-up buildings of Konoha and the colorful paint jobs on them. She looked out at the rustling trees surrounding her beloved village. She took in the smiling faces of the residents, the people who were blissfully unaware of her own heartache. God, she would miss this place. The trembling of her lip intensified as the enormity of what she was doing hit her. It was so much easier when she knew it was temporary.

Yamato stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "We understand. And we'll miss you."

"Thank you."

Ino, who was already a sobbing mess, grabbed Sakura and squeezed as hard as she could. "Forehead, you're such an idiot to let Kakashi run you out of town! You should stay and we could all kick his sorry ass together!"

Sakura giggled through the tears. "Ino-pig, I was able to hold back the damn waterworks until you started with them! And as much as kicking his ass appeals to me right now, I'd probably feel a ton of guilt afterwards. Medic and all that." She managed a watery smile as she pulled back and looked at Ino. "Good Lord, clean up woman! You're leaking everywhere!"

"You don't look much better yourself, Forehead." Ino paused to wipe her eyes and then smiled back at her friend. "I'll miss you. Find some handsome hunk of man and then drag him back to show Kakashi he's a fool."

Green eyes rolled at the blond. "Maybe. I'll miss you, too."

Sai just silently hugged Sakura, unsure of anything to say in the situation. Shizune and Tsunade took their turns, also silently. If they tried to speak, the two women would no doubt end up in tears.

Finally, Naruto had his turn, but instead of crying and begging like they had expected, he gave her a fierce hug and a little smile. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan. But you already know that."

"I know, sweetie." She was thankful now that she had her proper goodbye with the young man the night before. She wasn't sure the other patrons at Ichiraku were so thankful for the laughing and crying mess the two had been, but she didn't care what they thought.

"I love you all. And come visit me when you get a chance! Be safe."

After the hugs and goodbyes and tears were over, Sakura and Koji set out toward Snow. After a few minutes, Sakura started to get out of the carriage. "Sakura?"

"I'm going to take the trees, Koji. I just need some time to think." She smiled slightly at her manager and took to the treetops. With the wind rushing around her and the sights and smells of the forest calming her, she let her mind wander over the last six weeks. She searched for anything she could have done different, any holes she may have overlooked, anything that would give her another chance to be with Kakashi. But there was nothing she could find. It wasn't going to happen, no matter how hard she wished for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stomped through Konoha, looking for a mess of silver hair. That bastard had some explaining to do and now that Sakura was gone, Naruto was done being nice. He had held back for his pink-headed friend's sake, but with her off to Snow, there was no point. Finally, he spotted his target in a tree at the training grounds, head buried in his smut, completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura was gone for good.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, pervert."

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, slightly perplexed. The young man usually greeted him before launching into a lecture of some kind. "Well, hello to you too, Naruto."

The blond put up a hand for silence. "Don't even bother with pleasantries, you bastard."

Kakashi wondered what had him so worked up. He knew Naruto was mad about what had happened with Sakura, but the younger man hadn't sought him out before and normally wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"Did you know Sakura-chan is gone?"

One visible eye widened slightly.

"Yeah, she's gone. For good this time. She's gone back to Snow because she couldn't stand to stay here and see you and your fiancée together. You drove her away from us!" Anger started to radiate from Naruto. The more he spoke, the madder he got. "She's my best friend, Kakashi! A sister I never had and you drove her off! What the hell?" His family was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. His exuberance and tenacity carried him through tough battles and helped others see the error of their ways, but those traits would do him no good this time. This was something only Kakashi could fix.

Tears started to prick at Naruto's eyes. He was hurt, sad and angrier than ever at the Copy Ninja. "I thought you loved her! She loved you for five years, asshole! Five long years! She was patient and waited until the time was right, and even then she didn't push you. We all warned you to treat her right and you broke her heart instead. What did she do to deserve that?" Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself as Kakashi hopped down from the tree.

"Naruto, I - " Kakashi stopped short as Naruto was suddenly in front of him, glaring into his exposed eye.

"You're damn lucky she still loves you, or your bride would be without a groom on her wedding day." With a growl, he stalked off. He had plenty of anger left to burn, but a fight with someone he was so pissed at could be dangerous. He needed to maintain his control of the Kyuubi, so he left muttering angry curses. Those would have to suffice for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wandered the village for the better part of the day, mulling things over in his head. He didn't want to hurt Sakura - that was the last thing he intended. He knew she would feel the rejection at first, but he was certain she would get over it quickly and move on. Now he wasn't so sure about his decision. He still knew they couldn't be together. The thought of ANBU chasing after her tore him to shreds inside. Strong as she was, pitted against a team of elites he didn't think she would have much of a chance. Finally, his feet led him to a familiar house. Kakashi was sure he was about to get a beating, either verbal or physical, probably both. But he needed to speak with Aiko, so he rapped at her door.

The door creaked open and Kakashi frowned as he looked at the red-rimmed eyes in front of him. So, it was true. Sakura had left for good. He opened his mouth to speak, but a fist caught him in the jaw before he could get any words out. "ASSHOLE!"

Kakashi held a hand to his throbbing face. "So, I've heard."

He thought that would be the end of it, but Aiko yanked him into her house and proceeded to smack the crap out of him. Even with his elite skills, he found it difficult to deflect the petite hands that seemed to slap everywhere at the same time. Then again, he honestly didn't even try since he knew he deserved it. After what seemed to be an eternity of stinging slaps, Aiko began to speak.

"I wish your father was here to knock some sense into you! Sakumo-chan fought for all the right things for all the right reasons! Do you know what he fought for?"

Kakashi didn't get an opportunity to respond before Aiko let out another flurry of hits, a combination of slaps and punches this time. "He fought for his wife because he loved her, he fought for his son because he loved you, he fought for his friends because he loved them, and he fought for this village for two reasons. One, because he loved this place and two, so the civilians could live and love without the fear of other shinobi invading and destroying their peaceful lives. If he was here and saw you throwing away the person that loved you and you loved in return...he would be so disappointed Kakashi."

The words hit hard, because he knew Aiko was right. He sat for a moment to let it all sink in, as Aiko took a moment to calm down and regain her breath. Kakashi smiled slightly at the muttered "jerk" and "idiot" from Sakura's grandmother. They were insults from most, but from her they were almost endearments, though this time he figured there was more malice to them than usual.

Aiko sat down and stared at Kakashi until he started to fidget under her unnerving stare. "So, you went and allowed the council to marry you off to some woman. Why?"

Kakashi sighed as he set his thoughts straight. After listening to Aiko's rant, he knew it was time to start being honest. The actions that he thought were noble and best for Sakura just seemed to cause pain for her and for him. "First of all, I'm not married yet. The council ordered me to get married. I didn't want to and I still don't. But if I refuse, ANBU would be sent after Sakura and me. I can't allow Sakura to go through that. What kind of life would I be asking her to live if I asked her to run from ANBU forever just to be with me? What if they caught up to us and something happened to Sakura? There's no way I could handle that. I love her too much to give her that kind of life. I want so much more for her, and with the council making decisions about my personal life, there's no way for me to give her the life she deserves."

Aiko felt a twinge of sympathy for the obviously distraught man in front of her. This distance was no easier on him than it was on her beloved granddaughter. She laid a gentle hand on top of Kakashi's balled fists. "You know, I think Sakura would rather run from a thousand ANBU elites, live in a different place every day and always wonder if today would be her last, than see you married to another woman. This is killing her inside, Kakashi. What you're doing is hurting her more than the council's bullying could ever do. All she wants is to be with you."

Kakashi rested his head in his hands. "Even if you're right, I still can't imagine making her live on the run. I can't do that to her. I'm sorry."

Aiko sighed as Kakashi headed for the door. "Sometimes you have to fight for what's important to you, Kakashi. Sakura understands that. I just wish you did, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiko stormed through the hallways of the council building. Her violent reputation was well-known, so not even the fearsome shinobi assigned to guard the passageways blocked her path. With a murderous scowl twisting her face, she threw open the door to the elders' office, smirking in satisfaction as the wall it banged against cracked.

Homura's eyes widened at the sight of the fuming woman standing in front of him. "What is the meaning of this, Aiko?"

"You know very well what the problem is, you old crones!" She marched forward and smacked her palm flat on the table in front of them, causing the sturdy oak to creak. "What are you trying to do to my granddaughter?"

Koharu sniffed disdainfully. "What makes you think we're doing anything to Sakura? We've had no contact with the girl for years."

"Just _who_ do you think Hatake Kakashi is in love with? Who do you think you're hurting by marrying him off? Don't tell me you two old coots don't know what you're doing. I'm not stupid enough to believe that bullshit."

Koharu met Aiko's fiery stare with one of her own. "That young girl is a fool. The Hatake clan needs someone with a strong background as the matriarch. A girl whose family can't decide whether they wish to be ninja or civilians has no place there."

"THIS IS ABOUT MY DECISIONS?" Aiko's anger swirled strongly within her. "I chose to be a civilian, to give up ninja life, because I would rather be a good mother and wife for my family than die for a village that was sending _children _off to battle in the war! Sakura doesn't even _know_ about my ninja background! Neither does my son, for that matter! And I refuse to let anyone else, save for a select few, know what I used to be! How dare you punish my granddaughter because I wouldn't continue life as a ninja!"

Homura readjusted his glasses, hand trembling slightly in the tiny yet powerful woman's presence. "Our decision stands, Aiko. Hatake Kakashi will be married to Manami-san in a short period of time."

Aiko snarled at the village elders. "Don't you even begin to think this is over." With a wicked smile, she let loose a burst of chakra that turned their massive oak table into a pile of sawdust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koyuki sat silently, watching Sakura unpack at her manor in Snow. Finally, the oppressive silence got to her and she just had to say something. "Are you going to be alright, Sakura?"

"Depends on your definition of 'alright'. If it means I'll be alive but miserable, then I suppose I'll be alright. If you're asking if I'll ever be happy again, probably not." Sakura continued to unpack various boxes, afraid to stop and think about what she would do next. She had been so certain Kakashi would be a part of her life now that without him she was a bit lost. She hadn't imagined what she would do on her own.

Koji and Hiro poked their heads around the door to Sakura's bedroom. "May we interrupt or is there some serious girl talk going on in here?"

Sakura managed a tiny smile for her producer. "Come on in. Nothing too girly." She had been doing a lot of that lately - forcing smiles for the benefit of others. It hurt every time she had to do it.

Koji wiped his forehead. "We got the last trunk unloaded. They're all downstairs in the foyer when you're ready."

"Thank you, guys. You've been a huge help."

Sakura's manager looked at her seriously. "Have you thought about what you might do now?"

"I don't plan on doing anything for at least a while. I'll let you know as soon as I decide on something."

"Okay. We're going to let you have some time to settle in. Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

Hiro nodded at Koji's previous statement. "We're only a phone call away, gorgeous."

As soon as all three had left, Sakura let out a sigh. Reaching into another box, she pulled out her treasured photo of Team 7. She ran a hand lovingly along the glass surface and then her face twisted into an expression of pain when her throat tightened and her eyes burned. Roughly shoving the picture into a drawer, she hurried on to something else to occupy her mind. However, the damage had already been done and she cried while continuing to unpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manami marched up to Kakashi's door after doing some serious soul-searching. She would not stand in the way of two people being together, especially when they were so obviously in love. She may be soft-spoken and easy going most of the time, but she had her moments of determination. And right now, her mind was made up on the matter and no one could persuade her otherwise.

She could admit to being a bit disappointed that her engagement to Kakashi wouldn't work out. Manami was entranced by the elite ninja and had developed quite the crush on him. But a crush was nothing when true love was at stake. She was a romantic through and through.

After three fierce knocks, she waited nervously and then breathed a sigh of relief as Kakashi opened the door. He gave the tiniest of eye crinkles to his fiancée. "Manami-san, it's you."

The young heiress looked at Kakashi with a sad, resigned smile. "You don't love me."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Our marriage isn't to be based on love. It's an obligation of mine to help Konoha, it's your obligation to help your father."

Her dark tresses shifted as she shook her head. "But we both deserve so much more than fate has dealt us and I for one am not cowardly enough to let others run my life anymore."

A charcoal eye narrowed as Kakashi frowned. "I am not a coward. I know where my duty lies."

It was her turn to sigh. She had heard stories about his stubbornness, but she was stubborn as well. "You're more than a shinobi, Hatake-san. You are a man and you deserve to be human just as much as anyone else does. Possibly more so considering all the shinobi sacrifice for their villages."

"What are you getting at?" The tired sigh indicated he had no fight left in him.

"I don't love you and you don't love me. However, you have a chance at love."

"Manami-san, don't. Just..." he sighed again as his sentence trailed off.

"Don't shush me, Hatake-san!" The venom in her voice caused his lone eye to widen and he stepped back a pace. "Haruno-san loves you and you love her. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid, nor do I appreciate being treated as such. Do us all a favor and be happy with her."

"What about you and our engagement? The council will never approve of me dissolving it."

A smirk graced Manami's face. "You won't be the one to request it. I will and they have no power or control over me. Let me handle that. You go to the one you love."

"What about your father? He won't allow it." Kakashi didn't want to get his hopes up until all bases were covered.

Manami's gentle brown eyes rolled in annoyance. "I will not allow my father's stubbornness to stand between you and love. Go to Haruno-san. You need to be together. I'll handle the fallout here."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He gave her a quick hug in thanks and then he disappeared back into his apartment to pack.

Manami raised her hands to hide the burning blush growing across her cheeks. With a little spring in her step, she headed for the house she and her father were renting. Two people who loved each other would now be allowed to be together and that made her happier than anything else ever could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manami's father sent a disapproving glare his daughter's way. "Why would you do such a thing, Manami? I had a wonderful match set up for you with Hatake-san. A brilliant shinobi with a strong background would be more than able to protect you and provide for you. Why would you throw that away? I thought you approved of Hatake-san."

"I did, Father. But that was before I knew he was in love with someone else. You know that was my only condition for this arranged marriage."

The slight wrinkles around his mouth deepened with his frown. "I told you that was nonsense. Have you ever heard him or anyone else say he is in love with this Haruno girl you keep talking about?"

Manami sighed. Her father was impossible at times. "Well, are the glasses Homura-san wears his?"

Her father looked at her strangely. "Yes."

"No one has said so, how can you be sure?"

"Manami, this is completely different than a pair of glasses. Emotions are much more difficult to decipher than whether glasses belong to the one wearing them."

"Father, I saw how Hatake-san looks at Haruno-san. When pain flashed in her eyes, it flashed in his as well. When she ran, his whole body went rigid to stop himself from going after her." Her head bowed as she finally found the words she was looking for. "He looked at her, the way you always looked at Mother."

She almost apologized when her father bit his bottom lip and he blinked harshly. Almost...but this had to be done, whether her father was hurt or not. Finally, he took a deep breath to compose himself. "If that is true, then I'll pursue other options for your engagement. I'm sure we can find another strong and respected shinobi who isn't attached to anyone."

Manami flung herself at the older man who was smiling kindly back at her. "Thank you, Father! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Has Hatake-san spoken with the elders?"

Manami pouted slightly. "No. I told him I would take care of them since they have no say over what I do, but I wanted to speak with you first."

"We need to go let them know what's happening. I'll come with you."

Manami sighed in relief. The elders intimidated her, but with her father there, she could do what she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi poofed into Tsunade's office unexpectedly, causing the startled Godaime to hurl a few sharp projectiles his direction. "Goddamn it, brat! You can't just poof in here whenever you feel like it!"

"My apologies, Tsunade-sama. But I have an urgent request to make."

The energy she could feel radiating from the normally stoic man caused her eyebrow to arch. "I'm listening." She eyed the pack he was carrying and hope crawled its way into her chest.

"I would like your permission to go to Snow and apologize to Sakura." Kakashi was hoping that being on his best behavior would work in his favor. So he stood with his back straight before giving a respectful bow to the Hokage after making his request.

Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her to hide her smirk. "You know I can't do that. The elders have arranged for you to marry Manami-san."

Kakashi practically vibrated he was so anxious to get on his way to Sakura. "Manami-san was actually the one to say we should cancel the engagement. She knows how I feel about Sakura. I don't know how, she just noticed. She went to speak to the council about it."

At that moment, Shizune scurried into the office. "Tsunade-sama, the council is on their way and they don't look happy."

Tsunade cursed as she flew up from her chair. "Go, Kakashi! I can hold off ANBU, but only for a day at most. Get to Sakura and straighten this out as fast as you can!"

Without a word or backward glance, Kakashi flew from the open window in Tsunade's office and launched himself from rooftop to rooftop on his way out of the village.

Tsunade directed a bored look to the elders as they entered her office. She looked back down, pretending to be in the middle of paperwork as she signed another mission report. "Homura. Koharu. What brings you here?"

"Hatake Kakashi is needed at once!"

"Before everyone gets all worked up, can you tell me what's going on?" Tsunade was trying to keep her patience with the elders, but it was always a struggle. The pompous old prunes ordered others around like they were beneath them. Even the Godaime wasn't safe from their bullying.

"Manami-san has requested to dissolve her engagement to him. We need to find him another bride and let him know this will not be tolerated."

Tsunade sighed. "Why can't he just be allowed to marry on his own? He's in love with Haruno Sakura. If you would give it time, I'm sure those two will end up married."

"Haruno Sakura is unfit to be the wife and mother for such a distinguished clan."

Before anyone could blink or before Shizune could reel back in alarm, Tsunade grabbed Homura by his robes and flung him back into the wall.

Homura stared wide-eyed at the seething blonde in front of him. "TSUNADE! What is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade rushed forward to tangle a fist in his robes, her voice was a low hiss when she spoke. "What was that you were saying about _my_ apprentice?"

Koharu glared at the Hokage. "Put him down! While Sakura's skills are great, her background is all wrong for Kakashi's bride. If he doesn't have a ninja bride, then he should at least have a wealthy and well-bred wife."

Tsunade scowled. They were talking about Kakashi's potential wife like livestock. It was sickening. But what really had her blood boiling was what they said about Sakura. "But Sakura IS a ninja! You said 'if he didn't have a ninja bride'. And what do you mean her background is wrong?" Confusion turned into frustration as soon as it dawned upon Tsunade what they were talking about. "Just because her grandmother didn't agree with you sending children to the front lines, just because her father and mother weren't cut out for ninja life, doesn't mean Sakura and Kakashi won't produce amazing offspring! With her intelligence and precise chakra control, and Kakashi's genius mind and enormous arsenal of jutsu, they could create some of the best ninja this village has ever seen!"

Homura seemed to listen and agree with Tsunade. "She's right, Koharu. They do have the potential to raise some - "

"No!" Koharu snapped at him. "Our decision has been made. Summon Kakashi at once, Tsunade."

With a sigh, she turned to Shizune. "Please send a courier to fetch Kakashi. Tell him to come at once."

Shizune hurried off to do as she was told, smirking once she was out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chuunin who had been sent after Kakashi panted as he tried to regain his breath in Tsunade's doorway. "Godaime-sama! I can't find Kakashi-sensei anywhere!"

Acting shocked, Tsunade sprang from her seat. "What?"

The elders shot up, too. "Are you sure you looked everywhere, child?"

"Yes, of course. I even sent out a large number of clones when I couldn't find him. None of them found him, either."

Koharu cursed under her breath. "I can almost guarantee he deserted the village."

Tsunade worked to hide the smirk that wanted to break free. "Didn't I warn you he would if you kept pushing him?"

Homura sighed. "Instead of lecturing us, send out the ANBU! This will not be tolerated!" The two elders swept out of the room and Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shizune, summon a few of my most trusted ANBU. They will need to take their time with this one. I promised him a whole day's head start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato smirked at his team after Tsunade was done explaining their mission. "Well, you heard Hokage-sama. Let's go home and pack. Take your time."

Takeshi, Harada, Shuichi and Matsumoto smirked back at Yamato. After seeing the way Sakura had taken care of Kakashi back in that enemy compound and then on the journey home, the four ANBU that had accompanied her were willing to do whatever it took to help her and Kakashi be happy together. If that meant misleading the elders and pretending to search for the missing captain while they simply skirted around Snow, then so be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed as he got off the boat that had taken him into Snow Country. Just a little further and then he would see the young woman who occupied his every thought since they had become involved. Every thought, every emotion, every decision was colored by Sakura's influence over him. And Kakashi was thankful for it. He may have messed up big time with his last stunt, but he was trying to set things right now. If Sakura would allow it, he would sweep her off her feet and show her just how much she meant to him. But the first hurdle would be to apologize. The infamous Copy Ninja was a little unsure how to go about that simple task. How did one apologize for breaking someone's heart? For tearing it out and stomping on it? He would have to figure it out as he went along, he supposed. He wasn't good with words, never had been. But Sakura knew him well enough to figure out what he was trying to say.

He was glad he didn't have to travel far once in Snow. Sakura's manor wasn't too far from the wooded area that was close to the boat docks. As he bounded from tree to tree, he tried to sort out what he would say in his mind. Everything sounded cliche and insincere. He let his mind shift to a few of the Icha Icha apology scenes, which were better, but if Sakura found out he was quoting one of his books to her, she'd likely send him flying out of Snow with a well-placed chakra punch. Kakashi ruffled his hair in frustration. He still had no clue what to say to her, but as her house came into view and he found he was out of time, he decided to just wing it. His heartbeat increased and his palms began to sweat as he got closer to her. Hopefully, Sakura would forgive him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura put the last dish in her cupboard and looked around her kitchen. It was a bit dusty from all the boxes and unpacking, but a quick rinse and sweep and at least the kitchen would be completely done. A knock sounded at her door and she sighed. Really, all she wanted was to be left alone. The only thing her Snow friends would ask is if she was alright, and that was the last question she wanted to hear. Since frankly, she just wasn't alright. She was miserable and wanted to be alone right now. But the knocking was persistent and she made her way to answer it.

The person standing on the other side was the last person she expected to see. Sakura stared at the jounin in awe. Despite her heartache, despite the betrayal and deception, despite his cruel treatment of her, she still wanted nothing more than to fling herself into his arms and tell him how much she loved him. However, she knew that action would only bring more heartbreak.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

He took a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts and strengthen his resolve. It was much easier to stay engaged to someone you had no interest in, than to tell the woman you loved how you felt about her. With this course of action, his heart and soul were on the line. And Sakura could easily crush him if this went badly.

"Sakura, I was an absolute fool. I can see that now. At the time, all I knew was that I loved you, way more than I have ever loved anyone. And if I defied the council, there would be ANBU sent out to hunt us down and bring us in. I couldn't even bring myself to consider putting you in such a predicament. I would do anything to keep you safe. But all I was doing was acting like a coward. I should have talked to you first, but I thought I knew best. I can never apologize enough for what I put you through, but if you give me the chance I plan on doing my damnedest to make things right."

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. Holding her back was the fact that she had no way of being sure that Kakashi wouldn't run again, and that was something she just wouldn't be able to handle. She blinked a few times and took a shuddering breath, doing all she could to hold her tears in. "There's a saying that goes: 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' I won't allow my heart to be toyed with twice, Kakashi. I couldn't stand another betrayal, least of all from the one man I thought I could trust completely."

"Sakura, please just give me a chance." The silver-haired jounin could see his chance of being with the one woman who made him feel whole slipping away.

She leaned in and placed her lips against his. The kiss was full of love and pent-up longing, but behind that was Sakura's anguish and fury over Kakashi's previous actions.

Kakashi tugged his mask down and put his arms around her, intent on letting her know how he felt through this kiss.

Sakura sighed as Kakashi's warm arms tightened around her waist and allowed her hands to thread up through his hair before settling around his neck. This was possibly the best kiss he had ever given her, and it made tears prick at her eyes. It would be incredibly hard to let go, knowing this would be their last kiss for a long time, maybe the last one period.

He was hoping she would pull back and welcome him inside, telling him that they could work things out. But when she pulled back, she offered him a melancholy smile and began to close the door on him. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

The amazing kiss and the words of rejections left Kakashi stunned. He was still trying to catch his breath and process Sakura's words when he noticed she was closing the door. He reached out to stop it but was too late. His hand met the wood at the same time the lock clicked into place. "Sakura! Sakura, please talk to me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made her way to her bedroom, far enough from the door that Kakashi wouldn't be able to hear her. Once inside her safe haven, she took her teeth from her trembling bottom lip and the tears started with a loud whimper. It was hard to tell him to go, but she wouldn't let him back in until she was certain he was with her for the long haul. He had to be ready to stay with her, through thick and thin before she allowed him back into her heart and her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He waited for hours on her porch, hoping she would rethink her decision and talk to him. But as the sun started to dip below the horizon, he realized she wasn't going to come to him tonight. As he headed down the steps to make his way into town and find an inn for the night, a familiar silhouette coming up the lane made him pause.

"Hiro?"

"Kakashi-san? Is that you?" The silhouette paused slightly before continuing at a faster pace. The curls bouncing around the head let Kakashi know he was right about who it was. "What are you doing here in Snow?" Hiro looked around and then spoke in a lower voice, almost conspiratorially. "Does Sakura know you're here? What about Koji? If Koji doesn't know, don't let him find out! He's timid most of the time, but piss him off and he can be cruel."

Kakashi blinked at the questions being fired at him. "Koji doesn't know I'm here. I came to apologize to Sakura, but she told me 'goodbye' and then closed the door on me."

Hiro chuckled and then sighed as Kakashi fixed him with a glare. "Look, Kakashi. Koji's probably going to kill me for this, but if you want to apologize to Sakura, she needs to know you mean it. Words alone won't get you anywhere. You need to do something she would never expect of you, to show her you're serious about this working out."

A lone dark eye slid up to the emerging stars, trying to find his answer among them. "I'm not sure what to do." He looked back down at Hiro. "Is Sakura expecting you?"

"No. We've all been worried about her, so I was just going to go see if she's okay. Although now that she's seen you recently, she'll probably want to be alone." Hiro's lavender eyes watched the jounin for a few more seconds, trying to decide if he was doing the right thing by helping him. Finally, he came to his decision. "Come with me."

Kakashi fell into step beside the producer, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't have to wait long for Hiro to explain. "A lot of us have made a vow to keep you away from Sakura. We don't want to see her in pain anymore. But, I think the thing she needs and wants most, is to be with you. When you two were together and happy, that was the brightest I've ever seen her smile. Her eyes would sparkle and her whole face would light up as soon as you walked into the room."

The ninja smiled slightly at Hiro's statements. It felt good to know he could give Sakura that kind of happiness. He just wanted the chance to do it again.

Hiro continued. "So I've decided to help you. This may get me tarred and feathered by Koji and some of Sakura's more pissed friends, but I think in the end, this is the right thing to do."

"How will you help me?"

Hiro smiled a secretive smile at the jounin. "How's your singing?"

Kakashi spluttered for a second. "What? My _singing_?"

Hiro continued to smile slightly. "I can tell by your reaction that you don't sing much."

"Not in front of others, no."

"Then that makes it perfect. Sakura needs to know you're serious. To do that, you need to step out of your comfort zone, do something she would never expect from you. Words obviously didn't work, so you need to step it up a bit."

Kakashi squinted in thought. It made sense, kind of. He wasn't entirely convinced though. The only time he ever sang was when he cleaned his apartment, and then it was mainly humming and quiet singing. He wasn't one to belt it out since he wasn't even sure he was a good singer. "I don't know, Hiro."

That's when Hiro played his trump card. "If you want to win Sakura back, this is your best shot. I've been with her in the studio plenty of times. She feels tons of emotion in her music and the music of others. Even if you're a terrible singer, if you feel the emotions behind the lyrics, she'll understand what you're trying to say. Do it for her, Kakashi. She deserves to be happy and I think being with you is the thing that makes her truly happy."

Kakashi thought for a second and then gave a hesitant nod. For Sakura, he would do anything.

Hiro smiled brightly, rubbing his hands together in a move reminiscent of Naruto. "Excellent! It's not too late, so follow me to my studio. We can get started."

Kakashi's response was less enthusiastic. "Great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Don't worry about Sakura. The moping stops soon. Reviews much appreciated! Smooches!


	17. Simple Words

Just a small note: This hasn't been beta'd since my email is screwed up. Any mistakes are purely my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Chapter 17: Simple Words

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You've got nothing to say, nothing to say_

_But you've found a way to make yourself heard_

_To make yourself heard_

_These simple words, got nowhere to go_

_But I'll let you know when they've found a way_

_When they've found a way_

_Gotta make yourself heard_

_-Simple Words by BRMC_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood in one of Hiro's sound booths, feeling more than a little out of place. He wasn't used to _not_ knowing how things worked. Part and parcel of being a genius, he supposed. However, all the knobs, buttons, switches and levers on the sound board were a complete mystery to him. How anyone could figure out and remember what all of those controls did was beyond him. Even with his sharingan he figured it would take a few study sessions to get it all down.

"Here we go!" At Hiro's triumphant statement, Kakashi pulled his gaze from the board over to the producer. "I found a few songs that I think we should look through. A good love song should put you back into Sakura's good graces." He passed half of the stack to Kakashi and motioned to one of the chairs. "Have a seat. This could take a while."

The Copy Ninja ungracefully plopped into the wheeled desk chair with a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, Hiro-san. I don't think I could stand having her not forgive me _and_ making a fool of myself."

"Have faith, Kakashi-san!" Hiro raised his own stack of songs in front of his face to hide his growing smirk. He had to admit, part of him was just curious about Kakashi's singing voice. The man certainly had a very ear-pleasing baritone when he was merely speaking. The other part of him, was certain this would help the ninja win Sakura back. She deserved happiness, more than most people he knew. He hadn't been lying earlier. Sakura did glow when Kakashi was around and the two were a couple. If Kakashi made Sakura happy, then he would do anything necessary to help her have her Kakashi.

A few hours later, Kakashi set another song down onto the pile at his feet. "As much as I appreciate your help and need Sakura back, I also need sleep, Hiro-san." With a sigh, he stood and stretched until a 'pop' came from his back. "The words are all starting to blur together and not make much sense." Normally, he could go for obscenely long periods of time without rest but he had traveled a great distance and had his emotions battered today. He was exhausted physically and emotionally.

Hiro yawned widely before he also stood. "I understand. I'm pretty out of it, myself." He flicked off the lights and locked up the studio. "Do you have anywhere to stay? I have a few extra rooms, if you'd like."

Kakashi smiled, only noticeable by the crinkling of his eye. "Thank you, Hiro-san. But I'm more comfortable in a hotel. Is there a time I can meet with you tomorrow to go over more songs?"

"I should be available all day tomorrow. As long as nothing comes up, I don't have anything planned. How about we meet here at noon? I know I won't be up very early after going to bed so late."

Kakashi nodded and turned with his signature wave. "See you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura groggily roved through her kitchen, trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast. Nothing sounded appetizing, but she had lost enough weight from stress already. Letting herself rot away would do her no good. She finally gave up on finding anything tasty and just decided to choke down some cold cereal.

As she ate, she kept running over Kakashi's visit the previous day in her mind. It had been wonderful and awful at the same time. His handsome visage had always caused delightful butterflies in her stomach, a warm flutter that she always enjoyed. Not to mention that mind-shattering kiss. It had also been like picking at a scab. She had come to terms with the fact that she could never have him, but the wound was so fresh that the sight of him made her want to cry in a heap on the floor. Such conflicting emotions were difficult for Sakura. Her feelings for someone were rarely in shades of gray. It was either black or white - love or hate - friend or foe. The only other person that she loved and hated at the same time was Sasuke. That had obviously not ended well.

She really needed to sort this whole mess out in her mind. With a sigh, she decided she wasn't going to go anywhere or do anything until some of her thoughts had cleared. She pushed away her half-eaten cereal and headed for her bedroom.

She was ready to fall into bed and do some serious thinking when silly rhythmic knocking started at her door. "Oh for the love of all things holy!" She knew that knock anywhere and she wasn't entirely sure Hajime would be a welcome guest at the moment. Sakura immediately scolded herself for the thought. She hadn't seen the man in ages and he was one of her dearest friends. Of course he would want to check up on her after all she had been through.

She hurried over to her door and couldn't help the smile that escaped when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Hello, yummy lady!" He squeezed her up in a tight hug and spun her around happily. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

Sakura giggled slightly. There were very few people who could get genuine smiles and laughs out of her when she was down and Hajime was one of those people. "It's only been a month, sweetie."

"Perhaps, but a queen needs her court." Hajime wrinkled his nose playfully at her and she ushered him inside.

"So, am I the queen or you?"

Hajime rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious. "Honey, I'm going to make something very clear right now. This -" he gestured to himself - "is 100% round the clock royal fabulousness. And that -" he gestured to her pajamas with a look of disgust - "is only part-time fabulousness."

Sakura giggled. His insults were one of the things she loved about him since he didn't really mean them. "Of course, how ignorant of me. Alas, one person does not a court make, love."

Hajime waved her comment off, sank down into her overstuffed couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Please, make yourself at home."

He leaned back into the cushions. "Don't mind if I do."

Sakura giggled again before going to join him. Maybe his visit was just what she needed after all. His sarcasm, potty mouth and inability to take much of anything seriously were infectious. She felt slightly guilty that not even Naruto had been able to cheer her up so quickly, but then again, he was so determined to fix everything that was wrong with the world. Sometimes, she just needed an off-color joke and a distraction. As she had said before, Hajime was the world's best at distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was starting to appreciate the behind the scenes work Sakura would have been doing for her singing career. Going through all these songs was boring as hell, but it seemed his best bet for winning her over again.

Hiro gasped suddenly and Kakashi peered over his papers at him. He had a hand over his mouth as he continued reading the song he was looking at. He looked up wide-eyed and silently handed it over to Kakashi.

Silver eyebrows drew together as he read the lyrics on the page.

_Tell me what you need and I will find a way to stop the bleeding;_

_No, don't add to my mistakes._

_Tell me you're not leaving and I'll tell you everything you need to know._

_Don't throw it all away, don't say my words are just too late._

_I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken._

_Can we put this back together?  
No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._

_I know this will take time, can you give me one last chance to make it right?_

_You say the story's ending but I think it's time we stop pretending;_

_No, can't let you turn the page._

_Does your heart remember when we used to say forever, don't let go._

_Don't throw it all away; don't say these words are just too late._

_I don't want to be left behind, I've been so blind to all that I have broken._

_Can we put this back together?  
No more empty promises, they don't exist; just me out in the open._

_I know this will take time, can we put the past behind us,_

_Tonight I'm gonna fight for you; just give me one last chance to make it right,_

_Last chance to make it right._

Kakashi looked up at Hiro. The lyrics were absolutely perfect. It was almost as if they were written just for him and his stupid mistakes. "I think we found our song."

Hiro's disbelieving look from earlier had been replaced with glee. "Get into the booth! Let's hear how this sounds!"

He was still eager to hear if that majestic speaking voice was just as wonderful when it was belting out a song. Kakashi took a moment to listen to the music and figure out how the words would fit into it and then motioned to Hiro that he was ready.

The music was a little faster than Kakashi had anticipated for a love song, but with such perfect lyrics he doubted tempo would matter much. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage and let it out.

Hiro had to consciously work to keep his mouth from gaping open. Kakashi's voice was smooth and deep, like velvet for the ears. The song didn't vary much note wise so Hiro didn't get to see if Kakashi had much of a range, but with a voice like that he didn't need one. Girls would swoon if they heard him singing, he was sure of it. Hiro knew how to spot a great voice, and Kakashi definitely had one. When Kakashi finished singing, the producer pumped his fist and then grinned widely. "That was magical, Kakashi-san! Do that for Sakura and I'm sure you'll be forgiven."

Kakashi was thankful for the mask that hid the blush on his face. "Thank you for all your help, Hiro-san. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along to help me."

"Don't thank me just yet. Sakura still has to actually hear you sing the song." He pursed his lips for a moment in thought. "I've got it. You don't need much practice, do you? I mean, you can memorize the song can't you...with uh...?" He motioned vaguely to his own eyes, unsure how comfortable Kakashi was talking about his transplanted eye.

The Copy Ninja nodded and lifted his forehead protector to let the sharingan roam over the page. After a moment of the sharingan's lazy swirling, he lowered the fabric back into place. "Done."

Dark curls bounced as Hiro nodded. "Good. Let me make a few phone calls and see what we can set up."

Kakashi knew who was first on the call list when Hiro pulled the phone away from his ear after stating whom he was with. Even without his superior hearing, Kakashi would have been able to hear the angry curses coming from the phone. Hiro tried to talk over the angry person while holding the phone a safe distance from his ear. "Koji, just listen! Koji! KOJI!"

Finally, the yelling stopped and Hiro put the phone back to his ear. "You know he makes her happy. And whether we like it or not, she loves him. He's trying to show he's serious about the two of them being together and I think I have a way for him to do that."

He paused as he listened to Koji and then winced. "Well, you won't need to boil that in oil because this _will_ work. I love Sakura just as much as you do and I have no desire to hurt her. I just think it will make her happy to have Kakashi back and know he means what he says."

Hiro paused again. "I need your help to get everyone else together and get a club secured for a private party. That's when we'll unveil our surprise." Another short pause. "Thanks, Koji. This will work, you'll see."

After clicking his phone shut, he turned to Kakashi. "Let's practice. I know how quickly Koji works and I wouldn't be shocked if he has everything set up by tonight."

Kakashi's stomach rolled at the thought, but he fought it back down. This was for Sakura and he would do anything for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hajime sat facing Sakura, a look of shock on his face for only a second before he smoothed it back out. "So he was here yesterday and you closed the door on him after kissing him senseless?"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, honey! I am so proud of you!"

Sakura's face took on a puzzled expression. What the hell did she do to make him proud?

Hajime continued. "That was so Hollywood and melodramatic! Amazing! And making him leave after he traveled all this way for you - priceless! Ooh, I bet you guys will be back together soon. You just have to. It's how any story with such a perfect scene has to end!" Hajime smirked at her. "Plus, he's hot! You don't want to miss the opportunity to wake up next to that every day. Plus you know, a little bow-chick-a-wow-wow." He did a little x-rated move with his pelvis and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Typical Hajime. The man jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Oh, just a second, love." He pulled out his phone and answered. "Hajime here."

Koji spoke on the other end of the line. "Hey, where are you right now? And don't say who you're speaking to, just in case."

Hajime's brows furrowed together. "I'm at Sakura's house. Why?"

"Listen, take this call outside okay?"

"Why?"

Koji sighed in frustration. "Because you can't keep a secret and your expression will tell her something's up. Now hurry. I have something important to tell you."

Hajime glanced at Sakura. "Hang on. Let me take this outside real quick." Hajime made his way onto her porch and leaned against the railing. "Okay, what's up?"

"Kakashi is in town and is working with Hiro on winning Sakura back. He wants to sing to her and the only way they could figure out to do so without her escaping was to have a party at a club tonight."

Hajime - as predicted by Koji - squealed with delight. "That's wonderful! Where and when? I'll get her there."

After a few more moments, Hajime came in and gave the disheveled Sakura the once over.

Sakura rose one elegant eyebrow at his scrutiny. "What?"

"Get showered. We're going to a party tonight. I refuse to let you mope around here any longer. Plus I'm sure you'll appreciate the eye candy."

Sakura groaned. "We're not going to the strip club again, are we?" That had been more male flesh than the young medic ever needed or wanted to see. She felt like she was blushing for days after that ordeal.

Hajime's eyes glazed over as he thought of a naked Kakashi and then he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of his friend's love interest that way, no matter how delicious the image was. "Don't put that thought in my head! Just a regular club." Sakura caught his muttered 'damn it' and laughed. Yes, Hajime's visit had been just what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sang the song again and again with Hiro. The producer was relentless in his quest to make the song perfect. Kakashi appreciated it really, but he was afraid he wouldn't have a voice left when the crucial moment came if they didn't stop soon. Finally, Hiro nodded in satisfaction. "Great! You know though, we should have a back-up in case the first song doesn't work."

Kakashi tilted his gaze to the ceiling. "I know of one. It's one of Sakura's all-time favorite love songs."

Hiro clapped. "Tell me what it is and we'll run through it real quick. Do you know it or do I need to look for the lyrics?"

After Kakashi answered, Hiro ran through the song in his head. "That is a good one. Do you know the lyrics already?"

Silver hair bobbed as he nodded. Sakura had been playing that song almost every time they were at her house over the years. There was no way he could have avoided learning it.

"Well then, let's run through it and see if it works." Hiro was surprised at Kakashi. He was really doing a splendid job with something he had been so reluctant to do. If neither of those songs won Sakura back, then he was at a loss as to what would work. He listened to the deep voice as the song wound to a close and was shocked to hear a little vibrato slipping in. It seemed Kakashi was gaining plenty of the confidence needed to pull this off.

After doing a few run-throughs of the second song, Hiro motioned for Kakashi to follow him. "Your singing is ready. Now, we need to give you 'the look.'"

After a quick glance at his ninja attire, a charcoal eye narrowed at Hiro. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Lavender eyes rolled in annoyance. "Really? You expect to win her over while in uniform? You've got to give it a little romance, Kakashi-san. Dress in something casual, but stylish. She said you're always in uniform and while she likes it, she also wishes to see you in other clothes sometimes."

There was another defeated sigh from the sharingan user. He had come this far, he may as well go all the way. "I don't have any other clothes with me. Just spare uniforms."

Hiro stepped closer to Kakashi to measure. They were about the same height and build. "Maybe some of my clothes will fit you. Let's go see."

They did fit, wonderfully too. Kakashi was slightly more muscled than Hiro, so the gray sweater he pulled on hugged his physique in an eye-catching and flattering way. Coupled with some black jeans and a black suit coat, he looked great. Hiro was less than fond of the mask, but there was no way Kakashi was letting that go. He did relent with the forehead protector. Sakura had mentioned she loved how his hair fell around his face when it was free. He looked over himself again in the full-length mirror and smiled. He did look good. The new clothes weren't as comfortable as his ninja gear, but they did seem to boost his confidence about singing tonight. He nodded at Hiro and the two headed for the club, needing to get there before anybody else to hide the surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura fought with Hajime over her outfit. The man was as eager as Ino to get her into something provocative and inappropriate. "Hajime! I don't need my ass hanging out! What purpose would that serve?"

"None! I just think you need to loosen up a little. Flaunt what you've got while you've got it!"

Sakura pouted at the stylist. "I just want to be comfortable tonight. Can't we put together something sexy with jeans? A compromise."

Hajime pouted right back at her. "Fine. But I still like the mini skirt."

"I know, sweetie. I know." She gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder before they started digging through her closets again. "Oooooh, what about this?"

She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt. Hajime wrinkled his nose. "Keep the jeans, lose the shirt." After a few seconds, he gave a cry of pleasure. "I've got the perfect top!" He pulled out a silver-sequined tank top that hugged her figure and a light gray jacket made of a thin material. Even though it had sleeves, the jacket looked like it was draped over her and the sleeves were just about two inches above her wrist.

Hajime grinned at the outfit laid out on her bed. "Couple that with these killer black heels and grab a chunky silver bangle and you'll look exquisite, my dear."

Sakura smiled slightly. At least he had stopped trying to dress her like a hooker. "Will you do my hair?"

Hajime ran a hand through the silky tresses. "Sexy, messy waves?"

"I hate to say it since that seems to be all anyone ever does with it anymore, but yes," Sakura sighed.

"Get dressed and I'll start heating the rollers."

"Thank you, Hajime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two strolled toward the club a couple hours later, Sakura suddenly stopped and hugged Hajime tightly. "Seriously, thank you."

Caught off guard, he frowned down at her. "Whatever for, love?"

"Before you came over today, my plan was to wallow in bed and think. Which we both know is necessary, but also probably painful. It feels good to get out and I hadn't laughed in weeks before today. So thank you again."

"Oh, sugar pie, that's what friends do." He pushed her away. "Now enough with all the sap. Let's go get our party on! Looking like that, you'll be beating the men off with a stick!"

Sakura giggled as they got closer to their destination. A good party and lots of alcohol would help lift her spirits a bit more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked alive and happy as she talked with Koji, Hiro, Koyuki, Hajime and all of her other Snow friends. It was a great change from how she had been the day before.

Koyuki sidled up to the woman with a sly look on her face. "So, Sakura. About that Yamato guy from your village."

Sakura turned a feline grin on the princess. "What about him?"

"Is he, uh, seeing anyone?" Koyuki plucked at a string on her dress as she sniffed, trying to seem uninterested and failing miserably.

"He's available. Why? You want me to put in a good word for you?"

The sly grin turned into a hopeful one. "Would you? He's so adorable and sweet. I would love to get to know him better. Maybe have a few dates?"

Sakura giggled. "Yes, he is all those things. I don't know how it would work, though. He's loyal to Konoha and you're the feudal lord here." Sakura frowned as she pondered and then her face broke out into a grin again. "Actually, he was mentioning the possibility of early retirement. He's done nonstop missions since he was a child, so he was thinking of just living peacefully for the rest of his life." She tapped a finger to her chin in mock thought. "I suppose I could plant the seed in his brain."

Sakura wouldn't tell Koyuki the real reason. Being a lab project, Yamato wasn't sure how long his abilities would hold. It took more effort lately to hold his wood-based jutsu. He didn't want to be on an important mission and fail his village because his control suddenly left him. Retirement seemed the best course of action.

Koyuki grinned widely again. "Thank you, Sakura."

As the conversation finished, the lights dimmed and Hiro stepped up onto the stage. He tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention and those who were standing took a seat. "I would like to start by saying 'thank you' to everyone for coming on such short notice. We all know what's been going on with our Cherry Blossom. So it seemed a good time to get her out of her house and make her enjoy a good night out!"

There was a chorus of 'here,here' as Sakura blushed. Hiro continued. "I also thought it would be a great idea to have someone else entertain our little starlet." He looked at Sakura. "You're always the one to entertain the masses. It's your turn to sit back and see a quality performance."

Sakura smiled at him as he took a seat beside her. "Thank you, Hiro."

"You're either going to thank me more or hate me in a minute."

Before Sakura could wonder what he meant, music started in and a deep baritone filled the club. Sakura's head swirled in disbelief as she watched the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on emerge from backstage. Kakashi was sexy as hell in his outfit and Sakura felt her core clench as she gazed at him.

Hiro took note of her flabbergasted expression and leaned in to whisper, "Just listen."

Sakura listened to his voice rumble over the words, fully aware that he not only looked sexy, he sounded sexy, too. She wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor, but somehow held it together. Finally, she listened to the lyrics and felt a little smile tug at her lips. The lyrics were beautiful, his voice was beautiful, he was beautiful. Her gaze met his, charcoal and green locked together, and she felt her defenses crumbling around her.

She knew Kakashi had stepped out of his comfort zone - far, far out of his comfort zone - and she was moved by the gesture. Still, she needed to pull her defenses back together. Just because he sang to her, although she loved it, didn't mean it was time to let him back in. She listened to the rest of the song without bolting, either away from or towards him. The song ended and she clapped politely like everyone else. He looked at her like he was waiting for something else and then Hiro motioned toward the sound booth.

A new song started up and Sakura recognized it from the first couple notes. Her favorite love song. She knew he was trying to apologize to her, but she wasn't sure she could deal with it right now. Obviously he was the cause of her problems, however she didn't know if he was serious about being with her. She couldn't do this if he wasn't in it completely.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the words as she was lost in thought, so she pushed her problems to the back of her mind and concentrated on his voice as it caressed the lyrics. Who knew if she would ever get the chance to hear his amazing voice singing her favorite song again?

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace._

_Shadows fade into the light._

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you._

It became too much. Sakura couldn't listen anymore. She felt tears start to burn behind her eyes and knew she needed to get out of there. Seeing him so close, hearing those words from him, knowing what he had done to her. It was just too much all at once. She rose from her seat and started toward the door, intending to leave as quickly as possible.

Hajime quickly placed himself in front of the door to keep her there. She turned glistening eyes up at him and he shook his head slightly with a frown. As much as it pained him to deny her something, she needed to be brave and hear Kakashi out.

Kakashi felt a surge of panic as Sakura headed for the door. She couldn't leave, not when he needed her so desperately. He had almost forgotten the words to the first song when he saw her looking so magnificent out in the audience. She was the only one he could see in the ocean of faceless people. If she left now, he couldn't bear it. His voice rose more powerfully with the music as he tried to make her understand the emotions he didn't have words for.

_Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground and sobbed slightly. That was exactly what she needed to hear. From the way he sang the words, she knew he meant them whole-heartedly. But still, could she? Did she dare let him back in?

The music quieted to just the piano and Kakashi sang softly with it.

_What about now?_

_What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

Sakura turned slowly and bit her lip as she gazed at Kakashi, balled fists at her side. The music started to pick up the beat again.

_What if our love never went away?_

Sakura started to walk toward the stage, drawn in by Kakashi and the heartfelt words of the song. She kept her steps slow and measured, still unsure if this was a wise decision. She stopped by the steps to the stage, still wondering what she should do.

Kakashi held her gaze as hope settled heavily in his gut. He had a hard time holding the notes and his hands shook from nerves. Would she?

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Then she was running, dashing onto the stage, unable to stay back any longer. Kakashi stumbled back into the wall behind him with the force of her embrace, the microphone flying from his hand. It landed with a loud thud, forgotten somewhere on the wooden stage. The music continued playing without a voice to sing along with it.

Sakura smashed her mouth to his, clumsy and brutal and damn perfect in Kakashi's mind. He didn't care how she showed him affection, as long as she was touching him in some way it was all he needed. Unable to reach him properly, Sakura jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist to get in a better position to kiss him. Kakashi stumbled once again with her unexpected movements and wound up behind the curtains out of everyone's view.

Kakashi slowed her down by pressing his hands to her face and tilting his head slightly. He slid his mask down so he could kiss her properly. With little nips and tugs, he managed to turn the kisses from powerful clashes of lips and teeth to the sweet slide of lips and tongues as they devoured each other. He couldn't get enough and neither could she. How he ever thought he could live a life void of such pleasures and her intoxicating presence he didn't know. He felt her lips tremble and heard a sob so he pulled back to look at her.

"Sakura?"

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again, jackass."

"I wouldn't dare. I'm not so blind anymore to how lucky I am to have you. You should thank your grandmother, by the way."

Sakura let out another sob and tightened her hold on him. "Why?"

"She pointed out to me that sometimes you have to fight for what's important to you."

Sakura smiled brightly as she locked her glittering emerald eyes with his. "I'm so glad you're back. You can't imagine how happy I am."

Kakashi smiled a lopsided grin at her that set her heart a flutter. "I have an idea." He ran a hand through her hair and let his gaze wander over her features. "You're so beautiful, Sakura."

She gave a light, airy laugh before she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just hold me for a few minutes. Just like this."

"With pleasure." He tightened his hold and sighed as he felt her hands rubbing along his shoulders and upper back.

Sakura pulled back a minute later and gazed at him in question. "How did you get the council to call off the engagement? Won't ANBU be after you?"

"Manami-san was actually the one to call off the engagement. She saw how I looked at you and knew we were in love. She really is a nice person. I think you'd like her. She was the one who told me to go and she'd handle the elders and the fall out in Konoha. And then Tsunade said she'd be able to hold off ANBU for a day at most. I'm also sure she sent someone we can trust, so we don't need to worry right now."

Sakura relaxed against him. "I love you."

A warm smile crossed his face. "I love you, too."

Sakura giggled. "It's nice to hear it when I'm not half asleep."

Kakashi set her down and tilted his head in the direction of the party. "Do you want to go back out there?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think I really need it anymore." She smiled mischievously up at him, amazed at how easy it was to do so again. "Let's head to my house."

Kakashi allowed her to pull him along out the side door. When he saw Koji standing there with his arms crossed, he figured there would be an argument. However, Sakura flashed him a blinding smile and without any words exchanged, Koji nodded and turned to head inside. "So, is he done hating me?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "Hardly. He can't stand you, Kakashi. Sorry." She looped her arm through his and leaned against him as they walked. "Koji does want to see me happy, though. So he's willing to tolerate you for my sake."

The Copy Ninja winced at her blunt statement. "How...generous." After a few silent moments, he spoke again. "Did you know he punched me?"

"What?"

Kakashi chuckled at her incredulous expression. "Back in Konoha when you first followed me there. He came into the pub while I was talking to Yamato, marched right up to me, punched me in the nose, called me a few names and off he went."

Sakura reeled in the shock of his words. "Dang." She bit her lip and looked down shyly. "Kakashi, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. No more lies and no more hiding anything."

"Do you think you would have been happy with Manami-san eventually?" She didn't even know why she asked such a question. The answer had the potential to destroy her, but she still felt she had to know.

"No. She was a very nice person and I'm sure we would have been friends. But that's all we would have ever been. Every time I looked over at her, I kept wishing I was walking or talking with you. You were always in the front of my mind, Sakura."

"You would have really given up a lifetime of happiness with me to obey the council's orders?"

"That's not it, exactly. I was obeying the council's orders so they had no reason to go after you. It was always to protect you."

Sakura frowned. She had no idea what she had done to incite their wrath. She couldn't think of any past transgressions that would have given the elders cause to hate her. At one point, she thought maybe it was because she was Tsunade's apprentice and their relationship with the Hokage was tepid at best. However, they didn't seem to have any issues with Shizune and she had been with Tsunade far longer than Sakura. It didn't make sense to her.

"Do you have any clue why the elders are so against us being together?"

Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the night sky. The twinkling stars always seemed to help him assemble his thoughts. "I'm not sure. The only thing they ever said to me was that you were 'unfit to be the wife and mother of such a distinguished clan'."

Predictably, Sakura's anger reared its head. "Those old goats! Unfit? Unfit my ass! I'm one of the best kunoichi in our village; on par with Tsunade-shishou in the medical field, almost as intelligent as you and Shikamaru, and can hold my own in a fight with my strength! How else in the hell did I raid an enemy compound and bring you home alive?"

Kakashi smiled at her rant, hands in the air in a placating manner. "Hey, I'm just the messenger. I know you're all of those things and more. I don't really know what the elders are thinking. Maybe they've gone senile."

Sakura's anger died a swift death as she began to giggle and looped her arm back through his. Kakashi always made her feel better. He was even more adept at it than Hajime. She opened the door to her house and as soon as Kakashi had it closed, she was attacking him again. Lips, tongues and hands were everywhere.

Suddenly, she pulled back and smiled coyly at him before tugging him upstairs. He followed with a giddy smile.

Once she had her bedroom door closed, the whole atmosphere changed. Instead of leaping on him as she had previously done, she slowly rose up to softly kiss him, unhurried and languid. Kakashi let out a soft groan. After all the speedy kisses and fiery touches from earlier, he was more than primed to get to the main event.

Sakura kept it slow, a brush of lips, then a deep kiss with soft flicks of her tongue, a tiny peck at the corner of his mouth, a chaste press at his chin and another deep kiss. All Kakashi could do was follow along, knowing his patience would pay off. Sakura wound her hands up into his hair, grasping and brushing through the unruly strands. Her hands slid down to the back of his neck and she pulled slightly, urging him to kiss her more passionately. She continued her hands downward journey, admiringly running them over his broad shoulders before letting them fall to his chest.

After what seemed an eternity to Kakashi, she finally slipped her hands back up under his borrowed suit coat and pushed it from his frame. "You borrowed this from Hiro, didn't you?"

Kakashi's half-lidded gaze watched her lips move and all he could do was nod slightly. She ran her hands over the snug fitting cotton sweater. "I like it. You should wear civilian clothing more often. But right now I prefer you in something more natural."

Kakashi didn't wait for her, he was too far gone to be much more patient. He flung the sweater into the far corner, followed quickly by his undershirt with attached mask. He was going to kiss her again, dominating and insistent, but was stopped short by the appreciative look she was giving him. He watched as her eyes roved over his face, down his neck and shoulders and then saw them darken as she took in the sight of his chest and stomach. A smirk crossed his face and when she looked back up at him, she bit her lip to keep her moan at bay.

Sakura had the fleeting thought that it was unfair that just a little smirk from Kakashi could make her knees weak. Then he kissed her, possessive and dominant, and she no longer cared about the smirk. What was unfair was how his kisses could steal her breath and ability to think logically. She felt her jacket and shirt being lifted and broke away only so they could be fully removed. She hadn't planned on getting this far again so soon. But it just felt right with Kakashi - like they were two halves of the same whole.

She pushed him back onto her bed and squeaked when he grabbed her to fall with him. "You're not separating us that easily, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" He had never called her anything other than 'Sakura' before. For some reason, the endearment, though trite and overused, made her heart beat faster and her stomach flop enjoyably.

"I can change it if you like. It's the first thing that came out."

Sakura smiled widely down at him before capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "You just surprised me, that's all. I like it." As if to prove her point, she rolled her hips into his and watched as he bit his lip and his eyes closed. Though the image was incredibly satisfying, it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She rolled her hips again and ran a finger along his ear, one of his hot spots. He hissed through his teeth, but it still wasn't what she wanted. Deciding to up the ante again, she rolled her hips once more and ran her tongue along his ear. He gave a deep groan before flipping them over to hover above the young woman.

"You're pure evil."

Sakura grinned devilishly up at him. "I know."

He leaned down to kiss her again and slowly worked at the button to her pants, giving her plenty of opportunity to change her mind. Fed up with his hesitance, Sakura pushed his hands away and took care of the pants herself. Kakashi grinned at her impatience and quickly removed his own jeans.

He ran his hands over the lace of her bra and a thoughtful look crossed his face. Kakashi cupped the smaller mounds in his hands. Due to Sakura's weight loss, they were a bit smaller than before. "We'll have to fatten you up again, won't we lovelies?"

The moan that Sakura felt building up turned into a full-blown laugh. Her Kakashi was such a silly man sometimes. And that was when she knew this had to be forever. When you can laugh with your partner in the middle of making love, it speaks volumes of the comfort between the two. He was her other half just as she was his. He was the dark guardian of Konoha, sent out on the deadliest missions. And she was the bright ray of sun that welcomed him home with healing hands and a gentle smile. One without the other was great, but together they were perfection.

Kakashi let a delighted smile cross his face at her laughter. With her eyes sparkling and her smile lighting up the darkest corners of his soul, he wondered again how he ever thought he could let her go.

Sakura's laughter died and she gazed up at him, her expression full of contentment, love and longing. She watched with concern as the smile on his face faded and then sighed happily when he leaned down to kiss her. Her satisfied sigh turned into a surprised moan when he twitched his hips slightly and slid into her.

Sakura's fingers dug into his hips, trying to urge him into a faster pace. In retaliation, he pushed her hips further into the mattress and slowed down, drawing out the pleasure. Sakura growled at his actions. "Don't make me use chakra, Kakashi."

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and shuddered with a particularly wonderful stroke. "Just slow down and enjoy it, sweetheart. We've been forced apart too long to rush this and the first time was marred by my cowardice. Please let me set the pace this once and then later on we'll go as fast as you wish."

Kakashi bowed his head to lavish attention on her breasts, the contact making her buck up towards him. He tightened his grip and gave her a slow, deep stroke. The sensations on her breasts, the bruising grip on her hips and the exquisite way he began to rock into her made all thoughts of pace fly out the window. Suddenly, Sakura was sure slow was the only way to go.

As much as they both wanted to keep it leisurely, their bodies forced them to speed up eventually. Kakashi could feel the muscles in Sakura's body tightening, the pressure in his own building to the breaking point.

Sakura couldn't figure out what to grab as the sensations intensified. She clutched at his shoulders, his hair, the pillow under her head, the head board, the sheets and finally his hips as she pushed up into him and the pressure shattered.

Kakashi watched her bite her bottom lip and then his own eyes closed as she pushed him in deeper and clamped down around him. The pleasure was sharp enough to steal his breath and all he could do was crush Sakura to him with a forceful kiss.

After catching their breath, thoroughly exhausted and satisfied, Sakura fought her heavy eyelids to keep watch over Kakashi. He smiled at her sleepily, his own eyelids drooping. "You can sleep, you know."

Sakura yawned. "Last time I did, you were gone and my heart was broken."

Kakashi frowned at her. "There's no way I would do that again. If necessary, I'll build us a little cave home somewhere and we'll hide from ANBU forever in it."

"Hmm. Maybe. But just to be sure." She slid over and on top of him. "Now you can't get away without me knowing."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and turned so they were laying on their sides. "I won't leave again, sweetheart. Remember, 'For all my life, I am yours.' Those weren't just lyrics, Sakura. I meant them."

He pulled back expecting a reply, but she was sound asleep. He shook his head with a fond smile on his face. Tomorrow, he would have a serious talk with her. He had done a lot of damage when he obeyed the order from the council. But now he knew exactly what he wanted out of life and Sakura was the central part of all of it. Tomorrow, he would tell her. Right now, he just wanted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Songs are 'Our Last Chance' and 'What About Now' by Daughtry.


End file.
